Personal Taste
by MonewHale
Summary: CANCELADA POR EL MOMENTO - Edward necesita entrar a la casa de Bella, para obtener la gran oportunidad de su vida. Que excusa usara para entrar?- NO ALICE! DIJE QUE NO! NO LE ARRENDARE LA HABITACION! - Bella... dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A mucho humor!
1. Capitulo 01

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

**1.- Negocios**

En una casa creada por el famoso arquitecto Charlie Swan, se encontraba una joven mujer llamada Isabella Swan, hija de este.

Isabella Swan

27 años

Diseñadora de Muebles

El despertador empezó a sonar y a vibrar a las 8:00 AM… 8:30 AM… 9:00 AM… tal era el movimiento que este logro caer y aterrizando en la frente de una chica con pelo castaño

- Ow! – Bella se levanto y tomo el reloj – pero que… - vio la hora marcada – aaaaaaaa! – miro a su alrededor encontrándose con madera y aserrín – OH dios! OH no! - ella reconoció el cuarto, se había quedado dormida en su taller. Sus pies se movían pero sin llevarla a ningún lado, corrió hacia su habitación mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y escuchaba los mensajes de voz que su compañero había dejado

- Hey Bella! Aun estas en casa? No has visto la hora? Sabes que día es hoy? Vístete bien cuando salgas, y me refiero a que no uses tus sudaderas ni tenis… OH y APRESURATE! – Isabella soltó la sudadera que había escogido aun con su cepillo de dientes en su boca, corrió hacia el armario y escarbo hasta encontrar lo que estaba bien escondido para ocasiones especiales.

_Pronostico del día de hoy por Isabella Swan: Mis padres querían que mi vida fuera hermosa, como un brillante día claro, y me dieron el nombre de Isabella, para así poderme llamarme Bella… Mamá que era de descendencia Italiana decía que mi vida tenia que ser hermosa "__Bella Vita" (Vida Hermosa)__pero en mis últimos 22 años, mi vida ah sido __"Orribile la Vita" (Vida Horrible) pero a partir de hoy dará un giro de 180°._

Se alisto con un vestido negro y tacones, pero su torpeza se hizo presente y mientras bajaba este se rompió.

- Mio Dio! (Mi Dios) – exclamo mientras se devolvía a cambiarse sus tacones elegantes por unas botas negras. Tomo su pelo en una cola y encima se puso un buzo color celeste. Salio deprisa de la casa rogando que hubiera un taxi esperándola.

…

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad en la habitación de Edward, un joven criado con un serio gusto por el orden y la limpieza, despertaba.

Edward Masen

28 años

Arquitecto

El chico de pelo cobrizo estiro su mano mientras abría sus ojos esmeraldas, se sentó mientras suspiraba, miro hacia su habitación y por ultimo al otro costado de su cama encontrándose con una joven. Volvió a suspirar, guío su mano hacia el hombro de la mujer y lo sacudió

- Hey, Jessica levántate – dijo con voz calmada, la chica solo se acomodo mejor – ya se que no estas durmiendo – ella abrió sus ojos y se sentó

- Edward! – el chico empezó a oler y arrugo su nariz

- Hueles a alcohol – ella tapo su boca mientras miraba al suelo, Edward se levanto - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Eddie! ¿Cómo puedes rechazar una tentación sexy como yo? – pregunto refunfuñada

- Crees que cualquiera que se quita la ropa es sexy? – murmuro mientras se dirigía al baño, la chica arrugo el ceño mientras lo esperaba, al cabo de unos minutos salio con una toalla atada a su cintura y al verla ahí sentada tal cual como la dejo, negó con la cabeza – que haces aun aquí?

- Eddie! Mírame! – el solo rodó los ojos y fue a buscar unos boxer y volvió al baño – Edward Masen! – El salio con sus boxer negros puestos – Podría… Podría ser que te gustan los hombres? – el río quedito y la miro

- No lo sabias? Que me gustan los hombres? – mientras se ponía una camisa y el pantalón

- Como sea…

- Edward? - se escucho al otro lado de la puerta

- Tía! Soy… - y antes de que Jessica terminara de hablar, Edward se arrojo hacia ella callándola

- Edward? Hijo… estas despierto? –el se levanto al escucharla cerca de la puerta y salio – di Ah – el abrió su boca mientras la señora Esme introducía una pastilla – para el control de tu piel, esta marca es la mejor – y le paso un vaso de agua. – Ahora uno para mamá… - trago y bebió - Edward, querido… has visto a Jessica?

- Jessica?... Esta en Francia

- Eh?

- OH, vamos que tengo hambre mamá – y llevo a su madre a la cocina, mientras que Jessica gritaba para que la dejaran entrar por el balcón.

Edward tomo su maqueta para la presentación de esta mañana y se fue hacia su auto, al llegar se fijo que estaba atrapado entre otros dos y que era imposible salir, suspiro derrotado, tomo su teléfono

- Hey, soy yo… creo que voy a llegar un poco tarde… - colgó, y paso su mano por su pelo.

Llego hacia el paradero de Taxi, al ver que uno se acercaba estiro su mano y grito el característico "Taxi", el vehiculo paro y el se acerco, tomo la manija pero otra mano se lo impidió, levanto la mirada y vio a una chica desgarbada.

- Que trata de hacer? – pregunto mirándola ceñudo

- Usted que trata de hacer? – la chica de pelo castaño no soltaba la manija y el no dejaba que la abriera.

- Lo conseguí primero – ella soltó la manija y se fue hacia atrás, miro la patente del vehiculo y la nombro – ve! Yo la vi primero!

- Que esta diciendo? En todo caso su brazo es más pequeño que el mío…

- Yo lo vi primero córrase – mientras discutían una señora se acerco y entro por la puerta del copiloto, el auto arranco dejando a los dos jóvenes mirando asombrados como se alejaba el transporte.

- Ve lo que ah hecho! – Bella miraba hacia todos lados, Edward la miro y negó con la cabeza, no pensaba gastar su tiempo discutiendo con alguien como ella, se puso unos pasos mas adelante esperando el próximo vehiculo, pero se sorprendió verla pasar por delante de el, frunció el seño y camino, el delante de ella, ella delante de el… y seguían así… pero lo único que paso fue un bus con todos los asientos llenos. Isabella paso por al lado de el, el solo miro el bus lleno y después hacia su reloj, iba muy tarde así que no tenia mas remedio que tomar el bus. Subió y se acomodo la maqueta en su mano para que no allá ningún accidente, la "Mujer Desquiciada" se encontraba al lado de el, estaba con su mano apoyada en el fierro de arriba, su cabeza apoyada en el mismo brazo, e iba en un estado de relajación, es mas, se atrevía a decir que iba durmiendo, rió y la ignoro. La risa causo que Bella despertara de su pequeña siesta. Una señora a los minutos después desocupo un asiento y los dos se acercaron, Edward miro su maqueta y después a ella con una ceja alzada.

- Se va a sentar? – pregunto Bella con voz contenida

- Gracias – el se sentó poniendo con cuidado su maqueta en las piernas, mientras Bella se alisaba su vestido. El chico empezó a vagar su vista por el bus hasta toparse con el trasero de Bella, mordió sus labios mientras lo veía, era pequeño pero respingon, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que su ropa interior se marcaba. Bella se dio cuenta donde el muchacho tenia su vista, y soltó sus manos del fierro con el cual se afirmaba para arreglarse, y en ese momento el chofer freno causando que Bella tropezara y cayera… su destino: la maqueta, pero el cobrizo reacciono reteniéndola de una forma… no adecuada, al ver que la chica iba a caer sentada sobre su modelo, estiro sus manos, estas quedaron firmemente en su trasero. Ella se alejo como si hubiera caído sentada en un ardiente fogata.

- OH Mio Dio! Me ah tocado! – todos en el bus miraba la situación sorprendidos

- No la estaba tocando, la estaba bloqueando – dijo mientras miraba a los demás

- Que quiere decir con "La estaba bloqueando" – imito su voz con burla – Ha estado mirando mi trasero un poco antes!

- Estaba a punto de aplastar mi modelo! Y no tenía más opción para salvarlo – explico

- Que no tenia mas opción! Estas diciendo que un montón de palitos es mas importante que mi trasero?

- Con este montón de palitos me gano la vida – ella lo miro sorprendida

- En serio? No tiene sentido hablar con un pervertido como usted – miro hacia delante – Señor! Por favor llévenos a la estación de policías!

- De acuerdo, vamos a la estación de policía – ella lo miro sin entender – pero, ah oído hablar de negligencia intencional? – el levanto una ceja cuestionándola, ella solo ladeo la cabeza - Lo que quiero decir, es que mis acciones no fueron intencionales, además… no eh cometido ninguna clase de crimen – ella iba a hablar pero el la interrumpió – sin mencionar que… arrastrar a toda esta gente ocupada hacia un asunto del cual no tienen por que preocuparse, no es un acto egoísta? – ella quedo impactada ante su declaración – y… su trasero es mas importante que el tiempo valioso de toda esta gente? – la gente empezó a murmurar cosas como _"Si, tengo una cita", "El joven tiene razón", "El no hizo nada malo"_… Bella miraba hacia todos lados consternada, e hizo la tontera más grande de su vida, y eso que había echo muchas, tomo el trabajo del joven y lo levanto, este se paro para quitárselo… y ella aprovechando se lo entrego y guío sus manos hacia el trasero de Edward. El de la impresión salto y dejo caer el modelo, haciéndolo trizas. Todo el mundo miraba en shock el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar, Bella histérica aprovecho el momento en el que el bus paro para bajar y de afuera grito – Con esto, ya estamos a mano! – Edward jadeaba mientras recogía lo que quedaba de su trabajo.

…

- Edward dijeron que no pueden conseguir el acrílico ahora mismo – comento Jasper, compañero de Edward, mientras sacaba lo que pudo comprar de la lista que su amigo le había entregado. – voy a tener que llamar a la oficina. Que vamos a hacer? Este es un gran problema…

- Jasper, ve a cortar algo de eso – ordeno Edward, el chico miro hacia donde tenía la mirada, y se fijo que eran las cortinas de las ventanas

- Hablas en serio? – pregunto guardando el celular que había sacado para llamar anteriormente a la oficina

- Claro que hablo en serio, ve! – Jasper tomo las tijeras que había comprado y se dirigió hacia la ventana fingiendo mirar por ella mientras cortaba un trozo. Volvió con Edward y el se puso a trabajar rápidamente con ayuda de Withlock

…

- Bella! Ya era hora de que llegaras – dijo su compañero y amigo a Eric. Hoy era el día en el que la gente que trabajaba con manualidades, como en el caso de Bella mobiliaria, ponían un puesto y vendían sus productos.

- Ah venido algún cliente? – Eric negó – supongo que aun es temprano – trato de pensar positivamente.

- Desayunaste? – ahora fue el turno de Bella mover negativamente la cabeza – ten – le entrego una bolsa – hay una hamburguesa dentro – ella lo acepto gustosa y se acomodo para comer – si no fuera por mi, quien haría esto por ti?

- Pues… - hablo con la boca llena – esta mi Jacob – dijo contenta

- Jacob? Hablas del hombre que ahora mismo no esta contigo? Que envío unas flores en su lugar, hablas de ese hombre? – apunto hacia un ramo de flores que estaban en una esquina. Bella dejo su hamburguesa de lado y fue hacia ellas.

- Jake mando estas?, incluso para escoger flores es bueno!

- Eso es buen gusto? Puff...!, no debería venir y apoyarte en persona? – Bella lo miro indignada

- Sabes que Mi Jake esta muy ocupado – volvió su vista hacia las flores

- De acuerdo, tiene un horario y todo eso, pero… no es sobre dar tiempo, es sobre dar el corazón, eso es amor no? – ella quedo en silencio un segundo y después volvió a hablar

- Eric, conseguiste la muestra del prototipo de la fabrica? – menciono cambiando el tema

- Hey Bella! Mira ahí esta Jacob! – ella inmediatamente volteo la cabeza, haciendo que su compañero rodara los ojos – Aun tienes esperanza que venga? – un suspiro salio de los labios de la chica

- El tiene una presentación importante hoy así que no podrá venir, ya me lo había dicho

- La presentación es arriba Bella – dijo cansinamente Eric, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos como platos.

- Aquí arriba?

- Si, y no paso ni siquiera a saludarte – ella miro el ramo derrotada pensando que, por lo menos, había tenido el gesto de mandárselas, eso era un gesto de decir "No estoy contigo, pero tienes mi apoyo", verdad?

…

- No creo que trabajar tan duro te ayude, además no va hacer necesario - Edward levanto la vista para mirar hacia la persona que había hablado y al darse cuenta de quien era, volvió a su trabajo. – Tyler, dale a cada uno una copia – refiriéndose a Edward y Jasper – su ayudante saco dos sobres de su portafolio y se los entrego, sobre que Edward ignoro a lo que Jasper recibió ambos.

- Que es esto? Te vas a casar Black? – pregunto Jasper al ver el contenido del sobre

- Es mañana, solo trae a tu compañía entera, eso serian – hizo un gesto de estar pensando – 5 o 6 personas? Contándolos a ustedes dos claro esta.- río junto con Tyler

- Tu tienes alrededor de 50? – pregunto Edward con la vista en la maqueta, Jacob solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo – cierto, esa cantidad de gente se necesita para arreglar lo que haces. – Jasper rió, mientras pegaba los pequeños árboles que se había caído. Black ignoro su comentario diciéndole "te veo mas tarde", y se alejo.

- Deberíamos ir a la boda? Yo creo que si, por el bien de las conexiones – menciono distraídamente Withlock

- Alguna ves hemos ganado algún proyecto a través de conexiones? – pregunto un serio Edward.

- De acuerdo, pero… no tienes curiosidad de que tipo de mujer amarro a este playboy? O mejor un, que tipo de mujer soporta a este hombre?

- Nos quedan 7 minutos – dijo Edward después de ver su reloj – deja de hablar tonteras y apúrate.

…

Presentación del concurso de diseños…

- El primero, el mejor, el mas largo. En "Construcciones Midnight", nuestro objetivo es el valor. Haremos del Centro de Arte Dream… al igual que en el teatro de la opera en Sidney, Australia, un monumento famoso de la ciudad. Además… - Jacob dejo de hablar al ver que en las diapositivas había un error – eh… Además… - todos los arquitectos que participaban por este proyecto empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, Jasper contenía una pequeña risa mientras que Edward solo negaba y suspiraba, Black miro a su asistente pidiéndole ayuda, este le indicaba que tenia que hacer, pero el chico no entendía, así que se apresuró a ir y arreglar el asunto – Ah, si… y usando una pantalla de metal…

- Representando la firma de Arquitectura M, soy Edward Masen – Edward miro a Jasper y asintió, y al segundo se apagaron las luces, alumbrando solo una mesa, de la Luz se formo un tipo de parque, consistía en árboles y pasto, alrededor dejando en el centro un espacio. – Lo que están viendo ahora mismo es el lugar donde el Centro de Arte Dream estará. Montañas, ríos, árboles y un lago… Podría la gente hacer algo mas hermoso que esto? En este campo natural, añadiremos una pieza mas de la naturaleza – enseño la maqueta – En nuestro Centro de Arte Dream, Naturaleza y Gente, Gente y Cultura, tienen un entendimiento mutuo. Será un espacio que respetara el medio ambiente y será completamente armonioso, - tomo su modelo y lo ubico en el centro - un centro donde podrás apreciar un gran paisaje. Ese es el centro de nuestro trabajo… La Armonía. – Jasper encendió las luces y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Edward orgulloso salio con una sonrisa.

- Viste la cara de los jueces? Los impactaste!

- Si no fuera por el accidente de la mañana con esa mujer, podría haber sido perfecto – menciono recordando.

- Un pequeño accidente no va a arruinarnos el día, no?

- No, es solo que fue realmente vergonzoso Jasper

- Ag.! Olvida lo ocurrido – ambos sonrieron – "La Armonía" – se burlo Jasper, ganándose un empujón de su amigo.

…

- Cuando te sientas y comes solo, es deprimente, verdad? En ese caso solo… - Bella empezó a dar una impresionante presentación sobre su "Mesa personal" que consistía en un tipo de escritorio, en el cual tenias todo lo que necesitabas, un espejo al levantar la tapa, un lugar donde podías guardar tu Laptop, y todo lo demás… - su nombre… "Mesa Personal"

- Bravo! – miro hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que solo había niños

- Hey niños, donde están sus madres? – susurro Bella acercándose a ellos, y por arte de magia los niños se fueron en buscas de ellas. – Niños! Niños!... traigan a sus madres a comprar – murmuro al ver que ya no había nadie, suspiro derrotada hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro dio media vuelta y…


	2. Capitulo 02

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

… Suspiro derrotada hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro dio media vuelta y…

**2.- PREPOSICION?**

- Disculpe… es exactamente de mi estilo – menciono aquel señor de unos 50 años

- Lo siento… pero tengo novio – dijo una bella nerviosa, el hombre la quedo mirando confundido hasta que entendió

- No, no quise decir eso… hablo de la Mesa – apunto hacia el producto, Bella lo miro ilusionada

- La Mesa Personal!

- Esta mesa para computadora… quiero 30 para empezar

- En serio! – pregunto con entusiasmo, el señor solo asintió, Isabella se paro derecha y suspiro – Secretario Newton – llamo a Eric que hablaba por teléfono escondido – Secretario Newton! - … - Eric! Eric! Hey!

- Eh si? – Bella lo miro irritada y cerró los ojos para calmarse

- Puedes tomar esta orden por favor?

- Una orden? – Bella asintió- Oh una orden! Claro señor sígame… - y se alejaron a hacer el papeleo.

- Jake! Logre una! – susurro Bella mirando hacia la planta de arriba, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio al joven con el que se había topado en el bus junto a otro de su misma edad rubio. Corrió hacia detrás de unos muebles y se escondió ahí. – Que hace ese hombre aquí?

- Hey Edward mira, esto es genial – menciono Jasper al ver la mesa – Es perfecto para alguien que vive en un lugar como yo. La idea es buena – Bella aun escondida sonreía orgullosa de su trabajo – El soltero calido, el soltero despreocupado, el soltero refinado…- leía hasta que Edward lo interrumpió

- Son solo palabras ingeniosas, poniéndolo de otra manera es pura vanidad, crees que podrías comer en una mesa como esta? La persona que hizo esto, probablemente es alguien que solo cocina para ella, una persona egoísta. Alguien solitario que no tiene comunicación con otras personas. Si es una mujer, es una vanidosa… egoísta… histérica… y solterona mujer

Bella no aguanto mas y salio de su escondite

- Disculpe – Edward la miro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mujer que había casi, arruinado su trabajo, ya que lo había logrado reparar.

- Tu! Eres la de esta mañana…

- Ella es la que arruino el modelo? – pregunto Jasper

- Que?... espera… una completa vanidosa.. E-ee-e…Egoísta, y que mas era? Una his… histérica, solterona? Soy una diseñadora de muebles, Isabella Swan, o será, la histérica diseñadora? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- No puedes repetir lo que escuchaste hace 5 segundos? – pregunto con burla Edward

- Que tanto sabes sobre muebles?

- Se que una mesa es donde una familia se olvida de lo cansado del día, es un lugar donde se reúnen y cuentan todo lo acontecido del día, es para la comunicación, así que… como alguien pudo hacer una mesa así?

- En este mundo hay mucha gente que no tiene a nadie con quien compartir lo acontecido del día… o con quien comer al llegar del trabajo. – Edward la miro mas detenidamente – Además… yo no le vendería nada a un pervertido como usted!

- Muebles hechos por una mujer como usted no me interesan comprar tampoco.- dio media vuelta y se alejo de allí, seguido por un Jasper divertido, dejando a una refunfuñada Bella

- Que tiene de malo mi mesa? – murmuro

…

- Así que esa era la mujer que había arruinado el modelo

- Si, ves? Es una loca – murmuro Edward mientras se sentaban para esperar el resultado de la presentación – Puedes creer que… no olvídalo

- Que? Que hizo? – y en ese momento el presentador llamo la atención de todos

- … y el ganador de la competencia es… Construcciones Midnight, del Director Jacob Black – el aludido sonrío victorioso mientras miraba a Edward que tenía una tensa mandíbula. Se oyó el aplauso de unas 5 personas, mientras las demás murmuraban y cierto hombre miraba a Edward con aire de decepción.

- Ya lo veía venir, temprano Black había dicho que no había necesidad de arreglar nuestro modelo, tenia todo planeado – dijo un furioso Jasper, su amigo solo tomo su portafolio y salio de ahí.

…

- Hola, estas en la inauguración de la Historia personal de Isabella Swan – repetía una Bella a cada minuto tratando de entregar unos folletos a las personas que se acercaban por ahí, siendo completamente ignorada. Eric vio acercarse a alguien, y toco el hombro de ella, esta se giro y al ver quien era sonrío, Eric se fue dejándolos solos – Jake, como te fue en la presentación de hoy?

- Me fue bien, obviamente Bella. Quien crees que soy? – le respondió un altanero Jacob – y a ti como te ah ido?

- Me ah ido genial también! Por cierto, gracias por las flores

- Ah, eso… si no fue nada – Jacob empezó a removerse nervioso – Bella, crees que podamos ir a algún lugar mas privado? Necesito hablar contigo – Bella asintió entusiasmada y juntos se alejaron de la gente y fueron hacia unos bancos que se encontraban en un pasillo del edificio. Jacob no dejaba de mover las piernas se tomaba el pelo, mientras que Isabella solo lo contemplaba – como debo decirte esto? De verdad no lose

- Que es?

- Mira… Sabes que no veo a una mujer por mas de un mes, verdad?

- Si, solías ser muy mujeriego Jake, pero ya no lo eres – le sonrío, Jacob suspiro

- Es verdad… pero sabes que nunca fuiste de mi estilo, verdad?

- Lose, en realidad… al principio tampoco eras de mi estilo – río, Black se levanto y con un suspiro se arrodillo delante de ella, se metió al mano al bolsillo de su paletó, pero Bella fue mas rápida que el y se levanto – Jacob! Que estas haciendo? Si alguien te viera creería que me vas a proponer… - y se quedo callada al oír las palabras y cubrió su boca con las dos manos, en cambio, el la miro sorprendido – Jacob… tu? –

- Eh? N-n-no… - se iba a levantar pero ella lo sostuvo del hombro

- Un segundo… dame un segundo – empezó a jadear en busca de aire – aun no estoy preparada – el chico desesperado trataba de decirle que era un malentendido pero Bella se lo impedía.

- Hey Black! – ambos miraron

.-.

Dejen Reviews… si?


	3. Capitulo 03

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Un segundo… dame un segundo – empezó a jadear en busca de aire – aun no estoy preparada – el chico desesperado trataba de decirle que era un malentendido pero Bella se lo impedía._

_- Hey Black!_

**3.- VENTAJA?**

- Hey Black! – ambos miraron quien había hablado y se encontraron con Edward

- Jake… conoces a este hombre? – ambos la ignoraron y se miraron

- Que significa lo que dijiste esta mañana? – Jacob rió – Lo hiciste de nuevo, eh? Fuiste tu o el Jefe Billy?

- Mi padre? – Rió – Hey, crees que aun eres hijo del dueño de la constructora Midnight? Te estaba dando un poco de consideración por respeto a tu difunto padre, ya sabes… en vez de decirte directamente que te rindieras, te di la oportunidad de presentar tu trabajo

- Que hizo ahora tu padre para que ganaras? – las palabras de Edward salieron como lanzas de hielo

- Como te atreves a ensuciar el nombre de mi padre así? – Edward lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y se acerco a el

- No me quedare tranquilo, sabes perfectamente que esto no fue justo, y que el resultado hubiera sido otro

- Hey! Que le pasa? – Bella se acerco a ellos mientras separaba a Edward de Jacob. Ellos siguieron ignorándola

- Que? Quieres darme un golpe Masen? Quieres que tengamos un duelo? Entonces adelante! – Edward solo lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna emoción en el rostro – Hey Edward, deberías decir directamente ayúdame o tal vez "sálvame" también serviría en estas circunstancias, pero aun tienes esperanzas, verdad? – Negó mientras reía, volteo a ver a Bella y con una voz fría le dijo – te llamare después.

- Jake! – pero el la ignoro y siguió caminando, bella se dio cuenta de que Edward seguía ahí – parece que perdió la presentación, solo acéptelo.

- No se meta – dijo volteándose para marcharse

- Me meto porque yo soy la mujer con la que el se va a casar! – Edward se detuvo y la miro

- Casarse?

- Si! Estaba a punto de proponérmelo! Pero usted llego y todo se fue por el desagüe! – Edward la miro confundido, estaba seguro de haber oído que Jacob se casaba mañana

- Cuando es la boda? – pregunto

- Bueno… estaba a punto de proponérmelo, así que más tardar en 6 meses mas… pero… Ash! Porque tengo que decirle esta clase de cosas?

- Mire… si el tramaba proponerle matrimonio, porque huyo?

- Eso es porque usted mato la magia! Se supone que tiene que ser algo romántico, no después de una pelea con un pervertido como usted! – el rodó los ojos y se fue dejándola, otra vez, refunfuñando. Bella volvió a su puesto.

- Aaa! Pero… Bella! – ella dio media vuelta y vio a su mejor amiga, Alice viéndola con reprobación – estas anunciando que llevas pantaletas! No tienes una tanga?

- De donde sacaría yo una tanga? – respondió Bella – se ve muy mal? – pregunto mientras trataba de verse ella misma

- La manera en la que se marca la línea… es…

- Bueno, mejor no me respondas y ya que estas aquí cómprame unos muebles, si? Te hago un descuento!

- Que bromista Bella – menciono Alice mientras buscaba con la mirada – donde esta Tanya? No vino?

- Alice… se va a casar mañana, como va a venir? Debe estar ocupada con las cosas del matrimonio y todo eso – menciono Bella como si fuera obvio

- Esa chica, por lo menos podría haberse dado algo de tiempo este día, de todas formas, ya que vine… me ayudaras con el trabajo?

- Alice – se quejo – sostener el reflector de nuevo?

…

- Edward que haremos? Los trabajadores están día y noche trabajando para entregar el proyecto a la fecha, - menciono Jasper al sentarse enfrente del escritorio de Edward - además usamos casi todo el fondo para cubrir la nomina y hacer la presentación, ah pasado un tiempo desde que nuestras cuentas no están dando un buen saldo.

- Todo se resolverá si llegamos a entregar a la fecha límite.

- Si, pero el problema es ahora Masen, parece que ni siquiera podemos pagarle el sueldo a los empleados! Y me refiero al de este mes! Que haremos?- Edward estuvo meditando un momento hasta que hablo

- Hagamos el proyecto de expansión de la Galería de Arte Eclipse – Jasper lo miro como si estuviera loco

- Que clase de comentario es ese?

- En este momento es el único proyecto que podemos avanzar

- No… Edward estas mal – se sentó derecho y apoyo sus codos en el escritorio – no hay forma de que una firma como la nuestra pueda manejar un proyecto de esa magnitud, con eso si que quedaríamos completamente arruinados! Piensa bien Edward

- Programa una cita mañana con el Director Vladimir Gasparri de la Galería de Arte Eclipse – Jasper empezó a reír y lo miro, al ver que Edward lo miraba serio este tosió

- No hablaras en serio

- Me ves riéndome? – le pregunto

- Ah, tan terco como una mula – negó – en ese caso tendrás que ir a la boda de Black mañana

- Por que lo dices?

- Porque la mujer con la que se va a casar, no es nada mas ni nada menos que la encargada de la Galería Arte Eclipse.

- Porque la mujer con la que se va a casar, no es nada mas ni nada menos que la encargada de la Galería Arte Eclipse. La mano derecha de Gasparri – sonrío – y como es la boda de uno de los trabajadores mas importantes de la Galería, estoy seguro que él asistirá – se quedo callado un momento – eso quiere decir que Black tiene ventaja?

.-.

Dejen Reviews… si?


	4. Capitulo 04

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Porque la mujer con la que se va a casar, no es nada mas ni nada menos que la encargada de la Galería Arte Eclipse. La mano derecha de Gasparri – sonrío – y como es la boda de uno de los trabajadores mas importantes de la Galería, estoy seguro que él asistirá – se quedo callado un momento – eso quiere decir que Black tiene ventaja?_

**4.- INVITACION**

-OK, para de ser tan negativo, si Jasper? Hagamos el intento

- Edward! – su conversación fue interrumpida por su compañero que acababa de entrar abruptamente – como pudiste echar a Jessica al balcón?

- Eh! Newton! Te dije que me llamaras Jefe en la oficina

- De acuerdo entonces salgamos y arreglemos esto de hombre a hombre – mientras se ponía en posición de cómo si fuera a boxear, Edward solo rodó los ojos y miro a Jasper que negaba con una risa.

…

- Bien chicos! Así… perfecto!... muy bien! Mas cerca! Deben sentirlo vamos! Júntense, júntense!

- Alice… eso fue una proposición, verdad? – pregunto Bella mientras sostenía el reflector en sus manos, estaba vestida con un buzo azul y sus lentes de marcos gruesos.

- Bella! Dijiste que se había arrodillado, es obvio que era una preposición – volteo a ver a los modelos y vio que uno estaba hincado – eh no dije que te arrodillaras tu – rodó los ojos mientras seguía sacando fotos

- Alice, ellos… la sesión… es rara… así ellos juntos

- No sabes de lo que estas hablando, no sabes de la moda de estos días? Metro-sexual?

- Oh, entiendo, entiendo – mientras Alice seguía dirigiéndoles palabras de aliento, Bella miraba hacia otro lado

- Bien chicos, es todo por hoy gracias! – ellos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon – Tanya! – saludo al ver a la chica despampanante, era alta, pelo rubio rojizo, ojos azules, con un buen físico, todo lo que un hombre querría

- Quienes son esos tipos? – pregunto con una sonrisa sin dejar de verlos

- Denali!, tu! Mujer que se casa mañana, aun loca por los hombres? – pregunto Alice mientras guardaba su cámara, volteo a verla fijamente – Tanya… te hiciste un facial? – Bella la miro más de cerca y toco su mejilla con el dedo índice

- Esta muy suave… OH! Cierto, llego la cama? – pregunto refiriéndose a la cama que le había echo especialmente como regalo de bodas

- Si, llego a la casa nueva ayer

- Si estas agradecida, úsala bastante, no te preocupes – se acerco y le susurro – la hice muy fuerte – rió mientras entraban a la casa, la casa Swan no era una mansión, era una casa típica con aire Europeo, Charlie se había inspirado en el país natal de su mujer, su difunta mujer amaba esa cultura y le dio el gusto de crearle una casa para que sintiera como si estuviera viviendo en ese continente. Tanya vivía junto con Bella hace 10 años, eran mejores amigas junto con Alice.

- Esta es la última noche que dormirás aquí – menciono Bella, mientras abrazaba a la rubia

- Bella… no iras a llorar, que eres, su madre? – Menciono Alice – y pensar que se jalaban en pelo entre ustedes – término de decir mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago

- Cuando lo hicimos? – preguntaron al unísono

- No recuerdan? – Ambas negaron – ese vicepresidente del curso que le gustaba a Tanya, te dio chocolates en San Valentín, y se pelearon.

- Hubo un tiempo en que conquistaba un montón? – Pregunto Bella mientras se enderezaba las gafas, Alice rió

- Ustedes son como una película, Bella tu eres la trama y Tanya es como la imagen, crees que ahora los hombres ven una película por su trama? Van por la imagen! Por la chica que se pesca el protagonista o lo bien que se ven los efectos o…

- Tu! Tienes que echarle sal a los recuerdos de tus amigas? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- A propósito Bella, vendiste muchos muebles? – pregunto Tanya

- Éxito! Mi primer contrato – sonrío mientras hacia el signo de la paz con sus manos

- No te emociones, hiciste solo uno – le recordó Alice – eh hiciste eso con un préstamo sin que tu padre lo supiera, así que mejor que lo hagas bien

- Pagare el préstamo en 6 meses antes que mi padre regrese, solo espera y lo veras

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ahora termina de contarme la historia donde te quedaste – Recordó Alice – Jacob te lo propuso o no?

- Jacob hizo que? – pregunto como por curiosidad Tanya, mirando de reojo a Bella, mientras esta se sonrojaba y tapaba su cara con ambas manos

- Parece que algo bueno me pasara a mí también – rió tímidamente

- Si, así que tirarle el ramo mañana – acoto Alice – deberías practicar lo de atrapar el ramo? Ya sabes eres torpe y mejor asegurarnos de que lo atraparas

- Alice! – refunfuño

- Seguro, solo… demen un segundo chicas – la rubia se levanto y fue hacia el baño, ya en este tomo su teléfono y marco el numero, espero en línea y apenas contestaron al otro lado hablo – No dijiste que le dirías hoy?

_- Amor… en realidad no es así_

- Si no puedes hacerlo, dime, yo lo hago Jacob – escucho el suspiro del hombre al otro lado y espero que hablara

_- Estoy enfrente de tu casa ahora_ – La chica suspiro y en tono de reproche le comento

- Sabes que es lo que mas me disgusta? Un hombre indeciso…así que… dile que nos casaremos mañana, si no lo haces se suspende la boda.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Alice escuchando a hurtadillas, Bella la miro y la fue a buscar enseguida

- Porque estas husmeando? –

- Ash! Bella! No crees que hay algo raro? – Bella la miro sin entender – ay, a veces eres tan lenta, es que hay algo raro en el comportamiento de ella, no crees? – se sentó y empezó a divagar

- Que comportamiento raro? – cuestiono Isabella

- Hay algo raro… recibiste una invitación? – Bella negó – yo tampoco, has visto la cara del hombre con el cual se casara? – Volvió a negar – ni yo

- Allie, solo ah salido con el por un mes, seamos comprensivas

- No es eso…– menciono mientras taladraba la puerta del baño – allí viene! – ambas la miraron: Bella confundida, y Alice con sospecha

- Que? Porque me miran así?

- Es solo que aun no eh conocido al hombre con el que te vas a casar, porque lo ocultas?

- Alice, a lo mejor es que Tanya nos quiere sorprender mañana en la boda, verdad? – pregunto Bella sonriéndole

- Vamos, dinos quien es! Dinos, dinos! Un Magnate? Una celebridad? – en ese momento sonó el celular de Bella, ambas la miraron y ella sonrío.

- Jacob?... Si, esta bien… - corto la llamada y se levanto

- Debe querer terminar la preposición que intento empezar esta mañana

- Alice!, no sabes eso todavía – le confeso sonrojada

- Eh! Pero Bella no iras así verdad? – Bella se miro buscando algo malo – solo ve y cámbiate ropa – ella asintió y fue a buscar algo, cuando termino salio hacia el punto de encuentro con Jacob. Al llegar se sentaron y pidieron algo de comer, ningún hablaba el por no saber como empezar y ella nerviosa por verlo nervioso.

- Bien… en estos días has estado muy decepcionada de mi, por no haber hecho nada por nuestro aniversario, debes odiarme – miro hacia la mesa

- Claro que no Jake, no te odio, estabas muy ocupado y yo entiendo eso. – sonrío amablemente

- No, no es verdad eh sido un completo idiota contigo, te eh lastimado y herido mucho mientras salíamos.

- No digas esas cosas Jacob Black, tú fuiste el primero en ser dulce conmigo, ya sabes, con una chica torpe y sin encantos como yo. – bella bajo la mirada hacia su regazo, Jacob la miro y suspiro

- Eso es! Eres tan optimista que no importa lo que pase siempre te recuperas! – ella rió tímidamente y volvió a sonrojarse

- Es que acaso hoy es el día en que nos halagamos el uno al otro? – pregunto en un susurro, el moreno la miro fijamente tomo aire y hablo

- Isabella – ella lo miro expectante – Isabella Swan – ella asintió mientras veía como el trataba de sacar algo del bolsillo, pero no saco nada y se paro abruptamente – necesito ir al baño – ella asintió y el se fue.

- De verdad me lo va a proponer? Dios… Che Nervi! (Que nervios) estoy temblando, que hago?, que hago? – tomo un sorbo de la copa de agua que tenia la lado mientras esperaba. Su teléfono sonó informándole que le había llegado un mensaje, lo abrió y era de Alice_ "es un diamante?"_ ella rió y le respondió _"aun no veo el anillo"_ a los pocos segundos le volvió a sonar _"de acuerdo, entonces llámame para informarme, no molestare, suerte!"_, ella suspiro y sonrío. Black llego y se sentó – y Jake, que harás mañana?

- Mañana? Porque? – pregunto nervioso

- Bueno… si tienes tiempo podríamos ir a una cita – susurro sonrojada, el tomo su copa – Oh y podríamos ir juntos a la boda de Tanya – el se detuvo antes de tomar un trago, dejo la copa en la mesa y tomo sus manos

- Isabella… yo… - cerro sus ojos y quedo en silencio

- Que quieres decirme Jacob? – susurro Bella

- Yo… te pido por favor que nosotros ahora… - ella lo miraba ilusionada

- Yo… te pido por favor que nosotros ahora… - ella lo miraba ilusionada – terminemos – y toda ilusión desapareció – terminemos esto – ella lo miraba sin creérselo.

.-.

Dejen Reviews… si?


	5. Capitulo 05

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Yo… te pido por favor que nosotros ahora… - ella lo miraba ilusionada – terminemos – y toda ilusión desapareció – terminemos esto – ella lo miraba sin creérselo._

**5.- EVIDENCIA**

- Yo… hice algo malo, cierto? – murmuro con la cabeza gacha

- No, no es eso… es solo que… no era amor lo que sentía por ti – ella inmediatamente como por arte de magia lo miro

- Que? - susurro

- Para mi fuiste… fuiste… como un cachorrito empapado por la lluvia… deambulando por el vecindario – los ojos de Isabella empezaron a escocer

- Un cachorrito… empapado por la lluvia – murmuro ausente

- No era amor… Bella causas estragos en todo lo que haces y has llegado a la edad sin experimentar el verdadero amor… yo… creo que sentí compasión por ti – una lagrima salio de su ojo derecho, y bajo la cabeza para que el no la viera – aunque el amor puede empezar con compasión, no puedo obligarme a empezar un matrimonio basado en eso – ella se quito rápidamente la lagrima – no importa lo mucho que ignore tus llamadas, que no te vea y que te lo insinúe – ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos para dejar de oírlo – no pudiste darte cuenta, de todas formas lo siento, no quería lastimarte y otra cosa… - Y no aguanto mas, tomo su abrigo y salio de allí – Isabella! Espera no eh terminado de hablar, escúchame! – ella se detuvo, se devolvió con paso rápido y llego enfrente de el

- Lo siento… intentaste tan duro no lastimarme, pero no me di cuenta… fui demasiado terca, lo siento… yo… Adiós – se giro y se marcho, Jacob salio de su trance se levanto para impedir que se fuera pero era demasiado tarde.

Isabella tomo un bus y se sentó casi en el último asiento… _"Como no te diste cuenta antes? Un cachorrito, eso era lo que significaste para el, un caso de caridad"_ su teléfono sonó vio la pantalla y vio que era Alice, lo ignoro y siguió mirando por la ventana mientras sentía que lagrimas corrían por sus ojos_. "Solo sintió lastima_"

…

- Si yo gano, tienes que salir con Jessica pase lo que pase – dijo un Newton ya pasados unos tragos

- Tonto, "si yo gano, tienes que renunciar a Jessica, pase lo que pase" eso deberías estar diciendo – le dijo Jasper mientras Edward reía

- Ustedes no saben lo que es el amor! Jessica tiene que ser feliz para que yo sea feliz, eso es el amor!

- Entonces, es mejor que ustedes disfruten del amor, no cuenten conmigo

- Edward! Promételo! Si gano saldrás con Jessica! – grito mientras servia mas trago en sus vasos

- Ok, Ok hagámoslo así, Si Edward gana, Newton dejaras nuestra firma – Eric los miro y reto con la mirada a Edward

- No hay forma de que eso pase!

- No hay forma de que ganes – dijo un Edward divertido mientras bebía.

…

Bella iba caminando hacia su casa jugando con el celular en sus manos, se detuvo y busco entre sus contactos a Jacob: "Mi Jake", busco en opciones: "Eliminar" y su dedo fue directamente a "Aceptar" al leer "Mi Jake esta eliminado" suspiro y lo guardo, se acerco a la puerta de su casa y vio salir a Eric

- Bella? Paso algo malo? – pregunto.

Momentos mas tarde ambos estaban tomándose algunos tragos, Bella no dejaba de ingerir e ingerir alcohol, y Eric solo la miraba

- Te dije que no era un buen tipo, tienes tan mal gusto con los hombres, Jacob Black, ese bastardo

- Suficiente! Soy una idiota – hablo con dificultad – Isabella Swan es una idiota! – golpeo la mesa con sus manos

- NO digas eso! Hay a varios hombres a quienes les gustas, por ejemplo a mi que me gustas de la escuela, no lo sabias verdad?

- Lose, lose! Me gustas también, amigo – menciono mientras bebía de otra botella

- No hablo en ese sentido, sino de cómo a un hombre le gusta una mujer, si te pidiera que vengas comigo ahora, vendrías? – ella cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de el – Bella voy a besarte, si no quieres, voltéate – el se acerco a ella, cerro los ojos e iba a juntar sus labios, la castaña empezó a sentirse mareada y de un derepente, expulso todo lo que había comido en el día y quizás toda la semana. – IUG! Isabella! –la miro y vio que apenas podía mantenerse despierta, limpio su rostro, la tomo y la llevo a un motel, en el lugar empezó a limpiarle mejor la cara, mientras Isabella murmuraba cosas sin sentido, el al verla inconsciente se acerco y puso los labios en la comisura de los de ella, un calor entro en su cuerpo, Bella hizo una mueca de asco, y despertó pillando a Eric desabrochándose la cremallera del pantalón.

- Que haces? – lo miro confundida

- Te Amo Bella! – ella lo miro aun mas confundida – Te amo! – y se tiro encima de ella, tomando sus manos. Bella se empezó a remover y lo golpeo hasta lograr botarlo de la cama

- Maldito bastardo! Pervertido! – lo persiguió por la habitación pegándole – Tu! Hoy… hoy me dejo Jake! Yo confiaba en ti! Andare! ANDARE! (Vete)

- Estoy siendo sincero! Lo que siento es real! – le dijo mientras se acercaba

- Aléjate de mi loco bastardo, aprovechador de mujeres borrachas! A ti… voy a matarte y vas a morir! – y toda mareada lo salio persiguiendo por el cuarto nuevamente.

…

- Edward? – cuestiono un Mike demasiado borracho para su bien

- Dios, Jasper me las vas a pagar caro – murmuro enfadado – quédate quieto! Vamos a quitarte esta ropa ahora – empezó a quitarle el abrigo – Apestas! – después de desvestir a Newton, dejándolo con sus boxers, tomo su cosas y escribió en el espejo "Felicitaciones por ser despedido, Ve y ten una cita!" Edward rió y salio, cerró la puerta sintiendo gritos

- Hey no! Bella! Espera un segundo hablemos! Solo escucha! – Edward rodó los ojos

- Los matrimonios de hoy en día - murmuro y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, una puerta se abrió de sorpresa, y el dio gracias a Dios de tener buenos reflejos, pero claro hay gente que no los tiene y una chica choco contra el mientras le gritaba al chico que corría

- Que es esto? – pregunto un enfadado Edward

- Usted? El pervertido?

- Señorita Proposición? – Ella rodó los ojos y se apoyo en la muralla para no caer – pensé que se lo habrían propuesto, pero veo que no, al verlo con otro hombre…

- No hable si no sabe lo que esta pasando – le contesto

- Ha escuchado evidencia circunstancial? Queda perfecto en esta situación, no cree? – Sonrío con arrogancia – Bella le iba a responder cuando escucharon desde la habitación de al lado

- Edward! Edward – se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Newton solo con sus boxers puestos, tambaleándose llego hasta Edward y lo abrazo – Masen! Adonde vas? – Bella los miro con una ceja alzada y sonrío perversamente

- Evidencia circunstancial – mientras hacia gestos de pareja, con sus manos.

.-.

Dejen Reviews… si?


	6. Capitulo 06

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Edward! Edward – se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Newton solo con sus boxers puestos, tambaleándose llego hasta Edward y lo abrazo – Masen! Adonde vas? – Bella los miro con una ceja alzada y sonrío perversamente_

_- Evidencia circunstancial – mientras hacia gestos de pareja, con sus manos._

**6.- IMPACTOS**

- Pe-pero en que estas pensando? Y tu suéltame! – le hablo a Mike

- Masen! Es en serio lo que escribiste en el espejo? Tu no eres esa clase de persona! No puedes hacerme esto! – Eric se arrodillo y se abrazo a su pierna

- Newton! Por favor no hagas esto

- Edward, del único crimen del que soy culpable es el de estar enamorado – bella los miraba a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos

- No puede ser así!

- Usted cállese – le espeto Edward

- Pero si le dijo que lo amaba!

- No es así! Y tu ya suéltame! – se soltó y se volteo para marcharse – hablaremos cuando estés sobrio – y se fue

- Edward! NO TE VAYAS! No sabes lo que es el amor – lloro arrodillado

- Disculpa – bella se acerco y se arrodillo – dicen que la persona que ama mas, es la que esta en desventaja – susurro… el rubio la miro y la abrazo llorando – ya… ya… esta bien, se fuerte! – Mientras golpeaba su brazo como apoyo – seamos fuertes juntos.

Bella ayudo a Newton a acostarse y se fue a buscar su abrigo, salio a tomar un taxi y se encontró con Edward

- Disculpa… - llego tambaleándose, el la ignoro – Hey…

- Ahora que? – pregunto fastidiado

- Siento haber tenido la idea equivocada esta mañana – el la miro confundido, ella hizo un gesto con sus manos dándole a entender el incidente con sus traseros, el río negando – debe tener una vida amorosa difícil – el la miro sin poder dar crédito de lo que esa mujer decía, se notaba que el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en ella

- No importa lo difícil que sea para mi, es tan difícil como la suya? – ella lo miro – mañana… no espere – vio su reloj – hoy que hará?

- Hoy, voy a la boda de una amiga, porque? – pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- Una boda… - ella asintió – mira, escucha atentamente… Esta es la historia de una amiga – ella lo miro expectante – ella ni siquiera sabia que su novio se iba a casar con otra mujer y fue a la boda – ella lo miro y río

- Increíble… existe una mujer tan tonta como esa? – Edward la miro y río

- Taxi! – Grito – este es mío, yo lo conseguí primero, verdad?

- Si, como sea… pero… que le paso a esa mujer que fue a la boda? – pregunto verdaderamente interesada

- Eso, tendrá que averiguarlo – respondió mientras se subía al taxi, Bella lo miro sin entender

- Rayos! Consiguió un taxi primero. – y se quedo ahí esperando por otro.

Mientras que en la puerta de su casa se acercaba un Jacob borracho con un sobre en mano, suspirando lo ingreso por debajo de la puerta, marco el numero de Bella y dejo un mensaje de voz

- Bella, se que esto debería habértelo dicho hace tiempo… el hombre con el que va a casarse Tanya, soy yo… realmente lo siento, no hay nada mas que decir, se que esto es desvergonzado pero… me gustaría que mañana no te aparezcas en la boda, te lo estoy pidiendo. – y dicho esto colgó. Miro por última vez la casa antes de irse. Y en el momento en el que doblo Bella apareció por la esquina, miro la puerta y suspirando entro, pisando sin darse cuenta, de sobre que yacía en el suelo, llego hacia el porche trasero de la casa y se recostó en el pasillo viendo el cielo.

- Mamá… - susurro y se abrazo sus rodillas – supongo que lo viste todo, no me dejes en estos momentos… sabes? Me pregunto porque siempre el día es nublado para mi? Porque mi vida no puede ser _Bella_… como mi nombre?

- Estas lista? – pregunto un Jacob vestido formalmente, ya preparado para la boda

- No pudiste decirle, verdad? – Tanya estaba esplendida con su traje de novia y bien maquillada, sentada en un banco esperando por el.

- Lo hice – sonrío

- Si lo hubieras dicho, Alice no estaría tan tranquila, ya me hubiera llamado para insultarme de una y mil maneras – se explico

- Ah, cariño, no confías en mi? – ella negó con la cabeza – pues créeme, de verdad… perdón por no haberme encargado de esto antes

- Esperaste un día antes de la boda a decírselo.

- Pero ya se lo dije, le dije todo y le entregue la invitación, es mas… le pedí que no se apareciera por aquí a armar un escándalo – dijo orgulloso, mientras la tomaba por la cintura

- En serio? – el asintió, después salio diciéndole que lo esperara por un segundo, y se dirigió hacia su asistente Tyler

- Tyler que esta mujer – le entrego una foto de Bella – no entre! Entiendes? Dile a todos en la oficina que si la ven la saquen inmediatamente – Tyler asintió y salio hacia la oficina, en el camino choco con una pareja logrando que la imagen cayera, al levantarla la fotografía se había manchado, haciendo ver que Bella tenia un lunar en su mejilla – OH, no me había dado cuenta que esta mujer tenia un lunar así

Y Salio hacia la entrada para asegurarse que no ingresara.

…

- Aun no puedo creer que tengamos que venir a la boda de Black murmuro Edward en el ascensor

- Hey, Masen… si queremos estar al frente del Director Gasparri teníamos que venir – le explico Jasper, mientras trataba de subirse la cremallera del pantalón

- Que haces?

- Ah, es que después de ir al baño el cierre se me quedo atascado – dijo mientras hacia mas fuerza para subirlo. Edward rió

- Déjame ver, te pillaras algo así – rió mas fuerte, mientras trataba de arreglar el problema

- Eh, Edward… esto es raro – rió y decidió hacerle una broma – Oh si… OH si…

- Cállate idiota

- Oh Dios si – siguió burlándose Jasper y justo en ese entonces se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una Alice sorprendida tratando de cubrir los ojos de su sobrino Garret de 5 años. Edward se levanto y miro a la mujer sonrojado

- No se preocupen, sigan… tomare el siguiente –

- No! No, ya esta todo listo, entre – dijo un nervioso Jasper

- Oh, ya… terminaron, de acuerdo – Alice entro al ascensor, alejándose de ellos, dejando adelante a su sobrino. Las puertas se cerraron y Jasper hablo

- Oh, cierto… como te fue anoche con Mike?

- No me lo recuerdes, que solo hacerlo me da dolor de cabeza- confeso Edward – fuimos al motel y pensé que moriría, vi el ambiente por eso me fui – Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y cubrió los oídos de Garret – La próxima vez te encargaras de eso tu, yo no lo volveré a hacer, que se quede tirado en la calle.

- Dos hombres en un motel, debió ser divertido – comento riendo su amigo, Alice se volteo a verlos y Jasper dejo de reír – se…señorita – pero ya era tarde las puertas se abrieron y la chica tomo la mano del pequeño para salir casi corriendo, Edward rió al ver la cara de angustia del rubio.

- _Ken se cazha tía?_ – pregunto Garret

- La tía Tanya, debe verse muy hermo… - se interrumpió al ver en un cartel grande "Bienvenidos a nuestra Boda" junto a la foto de Tnya y Jacob, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y a los segundos después se la estaba ingeniando de cómo matar a esos dos. Se acerco hacia un organizador de la Boda preguntando donde estaban los novios este le indico y salio en busca de ellos, al entrar por la puerta vio a su "ex" mejor amiga en los brazos de Jacob vestida de novia y besándose.

- TANYA! – el chico bajo enseguida a su futura esposa, mientras Alice se acercaba – definitivamente te volviste loca, no? – Pregunto entre dientes – acaso te pusieron Botox en el cerebro! Tienes un montón de hombres detrás tuyo! Y de todos ellos eliges el de Bella? Para ti es fácil quitarle las cosas a los demás, cierto? Siempre consigues lo que quieres! - hablo rápidamente sin dejarlos decir ninguna palabra

- Señorita le pido por favor que no la… -

- Tu cállate! Imbecil! – le quito el ramo a la rubia con intenciones de golpear a Jacob, pero al verlo murmuro – Bella estaba tan feliz de pensar atrapar tu ramo – miro a ambos con la cabeza gacha – par de idiotas… y tu – miro a Tanya – eres una bruja que no acepta que alguien tenga algo bueno, que vas y se lo quitas de inmediato

- Allie! Prometo recompensar a Bella por esto…

- De que estas hablando! No es como si le hubieras arruinado un pantalón o uno de sus muebles, es la persona que ella ama – miro a Jacob que miraba hacia otro lado – Bella lo sabe?

- Ella lo sabe todo! – el novio se removió nervioso al escuchar esas palabras

- Que? Bella lo sabe?

- Jacob hablo con ella ayer y le contó todo – Alice miro al mencionado con odio

- Entonces la razón por la que querías verla, no era para proponerle matrimonio? – el no la miro – Dios, son increíbles, no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que la va a lastimar esto? – ninguno respondió – tu! – llamo a la chica – escúchame con cuidado… no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a nosotras, en especial a Bella, entendido? – la miro con desprecio y le arrojo el ramo

- Allie, Alice! – llamo, pero fue completamente ignorada.- no le dijiste, verdad?

- Amor, no sigas con el tema, te dije que si lo hice, así que deja de preocuparte – la rubia lo miro con desconfianza pero asintió

- Señor, estamos a punto de empezar – anuncio uno de los organizadores, el moreno asintió

-.

La joven sentó a su sobrino en el banco mientras buscaba su teléfono.

- Bella? – llamo al escuchar como contestaban por el otro lado

- Alice! Estoy a una cuadra enseguida llego

- Bella! No… no vengas aun, solo quédate allí, enseguida voy – pero su amiga ya había cortado. – Ay! Vamos afuera rápido – tomo la mano de Garret y corrió, golpeando a su paso a alguien - Lo siento!

- Hey! Se mas cuidadosa! – Grito Jasper por encima de la gente – Estas bien? – le pregunto a Edward después de haber derramado su café encima de el

- Si, no te preocupes –

Alice llego a la planta de abajo por el ascensor y no vio a Bella por ningún lado.

- Tía Ali, hay ta la tía Ela – se volvió a ver por donde apuntaba su pequeño sobrino y vio que su amiga iba subiendo por las escaleras

- Bella! Bella! – grito, su sobrino la alcanzo

- Garret! Mira que grande estas! – se arrodillo enfrente del pequeño – Alice! Aun no es tan tarde, vamos bien, cierto? Si estamos bien – dijo después de ver la hora en su celular – aun tengo tiempo para agarrar el ramo

- Bella – susurro

- Que?, Oh cierto… ya no hay necesidad de agarrar el ramo – comento tristemente

- Isabella… - Alice no sabía como decirle, que su mejor amiga se iba a casar con el hombre que ella amaba

- Mio Dio! – ahogo un grito Bella

.-.

Dejen Reviews… si?


	7. C 7: Cruel Verdad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Que?, Oh cierto… ya no hay necesidad de agarrar el ramo – comento tristemente_

_- Isabella… - Alice no sabía como decirle, que su mejor amiga se iba a casar con el hombre que ella amaba_

_- Mio Dio! – ahogo un grito Bella_

**7.- CRUEL VERDAD**

- Que? – pregunto una alterada Alice

- Que hace ese hombre aquí? – Miro hacia arriba y estaban Edward y Jasper, este ultimo tratando de limpiar la corbata del primero – así que dejo al pobre chico del motel por este otro – murmuro

- Bella, de que hablas?

- Ese tipo de cabello cobrizo, dejo a su novio anoche de una manera muy cruel – murmuro negando

- Isabella deja de hablar tonteras y escúchame – la música empezó a sonar anunciando que la ceremonia daría comienzo

- Alice! Esta por comenzar! Apurémonos

- No, Bella escúchame primero! – la retuvo Alice

- Dime, dime, rápido, que? – menciono impaciente, ella miraba para todos lados… no se le ocurría nada

- Am… Ow! Mi estomago! – y se arrodillo en el suelo – creo que le pasa algo malo a mi hígado

- Que? Alice! Que te duele, que ocurre? Te llevo a un hospital? Alguien puede ayudarnos! – se levanto en busca de alguien miro hacia todos lados hasta que se topo con la pareja de novios – alguien… - soltó las manos de Alice y se acerco mejor a la pareja que venia bajando por las escaleras sonrientes, ella trataba de enfocar bien su vista, convenciéndose que esas personas no eran las que ella creía, vio como alegremente ingresaban a la sala de ceremonia… Bella los siguió mientras empezaba a balbucear - esa… ella es…- Alice se levanto y suspiro mientras la seguía, Bella se acerco y vio el cartel donde salía la fotografía del hombre que amaba junto a su mejor amiga, empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente

- Bella… - Alice tomo su mano pero ella se soltó, y por los parlantes se escucho "La novia y el novio, que hagan su ingreso" y se escucharon aplausos

- Bella… ven vamos, no te hagas esto – Isabella la ignoro

"_- Hay algo raro… recibiste una invitación?_

_- Has visto la cara del hombre con el cual se casa?"_

Bella miro hacia el atar y vio como la pareja se sonreían, y inconcientemente sus pies se movieron hacia ellos, Alice iba detrás tratando de retenerla, pero no había forma de hacerlo. La gente que se encontraba hay empezó a murmurar y verla de manera extraña, Edward solo la miraba con lastima, y Jasper confundido

- Bella! – menciono Alice, logrando que los novios voltearan sorprendidos, Tanya al fijarse que era su amiga se devolvió, "Has algo" le susurro a su futuro marido.

- Isabella… pe-pero que haces aquí? – pregunto un Jacob desconcertado, mientras que ella tomaba a su amiga del hombro y la volteaba, levanto su velo y…

- Tanya… - susurro mirándolos a ambos… - ustedes…

- Lo siento – Isabella la miro sorprendida

- Lo siento? – Jadeo – eso… eso dices cuando pisas… cuando pisas a alguien de casualidad… cuando… cuando – empezó a balbucear

- Eso no viene al caso, lo importante aquí es que me casare con Jacob – dijo decidida - el me Eligio Bella – susurro

- Isabella… te lo pido, por favor, puedes retirarte? Hablaremos de esto después

- Jacob, de que hablas? Ya hablaste con ella…

- Tu! Mujer mal… - Alice camino hacia a ella con intención de golpear su mejilla, pero Jacob intervino y llamo a los guardias. Bella solo miraba a Tanya sin creerlo, como alguien que se hacia llamar su amiga, le hacia esto?. – Suéltame! Suéltenme! – gritaba una furiosa Alice, mientras era sacada junto a su sobrino y Bella de la ceremonia.

- Edward, esa no es la mujer de antes? La del incidente? – Pregunto Jasper, el solo asintió y veía el escándalo que se había armado – Que situación más dramática

- Solo Jacob Black podría estar detrás de algo así, con sus engaños… esto es lo que ah logrado. – murmuro mientras Jasper veía con una mirada asesina al responsable de todo esto. El moreno se dio media vuelta y le dijo al encargado que siguiera con la ceremonia y este diciendo "Hubo un mal entendido" prosiguió.

…

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima! – Dejaron a las dos mujeres en la oficina de audio mientras que Tyler ordenaba que no las dejaran salir hasta que termine la boda, Garret se soltó de uno de los hombres y corrió hacia una maquina son botones, empezó a jugar con ellos hasta que una luz roja se encendió.

- Alice… te das cuenta… que ese hombre que se esta casando ahora, es el mismo con el que estaba saliendo hasta ayer y que la novia… ah sido mi amiga por diez años… - su voz se quebraba mientras que intentaba contener las lagrimas – dijo que iba a casarse, así que para felicitarla yo… yo les hice una cama… una cama que usara con el hombre que amo

- Bella! No hables así, tu no sabias nada, como fue que el idiota ese dijo que te lo había mencionado! – Bella negó – aun no puedo creer que Tanya, teniendo tantos hombres, robe el de su amiga, si hace unos pocos meses estaba con Félix… no espera era Félix, o Alec? Ash! Ah tenido tantos que hasta se me confunden! – refunfuño.

- Pero que hacen! – llego un joven – están transfiriendo hacia todo el edificio! – todos los presentes se miraron, hasta que escucharon la risa de un niño – el niño! Ah encendido el micrófono – Alice se levanto de un salto y saco a Garret de hay, y a la vez tomaba a Bella de una mano, corrió hacia las puertas.

Mientras que en la sala donde se estaba ejecutando la ceremonia, Jacob miraba sorprendido a la mujer que seria su esposa, el padre de este se levantaba furioso dejando la boda atrás, Jasper reía, Edward se fijo que un hombre se levantaba y golpeo a su amigo

- Jasper, ahí va el Director Gasparri – ambos se levantaron con la intención de intermediarlo y conversar, pero al salir, vieron que unos 3 hombres se acercaron a el.

- Espera, Edward… esos hombres son de la firma de Arquitectura SM, si no tenemos cuidado… podríamos fallar. – murmuro al ver que Gasparri paso ignorándolos, hacia el ascensor

- Cierto… dijiste que tenias contactos de la Galería de Arte Eclipse, cierto? – medito Edward

- Si, porque? – lo miro confundido

- Investígame algo, y te llamare en unos minutos – bajo corriendo las escaleras.

...

- Genial ahora todo el mundo en el edificio se enterara que te engañaron con tu mejor amiga – murmuro Alice mientras llegaban al primer piso

- Tanya! Espera! – ambas voltearon a ver que la rubia se acercaba a ellas

- Te sientes mejor ahora Isabella? Ahora que arruinaste mi boda? – espeto

- Hubiera sido mejor si me lo hubieras dicho antes – susurro esta – lamento arruinar tu boda

- Bella! Pero que haces?

- Esta bien, ahora no me sentiré tan mal, estamos a mano, no? – sonrío, y Alice furiosa la abofeteo

- Estar a mano! Escúchate Denali! Deberías sentirte mal por el resto de tu vida! Y ya te lo advertí, no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotras – tomo la mano de bella y se marcharon. – Esa mujer esta completamente loca! Como pudo tirar una amistad de 10 años! 10 años! Por un hombre como ese? – Refunfuño – Eh! Bella! Camina con la frente en alto, da gracias a que no te casaras con ese… intento de hombre

- Alice – se detuvo – me iré sola a partir de aquí

- Que dices? Mira como estas, no estas bien, Bella…puedo quedarme contigo y…

- Estas bien… no te preocupes, en serio

- Pero Bella…

- Basta! Quiero estar sola! – y salio caminando apresuradamente, mientras Alice suspiraba

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (:


	8. C 8: Advertencia

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Estas bien… no te preocupes, en serio_

_- Pero Bella…_

_- Basta! Quiero estar sola! – y salio caminando apresuradamente, mientras Alice suspiraba_

**8.- ADVERTENCIA**

- Jasper? – Contesto Edward – si dímelo… RM 33719… de acuerdo, llámame cuando llegues al estacionamiento subterráneo – colgó, fue inmediatamente hacia su auto, lo encendió y empezó a dar vueltas buscando el vehiculo con esa patente, cuando lo encontró dio gracias al cielo, de que estuviera en una esquina… paso por al lado del vehiculo chocando con el espejo… se bajo y lo tomo en sus manos – ojala esto resulte – susurro mientras escribía en una nota su nombre y numero para que lo localizaran

- Que es esto? – Edward volteo y vio al Director Gasparri a sus espaldas

- Lo siento… Salí rápidamente, y no me eh dado cuenta causando un error, lo siento mucho

- Suficiente, solo déjame tus datos y podrás irte – Edward asintió – por cierto, la Presentación de Arte Dream… hemos cambiado de parecer, la situación de hoy es un poco… complicada, - saco de su billetera una tarjeta y se tendió a Edward – puede ponerse en contacto con nosotros el martes. Hasta luego – Edward asintió, y espero a que el auto arrancara para sonreír, había logrado lo que quería.

…

- Espera – gritaba un Jacob siguiendo a una histérica rubia – espera un momento – la rubia llego hacia su auto que estaba adornado con cintas y papeles blancos con un hermoso adorno que decía "Recién Casados" y los arranco – Que haces? Todo lo que dije es cierto, le dije a Bella hasta le di la invitación! – saco todos y se dispuso a subir al coche, pero Jacob se lo impidió – espera un momento!

- Olvídalo Jacob! Mira la vergüenza que eh pasado por tu culpa! Siempre que hablas de tu boca salen puras mentiras!

- Mentiras? Con que cara hablas de mentir! Tu también engañaste a Bella, además… quien es ese tal Félix? – ella miro hacia otro lado – esta bien, olvidemos el pasado, porque estoy seguro que los dos hemos cometido errores

- Olvidar? Olvidar nada! Se acabo Jacob! Déjame tranquila! No volveré contigo! – y subió a su convertible rojo y salio disparada

- Tanya! – Suspiro mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, volteo para dirigirse adentro, y atrás suyo estaba la persona que mas temía – Padre

- Jacob... – suspiro – que voy a hacer contigo? Dices ser un hombre, cuando no puedes manejar a una mujer para evitar todo este escándalo?

- Padre…

- Padre? No vuelvas a llamarme así, hasta que me demuestres que eres un verdadero Black, entendiste? – Jacob asintió – ahora piensa en algo para reparar todo esto – dio media vuelta y subió hacia el auto que lo esperaba.

…

Bella caminaba con la mirada ausente, mientras su mente recordaba lo acontecido en las ultimas horas, llego hasta un semáforo en rojo y paro allí mientras suspiraba, cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente caminaba, siguió su paso lento… tan lento, que la luz cambio de nuevo… autos empezaron a tocar la bocina al verla en medio de la calle, en cambio otros pasaban por su lado ignorándola… en especial uno que iba conduciendo un cobrizo de ojos esmeralda, que se alejaba mientras la veía por el retrovisor. Bella no pudo evitar y sus lagrimas y sollozos salieron de su boca. Siguió con su paso lento hasta llegar a la avenida de su cuadra ya sin lágrimas cayendo. Sintió su celular sonar, vio la pantalla y era Eric, pero decidió ignorarlo. Al entrar a su casa, se dio cuenta de los dos sobres que yacían en el suelo tomo primero el que tenia una cinta crema… lo abrió y era la invitación a la boda.

- Jacob, acaso esto es todo lo que pudiste hacer? – suspiro y arrugo la invitación, se sentó en la sala y abrió el otro sobre… y agradeció estar sentada por que se sintió desvanecer por la impresión – Aviso de Advertencia! – corrió hacia su taller y empezó a buscar papeles que había recibido anteriormente sin haberlos leído… al verlos palideció – a que se refiere con remate? … Mi casa… la casa de papá en un remate… remataran "_Ispirazione"?…_ERIC YORKIE! –

…

- Así que Gasparri te pidió que lo llamaras – Edward asintió – ves no fue tan mala idea ir a la boda – rió –a todo esto, mientras rompías el espejo del Director, recibí un llamado, la Galería de Arte Eclipse, había sido dado a un Arquitecto extranjero, pero esto lo rechazo, así que debe ser algo de un bien nivel. Por lo tanto tenemos que dar los mejor… solo hay que trabajar

- Si, y esto es solo el principio Jasper

- Ya regresaron de la boda? – pregunto un recién llegado Newton

- Mike? Que haces aquí? Perdiste la apuesta así que estas despedido – comento divertido Withlock

- No hablaban en serio, como pueden echarme por perder una apuesta?

- Hey, Jasper… saca el escritorio de Newton – dijo Edward mientras iba hacia su oficina

- Claro – el rubio se acerco al escritorio y lo tomo por los bordes

- No! No puedes hacer eso! – Mike se estiro encima del escritorio impidiendo que lo movieran – además, te arrepentirás si lo haces

- Newton, si sigues así, no te daremos ni siquiera el cheque

- Mi cheque? Mi cheque no! – Jasper rió y entro a la oficina de Edward mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, el cobrizo reía a mandíbula batiente mientras que veía por el ventanal de vidrio, que separaba a las oficinas, a Mike golpeándolo

- Edward! Masen! Tengo información valiosa! Es una exclusiva – Jasper y Edward se miraron y luego a el, dándole a entender que continuara – es sobre el proyecto Eclipse, es algo que nos podría ayudar a ganar – Edward miro a Jasper y este asintió, le abrieron la puerta – han escuchado de "Ispirazione"?(Inspiración en Italiano) – le explico todo lo que sabia dejando a un Edward y un Jasper anonadados.

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (:


	9. C 9: Planes

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Edward! Masen! Tengo información valiosa! Es una exclusiva – Jasper y Edward se miraron y luego a el, dándole a entender que continuara – es sobre el proyecto Eclipse, es algo que nos podría ayudar a ganar – Edward miro a Jasper y este asintió, le abrieron la puerta – han escuchado de "Ispirazione"?__ (Inspiración en Italiano) – le explico todo lo que sabia dejando a un Edward y un Jasper anonadados._

**9.- PLANES**

- Espera, espera… deja ordenar todo esto… - menciono un Jasper tratando de aclarar todo lo que su compañero había dicho, sacando un plumón y anotando en la pizarra – Así que estas diciendo que la cabeza de la Galería Eclipse, es el Presidente Aro Gasparri, padre del Director, es amigo de tu padre – Newton asintió – y aquí entra una nueva persona… "Ispirazione" fue creada por el Arquitecto Charlie Swan, esta creación le gusto tanto a Aro, que le pidió que hiciera diseños para la Galería, pero Swan lo rechazo – el volvió a asentir

- Pero… los gustos que tuvo Aro por "Ispirazione" siguen vigentes

- Exactamente! – apunto Newton

- Edward, si la información es real… tenemos una gran ventaja

-Eh! Es real, me lo dijo mi padre – contra ataco

- Primero que todo, vamos a investigar sobre "Ispirazione", de acuerdo? – Ambos asintieron – y luego veremos.

…

Bella estaba caminando en círculos en su habitación fulminando con la mirada los papeles que tenia esparcidos en la cama, sintió su celular sonar, y sin ver el numero contesto

- Eric!... – pero otra voz contesto – Papá?

- Papá? Porque llamas a esta hora? No es de noche ahí?... Si, como has estado?... Que bueno… Algo en particular? No, no ah pasado nada… Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos… EN Octubre!... perdón, es solo que dijiste que volvías en Diciembre o Enero… claro, entonces te veré pronto – y colgó, suspiro y se tiro en la cama – Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare? (Que debo hacer?) – Susurraba – mi padre me mata si se entera que la casa esta en remate… Aaah! - Revolvió su pelo – concéntrate Bella… piensa, que harás?... YA SE! – corrió hacia su armario y abrió la cajita roja que había en este, saco varias libretas y empezó a leer – tengo 3.000.000 en el fondo de ahorro… mas lo del seguro… mas lo que dejo mamá… Tanya! – corrió hacia la habitación de al lado… y la abrió – Tanya ayu… - pero al ver vacía el cuarto, recordó lo ocurrido y suspiro – a quien recurrir ahora… - llamo por teléfono y susurro – Alice… que voy a hacer?

…

- Bella? Bella? – salio hacia el patio trasero y la vio en el taller.

El lugar se encontraba dentro de la casa, este tenia una puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero, el patio era lo mas hermoso de la casa, era todo completamente de pasto… en medio de este había un bello piano blanco, construido por la madre de Bella, con unos sillones que había agregado la joven … pero lo extraño, era que en el piso que estaba ubicado, el pasto era sintético, ella una vez le pregunto a su padre, pero el solo contesto _"Dedícate a hacer algo bueno, en vez de preguntar estupideces"_ mientras se encerraba en su oficina. El taller de ella era una habitación la parte que daba hacia el patio era un ventanal, cubría toda la pared… hay pasa la mayor parte de su día, fue el primer taller donde su madre trabajo, por lo que había descubierto, porque por lo que le contó su padre, ella tenia otro lugar donde realizar sus obras.

Alice fue hacia el taller, y hay estaba Bella en un rincón sentada con la cabeza gacha dándole la espalda – Oh Bella, por que estas a oscuras en este sitio? - Prendió la luz y se acerco - estas… - abrió los ojos sorprendida – comiendo! – Isabella levanto la cabeza con fideos colgando de su boca – Dios traga eso primero! Porque tanta fascinación con la pasta? – Bella rió mientras tragaba, estaba con sus lentes, un buzo y con la gorra puesta.

- Estas aquí! – la abrazo, Alice se sentó al lado de ella y le quito la olla de la cual estaba comiendo

- Sírvete en un plato por lo menos, no puedo creer que después de lo ocurrido sigas con este apetito – su amiga tomo una botella de agua y tomo casi hasta la mitad, cuando dejo de beber la miro

- No hay nadie aparte de ti, Alice – y la abrazo mas fuerte

- Bella, somos como familia… cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – la castaña se separo y la miro sonriente

- De acuerdo, tienes dinero? – Alice rodó los ojos

- A decir verdad, somos muy cercana pero aun así no tenemos la misma sangre – su amiga la miro ceñuda y le quito la olla de las manos

- Vete de aquí mujer malvada – refunfuño

- Swan, porque no solo le dices la verdad a tu papá? – Isabella se atraganto – Dios, Bella respira! – tomo al botella y trago bien, suspiro

- Alice – se quito los lentes y la gorra- sabes como es mi papá! Me dirá que busque un trabajo de verdad en vez de estar diseñando muebles, y tu sabes que soy muy torpe para hacer otros trabajos – la pelinegra miro hacia otro lado y murmuro "hasta para diseñar muebles eres torpe", Bella le envío una fría mirada – ya, pero es lo que me gusta! – Suspiro – ya buscare la forma de pagarlo por mi cuenta

- Sabes que si tendría dinero de sobra te lo pasaría, pero estoy juntando para comprarme un departamento y poder dejar la casa de mi hermana – Bella asintió

- No te preocupes, entiendo, ya buscare la manera de pagar

…

- Ok, esta es la historia… Cuando el profesor Swan estaba terminando "Ispirazione", perdió a su esposa, después de eso, no ah sido abierta para personas extrañas.

- Esto es "Ispirazione"? – le pregunto a Jasper después de ver unas fotos de la casa, una casa Europa tradicional, lo único que llamaba la atención que arriba de la puerta había un letrero con el nombre. Edward miro a su amigo y el asintió – pero, para ser una casa construida por un arquitecto de su nivel… es demasiado simple, no crees? Que habrá llamado la atención de Aro? Para pedir una Galería basado en esto. Quizás la respuesta este dentro

- No lo se… pero Swan en estos momentos esta en Inglaterra. – Edward lo miro confundido

- Entonces… si la esposa falleció, quien esta ahora ahí?

- Su hija – hablo simplemente – solo tuvo una hija, y es la que esta en esa casa.

- Una chica – susurro Edward, Jasper sonrío – Que?

- Ese susurro "Una chica" – lo imito – Bravo Eddie, esto será pan comido. Vamos a usar… como dice Jessica? Tu dulce Cara y cuerpo de infarto, usaremos tu atractivo.

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (:


	10. C 10: Recuerdos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Entonces… si la esposa falleció, quien esta ahora ahí? _

_- Su hija – hablo simplemente – solo tuvo una hija, y es la que esta en esa casa._

_- Una chica – susurro Edward, Jasper sonrío – Que?_

_- Ese susurro "Una chica" – lo imito – Bravo Eddie, esto será pan comido. Vamos a usar… como dice Jessica? Tu dulce Cara y cuerpo de infarto, usaremos tu atractivo._

**10.- RECUERDOS**

- Withlock, deja de decir tonterías y enfócate en el trabajo, mucho tiempo con Newton te esta cobrando factura – rió

- Es una estrategia Edward, no una tontería, además… por lo que se la esposa del señor Swan era hermosa, como una obra de arte.

- Suficiente – dicto Edward mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y tomaba su portafolio

- De acuerdo, yo solo decía – comento divertido

…

Bella se había quedado nuevamente dormida en el taller… soñando con una nana, la imagen que tenia era de una mujer en una mecedora arrullando a una pequeña niña en sus brazos… despertó al momento después y tomo unos pequeños pedazos de madera eh hizo una pequeña mecedora.

- Estoy segura que ese era un recuerdo contigo mamá – estaba sentada en el piano de su madre, balanceando la mecedora con el dedo, suspiro y un nudo se formo en la garganta – sabes, todos estos años eh trabajado duro para obtener el reconocimiento de papá… pero… últimamente… no eh vivido como tu querías, una vida alegre y colorida… perdóname mami, pero… hoy es el día que me permitiré llorar hasta que mis ojos no den mas – sollozos y lagrimas abundantes salieron de ella – solo hoy, déjame sufrir y mañana… mañana me levantare e ignorare todo, volveré a ser la Bella que tu querías. Tú fuerte y positiva hija, Isabella.

-.

- Bien, leeré mi horóscopo, Virgo! Aquí esta… a ver, a ver… Una persona importante se acercara por el Este, y abrirá tu camino… Que quiere decir con eso! Como una persona que vendrá del Este y todo eso, no entiendo – quejo mientras tiraba la revista lejos de ella - persona del este, que es esto? El mago de Oz? – en ese momento tocaron la puerta – Oh dios! Será esa persona? Este… - dirigió sus manos hacia el frente – será ese el este? Isabella que ignorante eres! – volvieron a tocar, se acerco y abrió la puerta- Usted es la persona del este? – pregunto, pero al percatarse que era el hombre rubio con el que el pervertido estaba abrió la boca sorprendida

- Usted… Usted no es la de la boda? – un confundido Jasper la señalaba

- No! No soy! No se de que habla! – tapo su cara con ambas manos – lo siento adiós! – y cerro la puerta.

- Que es esto? No creo… será… ella es la hija de Swan? – sus ojos se abrieron y se sobresalto al sentir que bella abría la puerta apresuradamente

- Por casualidad rubito… vienes del este? – dijo ilusionada

- Eh, no… mi oficina esta en el norte – menciono

- Agh! Entonces que hace aquí aun? – y cerro la puerta, Jasper aun miraba el punto donde estaba Isabella – ah! Y… - se sobresalto nuevamente al ver a bella – termine con ese pervertido – y cerro

- Pervertido? Esta loca… completamente loca… bueno, eso es comprensible después de lo de la boda – bajo los escalones y recordó – OH, Edward no va a creer esto – rió

Tomo su vehiculo y marco el numero de su amigo.

- Edward?... no vas a creerlo, tengo noticias… no se si sean malas, aunque después de escuchar el apodo que te puso, creo que si – rió – de acuerdo te veré allá

Bella al cerrar la puerta por tercera vez suspiro mientras se devolvía al taller, escucho su celular y lo miro.

- Quizás la persona del este no pudo venir y esta llamando! – corrió hacia el y contesto – Si?... Claro, en donde?... de acuerdo, nos vemos allá – y colgó sonriendo

…

- El Director Gasparri? – pregunto a la recepcionista, esta le indico la ubicación de la oficina, agradeció y se marcho. En el camino se encontró con alguien a quien no le hubiera gustado ver, dirigió su mirada al Director Gasparri y después en el hombre que le había echo tanto daño, Billy Black

- Edward Masen! Que grande estas chico! – palmeo su hombro

- Se conocen? – pregunto Vladimir Gasparri

- No solo nos conocemos Director, yo con el padre de Edward éramos muy amigos, los mejores – el cobrizo al escucharlo apretó sus puños sobre su maletín – Edward, te dije que fueras a visitarme a "mi" casa como si hubieras nacido ahí – recalco "mi" con burla, el cobrizo suspiro y al fin decidió hablar

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos

- Si, y muchacho, que te trae por aquí?

- Tenia que ver algo

- Ya veo, y porque no te nos unes a comer? Eres como un hijo para mi

- No, esta bien, volveré en otra ocasión – menciono rápidamente mirando a Vladimir, este asintió

- Si, seria mejor, hagamos eso… por cierto, la Firma de Arquitectos M también postulo para el proyecto de la Galería Eclipse, no es así? – Black miro a Edward con burla, y tosió escondiendo su risa, el cobrizo solo lo ignoro y asintió hacia la pregunta de Gasparri – lo estaré esperando – miro a Billy – vámonos

- Claro – afirmo este, dándole la pasada a Vladimir, cuando estuvo a unos pasos alejados, se volteo hacia Edward – es bueno que una persona joven sea apasionada, pero seria aun mejor en que esa persona distinga entre aspiración y temeridad inútil, no te sientas mal, no estoy hablando específicamente de ti – golpeo su hombro y riendo se retiro.

Edward se mantuvo firme y con la mandíbula tensa y recordó

"_Era el, a los 13 años, junto a su madre, desalojando la casa la cual lo vio nacer y crecer, hasta que su padre los dejo, sintió la bocina de un auto que paso por su lado, se estaciono en frente de su casa y, de este se bajaba un hombre y un joven de la misma edad que el ._

_- Wow! Padre, esta es nuestra nueva casa?_

_- Si, esta de ahora en adelante será la casa de los Black – rió, mientras miraba a ambos con una sonrisa altanera_

_- Vamos hijo – hablo la madre de Edward – el auto nos espera – el asintió y se alejo, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez la casa, jurándose el mismo que la volvería a tener."_

Un toque en el hombro lo trajo a la realidad, miro y era Jasper

- Ese era Gasparri junto a Black? No estará tratando de comprar el proyecto como lo hizo con Dream…

- Olvida eso, como te fue con "Ispirazione"? – Jasper al recordar rió – que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

- Oh amigo, no vas a poder creerlo, ella es como un terremoto de 13 grados en la escala de Richter! – rió aun mas fuerte

- Ella? La hija de Swan? Por favor Jasper, explícate

- Esa mujer, es la hija – el lo miro confundido – la mujer del incidente con el modelo, la mujer de los muebles, la mujer de la boda… esa mujer… es hija del Gran Arquitecto Swan – Edward jadeo – así que… si no le ah mostrado a nadie "Ispirazione", crees que nos va a mostrárnosla a nosotros? – rió

- NO te rías, no es gracioso

- Tienes razón, esa es otra prueba más que este proyecto no esta en nuestra escala Edward, date por vencido esta vez

- Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado

- Ya Masen! No es algo que este en nuestras manos, no lo ves? Si fallamos en esto de verdad dañara a la compañía, no es una broma

- Jasper… tendré éxito, sea como sea

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (:


	11. C 11: Ayuda

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Ya Masen! No es algo que este en nuestras manos, no lo ves? Si fallamos en esto de verdad dañara a la compañía, no es una broma _

_- Jasper… tendré éxito, sea como sea_

**11.- AYUDA**

- Jasper… tendré éxito, sea como sea – fue hacia su auto con la intención de ir a "Ispirazione". Al llegar toco el timbre unas cuantas veces, pero nadie abría se sentó a esperarla, pero se le ocurrió que en el tiempo que esperaba podría sacar unas cuantas fotos por fuera.

…

- Lo siento, de verdad pensé que era una pieza excelente, pero los superiores dijeron que le faltaba calidad y pidieron que lo cancelara

- Lo arreglare, puedo cambiar el diseño! – dijo una desesperada Bella, al ex cliente que había tenido el día de la exposición

- No es algo que pueda arreglarse, lo siento… hasta luego – se despidió y Isabella suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa. Fue a la casa de Alice y que le quedaba de pasada. Golpeo la puerta y su amiga abrió.

- Bella! Wow… porque esa cara? – se hizo a un lado para que pasara

- Cancelaron la entrega de los 30 muebles – mientras se sentaba

- La cancelaron? - se sentó a lado de ella

- Si, porque no eran de buena calidad

- Ah, Bella, lo siento mucho… no tengo suficiente dinero como para emprestarte

- Descuida, bueno creo que me iré a mi casa

- Espera, Charlotte y Peter van de camino hacia allá, les diré que nos encaminen

- Y Garret?

- Con la madre de Peter – grito de las escaleras. Ya en el auto en la parte de atrás comenzaron a hablar

- Bella, hay que idear un plan – ella asintió – uno que te traiga dinero a casa – ella volvió a asentir – aun que sea un poquito, pero algo es algo, no? – ella asintió – es lo único que harás? – la imito

- Que quieres que haga? Buscare al idiota de Eric y lo matare, lenta y dolorosamente

- Como vas a atrapar a alguien que su vida esta basada en huir?

- Que mas puedo hacer? – ambas chicas se pusieron a pensar

- Chicas – hablo Charlotte que iba en el copiloto – me entere que Tanya se fue de tu casa Bella – ella asintió mientras Alice la miraba y rodaba los ojos – eso te da una habitación desocupada – volvió a asentir – porque no arriendas esa habitación?

- Estas loca? Tengo suficiente con tener la casa en remate como para meter a un extraño! – empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras Alice y Charlotte rodaban los ojos y Peter reía viéndola por el espejo retrovisor. – NO! NO! No es posible! Si mi papá se entera definitivamente estoy muerta, saben que el no permite extraños en nuestra casa

- Bueno, bella piénsalo! Charlotte no esta diciendo nada loco, quieres dinero, no? Que mejor forma que esa… además has un contrato a fecha, así tu arrendatario se va antes que llegue tu papá

- PERO UN EXTRAÑO!

- DEJA DE GRITAR! Y gracias a ese extraño podrás evitar que te quiten la casa! Acaso tienes un plan mejor?

- No – murmuro

- Vez! Peter! Llévanos a casa de Bella

- Claro – dijo riendo por la cara de la castaña, estaban dando vuelta en al esquina de la cuadra de Bella, cuando Alice grito, sobresaltando a todos

- BELLA! ES ERIC!

- ERIC? DONDE!

- AHÍ, AHÍ! VE Y ATRAPALO! – bella estaba abriendo la puerta

- NIÑA QUE HACES EL AUTO ESTA EN MARCHA! – grito horrorizada Charlotte, Bella cerro la puerta mientras no perdía de vista a Eric

- PETER! PARA! – el paro de una frenada – BELLA BAJATE! CORRE! – Bella se bajo y salio corriendo

- ERIC! HEY! – El moreno se dio cuenta y salio corriendo – ERIC DETENTE AHORA MISMO! - paso al lado de un joven que tenia una cámara en mano – TU! HEY! ERIC! – el joven al ver que era la muchacha era la mujer que vivía ahí la siguió

- Su relaciones, siempre son así? – le pregunto Edward cuando la alcanzo, bella se volteo y lo vio sorprendido

- Tu! Pero que… - y fue interrumpida por su torpeza, quedo pegada al piso – OW!

- Estas bien?

- Que si estoy bien? Claro que no! Corra y sigua a ese hombre! – Edward la miro y después suspiro, si quería ganársela tenia que empezar ahora, y salio atrás del chico. Isabella suspiro y se levanto y cojeando siguió el camino por el cual se había ido el cobrizo

Cuando llego lo encontró en frente de un Eric acorralado

- Hey! Tu! Que… - se acerco a Eric y le tomo los hombros sacudiéndolo – Los 10.000.000 (no pondré moneda en particular, ni peso ni dólar) eh? Que hiciste con ellos? – el guardo silencio – ERIC! QUE HICISTE CON EL DINERO! Cuando te queda? Porque no lo usaste todo, cierto? Debe quedarte algo…

- Lo use todo – murmuro apenado

- Idiota! Que voy hacer ahora? – empezó a darle pequeños golpes – que voy hacer Eric? – en ese momento se fijo en la presencia de Edward – que hace aquí?

- Gracias

- Eh?

- Me pidió que lo atrapara y aquí esta, lo mínimo que puedo recibir es un agradecimiento

- Oh, Gracias – se volteo nuevamente hacia el chico con lentes - Y tu! Sabes lo importante que es ese dinero? – el miro al suelo, Isabella suspiro y lo miro – al menos has estado usándolo para comida?

…

- Come lentamente, te puedes atorar – estaban en un pequeño restaurante sentados, y una mesa mas alejada Edward viendo unos papeles – te puedes enfermar

- Eres tu quien…

- Mejor cállate y come, no vayas a decir una tontería que te hará ganar una paliza – murmuro – Hey, de verdad no te queda nada? Eran 10.000.000… - el no contesto – mi papá vuelve en unos meses antes de lo previsto, que crees que pueda hacer? No sabes lo frustrada que estoy… lo necesito, creo que seguiré el plan de Charlotte y arrendare la habitación que era de Tanya – susurro, Edward abrió los ojos sorprendidos _"Dijo que iba arrendar? Una habitación dentro de "Ispirazione""_

- Bella iré al baño, en seguida vuelvo – Bella asintió aun con la cabeza gacha, Edward miro al amigo de ella que se iba hacia la puerta de salida y corría.

- Es entupida? – la castaña lo miro ceñuda – el chico esta huyendo

- Am, no se preocupe… el no es mentiroso, volverá – Edward negó incrédulo, Isabella se levanto y fue hacia la puerta y vio a Eric caminando lejos – ERIC! - pero no pudo seguirlo, el dolor en el pie le molestaba. Edwards salio y la miro.

- Siempre es así? - ella lo miro – confiar en alguien tan fácilmente

- Es… soy terca, es solo eso – murmuro mientras hacia una mueca al sostener su tobillo

- Creo que tiene que ir a un hospital

- Estaré bien, es algo tonto… además, no iré a ese lugar, es solo para gastar dinero.

- Vamos, puede ser algo mas grave – la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a caminar hasta su auto, de ahí fueron rumbo al hospital

La dejo en la sala de espera, mientras iba a hacer los papeles de ingreso, ella refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzado. A los minutos la llamaron y tenía un pequeño esguince, la trataron y al salir, el cobrizo la estaba esperando.

- La llevare a su casa – y la sostuvo del brazo, ella lo miro de reojo y le pregunto

- Que esta planeando?

- Perdón?

- Hablo de… pues… me ayudo a atrapar a Eric y me trajo al hospital, sin mencionar que pago la cuenta y me llevara a casa, porque? – el iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido – y mi corta experiencia social en la vida, me dice que usted no es alguien agradable

- Por lo que veo… su experiencia social en la vida es muy corta, no todas las personas andan por hay ayudando a los demás por algo a cambio – sonrío – y esto viene de regalo – ella lo miro confundido – aprenda que, en momentos como este, Gracias es lo que uno debe decir.

- Le pagare el hospital, no se preocupe por eso – el se detuvo y la miro

- No necesita pagarme con dinero - y una sonrisa torcida se apodero de su rostro – venga le diré en el auto.- Isabella lo siguió con curiosidad.

En el auto, Edward hablo – Si de verdad esta tan agradecida… muéstreme "Ispirazione"

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (:


	12. C 12: Se Arrienda

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- No necesita pagarme con dinero - y una sonrisa torcida se apodero de su rostro – venga le diré en el auto.- Isabella lo siguió con curiosidad._

_En el auto, Edward hablo – Si de verdad esta tan agradecida… muéstreme "Ispirazione"_

**12.- SE ARRIENDA**

- Co-como sabe el nombre de mi casa? – se sorprendió – Mio Dio! Lo envío mi papá no es cierto? – empezó a híper ventilar, el joven rió y la miro divertido

- Lo leí en el letrero que se encuentra en la entrada de su casa, no tengo idea de quien es su padre. – Isabella suspiro de alivio, pero de inmediatamente volvió a estar alerta

- Entonces, porque quiere ver mi casa?

- Ando buscando una habitación, y escuche que usted va a arrendar una, no es razonable que el futuro arrendador vea la casa?

- Y quien dice que en un futuro usted va a vivir en mi casa?

- Porque no? Usted necesita el dinero, yo una habitación – estaciono el auto enfrente de la casa

- Eh… gracias por lo de hoy… yo le… pagare lo que le debo… en otra ocasión - se bajo rápidamente, y Edward la imito

- Pero… no sea así, y muéstreme la casa – ella lo enfrento y sonrío

- No se permite la entrada a persona extrañas – la tomo del brazo y la miro

- Entonces porque la esta arrendado?

- Pues… cambie de opinión – y subió el escalón, lentamente debido a su lesión

- Oh Vamos, no sea así… piénselo bien – la siguió y cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron una hoja pegada, Edward la leyó "Aviso de Advertencia" ella lo tomo y lo arrugo. El cobrizo la miro sorprendido y aliso el papel, y se lo mostró

- Pidió un préstamo usando esta casa como garantía! – la castaña le quito el documento y lo miro ceñuda

- No es de su incumbencia, no le enseñaron a no meterse en los asunto de otros, quien le da derecho a leer esto?

- Estaba en el suelo

- Si, pues… igual – el cobrizo rodó los ojos

- Entonces, tiene un plan? – Isabella miro hacia otro lado – porque lo hace tan complicado? Arrendar la casa es lo más sensato

- Eh… no, lo siento, no puedo permitir que un hombre vivan solos con una chica – Edward la miro de pies a cabeza, vestía con un pantalón ancho, botas negras, una camisa holgada, no estaba peinada ni maquillada. Y se dijo _"Quien es la chica, tu?", _escondió una sonrisa y la miro - así que olvida el tema del arriendo – iba a abrir la puerta y salio Alice

- Bella! Encontraste a Eric? – Isabella asintió – Y? – ante esa pregunta negó – Aish! Entupida rata – murmuro y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Masen – Oh, usted es el hombre de la boda, cierto? – miro a ambos – ustedes… se conocen?

- Claro que no, váyase por favor – le pidió Bella

- Pero… por lo menos piénselo… - se cerró la puerta – una vez mas – murmuro, pero se abrió de nuevo

- Disculpe – era la pequeña mujer pelinegra – no estoy muy segura de lo que paso… pero, tratare de convencerla… así que espere unos minutos, si? – Edward asintió y se sentó en el escalón.

- Hey Bella… que te paso ahora? – pregunto Alice mirando la pierna de su amiga

- Me caí cuando trataba de alcanzar a Eric

- Ah… y el joven de afuera… es el nuevo arrendatario?

- No! Claro que no, el quiere pero obviamente se lo negué – dijo orgullosa mientras se sentaba en la sala

- Porque le dijiste que no! Es perfecto! Tienes una habitación y el parece ser alguien de un buen status económico

- Alice! Como puedo vivir en la misma casa que un hombre? Solos? Mi papá se entera y viaja, lo mata y después me encierra en un convento!

- Porque estas tan preocupada? Tu padre no tiene porque enterarse, además… no hay porque preocuparse Bella – le regaño Alice – tu sabes – murmuro, Bella la miro confundida – Lo que intento decir, es que ese hombre no te hará nada… no hay manera que intente algo contigo

- Oye! Se que soy fea y…

- Que? No es eso tonta, lo que intento decir es que te vera como una piedra o una rama, nada que llame su atención. Tu quieres una mujer? – ella asintió – y que te traicione como Tanya! Estas completamente loca, y hombres? Como quien? Como Eric, que te robe algo, o como Jacob… que sea un playboy e intente algo contigo – se acerco a ella – el no será ningún problema, vamos Bella… déjalo entrar y si no te gusta consigues a otro – Isabella lo pensó un momento – además, dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial.

Isabella miro hacia arriba y su imaginación se hecho a volar… Viendo a un Edward cocinándole, limpiando la casa, acompañándola a hacer compras, masajes y apoyándola a desahogarse. Miro a Alice y esta sonrío.

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta.

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (:


	13. C 13: Contrato

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Que? No es eso tonta, lo que intento decir es que te vera como una piedra o una rama, nada que llame su atención. Tu quieres una mujer? – ella asintió – y que te traicione como Tanya! Estas completamente loca, y hombres? Como quien? Como Eric, que te robe algo, o como Jacob… que sea un playboy e intente algo contigo – se acerco a ella – el no será ningún problema, vamos Bella… déjalo entrar y si no te gusta consigues a otro – Isabella lo pensó un momento – además, dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial._

_Isabella miro hacia arriba y su imaginación se hecho a volar… Viendo a un Edward cocinándole, limpiando la casa, acompañándola a hacer compras, masajes y apoyándola a desahogarse. Miro a Alice y esta sonrío. _

_Ambas miraron hacia la puerta._

**13.- CONTRATO**

Alice fue a buscar a Edward, mientras Bella se cambiaba de ropa, este al oír la puerta se levanto inmediatamente.

- Puedes entrar y echar un vistazo – Edward trato de ocultar su sonrisa, y se recordó agradecerle de algún modo a esa mujer – rápido, rápido

Cuando estuvo adentro, su mirada se fijo en los detalles de la casa, las esquinas… los escalones… hasta que se topo con una Bella en jardinera con lentes y la mirada moribunda.

- Mire el lugar – le sonrío la pelinegra, el se empezó a dar vueltas por la casa, mientras que Bella lo imitaba y Alice la regañaba – compórtate! – le susurro, Edward se iba a dirigir al patio pero Bella se puso enfrente…

- Que pasa? – pregunto confundido

- Bella, si va a vivir aquí, tiene que conocer el patio trasero, no crees? – la tomo del brazo y la saco, el cobrizo la miro extrañado… pero decidió no hacerla enfadar

- Descuide, después vendré y veré el patio ahora necesito ir por unos papeles al trabajo.

…

- Masen! Donde has estado?

- Vengo de arrendar una habitación, no te preocupes solo vengo a buscar unos papeles

- Una habitación? – pregunto un confundido Jasper mientras entraban a la oficina – De verdad odias tanto a Jessica, que no puedes soportar vivir con ella?

- No la odio, solo me… disgusta, y si… pues también puede ser por eso, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro – sonrío

- Oh, y en donde? – pregunto casual

- En "Ispirazione" por supuesto

- Ah… espera que! En "Ispirazione"? – Edward lo miro y rió

- Estoy dentro Jasper – ladeo la cabeza

- Pero… como… tu… maldito mujeriego – Edward solo rió

- Eh, eso si… nada de decirle a Newton ni a Jessica, oíste?

- Soy una tumba, lo sabes – Edward asintió golpeándole el hombro – eres increíble Masen, así de rápido fue? Que excusa usaste – Edward solo elevo una ceja y salio de ahí, y antes de abrir la puerta esta se abrió

- Que pasa? – pregunto un sospechoso Mike, ellos solo lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino - Eh!

- Me voy temprano adiós – se despidió de Angela, la secretaria y Ben, el encargado de las obras. – Angela si llama Jessica, aun estoy trabajando y no puedo atenderla, entendido? –

- Si Edward

- Ustedes tienen algo entre manos! Somos un equipo!

- Ya cállate, no es nada- le dijo un cansino Jasper – Angela, yo igual me voy, pasa las llamadas a mi celular

Salieron juntos hacia la casa de Edward a buscar unas cosas, aprovechando que su madre y Jessica estaban de compras. Con dos maletas ambos salieron y se montaron al auto

- Aun no puedo creer que vayas a estar dentro de "Ispirazione", Masen… te das cuenta que la compañía depende de este proyecto? – murmuro serio

- Lose, por eso vengo a vivir con esa… mujer… torpe… y loca – Jasper rió

- Si, bueno… de cualquier manera, torpe o no, parece que le gustas a ella – Edward lo miro de reojo resoplando – piénsalo, no te preguntas como pudo una mujer sola, aceptar vivir con un hombre, del cual no tiene ningún lazo? – el cobrizo no lo miro, pero dudo un segundo… "esa mujer… enamorada de mi?" y después negó riendo

- Lo dudo Jasper, las pocas veces que nos hemos visto fueron los peores momentos que eh pasado en mi vida… - comento divertido

- Ok, Ok – rió – solo te digo, ten cuidado Edward Masen

- Pareciera como si me estuviera adentrando al infierno

- Quien sabe amigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pasemos a comer por hay tengo hambre

…

- Bravo! – aplaudió Alice

- Basta, esto no es algo para aplaudir, solo es una silla – suspiro mientras se quitaba los lentes de protección – así que, voy a vivir con un hombre… no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Siempre que me topo con ese pervertido pasa algo malo – murmuro

- Aish Bella… ya perdónalo, es guapo – la castaña la miro ofendida – Mujer, si es guapo, tienes que perdonarlo, esta escrito en el código

- Que código?

- El código de las mujeres

- Donde esta ese código? Quiero apelar

- Aish Bella… que voy hacer contigo – murmuro mientras la abrazaba

- Solo empréstame dinero, para no tener que soportarlo – susurro

- Ya te dije que no tengo… - se quedo en silencio unos segundos - … su trasero era como esponjoso… te diste cuenta? Debí haberlo agarrado… que tan esponjoso será? – rió divertida

- No es tan esponjoso… un poco si, era del tamaño justo de mis manos… agradable – asintió Bella recordando

- BELLA! Que has estado haciendo? Eh? Porque siempre te guardas cosas así – hizo un puchero

- Alice! Contrólate! Si permito que ese hombre entre es porque estoy en una situación de emergencia

- No cambies de tema y cuéntame… - fue interrumpida por la puerta. Bella fu a abrir y se encontró con dos hombres

- Ah, es usted

- Esperaba a alguien mas?

- Bella! – llego Alice, mientras veía al rubio – quien es el? Creíamos que solo usted iba a vivir aquí… si es así, tendremos que hablar…

- No, no… el solo me acompaña. – le explico Edward

- Oh, bien… entre – Bella la miro enfadada _"Tu eres la dueña o yo?"_ le quiso preguntar, pero solo suspiro y los siguió.

- Bien solo tiene que firmar ahí y ahí y ahí – le enseño Edward los papeles, Bella lo miro desconfiada

- Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? – les pregunto Alice

- Si, desde la universidad… pero con el pasar de los años, nos hemos vuelto mas amigos – explico el rubio – porque?

- Oh, por nada… solo tengo un poco de interés en el – miro al cobrizo

- Oh – miro hacia Edward con aire preocupado

- Dios, son tan sensibles! Bella viste eso? – la castaña la miraba confundida, que tenia que mirar? Mientras que Jasper y Edward se miraban entre ellos mas confundidos aun.

- Bien, donde dijo que tenia que firmar? – pregunto Bella, quería terminar cuanto antes este asunto. Edward le mostró y firmo. – Bien… primero que nada, no hay muchas condiciones mientras vivamos, solo una… - Edward la miro interrogante – no pueden filmar ni fotografiar nada en este lugar, entendido? Mi padre lo odia – los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, mientras que el cobrizo asentía – y el refrigerador, la lavadora y la secadora la compartiremos, si? Ok, eso es todo – se levanto pero se detuvo al oír la voz del chico

- Espere – hablo Edward – yo si tengo algunas condiciones

- Que?

- Primero que todo, la casa parece un chiquero, esta demasiado sucia – comento mientras miraba de reojo la cocina con la loza sucia, la sala con ropa tendida en todos lados, libros en el suelo, tazas de café y envolturas de comida – mientras vivamos juntos, espero que mantenga el ambiente limpio – Isabella lo miro sorprendida y se sentó – por favor, le pido que no toque la comida que mantenga en el refrigerador. – Ambas abrieron un poco la boca para suspirar incrédulas – y eh de suponer que no lavara su ropa junto con la mía – Jasper lo miraba divertido, pero a la vez preocupado – no creo que haya problemas con eso, cierto? Porque usted es una persona civilizada, correcto?

- Q-Que? – Tomo entre sus manos las hojas que había firmado – entonces deberíamos revisar esto… De acuerdo, entonces… usted no podrá entrar a lo que no sea su cuarto y las áreas compartidas, si rompe esta regla…

- Que va hacer? – pregunto Edward cruzándose de brazos

- Lo cortare – dijo fríamente

- Que va a cortar? – pregunto amenazante

- La parte del cuerpo que cruce esa línea, que mas? – contesto, Jasper y Alice, miraban a ambos, que se retaban con la mirada, sin saber que decir.

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (:


	14. C 14: Espia

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Que va hacer? – pregunto Edward cruzándose de brazos_

_- Lo cortare – dijo fríamente_

_- Que va a cortar? – pregunto amenazante_

_- La parte del cuerpo que cruce esa línea, que mas? – contesto, Jasper y Alice, miraban a ambos, que se retaban con la mirada, sin saber que decir._

**14.- ESPIA**

Hasta que la pelinegra empezó a reír

- Bella, deberías controlar ese humor negro – rió nerviosamente, mientras miraba a Jasper este entendió y empezó a reír también

- Si, si, su sentido de humor es muy diferente – tomo las hojas y las ordeno – entonces así terminamos con los contratos y espero que esto salga bien – hizo una mueca – Fue agradable conocerla señorita Alice

- Igualmente señor Withlock – sonrío ella, mientras que las personas que iban a vivir juntas desde ese momento, se miraban echando chispas por los ojos.

-.

- Edward no tenias para que decir todo eso, para que la molestas? – mientras sacaba unos libros de la caja, ayudando a Edward a acomodarse

- No viste en las condiciones que vive? No respeta "Ispirazione" – refunfuño – OW!

- Que te paso? – pregunto acercándose

- Nada solo me golpee con algo – se había cortado justo arriba de la rodilla

- Déjame ver – se arrodillo – oh no, el muslo de el gran Edward Masen se rasguño – comento divertido

- Ya cállate y busca el botiquín – dijo mientras se sentaba

- Quítate el pantalón te pondré el alcohol

- Olvídalo

- No seas cobarde, bebe llorón

En ese momento Alice se acerco a la puerta

_- Ya bebe, ven aquí_

_- Se gentil Jasper_

_- A que te refieres? Soy gentil por naturaleza_

Bella salio de su habitación y vio a Alice pegada a la puerta de Edward, sus habitaciones están en frente, y se acerco

- Cual es la manía tuya de andar escucha… - Alice le tapo la boca y le susurro "escucha"

_- Esta bien, bebe, lo hare mas suave_ – Bella miro a su amiga mientras ella misma ponía sus manos en su boca –_ esta bien, listo?_

_- Aaah!_

Bella dio un gritito ahogado y saco a Alice de allí

- Por que te gusta espiar a la gente! – ella solo rodó los ojos

- Eres tan afortunada, también quiero vivir aquí – hizo un puchero

- Parecían comportarse bien antes – ignoro a Alice – quizás cuando se esconde el sol, ellos salen… esos chicos!

- Que dices?

- Bueno, de cualquier manera, siento pena por Jasper

- Porque? Si se ve que se gustan mucho, además se conocen desde hace tiempo

- No te conté? Sabes lo brusco que es ese… tipo? – la pelinegra negó interesada – la otra vez, estaba en un motel con un tipo bestial! Era el infierno!

- En serio? – Isabella asintió frenéticamente – pero Bella… que hacías tu en un motel?

- Aish… es una historia muy larga

- Porque no me cuentas esas cosas! – Suspiro – acaso crees, que ese hombre vendrá a buscarlo?

- No lose, pero que ni venga, porque tengo mi sierra guardada, es mas! No puede traer ni a ese hombre, ni a este! – miro hacia la habitación – es que no se da cuenta en donde esta viviendo?

- Bella que malvada! El amor es un crimen? Eh! – le pego en el hombro. En ese momento salio Jasper y las miro confundido.

- Am… yo ya me voy – ellas asintieron – cuiden a Edward – comento divertido, el aludido resoplo detrás de el, al oírlo.

- Si claro – comento sarcástica

- No se preocupe – le sonrío Alice

- Ya vete Jasper, no voy a salir – menciono el cobrizo rodando los ojos. Se despidió.

- Am… disculpa – Alice se acerco a Edward – el otro hombre… cuando…?

- Que? – "_de que habla esta mujer?" _ Pensó Edward

- Señor Masen – carraspeo Bella – usted tiene que saber que no perm…- y Alice de nuevo le tapo la boca

- Eh! No es nada! Siga con su hermoso amor! – le sonrío mientras se la llevaba

- Ah? P-pero…

- El amor siempre triunfa! - Y se fueron hacia la habitación de Isabella, Edward paso sus manos por el pelo, y se encogió de hombros adentrándose a la que ahora seria su habitación.

…

Edward miro su reloj, las 00:46, "_ella debe estar durmiendo ya",_ pensó. Se levanto aun no se vestía con su pijama, abrió la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado, vio la puerta de afrente cerrada y todo oscuro, suspiro y se dirigió a mirar la casa, _"que sera lo especial en todo eso?"_ nada de lo que había ahí llamaba su atención, todo era tan… común, se acerco a otra puerta y la abrió, era lo que parecía un estudio, iba a entrar cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, vio la pantalla "Jessica" colgó y se adentro al cuarto.

…

- "Madre, debo encargarme de algunas cosas, y me iré un tiempo. Te llamare luego, Edward", adonde habra ido mi hijo?

- No contesta!- murmuro Jessica

- Jess, cálmate lo intentare llamar – menciono Esme – Edward probablemente contestara mis llamadas.

Edward vio en el escritorio unos planos, era impresionante, empezó a ver los demás planos, cuando su celular volvió a vibrar, pero ahora decía "Esme", volvió a cortar la llamada. A la tercera llamada se dio cuenta, que su madre iba a llamar toda la noche si no le contestaba.

-_ Edward hijo, donde estas?_ – le hablo su madre apenas contesto

- No puedo hablar ahora, te llamare después – susurro

_- Donde estas? Que estas haciendo? _

- Voy a colgar, te llamare después, adiós – y colgó

- No puedes decirme ahora? – susurro una voz, el frunció el seño, miro la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a una siniestra Bella, Edward dio un salto del susto – no puedes decirme lo que esta haciendo ahora?

- Yo… bueno… estaba oscuro y entre a la habitación equivocada – balbuceo

- Recuerda lo que dije esta tarde? - susurro

- Ha-hablamos de muchas cosas hoy en la tarde – termino de hablar y se escucho el ruido de la sierra eléctrico – AA! - grito Edward mientras salía a paso apurado de la oficina, cuando la puerta se cerro Bella quedo sorprendida

- Acaso fue demasiado? – murmuro – pf, solo quería asustarlo un poco, pero… se asusto mucho – y rió quedito.

Edward cerro la puerta de su habitación y le puso seguro

- Dios – jadeaba por la sorpresa – esa mujer esta completamente loca – murmuro

Bella bajo las escaleras para guardar la sierra en su taller, cuando escucho a la puerta que da a la calle abrirse, dio media vuelta asustada, y quedo impactada al ver quien era.

.-.

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?


	15. C 15: Descaro

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_Bella bajo las escaleras para guardar la sierra en su taller, cuando escucho a la puerta que da a la calle abrirse, dio media vuelta asustada, y quedo impactada al ver quien era._

**15.- DESCARO**

- Estoy cansada déjame entrar

- Tanya? – susurro – porque estas aquí?

- Vengo a mi propia casa, porque? Debo pedirte permiso? – Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida – termine con Jacob, así que… esta bien, cierto?

- wow – rió incrédula – tienes suerte al saber como ser realmente fría

- Bella, ya no seamos así por otro hombre – sonrío y tomo sus maletas.

- Hey! – la rubia volteo – es… es que acaso tu olvidaste lo que hiciste?

- Y que hay de ti? Eh? – la castaña la miro confundida – arruinaste mi boda, no tengo donde ir. Lo mínimo que deberías hacer es recibirme, más que nada esta es mi casa también

- Si alguien nos escuchara, pensaría que me robe a tu amante

- Amante? – rió – eres realmente graciosa

- Que?

- Piensas que hubo incluso un momento en el que fueras la amante de Jacob?

- Q-que estas diciendo?

- Bella, no sabes ni siquiera lo que es el amor, tienes que recibir amor para saber lo que es. – la castaña ya a este momento tenia sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas

- Así que por que has recibido mucho amor, puedes robar el hombre de alguien mas, mentir y seguir siendo tan desvergonzada?

- Por lo menos, yo no me lanzo a cualquier amor, tu no sabes la diferencia entre amor y lastima, si un hombre siente lastima por ti, y pone un poco de atención, crees que es amor? No seas estupida Bella – la castaña no aguanto mas y se lanzo encima de Tanya

- Tu! Tu! – murmuraba, Tanya solo atino a tomarla del pelo.

- Suéltame!

- No! Estas loca?

- Suéltame ahora!

Edward que estaba en su pieza, escucho los gritos. Al principio decidió ignorarlos, pero se volvían cada vez mas insoportables, dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y suspirando salio.

Cuando estaba al principio de las escaleras, carraspeo y ambas mujeres se detuvieron a mirarlo.

- Salio para ver? – pregunto en tono seco Bella

- Pueden guardar silencio? Acaso olvido que no vive sola? – la castaña miro hacia otro lado, mientras que Tanya estaba incrédula, al ver que ambas se tranquilizaron el cobrizo subió las escaleras

- Quien demonios es ese?

- Y a ti que te importa?

- Isabella! No puedes vivir así! Como puedes meter a un hombre además uno tan joven?

- Porque? También lo quieres? Quieres robártelo?

Edward aun estaba en la cima de las escaleras por si volvían a pelear, cuando escucho que hablaban sobre el, puso un poco mas de atención.

- Nunca me los robe, ellos vinieron solos hacia mi

- Apuesto que no podrás con el – Edward negó suspirando

- Porque no? – Pregunto ofendida – no importa que clase de hombre sea, en diez minutos ya están a mis pies

- Aunque mueras y regreses, nunca llenaras sus gustos – Edward se encontraba mas y mas frustrado, que no tenían otro tema de que hablar?

- Si? Eso lo veremos – se encamino hacia las escaleras, a lo que Edward se alejo un poco

- Ni aunque menees tu trasero en su cara por 100 años – Tanya la miro con una ceja alzada – porque… porque ese hombre es gay

**PASEN POR MI NUEVO FIC! BASADO EN DREAM…**

**Summary: Carlisle es un agente que maneja a los deportistas a su manera, que pasara cuando lo despidan? Se encontrara con un joven rebelde, que desea ser campeón. Cambiara su forma de ser al encontrarse con una hermosa Doctora. Y el rebelde sera mas responsable al encontrar el amor? B&E C&Es**

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?


	16. C 16: Fin del Contrato?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Ni aunque menees tu trasero en su cara por 100 años – Tanya la miro con una ceja alzada – porque… porque ese hombre es gay_

**16.- FIN DEL CONTRATO?**

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y su boca casi tocaba el piso, _"QUE ACABA DE DECIR ESA MUJER?"_ se pregunto. Tanya no estaba mejor que Edward.

- Gay? – pregunto mientras miraba por le lado que se había ido el cobrizo

- Si, gay. Eres realmente buena seduciendo hombres, intenta seducirlo a el también – apunto – quien sabe? Tus encantos podrían cambiar sus preferencias – se burlo

- Estas mintiendo, es imposible que un hombre como el sea… gay

- No miento en la cara de alguien, crees que soy como tu?

- Cierto, no eres como yo, pero… meter a un gay a la casa Bella?

- Solo esta rentándome una habitación – espeto – además, en lugar de tener a alguien como tu, que me robo a mi novio y me apuñalo por la espalda, prefiero tenerlo a el que se que no me hará daño, es mucho mas cómodo

- Para ti tu comodidad es lo mas importante, verdad? Te agrada tanto que cuando sales con un hombre, usas pantalones de deporte y te arrastras por ahí con zapatillas, que hombre te va a ver como una mujer? – rió – en lugar de estar pensando que me robe a tu novio todo el tiempo, piensa mejor, porque el te dejo? Porque te cambio?

Bella no podía creerlo, esa mujer no tenia piedad, ni siquiera tenia un poco de respeto hacia ella. Habían sido años viviendo juntas y siendo amigas.

Tomo sus maletas con dificultad por su pie herido, soltando un quejido por el dolor en el camino y las dejo enfrente de la puerta abierta.

Edward bajo las escaleras sigiloso al escuchar el gemido, esa mujer se podría matar por lo torpe que era.

- Fuera – gruño Bella, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero ya no quería llorar más enfrente de ella. – ya no quiero tratar mas contigo, así que date prisa y vete.

- Ya te dije que no tengo a donde ir

- Tanya, naciste para enseñarme como luce el descaro? – la rubia la miro sorprendida

- Vaya Isabella, has cambiado

- Gracias a ti, eh de agregar

- Dije que no tengo donde ir! No tengo ningún sitio mas que este! – Isabella suspiro con rabia, tomo a Tanya de los hombros y la empujo hacia la puerta – Esta bien, esta bien. Será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo y pensemos sobre nosotras.

- No gastare mis neuronas pensando en ti, no nos veremos más

- Me voy, pero solo por ahora – tomo las maletas del suelo y de reojos vio a Edward parado al pie de las escaleras, lo miro y dio media vuelta.

- Perra miserable – susurro Bella, aun no había notado la presencia de el cobrizo – lastimando así a la gente – seco las pocas lagrimas que había caído y se giro para irse a la pieza, pero se encontró con Edward de brazos cruzados – Oh! – jadeo, el mantenía la mirada fija en ella sin ninguna expresión, Isabella se estremeció y pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí, tomo la sierra con la que lo había asustado y empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia su taller

- Que es lo que acaba de decir? – la voz de Edward la hizo parar en seco

- Que? – pregunto inocentemente

- Quien es gay? – seguía con la misma expresión

- Lo siento

- Como diablos es fabricado un cerebro, que arroja una tontería como esa – su cara no había cambiado, pero el tono de su voz era mas acido, y hablaba entre dientes – tengo tanta curiosidad.

- Lose, quería mantenerlo en secreto – agacho la cabeza angustiada - Se me escapo, y si… Pero no lo esconde muy bien. La manera en que lo hace es muy obvia

- Obvia?

- Si, obvia. Pero no se preocupe, yo lo entiendo – asintió – no hay nada que podamos hacer con sus preferencias, pero siendo un playboy, usted sabe…

- Un playboy? – Edward estaba cada vez más confundido y enfurecido

- No se haga. Su compañero, el hombre de ayer y el chico del motel – Edward suspiro y cerro los ojos _"cuentas hasta diez, tranquilo, sigue siendo una mujer, no puedes lastimarla"_ – seria genial si pudiera elegir solo a uno de ellos. Es que acaso no sabe lo mucho que el amor puede dañar a la gente? Eh vivido esa experiencia, y duele. – suspiro y se fue a su habitación dejando a un Edward temblando de la ira.

Comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos del motel, los cuales le dieron a entender a ella que era… eso.

"_- Edward, del único crimen del que soy culpable es el de estar enamorado – bella los miraba a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos_

_- No puede ser así! _

_- Usted cállese – le espeto Edward_

_- Pero si le dijo que lo amaba!"_

"_- Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? – les pregunto Alice_

_- Si, desde la universidad… pero con el pasar de los años, nos hemos vuelto mas amigos – explico el rubio – porque?_

_- Oh, por nada… solo tengo un poco de interés en el – miro al cobrizo_

_- Oh – miro hacia Edward con aire preocupado_

_- Dios, son tan sensibles! Bella viste eso?"_

"_- Ni aunque menees tu trasero en su cara por 100 años – Tanya la miro con una ceja alzada – porque… porque ese hombre __**es gay**__"_

Edward expulso todo el aire que había contenido y subió dando pasos fuertes hacia su habitación, tomo la maleta que había llevado su ropa y empezó a empacar su ropa.

"_Esta mujer cree que esto se quedara asi?"_ pensó, tomo el bolso y bajo. Se dirigió al taller y la vio trabajando

- Déme su número de celular – le dijo con voz cortante, Bella dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo.

- Que?

- Déme su número – Bella se lo dicto, y el empezó a teclear en su celular, al instante sonó el teléfono de la castaña – esa es mi cuenta bancaria – ella la miro confundida – por favor, ponga el deposito de la habitación ahí. Vendré por mis cosas en otra ocasión.

- Que? Edward! – pensó un momento y se dijo que debería tratarlo con mas respeto – Señor Masen!

Edward ya se estaba subiendo al auto cuando Bella llego cojeando.

- Señor Edward! Que hago? Ah! Porque es así! – empezó a golpearle la ventana del vehiculo – hablemos si? Porfis! Edward! – cuando vio que el abrochaba su cinturón golpeo con mas fuerza – no espera! Hey! Que pasa? Que hago! – y partió – Edward! Wow… mírenlo irse – murmuro – aish!

**PASEN POR MI NUEVO FIC! BASADO EN DREAM…**

**Summary: Carlisle es un agente que maneja a los deportistas a su manera, que pasara cuando lo despidan? Se encontrara con un joven rebelde, que desea ser campeón. Cambiara su forma de ser al encontrarse con una hermosa Doctora. Y el rebelde sera mas responsable al encontrar el amor? B&E C&Es**

POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?


	17. C 17: Aguja en un pajar

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Señor Edward! Que hago? Ah! Porque es así! – empezó a golpearle la ventana del vehiculo – hablemos si? Porfis! Edward! – cuando vio que el abrochaba su cinturón golpeo con mas fuerza – no espera! Hey! Que pasa? Que hago! – y partió – Edward! Wow… mírenlo irse – murmuro – aish! _

**17.- AGUJA EN UN PAJAR**

**CHICAS ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO DECIRLES, QUE COMETI UN ERROR, CORREGI EL CAPITULO, BELLA NO BUSCABA A JACOB, BUSCABA A ERIC, SU AMIGO QUE LE EMPEÑO LA CASA.**

- Buenos días Edward - saludo Jasper al pasar por su oficina, el cobrizo miraba distraídamente la pantalla de su laptop mientras bebía una taza de café – Edward?

- Ah, Hola Jasper

- Si, hola… - el rubio vio que algo raro había en el ambiente, se sentó en frente de Masen y noto las grandes ojeras que tenia – que paso? – Edward suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados – paso algo con Isabella? – al no tener respuesta murmuro – sabía que no duraría mucho. Pero no parecía que fuera igual que todas, al menos esa impresión me dio.

- Pues te equivocaste – murmuro

- Pero aun así, es demasiado para la primera noche, se que está mal por lo de Black pero… debes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de quitarte todo eso de encima…

- Jasper, sabes lo que esa mujer me dijo?

- Que? Quiere algo serio contigo? – abrió completamente los ojos – No querrá casarse verdad?

- No – negó con la cabeza – G-g-g… - empezó a balbucear, "Dios, que vergonzoso" pensó Edward, no era capaz de decirle a su mejor amigo, la idea era tan increíblemente absurda!

- Que?

- Olvídalo – se paso la mano por el pelo – ya no viviré mas en Ispirazione, en primer lugar no era nada relajante vivir ahí, así que, es mejor de esta manera. Por lo tanto para este proyecto seguiremos con nuestra idea inicial. Eh estado pensando en… - se levanto del asiento para ir a buscar unos planos – y en vez de madera, como teníamos pensado, usaremos concreto para esa área…

- Buena idea – interrumpió con un suspiro Jasper – esta buena pero, como piensas competir estando entre los otros contrincantes una compañía como la de Construcciones Midnight? Bueno, conociendo a Black de seguro tendrá unas cartas bajo la manga y hará un diseño que le guste a Aro.

- No, Jasper, escucha…

- Lo que quiero decir, que pasa si no lo hacemos? Cosas como esas suceden, podremos seguir con otros trabajos, yo puedo volver a Texas a ayudar a mi padre con el campo… - Edward lo siguió escuchando y empezó a divagar

…

- Estas segura que no está loca? Quizás tiene un trauma o algo? O la raptaron los ovnis y quieren experimentar con los sentimientos de los humanos

- De que hablas Alice?

- Me estoy preguntando como Tanya fue capaz de venir aquí – bufo – si me encontrara con ella la golpearía sin piedad, que desearía que se la llevaran los ovnis

- Deja de hablar de Alienígenas – la miro con el seño fruncido – cuando le dije que estaba rentando la habitación a Edward, dijo que me había vuelto loca – murmuro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Alice

- Que idiota… Y qué? Se lo dejaste pasar? – Bella se levanto y sonrió

- Le jale el cabello y le dije que Edward era Gay, y que si quería seducirlo que lo intentara – Alice la miro asustada

- De casualidad, Edward no escucho nada de eso, cierto? – Isabella miro hacia otro lado y trago en seco – Aish! Bella que voy hacer contigo? Me estas volviendo loca, como puedes decirle eso a alguien que no es de su confianza! Ni siquiera sale del closet totalmente!

- Es verdad – sollozo, miro a Alice con la cabeza gacha – de hecho… es por eso que Masen dejo la casa.

- Que? Pero Bella! Mujer que has hecho! – se tiro al sillón completamente derrotada – ahora si estas frita! Que harás?

- No lose – se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y Alice se levanto de un salto

- Llámalo ahora mismo y pídele disculpas! - Bella asintió vigorosamente y marco el numero de Edward desde su celular – y?

- No contesta – estuvieron un buen rato hasta que la castaña recibió un mensaje de texto lo leyó y empezó sollozar

- Que pasa? – Alice le quito el celular y leyó el mensaje en voz alta – "Por favor ponga hoy en mi cuenta el depósito de la habitación", ves Bella era una tonta! Te traigo a alguien que puede salvarte financieramente, y tu lo corres!

- Ya basta! Aunque no tiene interés en las chicas, aun así no disfruto vivir con el!

- Estas siendo exigente

- Si pudiera encontrar a Eric, entonces todo estaría bien! Si recupero mi dinero puedo regresar el depósito y salvar nuestra casa!

- De acuerdo, ve y busca a Eric, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar! Ese… es un profesional en ocultarse

- Alice – la pelinegra la miro – no ayudas - Isabella se levantó y se fue a abrigar.

- Bien yo iré a buscar a mi sobrino, nos vemos a la vuelta, cualquier cosa me llamas

- Ok, nos vemos Alice!

…

Isabella estaba visitando los lugares más frecuentados por Eric, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar. Se fue hacia uno de los salones de maquinas de juegos. Hasta que vio a un hombre parecido a el, se acerco

- Eric! – el hombre se giro y no era – lo siento

Y siguió confundiendo a varias personas, ya estaba frustrada, no sabía por donde más buscar y al final se dio por vencida.

- No puedo creerlo! Donde te metiste Yorkie! Por tu culpa golpee a un chico, por tu culpa me echaron de la biblioteca! Por tu culpa mis pies están hinchados! – miro hacia el cielo y saco su celular y marco el numero – Eric – hablo con voz dulce – no puedes seguir ocultándote, veámonos, si? Prometo no golpearte. Podríamos pensar en una solución juntos – suspiro y se sentó en una banca – Eric, llámame si? Estoy en serios problemas. – y corto la llamada.

Después de haber caminado tanto recordó que hoy era el día que le sacaban la venda del pie. A la salida del hospital, vio a una pareja acercándose, donde el hombre ayudaba a la mujer, suspiro recordando a Edward, el día que la llevo.

- Ni siquiera le eh pagado la cuenta del hospital.

…

- No importa como lo vea, solo veo una casa Europea tradicional – menciono frustrado – Porque Aro esta tan obsesionad con esto?

- No lose Jasper

- Has averiguado algo?

- Si, mira escucha, en esta entrevista dice que Swan le dedico la casa a su esposa e hija – el cobrizo negó - no lose, no vi nada extravagante.

- Cuando regreses, ve bien, cada rincón de la casa. – Edward volvió a negar.

- Olvídalo, cuando me regrese el dinero recién pisare esa casa, solo para ir a buscar mis cosas.

- Hey Masen, no seas así con la chica, trátala bien, se nota que es buena persona – murmuro el rubio

- De que estás hablando!

- Mira, puedes ganar más de lo que esperas – trato de persuadirlo, ganándose una mirada confundida – no crees que la galería seria genial, si tu y Swan trabajan juntos?

- De que hablas?

- Trabajarían juntos si te llegas a convertir en su yerno – sonrió – no necesitaríamos nada mas

**PASEN POR MI NUEVO FIC! BASADO EN DREAM…**

**Summary: Carlisle es un agente que maneja a los deportistas a su manera, que pasara cuando lo despidan? Se encontrara con un joven rebelde, que desea ser campeón. Cambiara su forma de ser al encontrarse con una hermosa Doctora. Y el rebelde sera mas responsable al encontrar el amor? B&E C&Es**

**GRACIAS A:**

**gabypecs**

**ornela-hp**

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**

**ginebralocacullen**

**angel-cullen1111**

**karito CullenMasen**

**En especial a: Biipoolaar … por dejar Reviews casi en todos los capitulos **

**POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**


	18. C 18: Soborno

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Hey Masen, no seas así con la chica, trátala bien, se nota que es buena persona – murmuro el rubio_

_- De que estás hablando!_

_- Mira, puedes ganar más de lo que esperas – trato de persuadirlo, ganándose una mirada confundida – no crees que la galería seria genial, si tu y Swan trabajan juntos?_

_- De que hablas?_

_- Trabajarían juntos si te llegas a convertir en su yerno – sonrió – no necesitaríamos nada mas_

**18 - SOBORNO**

**CHICAS ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO DECIRLES, QUE COMETI UN ERROR, CORREGI EL CAPITULO 17, BELLA NO BUSCABA A JACOB, BUSCABA A ERIC, SU AMIGO QUE LE EMPEÑO LA CASA**

Edward lo miro sorprendido – QUE? ESTAS LOCO? … esa es la idea más estúpida que has dicho en toda tu vida – Jasper iba a reclamarle cuando la puerta se abrió. El rubio y el cobrizo voltearon los planos de Ispirazione. – Newton! Golpea antes de entrar

- Si como sea, que hacen? – los miro extrañado

- Trabajando no es obvio? – rodo los ojos Jasper

- Que pasa Newton? – pregunto Edward tratando de evitar un escándalo.

- Oh si, hay una señorita que quiere verte Masen – se dio la vuelta – entre – y le dio paso a una castaña

- Isabella? – los dos se miraron y su vista se fijo en los planos, se levantaron de un salto – Ven vayamos a hablar afuera – Edward la tomo del brazo y la arrastro fuera de su oficina. Mientras Jasper guardaba la evidencia.

- Quien es ella? – pregunto un Newton impactado por lo ocurrido

- Am… es una VIP – contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba.

- VIP?

…

- Que haces aquí? – pregunto Edward más calmado

- Yo… por lo general, no dejo escapar esas cosas. – confeso con la cabeza gacha – tengo que haber estado un poco loca anoche – el cobrizo la miro tratando de ocultar la sonrisa _"Solo anoche?"_ – usted sabe… por favor discúlpeme. Las cosas salieron disparadas de mis labios, hable sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y salían, y salían, yo… yo no pude parar su rumbo, nada salió como lo tenía planeado…

- Veo que es alguien de muchas palabras – la miro despreocupado – estoy ocupado, así que me iré. Permiso – Iba a pasar por su lado, pero Bella lo tomo del brazo.

- Espere! Yo… no volverá a ocurrir! Guardare el secreto! Por favor regrese –Él la miro unos segundos, pero después negó

- Solo asegúrese de tener el depósito en mi cuenta lo antes posible – y siguió su camino

- Hey! – grito logrando que el volviera su vista hacia ella – usted… yo… - abrió el bolso que traía y de el saco una cajita – tome – le paso el regalo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado

- Que es esto? – se pregunto extrañado, abrió e regalo y dentro de este había un escritorio y una silla en miniatura.

- Es… es un regalo – murmuro

- No es un soborno? – menciono, por dentro encontraba muy cómica la situación, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Bella empezó a reír histérica

- Un soborno? Claro que no, es… es realmente un regalo – el alzo una ceja – es por la vez que pago la cuenta del hospital y no tuve oportunidad de mostrar mi gratitud antes, y ya que es una muestra de gratitud… no piense en ello como un pagare – sonrió, después suspiro – aunque vayamos por caminos separados, como muestra de cortesía… yo.. creía que esto era lo correcto – volvió a sonrojarse

- Es cierto, es lo correcto. Ya que esa noche pase por muchas dificultades – menciono recordando - así que lo aceptare

- Oh – Isabella se acerco a él y sonrió – entonces, regresara?

- Eh, no – sonrió – gracias por el regalo de despedida – y se marcho

- Mío Dio! Este hombre! – suspiro derrotada – tanto trabajo para nada.

…

- Edward! No has visto la hora? Estamos retrasados tenemos que apurarnos e irnos – menciono Jasper viendo su reloj

- Esta bien, deja que guardo esto y vamos – empezó a guardar unos documentos, mientras que el rubio tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña silla

- Que es esto? Lo compraste?

- No, es un regalo

- Regalo? De quien? – pregunto realmente curioso

- De… - pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la puerta

- Edward!

- Jessica?

- Me puedes explicar que está pasando? Donde están todas tus cosas? Donde estas? – le cuestiono, Jasper miro a Mike exigiéndole una explicación de porque la había dejado entrar, el cual solo hizo un gesto de ahorcado – como puedes dejar una nota e irte!

- Lo siento Jessica, ahora voy saliendo a una reunión hablamos más tarde

- Sabes lo preocupada que está tu madre? Eddie! No me ignores! – salieron de la oficina – no puedes llegar e irte así como así!

- Mírame Jessica, si lo hice – giro para encararla – yo creía que estarías mas cómoda de esta forma.

- Estaba viviendo contigo y tía Esme, porque estaría incomoda? Además contigo estoy siempre cómoda – sonrió coqueta

- Jessica, nosotros no tenemos nada, no podemos vivir juntos, no con esa idea tuya en la cabeza de que somos algo, por lo mismo, vivir con un hombre que no es nada tuyo no es bueno, tu familia estaría preocupada, eso no se ve bien enfrente de otras personas.

- Oh Edward, entonces estabas preocupado por mi imagen? – pregunto con dulzura. El cobrizo tuvo que resistir las ganas de rodar los ojos, mientras Jasper reía quedito y Mike suspiraba.

- No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, menos acá en la oficina, cuando te cases eso te causara problemas. Adiós – llamo a Jasper mientras este se aclaraba la garganta y se marchaban.

- Masen! Eres un insensible! – le grito Newton - Jessica – se acerco a ella – tranquila, sabes que Edward siempre dice cosas sin pensar, suelta lo primero que se le pasa por la mente – la rubia se giro y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

- Tu… quieres salir conmigo, cierto? – se acerco a él, para nadie pasaba desapercibido que Jessica había sido el amor de Mike desde niños. El rubio asintió – entonces, descubre donde se está quedando Edward, y ganaras una cita. – le giño el ojo

…

- Director Gasparri ya están aquí –

- Hágalo pasar – las puertas se abrieron dejando ver dos hombres, uno llevando un cuadro en sus manos – Llegaron temprano, la presentación es en media hora.

- Si lo entiendo, pero vine antes porque hay algo que quiero discutir con usted

- Esta bien, Tanya puedes retirarte a ver los últimos detalles – la pelirroja asintió

- Permiso – paso con la cabeza gacha

- Adelante

- Por favor tome asiento – ambos se sentaron – y dígame señor Black, en que lo puedo ayudar?

**PASEN POR MI NUEVO FIC! BASADO EN DREAM…**

**Summary: Carlisle es un agente que maneja a los deportistas a su manera, que pasara cuando lo despidan? Se encontrara con un joven rebelde, que desea ser campeón. Cambiara su forma de ser al encontrarse con una hermosa Doctora. Y el rebelde sera mas responsable al encontrar el amor? B&E C&Es**

**GRACIAS A:**

**gabypecs**

**ornela-hp**

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**

**ginebralocacullen**

**angel-cullen1111**

**karito CullenMasen**

**En especial a: Biipoolaar … por dejar Reviews casi en todos los capitulos **

**POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**


	19. C 19: Puños Sucios

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Director Gasparri ya están aquí –_

_- Hágalo pasar – las puertas se abrieron dejando ver dos hombres, uno llevando un cuadro en sus manos – Llegaron temprano, la presentación es en media hora._

_- Si lo entiendo, pero vine antes porque hay algo que quiero discutir con usted_

_- Esta bien, Tanya puedes retirarte a ver los últimos detalles – la pelirroja asintió_

_- Permiso – paso con la cabeza gacha_

_- Adelante_

_- Por favor tome asiento – ambos se sentaron – y dígame señor Black, en que lo puedo ayudar?_

**19 - PUÑOS SUCIOS**

- Bien ambos sabemos que este proyecto es algo serio. Su padre es muy bueno y usted también – rió – será una obra maestra sin precedentes!

- Esta siendo demasiado bueno conmigo – sonrió Gasparri

- Trae la pintura – exclamo Black, Vladimir lo miro confundido – por favor mírelo, es una pintura que adoro, pero creo que a usted lo apreciara más que yo – Gasparri se levanto mientras miraba el cuadro

- Lo siento – dirigió su mirada a Billy – hay algo que tengo que hacer

- De acuerdo entonces dejare la pintura aquí

- No, Señor Black, la pintura por favor llévesela – se acerco a él – la amistad que tuvo o tiene con mi padre, le permite prestarme demasiada atención, así que estoy muy agradecido. – sonrió, Black lo miro serio por unos momentos, pero no demoro en ocultar su descontento – pero hablando en términos personales sobre el proyecto Eclipse, si le daba un interés especial a Midnight, seguramente heriría su orgullo, estoy en lo cierto?

- Claro, no hace falta un interés especial en nosotros, podemos ganar sin el

- Bien, permiso me retiro – menciono mientras salía.

Black tomo el cuadro y lo lanzo al suelo – Ese hombre... – murmuro

...

- Señor Jacob? Que hace aquí? – Jake se sobresalto al escuchar a Tyler, la mano derecha de él y su padre.

- A ti no te incumbe

- Viene a ver a la señorita Tanya? Ella trabaja aquí

- Si lo sabes, porque rayos preguntas?... La has visto?

- No, pero señor debería saber que ahora Tanya esta...

- Pero mira quien esta aquí! – exclamo Black al ver caminar por su lado a Edward – me entere que un proyecto en el cual trabajas aun no está listo – Edward siguió su paso ignorándolo – esos hombres trabajan aun? Acaso no saben que no tienes dinero para pagar su sueldo? – Jasper que lo acompañaba se detuvo y volteo con intención de golpearlo, pero Tyler se puso enfrente

- Yo si fuera tu no lo haría, acaso sabes cuánto dinero tienen?

- Jasper! - lo llamo Masen – vámonos, no les prestes atención – exclamo sin mirarlos

...

- Y ahora la presentación de la Galería de Arte Eclipse comienza – menciono Tanya mirando entre Jacob y Edward.

- Buenas Tardes, soy el Director de la Galería de Arte Eclipse, Vladimir Gasparri. Ustedes vinieron pensando que era una reunión sobre Eclipse. Pero este proyecto es diferente a cualquier proyecto de otra construcción de una galería de arte. Sera un proyecto revolucionario – al escuchar esto, se oyeron murmullos por toda la sala – anunciando el nacimiento de un nuevo lugar conceptual llamado Galería de Arte Eclipse. La nueva galería de arte, cubrirá un total de 50000 kilómetros cuadrados de área de construcción con un presupuesto de 400 billones – Edward y Jasper empezaron a tomar apuntes, al igual que los demás – no será una galería de Arte tradicional, con pinturas colgando de la pared, los artistas más talentosos del país, encontraran un espacio creativo para ellos mismos aquí. Queremos una fusión de Tradición y Tecnología, será una Galería de nivel internacional. Por lo tanto, queremos las ideas más creativas y apasionadas de ustedes, los mejores arquitectos del país, queremos lo mejor. La señorita Denali les dará la información que falta.

- La fecha límite para los planos de construcción es en 2 semanas a partir de hoy. – Menciono Tanya – el arquitecto cuyo diseño sea elegido para el proyecto, será alzado como uno de status internacional. – Edward y Jasper se miraron y sonrieron.

...

- Iré a dejar el informe señor

- Adelante Tanya

La rubia se dirigía a los ascensores cuando se encontró con Jacob

- Tanya, hablemos un segundo

- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

- Hey! – la tomo del brazo – donde has estado durmiendo? Eh? Fui al departamento que te di y no estabas allí

- No quería verte no entiendes? Ahora deja de seguirme – se soltó y siguió su paso

- Tanya! – la rubia se detuvo, Jake miro hacia adelante y ahí se encontraba Edward. Tanya sonrió y se acerco a él, con Black siguiéndola.

- Buenas Tardes

- Buenas Tardes – saludo con cortesía el cobrizo

- Yo... me disculpo por lo de la otra noche, tengo miedo de haberlo alarmado

- Sobre anoche...

- Espera un minuto – lo interrumpió Black – a... anoche? Que hicieron anoche? – se giro hacia la rubia – Tanya? Te reuniste con este idiota anoche? – Jasper miro curioso a Edward mientras este sonreía

- Anoche... dejo una fuerte impresión – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

- Por favor, solo olvide lo que paso, por lo general no soy así – contesto dejando mas confundidos a los presentes

- No hay problema, aunque dudo que podre olvidarlo – eso fue todo lo que el moreno soporto y se fue sobre Edward.

- Tu maldito idiota, estuviste con Tanya, cierto? – lo tomo de su chaleco, Jasper reacciono empujándolo lejos. El cobrizo solo se arreglo su ropa, y miro con una ceja alzada a Black

- Tienes curiosidad? Pues tendrás que quedarte con las ganas de saber, lo que paso entre la señorita Tanya y yo, es un secreto – sonrió torcidamente

- Tu...! – Jacob lanzo su puño hacia la cara de Masen, pero este lo tomo y se lo paso por la espalda empujándolo, la rubia miro hacia otro lado avergonzada – Tu... nos veremos las caras en el proyecto, ahí veremos quién es el mejor. Obviamente la respuesta es obvia, pero disfrutare viéndote caer.

- Si no fuera bueno, hubiera llegado tan lejos?

- Maldito idiota

- Señor Jacob, su padre – todos se giraron y vieron a Billy Black

- Que pasa aquí? Donde creen que estamos para golpearse de esta manera? – pregunto el padre mirando al hijo seriamente – que te eh dicho? La gente que lo tiene todo, debería ser mas compasiva, debes ser amable con la gente que no esta a tu altura, quieres que te lo repita? – Jacob negó – además, porque te metes con alguien tan débil – miro de reojo a Edward. Y se marcho

- Señor Black – lo llamo Edward – si es una pelea justa, no importa si me sangra la nariz, pero si me sangra por alguien que tiene rocas en sus puños, entonces no es justo. Así que en esta ocasión, peleemos con los puños limpios. Se lo pido por favor. – dicho esto, fue Edward quien se giro y marcho. Siendo observado por Vladimir desde otro ángulo.

...

- Hey, hoy me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo Masen – rió, pero después su rostro cambio a seriedad mientras subían al auto – crees realmente que juegue limpio? Y si es así, tenemos oportunidad de ganar?

- Las oportunidades son algo que la gente tiene que hacer. Ellas mismas se las dan – en ese momento sonó su celular, se coloco los manos libres y hablo – si? - ... – Que? – exclamo sorprendido

**GRACIAS A:**

**gabypecs**

**ornela-hp**

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**

**ginebralocacullen**

**angel-cullen1111**

**karito CullenMasen**

**En especial a: Biipoolaar … por dejar Reviews casi en todos los capitulos **

**POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**


	20. C 20: Limpiando

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Señor Black – lo llamo Edward – si es una pelea justa, no importa si me sangra la nariz, pero si me sangra por alguien que tiene rocas en sus puños, entonces no es justo. Así que en esta ocasión, peleemos con los puños limpios. Se lo pido por favor. – dicho esto, fue Edward quien se giro y marcho. Siendo observado por Vladimir desde otro ángulo._

_..._

_- Hey, hoy me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo Masen – rió, pero después su rostro cambio a seriedad mientras subían al auto – crees realmente que juegue limpio? Y si es así, tenemos oportunidad de ganar?_

_- Las oportunidades son algo que la gente tiene que hacer. Ellas mismas se las dan – en ese momento sonó su celular, se coloco los manos libres y hablo – si? - ... – Que? – exclamo sorprendido_

**20.- LIMPIANDO**

- Lo que eh estado escuchando es que la última vez, el Director Gasparri observo sus ideas con mucho interés – exclamo Billy Black en la parte trasera del auto

- Incluso así, con este trabajo, realmente pueden tener éxito? – Le pregunto su hijo – tengo el talento de mi padre de mi lado, así que en realidad no me preocupa.

- Esta vez no va a funcionar – menciono, después de un rato volvió a hablar – que pasa con tu esposa? Hablaste con ella?

- Mi... Mi esposa? Acaso ahora la aprobaras?

- Hoy la vi junto al director Gasparri, parece que el confía en ella. Y eso podría ser de ayuda en este proyecto, intenta ponerla de tu parte.

- Entonces, si esto sale bien, la aprobaras?

- Si

- Tengo algo más que pedirte, para este proyecto... dame plena autoridad sobre el – Billy lo miro con una ceja alzada – si, de casualidad el soborno no sale bien... me gustaría una pelea con mis propios puños

...

- Que paso? – pregunto Edward con la respiración entrecortada, llegando a la sala de emergencia

- Todo el mundo ah estado trabajando por la noche durante un tiempo – menciono Sam, él era el capataz de los trabajadores que estaban en el último proyecto, el cual tenía un retraso en su entrega – así que no estábamos preparados para esto. En todo caso, los accidentes ocurren en un lugar de trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Que hacemos? Estamos haciendo esto para comer y sobrevivir – exclamo el obrero en la camilla – pero es demasiado para nosotros, así que no me sorprende que tengamos accidentes

- Cállate Paul! – Le ordeno Sam – Acaso es él chico el que produce los accidentes? Estamos bien, no se preocupe.

- Realmente lo siento mucho – el cobrizo se disculpo realmente agobiado

- Descuide, no es su culpa – en ese momento llego Jasper

- Edward necesito hablar contigo un momento – el aludido asintió y se despidió de ambos hombres, deseándole una rápida y sana recuperación a Paul.

- Es realmente terrible – menciono ya afuera

- No parecían lesiones grandes, así que no te preocupes tanto

- No hablo de eso Edward – se giro a mirarlo con la preocupación y angustia en sus ojos – nuestro cliente cayó en la bancarrota y huyo a Italia esta mañana, que vamos hacer?

...

- Estas loco! Estamos a punto de cerrar nuestra oficina y quieres sacar prestamos para pagarles a los trabajadores y la cuenta del hospital?

- Entonces debería pretender que no me concierne ir a Italia para seguirlo?

- Masen! – lo llamo, el aludido se detuvo y lo miro – nosotros, los empleados de la firma, estamos en mala situación, que vas hacer con eso?

- Me quedare Jasper

- Quedarte? Que no querías seguirlo? Masen...

- Me quedare en Ispirazione, volveré a entrar – Withlock se quedo mirándolo sorprendido y después sonrió

- Eso, es exactamente lo que necesitamos hacer – sonrió divertido – vamos a Ispirazione y pudrámonos ahí, eh? – Edward lo miro, y rompió a reír.

...

- Por favor, me puede dar un hot dog? Con mucho kétchup

- Bella! Pero qué gusto verte por aquí! Ten – le paso el pedido – este va por cuenta de la casa!

- Gracias Señor José! – dio un mordisco y miro hacia los dos niños que comían a su lado – esta bueno verdad? – sonrió, miro hacia el frente y vio al hombre de unos 50 años, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, tratando de arreglar la suela de un zapato, se le había despegado – que hace Don José?

- Trato de arreglar esta cosa, no pega correctamente

- Déjeme a mí, se lo debo por darme esto gratis – después de terminar, se encargo de arreglar el zapato – bien! Termine! Solo deje que el pegamento se seque por unos segundos y estará como nuevo, cuando tenga un problema así, hágamelo saber, es mi profesión. – el rio divertido

...

Edward estaciono fuera de la casa suspirando "_Solo debes tener paciencia"_ se dijo mentalmente, no era fácil vivir con una mujer como Isabella Swan. Apago el motor y salió, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que en el suelo habían como 15 cartas, _"Que no lee la correspondencia?"_ las tomo, pero cuando entro al living los sobres volvieron a estar en el suelo, la sala era un chiquero, había ropa regada por todos lados, envoltorios de comida, zapatos y pedazos de madera. El cobrizo suspiro y recogió las cartas que se habían caído

- Esto no es una pocilga para que se vea como tal – en ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Isabella, ella se sorprendió de verlo ahí y se acerco sonriente a él, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida – Que pasa con su casa?

- Está de regreso! – se acerco a él con los brazos extendidos pero Edward se alejo

- Que es ese olor? – La castaña empezó a oler las mangas de su chaqueta y se sonrojo – huele a pegamento?

- Como sea – se encogió de hombros – bienvenido de nuevo, compre pasta, esa instantánea comamos? – el cobrizo rodo los ojos y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola hacia la puerta – Hey! Tengo hambre! A donde vamos?

...

- Un supermercado?

- Compraremos algunas cosas para la casa – tomo un carrito y empezó a buscar los productos, ella solo lo seguía de cerca curiosa. Edward echaba productos de limpieza y cocina. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a la caja.

- Como lo pagaran? – pregunto la cajera, Masen miro de brazos cruzados a Bella.

- Que? Todo esto es para usted, debe pagarlo usted, yo no necesito nada.

- No debería la dueña de la casa, cuidar de sus arrendatarios? Y hacer que estos se sientan cómodos?

- Yo... no tengo mi cartera

- Yo tampoco

- En serio? Me está mintiendo

- Es en serio, yo no miento

- Que? Entonces como vamos a pagar todo esto? Hay que regresar todo – comenzó a sacar las cosas ya envueltas en las bolsas, pero Edward la detuvo

- Ya, ya, está bien – saco su billetera – pagare con tarjeta de crédito. – Ya finalizado tomo una bolsa – usted también tome una

- Ash... si ni siquiera es mío, y lo llevare – empezó a protestar pero al ver la cara de Edward sonrió y las levanto – lo sigo

...

- Cuando fue la última vez que aseo la casa? – pregunto después de ver los muebles con polvo

- Se había ido, porque tendría que limpiar?

- Mi deposito aun no está en mi cuenta – ella miro hacia otro lado – hasta que lo reciba, me quedare aquí y si me quedo aquí, quiero vivir como un humano

- No es así como una persona viviría? sabe, a veces, cuando la gente está viviendo, usted sabe... – paro de hablar cuando se fijo que al lado suyo, en el suelo, se encontraba su brasier lo empezó a mover con su pies hacia atrás del sillón - ... suceden cosas y también otras cosas – comenzó a balbucear, pero Edward lo había visto, el suspiro y se cruzo de brazos

- Isabella Swan, cree que este es el trato adecuando para Ispirazione?

- Oh... yo... está bien, está bien! Puedo limpiar un poco. Si lo hago, olvidara eso de irse de la casa? Esta olvidado cierto? – se acerco, pero Masen se alejo

- Solo si promete nunca, nunca, volver a decir que soy gay o lo que sea

- Ah... de eso no te preocupes Edward, nadie sabrá que eres gay... – pero cayó al ver la mirada del cobrizo – sus preferencias serán un secreto – hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca con un cierra y un candado. El la miro desconfiado

- Esta bien, empecemos por el primer piso, cuando fue la última vez que limpio? Hay polvo como si nadie viviera acá por años – desapareció por unos momentos pero después volvió con una aspiradora – Isabella – se la entrego – empieza – ella lo encendió y empezó a limpiar – limpie ahí – se dirigió al lugar indicado – por ahí también – ella era un poco torpe, por lo que a veces se tropezaba o se enredaba – mas rápido, ponga mas atención va a ensuciar el piso con su sangre si cae

Y así empezaron por la pieza de ella, el solo dando órdenes y ella acatando de manera torpe, al llegar a la cocina habían miles de envases de comida rápida para preparar.

- Pero que desorden – ella agacho la mirada – tome una bolsa y eche la basura – Isabella lo hizo

Cuando ya casi había terminado y solo faltaba pasarle el trapeador al living, Bella miro hacia el sillón y vio a Edward en su laptop, ella refunfuño y se empezó a quejar

- Mi espalda, puedo tomar un pequeño descanso? No había limpiado la casa entera desde hace tiempo, no sabe lo cansado que es esto – pasaba el trapeador con mala gana, Edward se fijo lo mojado que estaba el piso, se levanto, se lo quito y lo exprimió en el balde

- Tiene que exprimirlo antes, o acaso quiere inundar la casa? - cuando termino dejo el balde de lado – muévase – empujo despacio a Bella – tiene que poner algo de fuerza en ello – le espeto mientras enceraba el piso – así, ve?

- Wow! El piso brilla! – menciono realmente emocionada, ganándose una mirada iracunda de Edward, ella sonrió de manera tierna.

Masen siguió limpiando el piso y después siguió con la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta que Bella había desaparecido.

Furioso se encamino hacia la habitación de la castaña, la abrió de una y ahí estaba, acostada en su cama observando una casita de madera. Isabella al escuchar la puerta abrirse pego un pequeño salto y sonrió nerviosa

- Edward... ya terminaste con la limpieza?

**GRACIAS A:**

**gabypecs**

**ornela-hp**

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**

**ginebralocacullen**

**angel-cullen1111**

**karito CullenMasen**

**En especial a: Biipoolaar … por dejar Reviews casi en todos los capitulos **

**POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**


	21. C 21: Eso

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_Masen siguió limpiando el piso y después siguió con la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta que Bella había desaparecido._

_Furioso se encamino hacia la habitación de la castaña, la abrió de una y ahí estaba, acostada en su cama observando una casita de madera. Isabella al escuchar la puerta abrirse pego un pequeño salto y sonrió nerviosa_

_- Edward... ya terminaste con la limpieza?_

**21.- ESO**

- Si, y de una manera increíble acabe limpiando su parte también

- Oh, yo lo siento solo encontré esto tirado en el suelo y lo vine a dejar – el cobrizo miro la casita, era de madera, era como si le hubieran sacado el techo y se podía ver los pequeños muebles.

- A su edad jugando a la casita? – pregunto burlón

- No se burle, que esta casita es mayor que usted – sonrió con nostalgia – mi madre la hizo, ella también era una diseñadora de muebles

Y Edward recordó lo que le había dicho Jasper, que la esposa de Charlie Swan había muerto y que desde ese momento Ispirazione no se había vuelto abrir para extraños.

- Entonces su madre... – Bella miro hacia el suelo, pero al levantar el rostro le sonrió

– Es hermosa, cierto? – menciono refiriéndose a la casa – Este es el señor Masen – saco uno de los perritos que había dentro – lindo, verdad? – Edward la miro, y no sintió lastima por ella, por que el había pasado por lo mismo, mientras ella perdía a una madre, el perdía a un padre.

- Deje de flojear y levántese, falta mucho por hacer aun

Después de limpiar toda la casa, sacaron las bolsas de basura.

- Esta es la ultima – la castaña venia con una – es de mi habitación, no sabía que podía acumular tanta basura – Edward estuvo a punto de reírse y rodar los ojos, pero no lo hizo al percatarse que dentro de la bolsa había un marco con una foto, él la tomo y se sorprendió un poco al ver una foto de la castaña con Black. Isabella solo miro hacia otro lado.

- También va a tirar esto? – ella solo se lo quito de las manos y lo volvió a echar a la bolsa – Debería sacarle la foto y quedarse con el marco – exclamo volviéndolo a tomar – o podría sacarle el vidrio y reciclarlo – Bella lo miro sorprendida

- A ti realmente te gusta limpiar

- No es eso, solo es algo cotidiano para mí – saco la foto y la boto – nos quedaremos con esto. – dio media vuelta y se adentro a la casa

Bella al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, tomo la foto y recordó los mejores momentos que paso con él, pero la sonrisa se borro al volver a ese día, donde lo encontró vestido con su traje al lado de la mujer con la que se iba a casar, alguien diferente a ella. El nunca la amo... el mismo se lo dijo...

"_- No, no es eso… es solo que… no era amor lo que sentía por ti – ella inmediatamente como por arte de magia lo miro_

_- Que? - susurro_

_- Para mi fuiste… fuiste… como un cachorrito empapado por la lluvia… deambulando por el vecindario – los ojos de Isabella empezaron a escocer_

_- Un cachorrito… empapado por la lluvia – murmuro ausente_

_- No era amor… Bella causas estragos en todo lo que haces y has llegado a la edad sin experimentar el verdadero amor… yo… creo que sentí compasión por ti"_

Al recordar eso tomo la foto con ambas manos y tuvo la intención de romperla en dos, pero se detuvo. Porque ella si lo amo de verdad, y aun seguía haciéndolo, no podía odiarlo, como odiarlo? Si todo lo que le dijo él y Tanya era verdad, quien se fijaría en alguien como ella? Todo era su culpa

Tomo la foto y la metió al bolsillo de su pantalón.

...

- Wooooooooow! Creo que me equivoque de casa – Alice estaba realmente impresionada, la casa de Bella limpia! Paso su dedo por una superficie y estaba limpio, sin rastro de polvo, ni de comida chatarra, envolturas, ropas... Limpio!

- Alice... – la pelinegra salto al escuchar su voz en un susurro, dio vuelta y Bella estaba recostada boca abajo en el sofá grande.

- La atmosfera, Bella... esto es distinto a lo normal, está limpio y brillante!

- No quiero ni siquiera hablar de ello, solo pensar como fue el día me canso. – se sentó en el sillón – después de estar limpiando todo el día, no hay parte del cuerpo que no me duela.

- Limpiar? Tu? – abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sentó a su lado

- Que mas podía hacer? Dijo que aunque fuera por un día quería vivir como un humano.

- Ooh! Eso quiere decir que Edward volvió? – Bella sonrió y asintió

- Lo soborne un poco

- Dios mío! Lo hiciste bien! – golpeo su hombro ganándose un quejido de la castaña - lo siento. Swan, desde hoy, haz cualquier cosa que Masen quiera que hagas. De esa manera será mas fácil pedirle el favor – murmuro lo ultimo para ella

- Espera, Alice, cual es la razón por la que quieres a Masen aquí? – la apunto con un dedo

- De que hablas? No hay ninguna razón

- Claro que si, cual es?

- Bella – sonrió – ya lo sabes – la castaña la miro confundida – es difícil encontrar este tipo de hombre en hoy en día, imagínate tener un modelo así! – bella frunció el ceño – dijiste que te dolían los hombros verdad? – cambio de tema

- Me duele todo Alice – se quejo

- Pobre, te hare un masaje, siéntate bien – Bella le dio la espalda, Brandon puso sus manos en los hombros y los masajeo

- Dios, Swan tienes un montón de nudos

- Alice, a todo esto, que haces aquí a esta hora? – la pelinegra detuvo sus manos y la volteo

- Adivina! Tengo la dirección de Eric! – Bella abrió la boca y la miro sin pestañear – Bella?

- P-pe-pe-pero cómo...?

- Hey recuerda que mi hermano Emmett es detective, y me debía unos favores

- Oh Alice! – la abrazo – gracias, agradécele a Emmett, aish... como quisiera tener un hermano! Ahora sigue con lo que hacías – le dio la espalda

- Bien... – empezó a masajearle los hombros – Bella, tu pelo está lleno de polvo

- Estuve limpiando todo el día, que esperabas?

- Ve a bañarte!

- Alice! El masaje!

- Te lo hare después que te des el baño así estas más relajada. Ve te espero aquí

- De acuerdo

Bella subió por sus cosas y fue al baño, el único que estaba disponible era el del primer piso, los otros tenían problemas con el agua tibia, al tener sus cosas Bella se dirigió a darse una ducha, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Edward saliendo de la regadera con la toalla estirada atrás, tenia ambas manos extendidas pescando cada punta dejando todo lo de al frente a la vista, Bella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y Edward se quedo estático, pero a los segundos después reacciono y se cubrió. La castaña cerró la puerta y el cobrizo soltó todo el aire que había contenido, pero volvió a quedarse sin el cuando la puerta se abrió. Bella asomo la cabeza.

- Le importa? – exclamo Masen

- Lo siento.. pero no tengo mis lentes de contacto, así que no puedo ver lo que hay en frente de mi... así que no se preocupe demasiado – sonrió y lentamente cerró la puerta, dejando a un Edward realmente sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer.

- Como diablos funciona el cerebro de esta mujer? – se pregunto ya vestido, y en su cama – Isabella Swan, debido a esa mujer no puedo vivir de la forma que quiero. – se levanto por un vaso de agua, iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de las dos mujeres.

- LO VISTE?

- Sh! Alice!... si, pero no

- Como es eso?

- Bueno, no tenía mis lentes de contacto

- Dios...

- Pero aun así vi todo lo que había que ver – rio, Masen abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Como era?

- Bueno... tu sabes, no se veía mal, digno de ver! Su musculatura es realmente... buena, nada mal – el cobrizo bufo_ "nada mal?"_

_-_ Eso no es lo que quiero decir – menciono la voz de la pequeña mujer pelinegra

- Entonces, que?

- Me refiero a _eso _– _"eso?"_

- Mio Dio, Alice! Como puedes preguntarme una cosa así! – Edward abría y cerraba la boca de la impresión, y se miro la entrepierna _"están hablando de ESTO?"_

- Bella, anda suéltalo

- Bueno... era de este tamaño? O tal vez de este?

- Realmente, era de ese tamaño?

- Tal vez no, a lo mejor era más pequeño

- Solo eso?

- Si, así lo recuerdo

- E-e-esas mujeres! – murmuro ofendido, iba a bajar cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el ID, subió las escaleras y enfrente de su puerta contesto - que pasa Jessica?

_- Edward, no encuentro a tu madre_

- Que?

**GRACIAS A:**

**gabypecs**

**ornela-hp**

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**

**ginebralocacullen**

**angel-cullen1111**

**karito CullenMasen**

**En especial a: Biipoolaar … por dejar Reviews casi en todos los capitulos **

**POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**


	22. C 22: Icomodidad

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- E-e-esas mujeres! – murmuro ofendido, iba a bajar cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el ID, subió las escaleras y enfrente de su puerta contesto - que pasa Jessica?_

_- Edward, no encuentro a tu madre_

_- Que?_

**22- INCOMODIDAD**

- Por favor Alice, ve con cuidado, si?

- Bella, soy una mujer grande se cuidarme, ahora entra que a ti, con tu mala suerte, si que te... – la pelinegra callo al ver pasar por su lado a un Edward acelerado, ambas se miraron y abrieron los ojos sorprendidas – cr-crees que nos... Escucho? – Bella se mordió el labio

- No lo creo

- Si, tienes razón por lo poco que lo conocemos, si hubiera escuchado nos hubiera dado una clases de moral – rieron

...

- Viniste sola? Puedo unirme? – el cobrizo se sentó – no te dije que es peligroso para una belleza como tu venir sola aquí?

- Estas tan ocupado – sonrió – Soy vieja ahora, así que ni siquiera me miran, peligroso es en lo que andas metido, porque no vuelves a la casa hijo?

- Quien es vieja? – trato de evitar el tema

- Me encanta venir aquí de vez en cuando, cuando tu padre vivía, yo tomaba una copa de vino, tu padre café y tu un vaso con jugo de piña, y hablábamos durante mucho tiempo – cerro los ojos recordando – aunque a tu padre le gustaba beber, nos traía aquí en las noches y solo bebía café. – rio y miro a Edward – sacudía tu cabello y decía que no esperaba el momento en que fueras ya un hombre y Jessica una mujer, para que saliéramos los cuatro en una cita. Y entonces podría beber vino conmigo y tu tendrías que conducir. Solía decir eso – un pequeño sollozo salió de ella, pero Esme poso su fina mano en su rostro, suspiro y volvió a sonreír aunque la tristeza aun estaba en sus ojos – bien... nos vamos? – Masen la miro por unos segundos, pero después asintió – estoy muy sentimental, cierto hijo? Soy toda una cursi – rio

- Madre – se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo – por favor sigo siendo cursi, te amo así – Esme lo abrazo y rio

- Pues bien muchachito, no creerás que no me di cuenta recién como esquivaste mi pregunta. – lo miro seria – Donde te estás quedando y como estas viviendo? Estoy aqui sola, porque no estabas conmigo

- Lo siento, el trabajo esta tan concurrido estos días, tengo que aprovechar cada segundo que puedo. Así que me eh mudado a un lugar cerca de la oficina, compréndeme, si?

- Pero hijo, no te da pena vivir lejos de mi?

- Claro que me da pena, además es como el infierno

- Entonces?

- Bueno, que puedo hacer? Necesito terminar estos negocios urgentes, intentare sobrevivir – Esme lo miro por unos segundos y suspiro

- De acuerdo – apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo, después de unos segundos de silencio hablo – Edward, la casa donde solíamos vivir...

- Recuperare esa casa para ti – la interrumpió

- Parece que la familia Black sigue siendo exitosa, así que como podrás?

- La señorita Esme no cree en mi? Hieres mis sentimientos

- Oh no, yo sí creo en ti hijo – se acomodo más cerca – si no puedo creer en mi hijo, en quien puedo creer?

...

- Mis pies! ... Señora! Me puede decir por donde queda esta dirección?

- Claro son 5 cuadras más arriba

- Mas... arriba? – la señora asintió, Y bella suspiro _"Te voy a matar Eric!"_ pensó mientras caminaba jadeando.

Cuando llego era una casa modesta, la puerta estaba junta así que solo llamo

- Hola? Hay alguien?

- Pase! – se escucho el grito de una mujer, Bella se adentro y vio a una de unos 50 años - Si? en que puedo ayudarle?

- Yo...

- Siéntate querida – la castaña asintió y se sentó a su lado - tu eres la mujer de el centro de voluntarios?

- No, yo...

- No te quedes ahí parada y léeme la carta que está en esa mesita, tengo curiosidad, quiero saber que escribió mi nieto, ni siquiera puedo dormir por mi interés

- Eh... está bien

- El remitente es de mi nieto, cierto? Es Eric – Bella leyó y se rostro formo una mueca, solo era una carta del banco

- Eh... si, es de su nieto – susurro, la anciana estaba tan emocionada, que no se sentía con la fuerza de decirle que no era su nieto el que escribía y borrarle la sonrisa de su cara.

- Por supuesto, el es mi único nieto, por favor la lees? – Bella no sabía que hacer, y si mejor le decía la verdad? – porque no la lees?

- Bueno... am... – abrió el sobre y se aclaro la garganta, le mentiría, "pero será una mentira blanca" se dijo cuando abrió la carta se sorprendió "Demanda sobre el pago de préstamo" y más abajo salía un valor demasiado alto, para que una anciana como ella lo pagara – Abuela – tenía que seguir con la mentira, después pillaría a Eric y le haría pagar por ella y la anciana – um... estos días he estado muy ocupado, no eh sido capaz de visitarte con frecuencia. Lo siento – la anciana sollozo

- No tiene porque disculparse, si el trabajo lo mantiene ocupado. El realmente ah madurado

- Su nieto debe ser muy atento

- Ha sido un buen chico desde pequeño.

Swan se quedo unos minutos más con la señora le hizo algo de beber y se retiro. Cuando salió de la casa, tomo su celular y marco

- Hey Eric, porque sigues viviendo así? Encontrare una manera de conseguir el dinero, solo llama a tu abuela, si? ella esta... preocupada por ti, así que solo una llamada, bueno... adiós – colgó y suspirando siguió caminando

...

- Edward ni siquiera tenemos dinero, no podemos darnos estos lujos.

- Uy! Esto luce realmente bien! – menciono Mike cerca de la parrilla

- Jasper deja de quejarte si?

-Bien chico! La carne esta lista – menciono Ben

- Y yo traigo el vino! – apareció Ángela por la puerta

- Bien antes, necesito decir algo – el cobrizo llamo la atención de todos – Probablemente ya lo sepan, nuestra firma depende del máximo proyecto de esta galería de arte. Confió en que harán lo mejor

- Claro que si, tienes nuestro apoyo Edward, sabe que daremos lo mejor

- Gracias Ben

- Entonces, por el proyecto de la galería de arte – Jasper se levanto junto a su copa

- SALUD! – mencionaron todos

...

Edward entro a la casa y escucho los gritos provenientes del baño, corriendo fue y abrió la puerta.

- Que pasa? – pero se quedo estático al ver a Bella envuelta en una toalla

- Aaa! Toque antes de entrar! – el cobrizo la miro de pies a cabeza – PUEDE CERRAR LA PUERTA! – soltó un grito frustrada dándole la espalda

- Estaba gritando como loca, pensé que necesitaba ayuda – menciono Masen mirando hacia otro lado – de todas maneras, no tiene un cuerpo extraordinario – dicho esto cerró la puerta

- Que fue lo que dijo? – se pregunto Bella pero después recordó "da! Bella es gay, obvio que no te mira de esa manera" – cierto... es ese tipo de persona, que tonta – rio, salió a la puerta y entreabierta llamo al cobrizo

- Edward – el se giro

- Que?

- Lo olvide por un momento

- Que olvido? – pregunto extrañado

- Que usted es un hombre que no está interesado en las mujeres – el suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse

- Lo siento, pero aparte de usted, tengo mucho interés por las mujeres

- Porque mientes? Si ya lo se todo – el solo rodo los ojos – Hey, podrías ayudarme por favor?

- Con qué?

- Tire mi lente de contacto cuando me lo estaba quitando, debo encontrarlo antes de que se vaya por el drenaje, pero no puedo ver bien, me ayudas? - el pareció pensarlo peor después asintió acercándose a la puerta, pero entonces vio como estaba Bella, solo con una diminuta toalla

- Porque no se viste primero?

- Ash, no hay diferencia con usted, no me importa que me vea así – el solo asintió con una duda

- Bueno, parece que conoce bien la situación, a mi también me da lo mismo – entro al baño y se arrodillo – donde lo perdió?

- Creo... creo que fue aquí o aquí – Bella estaba aun parada pero con su cuerpo inclinado, cuando empezó a apuntar en direcciones, su pecho quedo frente a frente con la cara de Edward, pero ella seguía apuntando – o era por aquí? – el cobrizo trago en seco, después le toco tener en su cara la parte trasera de Bella, el trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero ella misma se encargaba de ponerlo en una situación incomoda

- A ver mejor quítese! – la empujo suavemente, pero la torpeza de Bella con el piso mojado no era una buena combinación, Edward alcanzo a afirmarla logrando que cayera sentada en su regazo.

**GRACIAS A:**

**gabypecs**

**ornela-hp**

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**

**ginebralocacullen**

**angel-cullen1111**

**karito CullenMasen**

**En especial a: Biipoolaar … por dejar Reviews casi en todos los capitulos **

**POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**


	23. C 23: Coqueteo?

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- A ver mejor quítese! – la empujo suavemente, pero la torpeza de Bella con el piso mojado no era una buena combinación, Edward alcanzo a afirmarla logrando que cayera sentada en su regazo._

**23.- COQUETEO?**

- Estas bien? – le pregunto Edward preocupado y levantándola rápidamente de su regazo, Bella solo asintió aturdida. Se aferro mas a la toalla y miro hacia otro lado, cuando no escucho nada de parte de Masen lo miro, y vio que el tenia sus ojos fijos en ella, y empezó a acercarse. Isabella retorció las manos sobre la toalla _"Que trata de hacer? Que va hacer?"_ se preguntaba. El cobrizo levanto la mano acercándola a ella, logrando que tragara en seco. Mirando su mano y sus ojos rápidamente. Cuando lo veía demasiado cerca retrocedió un poco. Hasta que la mano de Edward llego a su hombro

- Aquí esta – Bella lo miro confundido, el ojí verde le mostro lo que tenía en sus manos – su lente

- Oh – trato de sonreír pero solo salió una mueca – el lente, gracias – el asintió y se dio vuelta pero la castaña lo tomo del brazo – yo... no eh comido aun...

- Disfrute su cena – le interrumpió

- Hey! Quiero decir que si le gustaría acompañarme

- No gracias, ya cene... ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer – se fue dejando a una Bella refunfuñando.

Pero no se dio por vencida, después de terminar de vestirse lo vio sentado en la sala tomando un café

- Edward! Me acompañaras? Quiero carne, asada...

- Ya le dije que ya cene

- Yo lo compro! Por favor! Desde que llego con ese olor que quiero comer un asado! Una parrillada! – _"ese olor?"_ se pregunto Edward y se olio el traje _"ugh, apestaba a humo"_

- No, compre para alguien más, vaya con su amiga

- Pero si somos compañeros de cuarto! Vamos a celebrar que volvió, y conozcámonos mejor y así ser amigos

- Solo quiero tener una buena relación – tomo su taza y se dirigió a la cocina, después se fue a tomar un baño y lavar su traje. Cuando termino de poner su camisa en la lavadora escucho la voz de Bella

- Muero de hambre – el rojo los ojos y siguió con su labor – tengo tanta hambre – y así siguió quejándose. Cuando iba subiendo por las escaleras ella lo intercepto – si no iba a comer conmigo, entonces no debería haber desprendido ese olor – se quejo, Edward paso por su lado y se encerró en su pieza, pero eso no la detuvo – como puede ser tan cruel? No hay arroz y quiero comer carne, me encanta la carne... – y siguió hablado a través de la puerta colmando su paciencia.

Edward se levanto y abrió la puerta de golpe y la castaña cayo a sus pies.

- Vamos entonces, todo para que deje de hablar – ella sonrió – vaya a abrigarse.

...

- Vas a ir así! – pregunto sorprendido

- Que tiene de malo mi ropa? – pegunto bella ofendida, Edward no sabía si reír o llorar, de verdad le preguntaba eso?

Bella iba vestida con un moño todo desordenado, una camiseta gris manga larga con un Mickey estampado, una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas amarilla, pantalones negros hasta las rodillas y el último toque calcetas moradas y pantuflas que parecían pies de pie grande

- Luce extraño acaso?

- Entonces, cree que se ve bien?

- Quizás es por su preferencia... pero usted parece no tener sensibilidad para estas cosas

- La que no tiene nada de sensibilidad es usted

- Entonces, debería cambiarme? – pregunto extrañada, _"quizás lo otro será peor"_ se dijo el cobrizo

- Olvídelo, vámonos

...

- Creo que debería parar

- Claro que no, esto es como agua para mí – le mostro el envase de cerveza

- Claro como usted diga

- Ahh... Jacob Black, sabes lo que me dijo ese chico? Dijo que era como un ca-cachorrito, puedes creerlo? – su voz salía un poco distorsionada y la lengua parecía enredarse, tanto así que Edward a veces no la entendía – si soy un cachorrito porque me beso? Es asqueroso besar a un cachorrito mas si esta empapado por la lluvia, tu lo harías? – se quedo en silencio y el cobrizo creyó que se había dormido pero después abrió los brazos y grito – Todos los hombres son iguales!

Toda la gente alrededor los miraba y Edward agacho su cabeza avergonzado

- Solo ven a las mujeres bonitas y atractivas como Tanya... solo a esas mujeres, porque no a nosotras? También somos mujeres, SOY MUJER! – grito y Edward no encontraba la forma de hacerla callar

- Isabella...

- Pero, estoy tan agradecida de que usted no sea ese tipo de hombre

- Si claro, ahora nos vamos?

- De que hablas? Aun es temprano y mira que da alcohol! No seas aburrido

- Entonces bebamos esto y nos vamos – le salió como suplica, Bella le entrego un vaso y el tomo pero casi se atraganto cuando vio entrar a nada más y nada menos que el Director Gasparri. El cobrizo lo saludo con un asentimiento, y obtuvo los mismo más una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Sabes... – empezó a hablar Isabella y Masen recordó que estaba con ella, y por dentro rezaba que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, y para callarla tomo un pedazo de carne grande y se la metió a la boca

- Coma, termine rápido para que podamos marcharnos

- Tienes tan buen corazón Edward – menciono después de tragar

- Si, ahora solo coma – estaba pendiente de que el Director no los mirara, pero cuando sintió la silla arrastrarse vio a la castaña parada "_Oh Dios mío que va haces ahora?"_

- Voy al baño – y suspiro, Bella se fue tambaleándose. Al rato se acerco la mesera dándole una botella de vino

- Nosotros no ordenamos eso

- Oh lose, se lo mandaron de aquella mesa – apunto hacia atrás, Edward siguió la mirada y sentada estaba una señora de unos 30 años guiñándole el ojo, el negó apretándose el puente de la nariz _"lo que me faltaba"_, de repente tuvo unas gigantes manos en su camisa levantándolo

- Pero que...!

- Tu! Pendejo! Quien te crees para coquetearle a mi mujer! Eres tu acaso, el tipo que está tratando de seducir a mi mujer! – apunto hacia la señora sentada

- Perdón?

- Que perdón ni que nada tu... – levanto su puño pero dos pequeñas y finas manos lo detuvieron

- Usted! Quien es! Deje a Edward! – Bella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Además engañas a tu novia! Eres un hombre que vive utilizando a las mujeres! – Edward gruño y se soltó

- Masen no es ese tipo de persona! – lo defendió la castaña

- Claro que lo es! Lo vi flirteando con mi esposa hace unos segundos

- Claro que no! Mire a su esposa bien, ella es la que anda buscando hombres por otros lados, será que usted no la satisface?

- Oh no, no lo dijiste muchacho, ahora si nadie te salva - levanto la mano pero Bella lo empujo

- Que no! Edward no pudo haber coqueteado con su mujer porque el es gay!

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	24. C 24: Calidez

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Bella esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Claro que lo es! Lo vi flirteando con mi esposa hace unos segundos_

_- Claro que no! Mire a su esposa bien, ella es la que anda buscando hombres por otros lados, será que usted no la satisface?_

_- Oh no, no lo dijiste muchacho, ahora si nadie te salva - levanto la mano pero Bella lo empujo_

_- Que no! Edward no pudo haber coqueteado con su mujer porque el es gay! _

**24.- CALIDEZ**

Todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio, Edward estaba en shock.

- G-g-gay? – pregunto el hombre

- Uy... se supone que no... – pero fue callada por la mano de Edward, que la miraba iracundo, miro de reojo al Director Gasparri que estaba sorprendido. La soltó y le dijo entre dientes

- Vaya a pagar para largarnos de aquí – ella al ver su rostro asintió, fue hacia la cajera pero al buscar su cartera se dio cuenta que no la traía

- Am... Edward – susurro, el aludido se dio vuelta y bella se estremeció al ver su mirada – yo... olvide mi cartera - el se devolvió saco un billete y golpeo la mesa dejándolo ahí se dio media vuelta y se marcho, seguido por una asustada Isabella. Edward pasó y se despidió del director sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Edward! Espéreme! – el se detuvo y la miro

- Cuantas... cuantas veces le eh dicho que se detenga con los comentarios gays!

- Lo sien...

- Aunque este borracha – la interrumpió – es tan mala para pensar antes de hablar? Me dijo que no volviera a sacar ese tema! – Iba a seguir pero el sollozo de Bella lo detuvo, lagrimas caían de su rostro – Mire... Isabella...

- Lo siento Ed... Señor Masen, volví a romper mi promesa – sollozo – estaba tan preocupada de que lo golpearan que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y ahora toda esa gente sabe que es gay – se sentó en una banca – soy una tonta, una tonta que no sabe cumplir sus promesas, lo siento tanto

Edward la miraba de reojo, tenía la leve tentación de dejarla tirada en ese lugar. Pero no podía.

- Ya, es suficiente deje de llorar, lo hecho, hecho esta – de repente no escucho nada miro hacia abajo y Bella seguía con la cabeza gacha – dije que ya. No llore más... Isabella? – le movió el hombro pero bella cayo de lado _"Se quedo dormida?"_ el bufo y la miro por un buen rato, y la dejo tirada _"se lo merece" _se dijo, y se fue.

Pero cuando iba a dos cuadras su conciencia despertó, y se devolvió con un suspiro. Cuando llego a su lado la miro detenidamente, no era fea, pero ese look... y bufo _"en que estas pensando?"_ la tomo de los hombros y la sentó correctamente

- Isabella... Isabella levántese! – pero ella volvió a caer de lado – Hey! – la regreso a su lugar correctamente, pero de forma bruta, sacando un quejido de parte de la castaña – Que pasa?

- Creo que me torcí el tobillo lastimado – el suspiro y se incoó enfrente de ella dándole la espalda

- Súbase, la llevare - Y así lo hizo - Cuanto pesa? Creo que comió demasiado

- Aaah! Esto es tan agradable! – Menciono ella mientras estiraba los brazos – el aire nocturno es tan genial

- Por favor sujétese!

- Oh Ed... Señor Masen, si está cansado déjeme darle un pequeño obsequio – tomo la bufanda y se la enredo alrededor del cuello

- Pero que...

- Sea fuerte! Vamos de paseo..! o debería decir vamos a casa? Mejor canto otra

- Por favor, deje de cantar y sáqueme esto que me ahogo – comento con voz entrecortada, ella bufo y se la aflojo

- Vamos! Ole! Ole, ole ole! Edward! – empezó a cantar el solo suspiro y se dedico a mantener la miraba fija en el camino para no tropezar, tambaleándose.

Cuando estaba cerca de la casa Bella había quedado rendida en la espalda de Masen, el iba un poco cansado pero nada que no pudiera soportar

- Esto es realmente agradable – murmuro Bella – su espalda es cálida – suspiro – me pregunto si la espalda de mi padre era igual de cálida que la suya

- Su padre no la ha llevado en su espalda nunca? – ella quedo en silencio, y el se pregunto si se había quedado por fin dormida

- Es la primera vez que alguien me carga en su espalda – susurro tan bajo, que apenas la oyó. Bella recordó algo...

Se veía una pequeña de pelo castaño y grandes ojos de color chocolate, mirando a un hombre... más bien mirando su espalda, y aquella niña sin tener el valor de hablarle.

- Siempre pensé... que las espaldas de los demás eran frías – murmuro cuando termino de recordar – pero ahora que es mi ami... – recordó lo dicho por Edward – de acuerdo ahora que somos compañeros de cuarto, es muy agradable – su brazos que estaban alrededor de su cuello, lo abrazaron con un poco mas de fuerza sin hacerle daño. Edward se quedo en silencio y siguió su camino.

_Pronostico del día de hoy por Isabella Swan: esta noche el aire aun esta fresco... pero la brisa que emerge de la espalda de su compañero de cuarto se siente como si... fuese a ser un poco mas cálida._

_..._

Edward dejo a Bella en el sillón de la sala, se había quedado dormida, y se sentó en el suelo, estaba muerto de sed, así que se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, tomo el jugo y se sirvió. Con el vaso aun en la mano se devolvió y vio a Isabella durmiendo

- Como es que, un solo ser humano, puede traer tantos problemas? – murmuro

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho un ruido, bajo rápidamente y vio a Bella tirada en el suelo, soltó una pequeña risa y fue hacia su lado, con su pie golpeo las piernas de ella

- Isabella... Isabella despierte – pero nada, así que suspirando la tomo entre sus brazos y la volvió a acostar en el sillón, después de haberle sacado el segundo zapato, le estaba acomodando las piernas, y ahí fue cuando la castaña abrió sus ojos

- Que está haciendo? – Edward soltó su pie con rapidez y se levanto, mientras ella se sentaba y lo miraba ceñuda.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	25. C 25: Invitación

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Isabella... Isabella despierte – pero nada, así que suspirando la tomo entre sus brazos y la volvió a acostar en el sillón, después de haberle sacado el segundo zapato, le estaba acomodando las piernas, y ahí fue cuando la castaña abrió sus ojos_

_- Que está haciendo? – Edward soltó su pie con rapidez y se levanto, mientras ella se sentaba y lo miraba ceñuda._

**25.- INVITACIÓN**

- Si duerme así le darán calambres en las piernas – miro hacia otro lado – pero... ahora que esta despierta debería ir a su cuarto y dormir cómodamente. – se levanto, iba camino a su habitación cuando la voz de bella lo detuvo

- Es agradable – Bella rio quedito – si hubiera sido otro hombre, ya hubiera hecho un escándalo... pero es agradable que no fuera la gran cosa el que estuviera tocando mi pierna

Edward bufo y dio la vuelta

- Deje de decir tonterías y vaya a la cama – ella asintió y se levanto pero al apoyar su pie sintió una punzada, que la hizo caer nuevamente al sillón, tomándose el tobillo

- Ahora qué?

- Me duele la pierna – se quejo, Edward se acerco a ella la miro a los ojos...

...

- Ah... si... ahí – gemía – si... ahí! Ahí! Edward - susurro – ow! Eso duele... un poco más suave... si ahí... si... – Edward cerro los ojos y detuvo sus manos

- Isabella... silencio – y volvió a su labor

- Si... Edward... se siente tan bien...

- Con los ruidos no puedo hacerlo – trato de levantarse, pero Bella lo detuvo con sus piernas

- Solo un poco mas...

- Me duele las manos, eh estado masajeándole el pie hace media hora, si le duele vaya a un médico, yo no puedo hacer nada mas – ella hizo un puchero, pero Edward la aparto de inmediato – soy su arrendatario, no su sirviente

- Oh... está bien... Gracias! – cuando ya no lo veía desde el sillón, suspiro – un compañero gay es lo mejor!

- Ah... me estoy volviendo loco – menciono Edward ya en su habitación – después de tal vergüenza que me hizo pasar en frente del Director, le masajeo los pies... _"en que estas pensando Edward?"_ – suspiro y cerró los ojos – no te distraigas... no te distraigas

...

- Aah! – grito Bella al sentir el golpe en su cabeza, se levanto y vio que estaba en el suelo – ow mi cabeza... que paso? Porque estoy aquí?

Y recordó...

"_Que no! Edward no pudo haber coqueteado con su mujer porque él es gay!"_

Soltó un jadeo al recordar lo que había dicho, escondió el rostro entre sus manos – Probablemente no dejara pasar esto! – segundos después su estomago sonó... se abrazo a ella misma – Ow! mi estomago! – en ese momento escucho la voz de Edward, venia bajando las escaleras y hablando con alguien por teléfono

- No... Jasper ve directo a la construcción... después pasaremos a la oficina – cuando ya llego al comedor, Isabella estaba oculta atrás del sofá – en 15 minutos estoy allá... Adiós

Edward guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y vio las pantuflas de Bella sobresalir del sillón, suspiro rodando los ojos. Se acerco y se sorprendió verla durmiendo

- Isabella... Hey Isabella... Despierte, le dolerá la espalda si sigue ahí, vaya a su habitación – pero Bella ni se inmutaba – tiene unos hábitos muy raros para dormir – murmuro.

Cuando la castaña escucho la puerta de la calle cerrarse, se levanto de golpe y fue al baño, entro, cerró la puerta y murmuro – siempre que tomo me pasa esto... – pero fue interrumpida por un ruido, dio media vuelta y ahí con la puerta abierta estaba Edward

- Durmió Bien?

- Si y usted? – pregunto nerviosa

- Tiene algo que quiera decirme?

- Algo que decir? No realmente, porque? Hice algo malo ayer? – Rió – es que, vera, cuando bebo, mi cabeza no archiva lo que pasa en esos momentos – se rasco la cabeza – pero, de algo estoy segura, no soy de esas personas que da problemas... no lo soy

- Esta segura? – ella miro hacia otro lado

-Ow! Mi estomago, me duele... así que si no le molesta hablaremos después... que tenga buen día – lo empujo y cerró la puerta con seguro_, "tonta Bella! Cómo pudiste decir que era Gay frente a tantas personas!" _

...

- Por allá podríamos poner el parque temático... ahí será el salón principal... el estacionamiento... el centro de mando... – comentaba Jasper, mientras indicaba los lugares donde construirían la Galería, Edward solo movía su plumón en el aire, y se imaginaba como seria la vista... es como si estuviera dibujando en el vacío y quedara en su cabeza. – Lo más importante, es crearle una gran impresión al Director Gasparri – la mano del cobrizo se detuvo y cerró los ojos, _"... Porque él es gay!" _y se le vino la cara de sorpresa del Director

- Ya tiene una profunda impresión... – murmuro

-Qué?

- Nada – miro el terreno

- Hey – lo llamo Jasper mientras fotografiaba – porque esas dos nos miraban con tantos interés?

- Por nada

- No creerán que tu y yo – movió ambas cejas

- Cállate, eso no tiene sentido! – fue hacia el auto, el rubio rió

- Que? Estas preocupado que Isabella no te vea como un hombre? – se carcajeo con más ganas y entro al copiloto del volvo, Edward abrió la puerta para entrar cuando un auto negro lujoso, se estaciono al lado del suyo, y de ahí bajo el hombre que menos quería ver

- Wow! Si vienes hasta acá, es porque de verdad piensas obtenerlo

- No se preocupe, nosotros ya nos retiramos – ya tenía un pies arriba cuando un comentario lo hizo detenerse

- No sería mejor no seguir los pasos de tu padre? – Comento Billy Black – debes pensar que yo soy el culpable de lo que le paso a él. Pero, básicamente se arruino el mismo. Así son los negocios, cada vez que intentas algo imposible, el resultado es obvio. – el cobrizo dio media vuelta y lo miro con ira

- Eso no es verdad. Si, el tuvo la culpa... fue culpable de tratar a los empleados traidores, perfectamente y confiar en ellos... eso, te dará ese resultado

Porque era verdad, su madre se lo había dicho, Billy Black era la mano derecha de Carlisle, el confiaba con los ojos cerrados en el, siempre pensó que tratando así a los empleados iba a lograr llegar lejos, pero no imagino toparse con un traidor como Black.

- Si un hombre se queda en el pasado, no puede avanzar. Así que te aconsejo, que encuentres algo que se adecue a tu nivel – Edward trago aguantándose las ganas de herir a ese hombre, pero le daría donde más le doliera, sin decir nada entro al vehículo.

...

Dos mujeres hermosas se encontraron en los pies de una escalera ambas con el mismo bolso de un gran diseñador

- Wow, hoy en día las imitaciones están bien hechas – comento con voz burlona, mientras subía

- Lo mismo digo, hasta los animales traen cosas de marcas – iba al lado de ella. La otra mujer se sintió ofendida y la miro de pies a cabeza

- Quien eres? No te habías visto antes por aquí

- Vine a ver al Arquitecto Edward Masen, tú debes ser una empleada de aquí

- Empleada? – Bufo – Yo soy Jessica Stanley, la prometida de Edward

- Prometida? – pregunto sorprendida – de Masen?

- Si, pero tu aun no me has dicho quien eres

- Tanya Denali – pero Jessica no se quedo a escucharla y ya estaba adentro

En el interior ambas estaban sentadas con un café servido, gentileza de Mike. Cuando entro Edward, y la primera en levantarse fue Stanley

- Edward!

- Oh, pero miren es Jessica – comento divertido Jasper, pero cayó al ver a la otra mujer

- Buenas tardes – saludo a ambas – que le trae por aquí? – se dirigió a Tanya, Jessica al verse ignorada fue hacia el lado de Edward y lo tomo por el brazo, el se zafo enseguida

- Tu madre me envió, te manda esto – saco unas pastillas – son tus vitaminas – miro a Denali y comento – si tu prometida no se encarga de esto, quien lo hará? – el cobrizo aguanto las ganas de decirle algo, y la ignoro

- Vamos adentro – le comento a la mano derecha de Gasparri

Jessica bufo mientras el rubio reía.

Ya adentro sentados en su escritorio, Edward volvió a preguntarle

- Y dígame, que la trae por aquí?

- Es una invitación a la noche de Arquitectura patrocinada por el grupo Ms – menciono entregándole un sobre – estoy segura que si va esa noche, se encontrara con muchas personas involucradas con la Galería

- Muchas Gracias, pero pudo enviarla por correo

- Necesitaba verlo, anteriormente fue insultado en público por mi culpa – murmuro recordando el episodio con Jacob – y pensé que sería buena idea pasar por aquí y aprovechar de pedir disculpas por eso

- No se preocupe – ella asintió y después de un minuto de silencio se levanto para irse, pero antes comento

- Tiene algo que hacer esta tarde? Nuestra Galería tiene una nueva exposición, no quiere verla? – Edward miro hacia otro lado incomodo, sin saber cómo rechazarla – nuestro Director no tiene citas para esta tarde – Él la miro confundido – y cuando no tiene citas, tiene el habito de pasear por la galería – comento como si fuera algo común, y después lo miro sonriendo, Edward sabia a lo que se refería, una oportunidad.

Ambos salieron en silencio, el cobrizo se había ofrecido a llevarla

- Donde están? – Pregunto una alterada Jessica en el estacionamiento seguida de Mike – se fueron juntos?

- Quien sabe... quizás

- Tu! No querías salir conmigo? – el asintió – entonces descubre donde vive Edward!

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	26. C 26: Confeccion del Plan

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_Ambos salieron en silencio, el cobrizo se había ofrecido a llevarla_

_- Donde están? – Pregunto una alterada Jessica en el estacionamiento seguida de Mike – se fueron juntos?_

_- Quien sabe... quizás_

_- Tu! No querías salir conmigo? – el asintió – entonces descubre donde vive Edward!_

**26.- CONFECCION DEL PLAN**

- Como es vivir en Ispirazione? – Pregunto Tanya en el auto, para romper el silencio

- Eh?

- Debe ser incomodo vivir allí

- En realidad no

- Oh, entonces no le afecta vivir con Bella?

- No, todo lo contrario le debería estar agradecido. Como podría pagarle? Me está haciendo este gran favor. Debería hacer algo por usted – cambio de tema el cobrizo, no quería meterse entre las discusiones de estas dos mujeres.

- Perdón?

- Pagarle el favor, de decirme sobre lo del Director

- Oh, pues... una invitación a cenar. – sonrió ella

- Bien, puedo hacer eso

Edward seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera, mientras Denali lo observaba, era hermoso, tenía una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, sus facciones eran varoniles, y su pelo cobrizo le daba ese matiz cautivante, además con esos ojos verdes que mataba a cualquier mujer, como un hombre con ese aspecto podía ser gay?

Cuando llegaron a la galería, Masen se apresuro en abrirle la puerta.

-No deberíamos intercambiar números para fijar la hora de la cena?

- Claro – y así lo hicieron – yo la llamare.

- Si obtiene este proyecto gracias a mi ayuda, sabe que una cena no será suficiente, cierto? – le pregunto Tanya

- Por supuesto- le sonrió Edward, ella sonrió de vuelta y se despidió

En dos autos más allá estaban 2 hombres observando

- Señor, esos dos se están intercambiando números, como Masen puede hacer eso? conociendo la relación entre usted y Tanya? – murmuro Tyler a Jacob Black

- Tyler, descubre que trama Masen... quiero saberlo todo

Edward se adentro al edificio y fue directo al baño, ya en este empezó a controlar su respiración, estaba muy nervioso, que iba a decirle al Director? Se miro en el espejo, suspiro y se arreglo la chaqueta.

- Director Gasparri, pudo haber un malentendido por lo ocurrido ayer, yo no soy así... – negó con la cabeza y se paso las manos por el pelo, lo volvió a intentar – Director Gasparri, ayer hubo un malentendido. No me gustan los hombres – comento divertido, pero después volvió a bufar desesperado, se paro firme y se miro en el espejo – No soy gay! – dijo con voz dura, en ese momento salió un hombre de un cubículo mirándolo asustado. Edward quedo con la boca abierta, _"Dios! Cuando va a terminar mi mala suerte?"_

...

- Bella!

- Alice! Que traes?

- Mariscos – sonrió – mi madre las envió ayer, y te traje algunas

- Ah! Lucen bien!

- Oh, Bella... por cierto, puse las cosas que regresaron en la tienda online por la cual estoy trabajando, así que si se venden, te avisare – la castaña sonrió y la abrazo

- Solo me quedas tu Allie

- Ya no te pongas sentimental, que estás haciendo? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado y viendo la pantalla del ordenador portátil

- Lleno unas solicitudes, subí mi curriculum a internet y conseguí entrevistas en algunos lugares

- Pensé que no querías trabajar en una compañía – murmuro dudosa

- Y que voy hacer? Tengo que conseguir dinero para vivir

- Y Eric? Aun no lo encuentras? Te darás por vencida?

- Ese no es el mayor problema ahora

- Que hiciste ahora Bella? – la castaña solo miro hacia abajo.

...

Edward estaba viendo una pintura cuando sintió la voz de alguien a su lado

- Que lo trae por aquí? – el cobrizo se giro y lo saludo

- Para poder obtener el proyecto, sentí que tenía que conocer los objetos de la galería como referencia – Gasparri lo miro con duda, pero al final le sonrió.

Lo invito a su oficina a tomar una taza de café.

- Hoy también podría ser una coincidencia, como aquella en la que golpeo mi auto. – Edward bebió un poco de café – es un poco sospechoso que diga que son puras coincidencias... no cree?

- Por favor, considérelo como una tontería de juventud – sonrió

- Es bueno ser joven, se puede actuar con imprudencia – el rio – su amiga parecía tener una naturaleza...similar. Es una persona muy interesante

- Uh... Director Gasparri, ayer... lo de ayer fue un malentendido...

- No tengo interés en las vidas de los demás, así que no me debe ninguna explicación – lo interrumpió – No debería estarse preocupando de esas cosas, enfóquese en el proyecto – Masen asintió, un con las ganas de explicarle lo sucedido – Entonces – se levanto – vamos a encontrarnos después por coincidencia – Edward sonrió, y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y lo miro

- Por cierto, que siente sobre Kandinsky? (Pintor Ruso) – Gasparri lo miro confundido – la pintura que estaba colgado en el vestíbulo, la que estaba mirando hace unos momentos, siento que Kandinsky podría ser mejor que Klimt (pintor austríaco)

- No suena mal – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

- Entonces, usando coincidencias, lo veré de nuevo

...

- No lo puedo creer! Es en serio? Porque no escuchas nunca a las personas? Lo volviste a decir! Y en un restaurante! Un restaurante Bella! Cuantas personas habían? – Alice se paseaba por la sala mientras que Isabella estaba en el sillón hecha un ovillo

- Cuando bebo... yo... no dejara pasar esto, cierto?

- Que crees? Esto es serio Bella... – se detuvo y sonrió – Sígueme

- Que? A donde vamos? No quiero! – se agarro del sillón, mientras que la pelinegra la tomaba de los pies

- Bella suéltate! Quieres que Edward no se enoje contigo! – la castaña asintió – entonces suéltate y sígueme! – le hizo caso, y ambas cayeron al piso – eres...! - bufo – mejor vámonos, no sé cuánto tiempo tengamos...

- Cuando Charlotte discute con Peter, lo primero que ella hace es una cena, y al otro día ya están felices de la vida. – le menciono mientras estaban en el supermercado buscando la mercadería que usarían.

- Es solo la comida? O hacen algo después?

- Que crees? – Bella se tapo la boca y se ruborizo – Peter esta tan lleno y cansado que se duerme inmediatamente – rio

- Tonta... pero, y si Edward come y después se va?

- Bueno ahí tienes que actuar tu, pedirle perdón... y coquetearle – Bella la miro ceñuda

- Como? Si las mujeres son como rocas en frente de sus ojos – Alice se giro y la miro de pies a cabeza

- Bueno... aunque fuera un hombre que gusta de mujeres, creo que te vería igual como una piedra

- Quieres morir? – le pregunto, Alice rio nerviosa y la abrazo

- Mejor nos concentramos en alimentarlo

- Ah! No! No puedo cocinar! No podría satisfacer a una persona tan quisquillosa! Conseguiré a otra persona, y dejare que se vaya!

- Porque sigues pensando en dejarlo ir? – Negó – lo que tienes que pensar es en formas para poder retenerlo

...

- Buenos días Edward – saludo Ángela

- Buenos Días

Masen paso a su oficina y dentro de esta lo estaba esperando Jasper, pero antes de siquiera saludarse sonó su celular, en el ID salía el nombre de Tanya

- Señorita Denali? – Jasper lo miro con una ceja alzada – ah... si... hagamos eso... está bien... Muchas gracias, adiós

- Wow! Edward Cullen ocupando su lado apuesto!

- De que hablas?

- Tratas de traer a la mano derecha de Gasparri a nuestro lado, invitándola a citas?

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	27. CAPITULO 27

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Señorita Denali? – Jasper lo miro con una ceja alzada – ah... si... hagamos eso... está bien... Muchas gracias, adiós _

_- Wow! Edward Cullen ocupando su lado apuesto! _

_- De que hablas?_

_- Tratas de traer a la mano derecha de Gasparri a nuestro lado, invitándola a citas?_

**CAPITULO 27**

- No digas tonteras, acaso me ves como un espía?

- Bueno, no te enojes, lo creí porque como estás hablando con ella por teléfono. Yo creo que si está de nuestro lado – el cobrizo negó – ya pero para que te llamaba?

- El Director Gasparri quiere ir a cenar mañana

- Dios, Edward sabes lo que significa eso? No sé que hice en mi vida anterior para merecer un jefe como tu – el cobrizo rio.

...

- En serio quieres eso?

- Claro le demostrare que puedo ser una gran amiga, los gays tienen amigas, no? Más que hombres

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón, es mas fácil para ellos hablar de sus relaciones con alguien del género femenino – Bella asintió – entonces primero tienes que hacer una gran comida!

- Pero si somos dos

- Bella! Concéntrate. La comida tiene que ser deliciosa, podrías hacerle los mariscos que te pase, después de eso podrían ver una película juntos

- Buena idea vamos a arrendar una

Se dirigieron hacia allá después de haber terminado las compras para la cena

- Esto también te puede servir a ti Belly Bells

- Que quieres decir?

- Tu solo tienes 1 amiga a mí, bueno y si se puede contar a Eric

- No es cierto! Tenga a Ta... – se cayó inmediatamente

- A eso me refiero, puedes cambiar los sentimientos, aquel cariño que tenías por... esa mujer, se los puedes dar a Edward, tienes que entenderlo

- Pero eso es demasiado difícil! Él ni siquiera quiere que me acerque – refunfuño

- Tienes que saber actuar bella, por ejemplo con la idea de las películas quizás avances un poco más. Piensa que estas viéndola conmigo

- De acuerdo – empezó a ver películas hasta que encontró una – esta! Esta! Es perfecta – Alice se acerco y parpadeo

- Quieres ver el "Secreto de la Montaña" con el!

- Me acabas de decir que trate de entenderlo, con esto podre hacerlo. Debes ser difícil fingir ser heterosexual. Como su amiga, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comprender su dolor

- Bella realmente... es una buena idea

...

- Que es lo que más quieren las chicas para esta navidad? – pregunto Jasper en la oficina, junto a Ángela y Ben – Ropa? Joyas? Quizás un novio?

- Eso! Eso es lo que queremos las mujeres hoy en día – menciono Ángela – un novio, pero un novio gay

- Quieres que me vuelva gay? – pregunto Ben

- No seas bobo, no pienso compartirte con alguien, menos con un hombre – los tres rieron

-Ya, pero un novio gay? Qué locuras son esas? – se burlo Ben, Edward acababa de salir de su oficina y al escuchar de que hablaban presto atención

- Razones por la que una chica quiere un amigo gay... – comenzó a leer – porque puedes ir de compras contigo, entiende el corazón de las chicas y es fácil comunicarse con ellos.

- Las mujeres... cada vez más raras... Edward que haces? – el cobrizo volteo asustado

- Que? No nada, yo ya me iba

- Estas interesado en esto también? - Pregunto el rubio, a lo que Edward negó rápidamente - No te ibas?

- Si, solo necesitaba pasarle esto a Ben- le paso unos documentos – los necesito para mañana – el aludido asintió

Se dirigió a su auto y arranco, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido

...

- Estas realmente linda, recuerdo cuando eras solo una niña, has crecido muy rápido – la aludida sonrió con tristeza, se encontraban en un Spa

- Pero su hijo me sigue viendo como una niña

- Eso es porque Edward no tiene tiempo para estar pendiente de mujeres, no es porque no seas linda – comento Esme – vio a su padre morir cuando era pequeño. Durante la escuela, estudiaba duro para tener éxito. Después trabajo todo el verano para pagarse la universidad, no tuvo tiempo de salir. Tú debes saberlo, se conocen desde niños

- Lose, pero sigue ignorándome y me siento decepcionada, toda mi vida eh pensado que terminaría casándome con el

- Paciencia, ya verás que llegara el día en donde Edward diga "Jessica es perfecta para mi" – ambas rieron – pero tienes razón, estoy muy preocupada por Edward, ya casi ni lo veo, no sé si está comiendo bien, si está durmiendo bien... me tiene muy preocupada

- No te preocupes Esme, averiguare donde esta, y te llevare allí

...

Edward se estaciono en frente de su actual casa y recordó _"Razones por la que una chica quiere un amigo gay: porque puedes ir de compras contigo, entiende el corazón de las chicas y es fácil comunicarse con ellos."_

- Aunque fuera gay, nunca podría hacer todo eso con esta mujer

- El menú de hoy serán Ostras Gratinadas – dijo la pelinegra, mientras pegaba las instrucciones de cómo hacerlas en el refrigerador

- No puedo hacer esto Alice, nunca eh usado un honro antes! Allie... puedes hacer esto por mi antes de irte? Y Cenamos los tres juntos!

- No puedo, debo cuidar de Garrett – en ese momento se escucho la puerta abrir, Bella nerviosa empezó a pasearse por toda la cocina – probablemente sigue enojado! Alice – se acerco a abrazarla – no me dejes, no me dejes!

- Se fuerte, se fuerte! – le decía – ahora ve allí, y salúdalo – la empujo yendo ella atrás, Bella tímida fue hacia la sala y Edward estaba mirándola sin emoción alguna

- Bienvenido Ed... Señor Masen

- Oh... aun no relajan la forma de hablarse? Yo pensé que ya se tuteaban, solo se llevan por un año. No se hablen tan formalmente – miro a la castaña, esta asintió

- Edward, tienes hambre? – pero la mirada que recibió la hizo dar un paso atrás – Debería hacerle algo de cenar?... Señor

- No puedo creerlo... viven juntos! Ni que fueran... – pero también cayo al ver la mirada del cobrizo – am... – carraspeo – algo de beber?

- Hablare informalmente cuando llegue el momento, no es necesario que me lo digan

- Oh, veo que es algo reservado... señor – Masen asintió y se marcho al segundo piso.

- Aahh – suspiraron ambas – es un amargado!

- Que hare?

- No lose Bella, pero... yo me tengo que ir

- No, no puedes! No puedo cocinar! Que le hago?

- Charlotte me matara sino llegue en 15 minutos! te deseo lo mejor, suerte ADIOS! – grito ya en la puerta

- Alice! – pero ya no había nadie estaba sola, suspirando subió de puntitas hacia el segundo piso, y pego su oído a la puerta de Edward pero esta fue abierta.

- Podemos hablar? – pregunto el cobrizo ignorando a la castaña arrodillada, ella asintió y ambos bajaron, se sentaron en la sala uno enfrente del otro. – Así que, no recuerda nada? – ella negó – entonces no recuerda que yo pague la carne?

- Oh! Prometo regresarle ese dinero

- Bien, porque también me gustaría que me devolviera los 3 millones que me pidió cuando llegamos a casa

- Claro que... QUE! 3 MILLONES! YO JAMAS LE PEDI ESO! ESTAFADOR! – se levanto y lo apunto con el dedo, mientras que Masen seguía sentado con sus brazos cruzados

- Vaya, veo que está empezando a recordar – sonrió, ella tapo su boca con ambas manos y se volvió a sentar – puedo perdonar todo, excepto las mentiras

- No, no, no! No lo volveré hacer! Lo prometo! Hare cualquier cosa! – 5 minutos después Bella escribía en una hoja

- _Si yo, Isabella Swan, vuelvo a divulgar información personal del Señor Edward Masen_...

- Si... yo... divulgo... que mas?

- No lose, que tiene que escribir?

- Morderé mi lengua y moriré!

- No, con eso no gano nada. Otra cosa

- Que tal esto. _"Si yo, Isabella Swan, vuelvo a divulgar información personal del Señor Edward Masen, hare cualquier cosa que me pida el Señor Edward Masen" _Es suficiente?

- No, ahora tiene que poner su huella digital – ella formo un puño con su mano, el cobrizo la miro con una ceja alzada, y ella con los ojos cerrados lo hizo – genial

- Bien, supongo que con esto me perdona

- Por ahora

- Bien! Ahora, espere un momento, le hare la cena – se marcho a la cocina, y de la puerta de esta grito – SERA EL PAGO DE LA CENA! – Edward negó con una pequeña sonrisa

Bella ya en la cocina empezó a preparar la cena, primero sacar los mariscos, logrando que varios se le cayeran al suelo. Después cortar las verduras, consecuencia... 3 dedos con cortes. Prepararlo, 4 quemaduras. Cuando tuvo todo listo, los dejo en el horno. Se recostó en la mesa esperando que se cumpliera el tiempo fue quedándose dormida, cuando despertó fue rápidamente hacia el horno, lo abrió y se encontró con todo quemado.

- No! Están todas quemadas! – sollozo, lo volvió hacer, logrando esta vez, que le quedaran bien, pero solo era una porción. Al llevar la cena a la mesa, se encontró con Edward comiendo una deliciosa cena. Ella se sentó enfrente de él, y le puso el plato enfrente

- Al menos pruébelo, solo uno – Él la ignoro olímpicamente –trabaje todo el día para hacerle esto, tengo cortes, quemaduras. Podría solo probar un poco? – el dudoso tomo un pedazo con su tenedor, y se lo llevo a la boca. – como esta?

- Pues, aun no eh muerto, y parece adecuado para el consumo humano – ella sonrió, Masen al ver que no comía nada le ofreció

- No, comí mucho antes con Alice – el asintió y siguió comiendo, mientras ella lo observaba – esta bueno?

- Ya debería saber cómo sabe, no comió antes?

- Oh... claro – después de un pequeño silencio volvió a hablar – dicen que una cena, sirve para que las personas se vuelvan cercanas

- No tengo intención de volverme cercano a usted – Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero se obligo a tranquilizarse – gracias por la comida – se estaba yendo cuando Bella estiro la mano

- Señor Edward Masen, vamos a llevarnos bien desde ahora – Él la quedo mirando, tratando de aguantar la risa, pero se sereno

- Mientras usted cumpla su palabra – le tomo la mano, pero no fueron más de 3 segundos. Masen llevo la loza a la cocina para lavarla. Bella suspiro y los siguió, dejo la loza ahí mientras sonreía _"Lo dejare ahí, seguro que lo lavara"_ pensó, pero el cobrizo cuando termino de enjuagar su último plato los guardo y se marcho, dejándola con todos los utensilios que había usado para cocinar, por lavar.

Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Bella le grito

- Hey! Que tal si vemos una película?

- No tengo tiempo – y siguió

- Aish! Este hombre. Como se supone que me llevare bien si el no da nada de su parte? Hombre cruel!

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	28. Capitulo 28 Largo! :D

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Bella le grito_

_- Hey! Que tal si vemos una película?_

_- No tengo tiempo – y siguió_

_- Aish! Este hombre. Como se supone que me llevare bien si el no da nada de su parte? Hombre cruel!_

**CAPITULO 28**

- Maldita sea! – exclamo Tanya al ser la tercera vez que trataba de ingresar a su departamento, pero este le negaba el acceso al ser la contraseña errónea. Toco el timbre con rabia, pero nadie abría.

Dentro estaba un Jacob muy cómodo bebiendo una botella de vino, escucho los golpes en la puerta y prendió el equipo de sonido.

- Creías que después de todo te ibas a quedar con mi departamento? – murmuro el moreno

- JACOB BLACK! ABREME INMEDIATAMENTE! – siguió golpeando, Black ya cansado abrió la puerta. Dejando entrar a una furiosa Tanya, fue directamente al equipo y lo apago, pero el moreno lo volvió a prender con el control, y estuvieron así 4 veces. Hasta que ella cansada lo desenchufo – podrías dejar de actuar tan inmaduramente?

- Inmaduro? Yo? Por favor

- Deja de...

- Desde cuando te vez con el idiota de Masen – la interrumpió – parece que ya se tienen la confianza suficiente para darse sus números

- Me estas espiando? – pregunto indignada

- No seas ridícula, te vi de casualidad en la galería de arte

- Pues, no debería preocuparte tu y yo no tenemos nada

- Así que se acabo y ya? Estuvimos a punto de casarnos Tanya!

- No seas cínico, mientras estabas comprometido conmigo estabas con Bella

- Pero si tu...

- Que? Me vas a culpar a mi?

- Tanya... Dios, no puedes echar todo por la borda así como así! No puedes verte con ese hombre

- Te diré algo Jacob Black, y que te quede claro... yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo, y si quiero seguiré viendo a Edward, el me gusta, sabes?

- Tanya, no me hagas esto... yo... yo de verdad te amo, hare lo que sea

- Mira, me gustan las gemas. Me gusta buscar gemas ocultas y tenerlas por un largo tiempo – miro a los ojos de Jacob y con burla dijo – y tu Black, no eres una joya, creía que lo eras pero me equivoque yo no quiero tenerte conmigo – el moreno negó mientras respiraba profundamente, ella se giro para irse

- Tanya – la abrazo por la espalda – Tanya por favor – pero ella se quedo inmóvil, Jake al sentir que no hacía nada la soltó

- Es mi problema Jake, una vez que algo deja de gustarme... no lo vuelvo a mirar

...

Edward estaba terminando de revisar unos papeles, cuando decidió bajar para beber algo, en las escaleras escucho la televisión prendida, sentada en un sofá estaba Bella viendo una película, con un tazón de palomitas en sus piernas

- De verdad, usted no tiene preocupaciones, fue engañada por su novio y traicionada por su amiga – ella estaba riendo, pero cuando escucho lo último su risa se apago. Edward no pudo evitar sentirse mal, así que le llevo algo de tomar.

- Gracias, no quiere sentarse y comer palomitas mientras vemos una película?

- No, gracias – ella asintió y siguió comiendo

- No hace dieta?

- No soy una persona que gana peso

- Aun así, a esa edad todo se vuelve grasa en su estomago – se quedaron ambos en silencio – entonces... cuanto tiempo vivió con la señorita Tanya? Debe estar acostumbrada a su presencia, siempre por equivocación la nombra

- 7 años – contesto fría, que Edward se sorprendió, pero después volvió a ser la misma de siempre – parecieran que nunca se terminaran – comento mirando las palomitas en su mano – el cobrizo sonrió y se sentó a su lado, estiro la mano y saco un poco de palomitas. Bella al verlo sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

- Creí que no comería porque todo se vuelve grasa en su estomago

- Yo no acumulo grasa en mi estomago – ella bufo

- Acaso fue a clases de "como hablar bien"? Siempre es tan correcto – él la miro y sonrió. Y ella rio encantada de que por fin le regalara una sonrisa

- Entonces, desde cuando lo supo? – comento Bella

- Supe que cosa?

- Gay – murmuro y Edward se pego mentalmente _"debería haber sabido que no iba a ser tan lindo, tenía que sacar siempre ese tema?" _ - me refiero a que era diferente a los demás – el cobrizo tenia la intención de levantarse e irse, pero el comentario que dijo lo hizo quedarse – yo me di cuenta a los siete – el abrió los ojos sorprendidos

- Es lesbiana? – ella rio

- Claro que no, me di cuenta de que no tener una madre me hacia diferente a los demás. – comento con la vista fija en un punto muerto – durante una fiesta del jardín de niños, teníamos que ir disfrazados, las madres de los otros niños fueron al jardín para arreglarlos, yo iba disfrazada de cenicienta – rio – y no podía subir el cierre de mi espalda, el traje me quedaba un poco grande, así que no podía andar por ahí con el vestido suelto, por lo tanto me quede parada en la sala sin hacer nada, hasta que la mamá de alguien me ayudo – sonrió con tristeza – desde ese momento lo asimile "ah... de verdad no tengo una madre..." fue lo que pensé.

Edward la miraba y por una parte entendía de porque ella era de ese modo, no tuvo nunca una imagen femenina en su familia, por lo que sabía su padre no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ellos.

- Solo pensé – su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos – que quizás usted también sintió algo así, que se dio cuenta en ese instante...

- Nunca fui a ese tipo de fiestas, ni cuando era niño, joven, adolescente. Odiaba disfrazarme y fingir ser algo – comento, y ese comentario dio resultado a una carcajada de Bella – que? Porque se ríe?

- Desde ese momento supo que le gustaban los niños? No es así? – iba a decir algo mas pero Edward la callo tomando un puñado de palomitas y metiéndosela en la boca

- Sola coma y no hable

- Oh vamos dígame... desde cuándo?

- Se puede callar? Veamos la película en silencio

- Dígame, que tipo le gusta?

- Sabe que se ve linda cuando esta callada?

- Así que piensa que soy linda, eh?

- Solo... veamos la película.

...

- Hey Mike

- Buenos días Jasper – el rubio iba a su oficina cuando se percato de algo – Edward no ah llegado?

- Si

- Pero no huelo el café, y no escucho su música clásica

- Oh, es que el está en el baño – justo en ese momento Edward salía del baño

- oh, aquí estas tenemos que revi... – pero fue interrumpido por la mano del cobrizo, y 3 segundos después volvía a estar en el baño, pasaron unos minutos y salió a toda prisa – que le pasa?

- No lose, ah estado desde que llego en el baño – ambos se quedaron mirando extrañados

Mientras Edward iba corriendo a una farmacia, llego a un semáforo y la mala suerte de él cambio a rojo, se sostuvo en el poster, apretando los puños, en cuanto la luz cambio salió corriendo. Entro a la farmacia todo sudado y no precisamente por el esfuerzo de correr. La mujer de la tienda al percatarse de Edward se arreglo el cabello

- En que puedo ayudarte?

- Un laxante – susurro bajito, mientras se esforzaba por no... Soltar nada

- Disculpe?

- Un laxante – dijo un poco más alto

- Lo siento, pero no lo oigo – comento dulcemente la mujer

- Una medicina para la diarrea! – menciono ya con voz fuerte. Dejando a la auxiliar sorprendida

...

- Bien ya tengo mi curriculum y mis documentos – en ese momento sonó su celular – Alice?

- Bella! Oh dios, estas bien?

- De que hablas?

- Las ostras! Fueron cambiadas por las que me envió mi mamá

- Espera, que?

- Yo estoy bien porque no comí, pero... como estas tu? Las ostras estaban en mal estado

- Oh dios! Yo estoy bien... pero edrad... el se comió todas

- Señor...

- Las ostras, maldita sea, las ostras deben... – su mano se aferro a el mesón, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

- Oh, las ostras debieron haber estado malas y por...

- Es obvio que estaban malas, por favor deme la medicina! – la mujer asintió y deprisa fue a buscar lo pedido, en cuanto volvió, Edward le paso el dinero sin mirar siquiera si tenía que esperar por el cambio

- Un baño... baño... urgente! – ella le indico y él se fue casi corriendo, y en casos tenía que parar, para controlarse. Ya en el baño sentado, arrugo la caja de la medicina en sus puños – Isabella Swan... te... matare!

- _El móvil al cual usted llama tiene su teléfono móvil apagado o se encuentra temporalmente fuera..._ – bella cerró su celular y suspiro

- Edward... me pregunto si está bien, pero no importa! Ahora que quizás consiga el trabajo, si quiere irse, dejare que se vaya – miro su reloj – dios! La entrevista! – y salió corriendo mientras pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer

Llego a la empresa y se sentó a esperar. Cuando vio al que se supone seria su empleador, se paro inmediatamente

- Oh, buenos días, soy la diseñadora de muebles, Isabella Swan. Vengo por la entrevista

- Por favor solo deje su solicitud

- Oh, espere, espere – saco de su maletín una carpeta – estos son muebles que diseñe yo misma, hay algunos realmente buenos, como una mesa para solteros que puede...

- Mire, señorita, no estamos buscando una diseñadora de mueble. Buscamos una secretaria

- Perdón?

- Creo que hubo un malentendido

- Oh, yo... lo siento – tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar con la mirada gacha

- Tendré que hablar con los de recursos humanos por esta equivocación – menciono el hombre – Señor Black me acompaña? – Jacob asintió mientras veía como Bella se marchaba.

Después de terminar la reunión Black se subió a su auto de copiloto, y Tyler su asistente de chofer, cuando pararon en un semáforo Tyler comento

- Señor, esa no es la chica que arruino su matrimonio? – Jacob miro hacia adelante y ahí estaba bella corriendo empapada.

- Tyler, sal de aquí yo manejare, toma – le paso dinero – coge un taxi. - Su asistente obedeció y el se cambio de lado, iba alcanzando a Bella, cuando la castaña entro a una cafetería, pidió un poco de café y se sentó a servírselo, siendo observada por el moreno.

...

- Edward, crees que estas en condiciones para reunirte con Gasparri? Estas pálido

- Estoy bien, te llamo luego – menciono ya dentro del auto

- De acuerdo, ten cuidado

Edward llego al restaurante donde fue citado. En una mesa algo alejada se encontraba Vladimir Gasparri. Ambos se saludaron y se sentaron a comer.

- Después de cambiar la pintura por una Kandinsky, el ambiente mejoro mucho, así que como agradecimiento, lo invite a cenar. Espero que con ese ojo, presente algo nuevo para el proyecto

- Hare todo lo que pueda - en ese instante empezaron nuevamente los retorcijones en el estomago del cobrizo, alertando al Director

- Se encuentra bien?

- Estoy bien

- Esta sudando, tome – le paso su pañuelo, edra le agradeció y sintió una nueva punzada – deberíamos dejar esto para otro día

- No se preocupe – comento con voz débil

- No, será mejor que descanse, habrá tiempo después – el cobrizo al ver la insistencia asintió, Gasparri se levanto - ah, ese pañuelo, por favor devuélvamelo cuando nos volvamos a ver, es muy importante para mí.

- De acuerdo, y lo siento mucho

- No se disculpe, nos vemos. Adiós

...

Había terminado de llover ya, cuando Bella se dirigió a su casa seguida por Jacob. Entro y el se quedo mirando la puerta con nostalgia. Negó y puso en marcha su auto, pero Edward lo alcanzo a ver extrañado de que se encontrar allí.

Bella se preparaba algo caliente cuando sintió la puerta, se asomo y vio a un pálido Masen, se acerco rápidamente

- Estas bien?

- Tengo cara de estar bien?

- Yo, lo siento. No tenía idea de que las ostras estaban en mal estado y le causarían diarrea

- Suficiente, solo olvidemos esto

- No, espere tengo una muy buena medicina para la diarrea – empezó a revisar en los cajones, por todos lados mientras que el solo la observaba _"Realmente esta apenada, no sabía que estaban malas"_ se dijo, cuando miro el piso se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada y estaba mojando el suelo. Fue en busca de una toalla y se la puso en la cabeza, ella lo miro.

- Intenta inundar la casa? – _"Debe secarse cojera un resfriado y no estaré como enfermero de nadie"_

- Le hago agua de arroz? O algo? Si tuvo diarrea todo el día, debe comer algo

- Ah, deje de decir diarrea! Ya me siento un poco mejor, ahora vaya a cambiarse ropa antes de que pesque un resfriado – y se marcho hacia las escaleras.

Estaba trabajando en un plano cuando escucho algo caer y quebrarse _"Que habrá hecho ahora?"_ bajo con calma y encontró a Isabella en el suelo con un tazón hecho trizas

- Oh, de verdad, usted es un imán para los problemas. Muévase – la empujo para el recoger los pedazos – no sería un día normal si no causa problemas

- Entonces, no sería un día normal si no me regaña

- Si usted no causaría problemas, no la regañaría

- No se preocupe por eso, la avena se le está enfriando – el cobrizo la miro confundido – le hice avena con arroz, necesita comer algo

Después de limpiar se sentaron en la mesa, solo con un plato.

- Que le sucedió en su mano? – Cuestiono al ver varios cortes y quemaduras – debería ponerse al menos una bendita

- Oh, es su culpa, este me lo hice cuando corte las verduras, este cuando cocine, este cuando se cayó el plato – el cobrizo negó _"puede ser alguien más torpe?"_ se pregunto. _"Mejor dedicarse a comer, pero antes..."_ tomo su cuchara y la lleno de avena y la dirigió a la boca de la castaña

- Coma esto

- Como?

- Si a usted no le pasa nada, podre comerlo

- No la eh envenenado

- Puede ser, pero pudo haber cometido ese error – ella refunfuñada le quito la cuchara y se lo comió

- Es suficiente? – Masen asintió, y desconfiado se acerco la cuchara y comió.

- Sabia... – murmuro Isabella sonriente – que nos acabamos de dar un beso indirecto? – Masen se atoro con la comida, y bebió un poco de agua, mientras la castaña reía

- Preferiría haber tomado el veneno – ella dejo de reír y fue el turno de el soltar una pequeña risa. Que fue interrumpida por el celular de Bella.

Ella miro el ID y quedo muda al ver quién era, no contesto a la primera, dejando extrañado a Edward, pero volvió a sonar

- Conteste, parece urgente

- Es... es Jacob – menciono, y Edward se pregunto _"Que querrá? Primero lo veo fuera de la casa y ahora la llama, querrá volver con ella?"_. El teléfono dejo de sonar, pero la insistencia siguió. Bella contesto pero no hablo

- Bella... Bella soy yo... estoy fuera de tu casa... sal... yo... quiero ver tu cara, solo sal – por lo visto estaba ebrio

- Quiere verla? – pregunto en un tono desinteresado

- Esta afuera

- No salga

- No, no lo hare – negó con la cabeza

- No mienta, tiene escrito en su frente que quiere verlo – el levanto la mirada del plato – dicen que no se debe perseguir un amor que se fue – ella agacho la mirada, en sus ojos se veía la lucha de salir o no, y Edward estaba seguro de algo – yo digo que saldrá. – la castaña enfurecida se levanto

- No! No lo hare! No saldré! – y se marcho a su cuarto, ya en su cama veía su celular vibrar a cada minuto, eran las 9 de la noche cuando fue a tomar un baño para olvidarse, pero al regresar el celular seguía vibrando, se sentó en una esquina lo más alejado posible del aparato, pero la luz de este no dejaba de parpadear. Tomo su libro preferido y se dedico a leer, pero su atención no estaba centralizada en el libro. Miro la hora y ya eran las 1 am, y el celular no dejaba de sonar.

Edward leía un libro, cuando recordó los cortes en la mano de Bella, miro su botiquín y suspirando se levanto saco una bandita para llevárselo. Cuando escucho un ruido en la primera planta, bajo silencioso y vio a Bella poniéndose su abrigo para salir. El miro la bandita de su mano y negó

- Eres tan predecible... Bella – murmuro subiendo la escalera y botando la bandita en el camino.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	29. Capitulo 29 Corto uu

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_**ES PEQUEÑO EL CAP, PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO :)**_

_Edward leía un libro, cuando recordó los cortes en la mano de Bella, miro su botiquín y suspirando se levanto saco una bandita para llevárselo. Cuando escucho un ruido en la primera planta, bajo silencioso y vio a Bella poniéndose su abrigo para salir. El miro la bandita de su mano y negó _

_- Eres tan predecible... Bella – murmuro subiendo la escalera y botando la bandita en el camino._

**CAPITULO 29**

Bella salió y miro hacia todos lados en busca de Jacob, pero no había nadie _"Acaso era esta una broma?"_ pensó mientras sus ojos empezaron a escocer

- Isabella – miro hacia el frente y ahí estaba Jacob sentado en lo más oscuro recargado en su auto. El trataba de levantarse, pero el alcohol lo hacia desequilibrarse y caer sentado

- Sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa – cuando el moreno logro levantarse, se acerco a la castaña – Creo que te has equivocado de lugar, por si no lo sabías Tanya ya no vive aquí

- No vine a buscar a Tanya, vine a verte a ti – ella miro hacia otro lado

- Porque? Oh, la lluvia de esta tarde te recordó a este cachorro empapado? – el se quedo en silencio.

- Isabella – susurro – perdóname, se que fui un cobarde, yo quería decírtelo de frente.

- Que cínico eres – hablo con voz neutra – si esta es la forma en que te sentirás mejor... está bien, te perdono ahora vete

- No me estas perdonando en serio – ella solo lo ignoro – por lo menos golpéame – tomo la mano de Bella y se la llevo a la cara – vamos Bella, golpea a este desgraciado que te hizo sufrir! Vine aquí porque quería obtener lo que me merecía... Golpéame maldita sea! – la castaña se soltó bruscamente y lo miro sin sentimiento alguno

- No te golpeare, no quiero ensuciarme mis manos

- Ensuciarte? Oh ya veo, para ti, ni siquiera soy alguien que merece ser golpeado – las lagrimas que trataba de aguantar, cayeron y Bella suspiro para que al menos no cayeran demasiadas.

- Porque... Porque ella? Porque Tanya? – su voz se quebró al mencionar a su amiga. Ex-amiga – dime Jacob, no podía ser alguien más? Porque mi amiga?

- Tanya... ella me dio todo – murmuro angustiado, se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en el auto

- Que? – el miro hacia otro lado – que significa eso?

- Siempre estuviste a un paso alejada de mí. Nunca sentí seguridad a tu lado, nunca me hiciste creer que podría estar contigo para siempre

- De que estás hablando! Ni siquiera sé que significa eso. Explícame – le pidió angustiada

- Ves! Ni siquiera entiendes lo que estoy diciendo ahora!

- No! No entiendo y te agradecería si me lo explicas! – el se jalo el pelo, y soltó un grito. Sobresaltando a Bella

- Isabella, ya no somos unos niños, ni dos adolescentes saliendo. Somos adultos, siempre te trate así, pero tu... tu siempre me miraste como una inocente y completamente ignorante... niña – ella quedo sorprendida y mas dolida que nunca

- Fue por eso? – Susurro y el asintió, ella negaba y suspiraba para calmarse, pero no podía aplacar el dolor que sentía – como puedes... yo... yo... mi corazón latía desbocado cuando jugueteabas y me besabas, y se hundía cada vez que suspirabas – su voz se quebró y bajaron miles de lagrimas por sus mejillas – si me pedias que saliera, puede parecer una escusa, pero el tiempo que podía tomarme para arreglarme parecía un desperdicio – sollozo – así que salía con lo que traía puesto – lo miro y los sollozos aumentaron – acaso eso no era suficiente? Querer pasar más tiempo contigo, era poco para ti?

- Para mi si, no me bastaba con eso, necesito una mujer a mi lado. Debías... porque no me hiciste creer que eras la chica con la que debía casarme?

- Esto... ósea... al final la culpa fue mía

- No, no estoy diciendo que es tu culpa, solo que somos personas completamente diferentes – en ese momento el celular de Black sonó, y era Tanya contesto – Que?

_- Como te pudiste ir en medio de una conversación? Tenemos que terminar de hablar esta noche_

- Terminaremos esto luego

_- Odio que dej__ar las cosas a media!_

- Mira, Tanya... – Isabella lo miro enseguida apenas sus labios pronunciaron su nombre - No tengo nada que decir esta noche, así que no me esperes y vete a dormir – y corto

En la mente de Isabella solo se repetía la última frase _"no me esperes... acaso él?"_

- Estas... viviendo con Tanya? – el moreno no respondió nada, y ella quiso morir, ser enterrada viva en ese mismo instante – aun así... viniste a buscarme y hablarme de esta manera... como... Al final, que tan lamentable soy? – Las lagrimas seguían cayendo, y ella se odiaba por ser tan débil – Que patética – murmuro – es realmente impresionante como puedes hacer sentir patética a alguien hasta el final – Jake iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar nada mas de sus labios – vete... vete! – Lloro – ahora! Vete fuera de mi vida! – se giro y entro a su casa, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Lloro un buen rato sentada en la sala, hasta que el cansancio la agoto y decidió irse a acostar, tomo un cojín aferrándolo a su pecho, pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras vio a Edward recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

- Acaso no tiene cariño por usted misma? – su voz era neutra y no la miraba – es idiota? Sale corriendo enseguida porque él la llama

- Basta! – grito con las manos echa puños y la respiración acelerada. Subió las escaleras con la intención de ir hacia su habitación, pero el comentario hizo que se congelara justo enfrente del cobrizo

- Tiene razón, es igual a un perro, aun siendo abandonada, corre cuando su amo la llama, con la lengua afuera y meneando la cola. Sabe lo patética que luce? – eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se giro y empezó golpearlo

- Basta! Eh dicho que basta! Todos ustedes! – lloraba desconsolada, por darse cuenta que todo lo que decía el hombre que estaba en frente de ella era verdad – porque soy tan fácil para todos ustedes? – sus golpes fueron disminuyendo de fuerza – que hice que estuvo mal! – Sus manos quedaron paralizadas en el pecho del cobrizo – porque me hacen sentir tan patética – murmuro entre sollozos

- Entonces, porque actúa tan patéticamente? Es que no entiende, que quien la hace patética es usted misma? – dijo con sus brazos tensos a sus lados

- Alguien como usted – arrugo la camisa del cobrizo en sus puños - no habría esperado todo el día la llamada de alguien, que con solo mirar a esa persona siente que el corazón le va a explotar, no lo entiende, ni lo entenderá aunque muera y hubiera reencarnado – lloro, y el trago en seco, mirando hacia otro lado mientras suspiraba – la persona que me hace sentir de esa manera me dijo que saliera, yo – se soltó y su manos cayeron inertes a su lado - yo... solo quería escuchar sus razones... soy patética... miserable, lo sé, que puedo hacer? – se sentó en la escalera escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, el cobrizo solo la observaba...

- Dijo que no le había dado todo de mi – comento con voz distorsionada – que Tanya le dio todo, pero yo no... y ella si... – se enredo – como sea, así que pensó que no podía casarse conmigo, como lo ves?

- Que extraño, cual es el punto de venir aquí y decirle todas esas cosas? – estaban en la sala con latas de cervezas alrededor de ellos, Edward con 3 y bella ya iba por la sexta

- Ni idea, pero dijo que era una niña y no una mujer – Masen la miro de pies a cabeza, _"Es una mujer, bueno... debajo de ese kilo de ropa, pero no se comporta como una"_

- Olvide lo que dijo

- Como hacerlo? Es a la primera persona que ame – murmuro – dijo que no era una mujer y que por eso lo perdí – bebió de su lata – al final fue mi culpa. Jacob no comento ningún error, Tanya no me traiciono, bueno si... pero me lo gane – iba a abrir la séptima cuando Edward la detuvo

- Que es lo que pasa con usted? Intenta beber hasta morir? – le quito la cerveza - si tan mal se siente, recupérelo. Haga que se arrepienta por perder a una mujer como usted

- Señor Masen – susurro y se acerco a él, Edward la miro extrañado – usted... usted me convertiría en una mujer?

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	30. Capitulo 30

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews! No saben lo feliz que me siento cuando veo un mail en mi correo y es un review ^^ y mas al leer cosas positiva! Espero que el fic no los estes decepcionando.**_

_- Olvide lo que dijo_

_- Como hacerlo? Es a la primera persona que ame – murmuro – dijo que no era una mujer y que por eso lo perdí – bebió de su lata – al final fue mi culpa. Jacob no comento ningún error, Tanya no me traiciono, bueno si... pero me lo gane – iba a abrir la séptima cuando Edward la detuvo_

_- Que es lo que pasa con usted? Intenta beber hasta morir? – le quito la cerveza - si tan mal se siente, recupérelo. Haga que se arrepienta por perder a una mujer como usted_

_- Señor Masen – susurro y se acerco a él, Edward la miro extrañado – usted... usted me convertiría en una mujer?_

**CAPITULO 30**

El despertador sonó a las 7:30 y Edward estiro su mano para apagarlo, pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre la suya. Abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer que descansaba en su pecho, ella igual de sorprendida lo miraba, ambos se sentaron de un solo golpe. Edward trato de hacer memoria, pero la voz de Bella lo distrajo y le provoco un dolor de cabeza

- Que hace en mi habitación? – lo apunto con el dedo acusándolo

- Si se fija bien, usted está en la mía - ella miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada

- oh, bien... am... que hago en su habitación? – lo volvió a apuntar – me arrastro hasta aquí? – el se masajeo las sienes

- Puede hablar más bajo? Y no, NO la arrastre a mi habitación, usted se coló

Ella hizo memoria y recordó...

"_- Señor Masen – susurro y se acerco a él, Edward la miro extrañado – usted... usted me convertiría en una mujer? – el se alejo rápidamente_

_- Está consciente de lo que esas palabras significan? – ella suspiro derrotada_

_- Solo quiero ser una mujer que sea realmente una mujer – él la miro confundido y negó_

_- Sabe lo que significa que una mujer le pida a un hombre que la haga una mujer? – se escucho el mismo "Diablos, esto se pega?" – Usted realmente carece de sentido común, - se levanto, pero Bella se engancho a su pierna_

_- Edward! hablo en serio! No quiero volver a escuchar a alguien decirme "Tú no eras una mujer para mí" _

_- Claro que no habla en serio, esta pasada de copas, y aunque no lo estuviera tampoco la tomaría en serio – y se fue caminando aun con Bella pegada a su pies_

_- Edward! Vamos! No seas así! Realmente esto es serio!_

_Y se fueron discutiendo hasta la habitación del cobrizo... y sin darse cuenta. Siguieron con su pequeña fiesta arriba, con más cerveza._

_- Realmente todo lo que le dijo esta resumido en "Te deje porque no te acostaste conmigo" – el ya estaba ebrio – realmente su mente es tan inocente para no entender eso?_

_-No soy tan inocente_

_- Entonces debería saber que eso que me está pidiendo... es una ridiculez! – rio_

_- Ash! No entiendo! Acaso para que un hombre y una mujer duerman juntos, necesitan estar enamorados?_

_- Cuando yo amo a una mujer, deseo tenerla entre mis brazos. Deseo poder tocar y abrazarla... eso siente un hombre cuando está enamorado... Pero también hay hombres que..._

_- Espere... como sabe que un hombre se siente así por una mujer... como sabe eso?_

_- Sabe qué? Solo tome, es muy ruidosa – le entrego la lata_

_- Pero, los hombres si están enamorados, deberían querer a la mujer aun así ella no se acuesta con él. Realmente esto es confuso... lo único que se ahora, es que quiero convertirme en una mujer que vuelva locos a los hombres, eso lograría que no me dejen, al menos tomarían en cuenta mis sentimientos, no? – recostó su cabeza en la cama, y se quedo rendida apenas tocar el cobertor."_

- Hey! Le estoy hablando – Bella despertó de su recuerdo y lo miro – hasta cuándo piensa quedarse en mi cama? – el ya estaba bañado y cambiado

- Oh, es que dormí tan bien acá, y creo que es por usted – el cobrizo la miro con una ceja alzada – gracias

- Y eso porque?

- Creo que es un amigo que mi mama me envió – Masen se quedo en silencio, _"Yo no soy su amigo... tus amigos mienten?"_ sacudió su cabeza _"Tu no le mientes, solo no le has dicho la verdad, omites información"_

- Vaya a lavarse la cara – menciono mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla – probablemente la dejaron por no cuidar su apariencia, como puede estar tan tranquila conmigo en frente, llena de lagañas – ella rio y se acerco a el

- Recuerda lo que me prometió anoche, cierto?

- Lo siento, pero no recuerdo lo de anoche, así que no se de que habla – ella lo miro sorprendida, _"Acaso quiere copiar mi método?"_

- Entonces quizás no recuerda eso tampoco – él la miro – me dijo que no tengo que devolverle el depósito de la casa, que se marcharía sin tomarlo – los ojos del cobrizo se agrandaron al igual que su boca

- Mentira! Cuando lo hice? – ella sonrió victoriosa y él se volteo avergonzado

- Mientras ambos vivamos bajo el mismo techo, vamos a intentarlo

- Que intentaremos? – pregunto asustado

- El proyecto de "Hacer mujer a Isabella Swan"! – el sonrió divertido

- Que nombre más creativo – pero rodeo los ojos – solo acepte, porque no se callaba y gemía como un bebe

- Es completamente extraño! Dijo que lo que más odia es cuando la gente miente

- Esta bien, está bien! Vamos a hacerlo – ella sonrió extasiada – aunque las posibilidades parecen escasas, lo intentaremos – un gritito de júbilo se escucho, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los delicados brazos de la castaña a su alrededor

- Realmente es alguien enviado por mi mamá – no sabía que hacer, y asustado por sentirse nervioso la separo de un golpe, logrando que cayera a la cama

- Déjese de estupideces y vaya a lavarse

...

- ERES UN BORRACHO! – el moreno cayo del sofá gimiendo – no puedo creer que no vinieras a terminar la conversación que teníamos por ir a tomarte unas copas - El moreno se levanto y se digirió a la cocina por algo de beber. Ella lo siguió indignada – Me estas ignorando? ... Jacob! – el ya cansado dejo su vaso en la mesa con fuerza. Tanya lo miro enojada – Vete de esta casa

- Porque?

- Porque? Porque casi no tengo dinero! Use casi todos mis ahorros en la boda! Y aun así me preguntas porque? No tengo dinero para mantenerte

- Mantenerme? Primero, esta casa no es tuya. Y segundo, yo no fui l que dijo que quería terminar con la boda

- Pero por tu culpa quise terminar – Él la miro un segundo, después negando se fue hacia el cuarto, y nuevamente lo siguió

- Porque siempre huyes de nuestras conversaciones? – el se detuvo y giro a mirarla

- Porque me tienes harto! Por mi culpa, dices? Eres tú la que no quiso decirle a Bella desde un principio que estábamos juntos – ella miro hacia otro lado – ahora por favor Tanya, ayer me ahogué en el alcohol hasta el amanecer, mi cabeza va a reventar, así que te agradecería que me dejaras descansar y después seguimos hablando

- Tenemos que...! – pero el celular de Black la interrumpió, el saco su celular de su pantalón y contesto

- Bueno? Oh mamá, porque llamas tan temprano? ... Estas enferma? Qué pasa?... – Tanya bufo golpeando su pie en el suelo y salió.

...

- Edward el desayuno está servido!

- NO bebo café instantáneo

- Pero si lo hice con mucho amor después de nuestra charla

- Solo dije que la iba a ayudar, así que no me vuelva a llamar Edward, así me llaman solo mis amigos

- Y no somos amigos?

- No, somos como... Compañeros de cuarto

- Bueno, por lo menos bébalo para complacerme – el negó – está bien, no lo beba.

Edward se fue a terminar de alistar para irse al trabajo, era sábado, pero tenía unas cosas pendientes que hacer. Cuando bajo Bella lo esperaba a pie de las escaleras. El la miro y suspiro

- Ahora que quiere?

- Y si empezamos ahora, ya sabe con el proyecto... como el modismo dice que, el pájaro madrugador consigue el gusano

- Ese es un refrán, no un modismo – ella miro hacia abajo avergonzada, aprovechando Edward de evaluarla con la mirada, seguía vestida con la misma ropa de la noche – y usted no piensa bañarse y cambiarse? Ah estado usando esa ropa... siempre. Creo que la eh visto con eso y dos conjuntos más desde que la conozco, duerme con ese pantalón, cocina, corre, y hasta sale. Me entere que fue hasta una cita con aquel trapo. Qué clase de hombre miraría a una mujer que se viste de ese modo?

- Es por el tiempo que me tomaría cambiarme!... prefiero aprovechar ese tiempo con él. Acaso eso es malo? Eso vale el ser abandonada? – refunfuño, y Edward la miro unos segundos _"No había pensado en su punto de vista, aun así es asqueroso"_

- Si – ella lo miro sorprendida – Porque a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que carecen de orgullo.El hacer esperar a un hombre es parte atractivo de una mujer. – ella asintió vigorosamente

- Entonces, comencemos en este instante

Edward fue en busca de una fuente con agua y la puso sobre la mesa

- Meta - exigió

- Meter, que? – pregunto confundida Bella mientras veía el contenedor con el agua.

- La cabeza en el agua, vamos métala

- Y eso! Porque? – se exalto

- Sabes cual es su problema Isabella? – se acerco a ella – dijo que quería ser una mujer por la cual los hombres se vuelven locos, no es así? – ella asintió – pero el problema es, que usted primero se vuelve loca por los hombres

- Am... No entiendo

- Como usted estaba loca por él, no quería hacerlo esperar, entonces corría con lo primero que tenia puesto – le señalo los pantalones – incluso en pijamas...

- Hey, yo nunca Salí en pijamas – refunfuño, Edward la miro duro por interrumpirlo y ella miro hacia otro lado – siga

- Sabe porque las mujeres llegan siempre 10 minutos tarde a las citas?

- Eso quiere decir que tengo que llegar siempre 10 minutos tarde?

- Me puede dejar hablar? – Ella asintió avergonzada – bien. **"Llegar tarde... Eso haría que los hombres se vuelvan locos por una mujer y le dará la seguridad de saber que ellos siempre la esperaran". **- la castaña lo escuchaba y miraba atentamente – lo más importante es desarrollar su autoestima, porque lo tiene demasiado bajo, miles de kilómetros enterrado bajo tierra – sonrió divertido dándole la espalda – lo primero que tenemos que arreglar es ese mal habito de correr de inmediato cuando un hombre la llama, me está entendiendo?

- Si, todo lo que dice es cierto, tenemos que trabajar en eso

- Si, trabajemos en eso... ahora meta su cabeza en el agua – Bella asintió, pero antes de meter su cabeza se detuvo

- Pero esto parece más una tortura que una enseñanza

- Si estas dudando de mí, será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí – y dio media vuelta para irse

- No! Espere... meteré la cabeza – el se devolvió y espero a que lo hiciera, Bella suspirando hundió su cabeza, mientras el cobrizo controlaba el tiempo

Después de los 20 segundos Bella hizo el ademan de sacar la cabeza, pero Edward la detuvo poniendo su mano encima... cuando dieron los 35 segundos la soltó pero Bella no salía

- Isabella? – y salió de golpe

- Dios – dijo jadeando – sentí que me iba a morir

- Ya no haga tanto escándalo solo fueron 35 segundos

- Acaso soy una persona que traiciono al país para que me tratara y torturara así

- Deje de decir estupideces y vamos con lo siguiente – la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia un armario donde guardaban las cosas de aseo de la casa

- Y ahora qué? Me encerrara aquí hasta que muera? –

- No importa que, no puede salir hasta que pase una hora, si sale... empezara el conteo desde cero – y cerró la puerta en su cara – ahora mismo un hombre la está esperando. Pero no hay forma que salga hasta que pase una hora... me entiende? – Bella salió y asomo la cabeza – que le dije?

- Perdón, pero... por lo menos podría pasarme un libro o mi mp4? – el se devolvió y la empujo, cerrando la puerta

- Quiere que esto funciono o no? – Ella desde adentro murmuro un "si" – entonces no pregunte idioteces, y quédese callada.

Bella adentro miro las cosas, solo habían escobas, estropajos. Y se sentó en el suelo

- Y que puedo hacer para entretenerme?

Edward fue a buscar su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar la casa, los pequeños detalles... habían pasado solo 9 minutos desde que estaba Bella dentro.

- Llego una entrega – menciono para probarla, ella inmediatamente salió

- De quien? Para quien? – el la miro y negó

- Le dije que no saliera! – y la volvió a meter adentro... pasaron 13 minutos y volvió a mencionar algo para probarla – deberíamos almorzar antes de seguir? – ella salió asintiendo vigorosamente, pero el solo le dirigió una mirada haciendo que ella volviera solita. Habían pasado 35 cuando el pensó en algo mejor – fuego! Fuego! – grito

- DONDE! Donde! – Grito saliendo de la puerta, Masen la miro y ella frunció el ceño – no debe jugar con eso

- Si hubiera sido un incendio de verdad, yo mismo la hubiera sacado de ahí dentro, ahora devuélvase – ella lo miro un segundo y se devolvió ahora más segura que nunca.

El cobrizo miro su cronometro y se dio cuenta que habían pasado una hora y cuarenta minutos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Bella le sonrió

- Lo logre!

- Si pero aun falta esto es solo el principio – se dirigieron hacia el patio donde Edward había colocado una cinta en el suelo – tiene que empezar a caminar derecho, un pies tras otro. – Él le enseño como hacerlo – **"Los pasos ligeros hacen que el caminar de una mujer sea sexy"**

- Debe ser por su homosexualidad, pero lo hace realmente bien – murmuro ella, el se giro.

- Como dice? – ella se sobresalto

- Nada! Nada! – sonrió dulcemente, Edward le indico que lo hiciera ella.

- Camine de manera sexy – ella camino y el soltó una carcajada, la castaña se sorprendió al verlo reír _"nunca antes lo habías visto ni escuchado reír"_ pensó, y involuntariamente sonrió – por favor, hasta un pato camina más sexy que usted – suspiro – bien, ponga sus piernas derechas, y baje las manos, no está haciendo equilibrio

- Bueno, si las bajo y camino con un pies tras otro, caeré – después de ya haber avanzado un poco, el sobre su cabeza puso un vaso de vidrio – ahora un poco mas de peligro

- Que? – se quito el vaso – acaso quiere matarme! Soy torpe! – Edward rodo los ojos _"en serio? No me había dado cuenta"_

- Solo trate de mantener el equilibrio, puede extender sus brazos, y después los va bajando cuando vea que avanza bien – ella asintió y volvió a poner el vaso en su lugar – bien, ahora avance

Pero al dar el tercero paso, su pies se doblo y el vaso cayo, quedando solo trozos de vidrios, Bella apresurada se agacho a limpiar, pero Edward la detuvo

- Puede volver a dañarse las manos, yo lo hago

- Yo puedo – extendió la mano, pero Edward se la tomo entre las suyas, y las retiro. Bella se sorprendió

- Si quiere ayudar, vaya por unos guantes de goma – la castaña lo quedo mirando por un buen rato _"se preocupa por mi"_ pensó, y sonrió. Edward se sintió observado así que giro su cara y vio a Isabella son su sonrisa en su cara

- Que?

- Edward Masen, seamos amigos por mucho tiempo – dicho esto se levanto y fue en busca de los guantes, el se quedo estático en su lugar, aun viendo el lugar donde había estado la mujer antes.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	31. Capitulo 31

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews! No saben lo feliz que me siento cuando veo un mail en mi correo y es un review ^^ y mas al leer cosas positiva! Espero que el fic no los estes decepcionando.**_

_- Si quiere ayudar, vaya por unos guantes de goma – la castaña lo quedo mirando por un buen rato "se preocupa por mi" pensó, y sonrió. Edward se sintió observado así que giro su cara y vio a Isabella son su sonrisa en su cara_

_- Que?_

_- Edward Masen, seamos amigos por mucho tiempo – dicho esto se levanto y fue en busca de los guantes, el se quedo estático en su lugar, aun viendo el lugar donde había estado la mujer antes._

**CAPITULO 31**

Después de haber limpiado todo el desastre, se encontraban en la mesa, frente a frente, y entre medio de ambos, una deliciosa cena, compuesta por carnes y ensaladas.

- Bien nuestra próxima lección es, **"Una mujer atractiva puede vivir solo con gotas de roció" **

- Gotas de qué?

- Eso quiere decir, que no necesita comerse un elefante, menos en frente de un hombre

- Oh, bueno... – murmuro mientras veía la carne, no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Sin evitarlo estiro la mano para tomar un trozo, pero Edward fue más rápido y se lo impidió.

- Sabe porque las mujeres comen como locas cuando llegan a casa de una cita?

- Porque estaban muy inquietas en una cita?

- Cree que una mujer que se rellena la boca con comida en una cita, será atractiva para un hombre?

- Creo que si – sonrió – me parece que ser tan cuidadoso delante de la persona que amas, no está bien. Porque si uno no come... lo puede tomar a mal – Masen frunció el ceño – por ejemplo "Comer contigo, me hace perder el apetito" ve! Además, porque pretender alguien que no es? A mí me gusta comer

- Tiene razón – ella sonrió aun mas

- Entonces a comer! – pero se repitió lo de hace algunos minutos – ahora qué?

- Pero igualmente, las mujeres que enloquecen por la comida, no son atractivas

...

Jasper estaba caminando en dirección a la casa de Bella, cuando se encontró con la pequeña pelinegra

- Oh, Hola! – Alice se voltio y sonrió

- Hola, usted es el amigo de Edward cierto? – El asintió – debe estar aquí para ver a Edward – sonrió picara – aunque trabajan en la misma oficina, no puede estar sin verlo un día – Jasper rio, pero al ver que la sonrisa de la mujer seguía, abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir

- Que? –

...

- Bella! – ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, era Alice y el rubio entrando

- Alice! Y ustedes porque vienen juntos?

- Que no puedo venir a ver a mi amiga?

- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida – le sonrió – y tu Jasper?

- Yo vine a ver qué estaba pasando, es primera vez en mucho tiempo que no vas a la oficina en un fin de semana – Jasper al ver la carne asada, tomo el tenedor de Edward y robo un pesado

- Jasper! Eso es antihigiénico! Yo te buscare otro tenedor

- Porque quiere esconder algo de lo cual ya sabemos? – Bella la miro asustada, no quería volver a tocar el tema por miedo a que Masen volviera a enojarse con ella – ustedes no necesitan usar diferentes servicios – Jasper empezó a toser

- De que habla?

- Alice, basta – sonrió esforzada la castaña – estas cosas le disgustan...

- Porque le iría a disgustar? Pueden comer juntos libres, si están saliendo deberían estar felices de que los tratemos así - añadió confundida, mientras el cobrizo negaba y el rubio miraba a todos sorprendido – ya sabemos todo, que tiene de malo? – dirigió su mirada al rubio – conozco otras personas gay, así que no se sientan incómodos – les sonrió

- Gay... gay!... Que! – el rubio la miro espantado

- Alice! Te dije que era suficiente! El señor Edward odia escuchar a los demás de su homosexualidad! – Jasper ya estaba más que impactado, y miro lentamente a Edward que tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, tratando de contenerse

- Como es que ellas piensan que tu eres gay?

- No Jasper, no que yo soy... sino nosotros – el rubio suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama y cubría su rostro con las manos – lo siento, sé que es ridículo pero...

- Esta es la razón por la que aun no te ah echado? – el cobrizo asintió, el se levanto y empezó a pasearse por la habitación – esta es nuestra última oportunidad de salvar la compañía

- Lo sé, si no fuera así, hace tiempo le hubiera dicho la verdad y me marcho... pero

- Cuenta conmigo – menciono decidido

- Que?

- Hare lo que pueda para ayudarte, aparte de mi jefe y de que si esto se va a la ruina yo también, eres mi amigo

- Esta bien – asintió – pero... No hacer nada es ayudarme

- Esta bien, pero tiene que tratarme mejor... amor – Edward se giro a verlo asustado

- Como me dijiste!

- Tenemos que actuar Edward...

- Estas loco! – se levanto de su escritorio

- Pero...

- NONONO! Vete!

- Oye! Cálmate las mujeres allá creen que tu eres...

- Fuera Jasper! Estás loco! Y no vuelvas a llamarme... así! – cuando lo saco para afuera, se dieron cuentas que ambas estaban de pie escuchando.

- Oh... Edward, tenemos que hablarlo, vamos cariño ábreme – golpeaba la puerta Jasper, con una sonrisa oculta. El cobrizo salió mirándolo con furia

- No, Jasper – hablo entre dientes – vete, no estoy de humor – y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Bella y Alice, miraban la escena con lastima

- A veces... para él es tan difícil demostrar sus sentimientos enfrente de otros, mi amor – menciono Jasper con dulzura logrando que la castaña y pelinegra asintieran con una sonrisa de apoyo – yo es mejor que me vaya, hablare con él cuando este más tranquilo.

Ya afuera, no aguanto y estallo en carcajadas

- OH Dios mío, esto es una locura – peor en ese momento sintió la puerta abrirse y volvió a su papel

- Oh, Jasper aun está molesto? – era la pelinegra, Jasper la miro de reojos y por un segundo sonrió al ver la preocupación en ella.

- Es solo que... mi amorcito, el tiene miedo de lo que los demás piensen de nosotros, por eso no quiere que nadie se entere de nuestra relación – contesto

- Pero que puedo hacer? Sé que aun no somos tan cercanos, pero cuente conmigo

- Gracias, de verdad

...

Bella entro de puntitas a la habitación de Edward, este se encontraba en el escritorio dándole la espalda, ella asomo su cabeza.

- Cuantas veces más, le tendré que decir que no haga ningún comentario como el de hoy?

Isabella entro corriendo, se arrodillo y elevo los brazos

- Lo siento! Me equivoque – él se giro, y se sorprendió un poco al verla en el suelo

- Olvido el contrato? – Ella negó – entonces recordara lo que dijo si hablaba del tema

- Pero esta fue una excepción, yo no empecé... además, ya todos los que estábamos ahí sabíamos que... – pero cayó al ver la expresión de Masen, estuvieron un minutos así, ella en silencio intimidada por la mirada del cobrizo, en ese momento sonó su celular alertándola que tenía un mensaje de texto – yo... puedo bajar mis brazos?

- Le dije yo, que los subiera?

- Puede ser importante – apunto hacia abajo con su barbilla

- Mírelo entonces, pero que sea la última vez que habla del tema – y se giro a seguir con lo suyo

Bella leyó el texto y su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación. Feliz gateo hacia Edward

- Que pasa?

- Tengo una entrevista mañana! Y si me ayuda, creo que seré contratada! – el rodo los ojos – me ayudara, cierto? Que debería usar? Como debería comportarme?

- Acaso con lo que hizo, merece mi ayuda? – ella inmediatamente levanto los brazos

- Estoy cumpliendo con mi castigo, estoy reflexionando, estoy reflexionando – murmuraba con los ojos cerrados, Edward la miro y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la castaña la alcanzo a ver, y sonrió también encantada – entonces me ayudara? – el cobrizo la miro por un momento y asintió

- La ayudare

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	32. Capitulo 32

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews! No saben lo feliz que me siento cuando veo un mail en mi correo y es un review ^^ y mas al leer cosas positiva! Espero que el fic no los estes decepcionando.**_

_- Que pasa?_

_- Tengo una entrevista mañana! Y si me ayuda, creo que seré contratada! – el rodo los ojos – me ayudara, cierto? Que debería usar? Como debería comportarme?_

_- Acaso con lo que hizo, merece mi ayuda? – ella inmediatamente levanto los brazos_

_- Estoy cumpliendo con mi castigo, estoy reflexionando, estoy reflexionando – murmuraba con los ojos cerrados, Edward la miro y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la castaña la alcanzo a ver, y sonrió también encantada – entonces me ayudara? – el cobrizo la miro por un momento y asintió_

_- La ayudare_

**CAPITULO 32**

- Miel

- Aquí esta

- Leche

- Acá

- Yema de huevo – Isabella saco uno de la caja, y trato de romperlo sacando solo la yema, pero no pudo, logrando que Edward la mirara ceñudo. El tomo otro y ágilmente lo partió dejando solo la clara en la cascara. Bella sonrió inocente, mientras hundía su dedo en la mezcla.

- Oh, esta delicioso! - iba hacerlo de nuevo, pero Edward se lo impidió.

- Puede dejar de comérselo, y dejarlo para su piel?

- Tengo hambre, que quiere que haga? Si apenas me dejo comer

- Entonces podemos olvidarnos de su piel y cómase esto

- NO, NO! – Menciono firme – concentrémonos en mi piel

Después de ya lista la mezcla se la unto en el rostro de la castaña

- Listo

- Y usted?

- Yo? Claro que no, no me pondré eso en el rostro

- Pero si quedo demasiado! No podemos desperdiciarlo, además... que malo le puede pasar? – el negó, pero a los 5 minutos estaban los dos recostados con los ojos cerrados, con su cara verde por la mezcla

- Aun no entiendo porque hago esto – susurro entre diente el cobrizo

- Ya le dije, no podemos tirarlo ni comerlo – Masen bufo

- Pero si antes se lo estaba comiendo con tantas ganas

- Sh – susurro – si hablamos mientras tenemos esto, se nos formaran arrugas – el rodo los ojos, y se recostó un poco ladeado dándole la espalda a la mujer. Su celular lo saco de su relajo. Sin ver la pantalla contesto

- Hola? – Bella sonrió pensando que era Jasper quien lo llamaba, pero se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre – Esme? - la castaña se sentó y lo miro

- Una llamada de una mujer tan tarde en la noche? – le pregunto, pero el solo la empujo para que se volviera acostar

- _Como puedes hacerme esto? Es domingo, y no me viniste a ver en todo el día, tenía la leve esperanza que vinieras ahora en la tarde pero no lo hiciste_

- Lo siento, eh tenido mucho trabajo – Bella trataba de escuchar la conversación

- Es una mujer, porque lo llama una mujer? – pero Edward la volvió a empujar susurrándole un "Quítese!"

_- Hijo, hay alguien contigo?_– se escucho al otro lado del teléfono

- No, es el perro de la casa de la vecina, que esta ladrando

- _Edward Masen, que ladrido de perro es parecido al de una persona?_ – peor no tuvo nada como respuesta – _bueno, cuando podre verte hijo?_

- Por ahora no, hay algo que necesito terminar – Bella iba a empezar a decir algo pero él le puso la mano en la boca – tengo que colgarte, te llamare luego, si?

- _Esta bien, pero hijo me siente triste por no verte. Pero si son asuntos del trabajo no hay nada que pueda hacer_

- Prometo compensarte por lo de hoy – la castaña se quito la mano de la boca y lo miro ceñuda

- No puede prometer cosas así!

- _Hijo..._ – antes de que su madre dijera algo Edward la interrumpió prometiéndole que ponto se verían.

- Wow, es mucho peor de lo que pensé... Señor Masen – él la miro confundido, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntarle de que hablaba, ella se retiro a quitarse la mezcla.

Cuando ambos estaban ya limpios, se encontraron en la cocina, ella no dejaba de mandarles miradas sombrías.

- Que pasa? – le pregunto el ya cansado, ella solo aguanto unos segundos en silencio.

- Que cree que está haciendo? Porque actúa así con una mujer? – Se cruzo de brazos – debe actuar más frio con ellas si no puede amarlas

- Yo las amo – dijo ofendido

- Que?... – ella abrió la boca sorprendida

- Eh dicho que yo las amo

- Entonces...

- Entonces, qué? – pregunto rudo, ella se cubrió su pecho con ambas manos

- Bisex...

- Hey! – grito espantado – era mi madre, ok?

- Llamas a tu madre por su nombre?

- Si, ella lo prefiere así. Aunque obviamente a veces la llamo por lo que es, mi madre – ella sonrió, pero el brillo característicos de sus ojos había desaparecido

- Debe ser agradable – le sonrió, pero se giro de inmediato – tener esa confianza con tu madre, que hagas lo que a ella le gusta. – se dirigió a la puerta del patio trasero, seguida por Edward - Seguramente mi madre si estuviera viva también me pediría eso, Renee – se sentó en la escalera mirando el piano que había construido su madre, Edward quedo fascinado por aquel piano blanco brillando con la luz de la luna, la escena era digna de película, pero se concentro en la mujer que estaba con la mirada perdida

- Cuando murió su madre? – se sentó al lado de ella

- Cuando yo era pequeña – se quedo unos segundos en silencio, el se giro para mirarla, y vio que tenia ambas cejas fruncidas – pero es extraño

- Que?

- Yo... no era tan pequeña, debería haber cosas que recuerde a la edad de 5 años casi 6... Pero no recuerdo nada, tampoco recuerdo cosas de los 7 y mediados de 8 años... son vagos recuerdos. Ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de mama, solo se como lucia por fotos – Edward se empezaba a sentir incomodo, no quería que llegaran a este tipo de conversaciones _"No quería llegar a esto"_ pero una voz interna le reclamo _"Tu le preguntaste sobre la muerte de su madre"_ el frunció el seño

- Debe ser porque no es muy lista – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

- Es probable – sonrió tristemente, y el se reprendió enseguida

- Yo... realmente no quise decir eso

- No se preocupe, sé que no soy muy lista – rio sin ganas – si ni siquiera soy buena para algo

- Porque perder a su madre cuando solo tenía cinco años, es algo difícil de enfrentar, podría haber decidido olvidarlo todo. Y de esa forma protegerse de sí misma – la miro - a lo que me refiero es que, su mente quizás bloqueo todos esos recuerdos. No cree que a lo mejor es eso? – ella lo miro y sus ojos brillaron, pero bajo la mirada inmediatamente

- Señor Edward, nunca eh dicho esto antes, verdad? – el cobrizo la miro confundido, Bella levanto la mirada, le sonrió con ternura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el diciendo – Bienvenido a mi casa

...

- Durmió bien? – Bella que estaba en la cocina se giro al escuchar la voz de Edward, pero sus ojos se abrieron al verle la cara, de igual forma que los del cobrizo – tiene algo en la cara

- Usted también! – menciono ella acercándose a él, ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia el espejo del baño – pensé que lo que nos había echado era bueno para la piel!

- Claro que era para mejorar la piel, que pudo habernos causado esto? – Susurro para el mismo – el huevo! El huevo estaba podrido, cierto? – ella solo se miraba la cara

- Que voy hacer? Tengo una entrevista hoy

...

- Llegas temprano Edward – menciono Mike al verlo en la oficina, pero se extraño al encontrarse a su jefe con una pequeña toalla en su rostro – que te paso?

- Que haces aquí tan temprano?

- Oh, eso... tengo algo que hablar contigo, pero porque tienes eso en tu rostro?

- Wow! Incluso Newton esta aquí! – el rubio se giro para encontrarse con Jasper – acaso todos están de buenas hoy? – en ese momento se fijo en Masen – y a ti que te pasa?

- Me duele la cabeza, solo estoy descansando

- Si es dolor de cabeza, porque no te tomas una aspirina y ya? Crees que te sentirás mejor haciendo eso?

- Ah! Ispirazione está yendo bien? – pregunto Mike, Jasper lo miro espantado y Edward se levanto rápidamente

- De que hablas Newton? – pero todo quedo al olvido al ver el rostro del cobrizo

- Pero que te paso! – exclamo Mike

- Hey, como puedes tener varicela a tu edad?

- Jasper, no es varicela – rodo los ojos – y tu Newton, de que estás hablando?

- Que? Porque te pones así? – le dio a los dos una mirada acusadora – porque trataban de ocultármelo? Si no me dicen ahora mismo, le diré todo a Jessica

- No digas idioteces, vamos a trabajar

- Jasper! Yo solo digo la verdad! Ya sé que Edward se está quedando en Ispirazione – se soltó del brazo del rubio y se giro hacia el cobrizo – pero, que hay no vive solo la hija de Swan? – se quedaron en silencio - Como puedes vivir solo con una mujer, te creo si fueran estudiantes, pero ambos ya son adultos. Si Jessica se llegara a enterar... eso no es justo Masen! Como puedes tratarla así?

- No es así – murmuro

- Como que no! Estas viviendo en la casa donde vive una mujer sola! No importa si tu mayor deseo es ganar ese proyecto... usar a alguien así, usar a la hija de Swan para tu beneficio... – negó – no lo creí de ti Edward.

- No lo juzgues Newton – salió a la defensa Jasper – no sabes cómo son las cosas

- Lo único que se es que ellos están viviendo juntos! Y eso basta y sobra para dañar el corazón de Jessica

- Ven – lo tomo del brazo nuevamente – vamos afuera y hablamos, ahora dejemos que Edward descanse – y se retiraron no sin antes ambos rubios dirigirles unas miradas, Jasper de preocupación y Newton de reprobación.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	33. Capitulo 33

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Estas viviendo en la casa donde vive una mujer sola! No importa si tu mayor deseo es ganar ese proyecto... usar a alguien así, usar a la hija de Swan para tu beneficio... – negó – no lo creí de ti Edward._

_- No lo juzgues Newton – salió a la defensa Jasper – no sabes cómo son las cosas_

_- Lo único que se es que ellos están viviendo juntos! Y eso basta y sobra para dañar el corazón de Jessica_

_- Ven – lo tomo del brazo nuevamente – vamos afuera y hablamos, ahora dejemos que Edward descanse – y se retiraron no sin antes ambos rubios dirigirles unas miradas, Jasper de preocupación y Newton de reprobación._

**CAPITULO 33**

Edward se levanto hacia el baño, necesitaba refrescarse.

Después de haberse mojado la cara y un poco el pelo, su mente volvió hacia lo dicho por Newton hace unos minutos.

"_...No importa si tu mayor deseo es ganar ese proyecto... usar a alguien así, usar a la hija de Swan para tu beneficio... no lo creí de ti Edward"_

Sacudió la cabeza, el no la estaba usando...

"_Creo que es un amigo que mi mama me envió"_

Supero

"_Bienvenido a mi casa__"_ recordó sonrisa que derramaba ternura. _"Edward Masen, seamos amigos por mucho tiempo"_

El suspiro mientras los recuerdos seguían llenando su mente.

...

- Director Gasparri – el aludido miro a su mano derecha

- Si Tanya?

- Es el Señor Swan... desde Inglaterra al teléfono – el rápidamente contesto – Bueno?... Si Soy Vladimir Gasparri, anteriormente viaje hacia allá a pedirle que hiciera el diseño... No, esta vez no le hablo para eso, quería pedirle si puede estar como jurado en nuestra selección – Tanya miro de reojo y escuchaba atentamente – No sería necesario venir hacia acá, si quiere podríamos mandarle los planos... Entiendo, pero prométame que lo va a pensar mejor... Si cambia de opinión, me gustaría que me llamase inmediatamente... lo estaré esperando, Gracias... Adiós

- El se rehusó otra vez? – Gasparri no contesto, solo se levanto y tomo su chaqueta

- Necesito pasar por Ispirazione – y dicho esto salió, dejando a una sonriente Tanya

...

Bella iba muerta de cansancio hacia su casa, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que fuera, en su puerta, había un montón de madera, sillas dañadas pero que podían ser arregladas. Corrió hacia ellas y sonrió.

Después de haber entrado todas se dedico a cepillarlas, pintarlas, armar. Estaba sentada con Alice que había llegado minutos después.

- Eres buena en esto, de algo tan malo haces cosas que sirven, no eres tan mala diseñadora después de todo – comento divertida

- La madera no estaba tan mala, solo descuidada. Y si tienes razón puede que sirvan

- Solo bromeaba Bella, es hermoso... tienes un don – sonrió, después tomo la caja que traía con ella – bueno a lo que venia

- Que es eso?

- Esto es para la gente que tiene su piel mala – la miro sonriente, pero la castaña no tenia emoción alguna – vamos Bella, no me digas que miento, eres tan descuidada contigo misma... deberías empezar a preocuparte mas, ten – le entrego – es un aceite limpiador, empieza a lavarte con esto todos los días y veras que tu piel será hermosa, más de lo que es, porque sinceramente tienes una piel linda, es como una perla que hace falta pulirla

-Alice, mi piel es todo menos una perla

- Bueno, te darás cuenta después... ahora como te fue con la entrevista?

- Pésimo – bufo – ese señor dijo que no era lo que buscaba – se encogió de hombros mientras retomaba su labor con la brocha – además, no puedo quedarme en mi cama llorando todo el día

- Eso es algo que amo de ti! Tu lado optimista

- Optimista?

- Claro, cuando te va mal en una entrevista, estas alicaída?. Cuando una amiga te quita el novio, estas de mal humor?. Cuando un amigo pidió un préstamo usando tu casa, seguiste buscándolo?

- Ya entendí el punto Allie – las dos siguieron conversando temas triviales, ya pasada una hora estaban en la sala.

- Porque Edward no ah llegado aun?

- No lose

- Necesito pedirle perdón, además le traje un regalo – sonrió

- Eso lo trajiste para comprarlo? – Alice rio – no te servirá – y su risa termino ahí – ya lo eh intentado recuerdas?

- Ah... bueno, parece que tu y él se han vuelto cercanos – ambas sonrieron – pero, aun sigue usando esa...forma de hablar? Es tan anticuado – refunfuño

- Si, pero ya me eh acostumbrado – rio – ahora cuando lo veo quejándose, me resulta gracioso – suspiro – también...

- También, que? – pregunto exaltada

- De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando... hay momentos...

- Momentos? Que momentos? – se acerco mas

- El dice... esas palabras que hacen que mi corazón se encoja... – Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acerco a ella rápidamente, la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió

- No puedes Isabella Swan! – Bella quedo en shock por la reacción de su amiga

- Que?

- No, escúchame bien, No! Puedes enamorarte de él Bella, es Gay! – Bella suspiro de alivio y sonrió con maldad

- Alice... quieres perder la vida? – Pregunto lo ultimo seria – no digas tonterías, no me eh enamorado de Edward

- Yo solo te lo advierto, no te enamores de el

En ese momento escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, ambas se miraron.

- Quien es? – pregunto a través de la puerta

- Esta es la casa de Charlie Swan, correcto? – Bella frunció el seño confundida

- Si, pero papá no esta aquí ahora

- Sí, estoy enterado de eso... solo quiero hablar con su hija – Bella tapo su boca con las manos y corriendo fue donde Alice que estaba recostada, viendo una revista, en el sillón.

- Allie! Allie! Que debería hacer? Mi papá debe haberlo enviado... Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare? (Que debo hacer?) – repetía

- Bella! Cálmate, porque siempre pierdes la calma cuando se trata de tu padre?

- Es solo ahora, si descubre que la casa está al borde de ser tomada por la fuerza... oh! Y además si se entera que vivo con un hombre... Io sono morto (Estoy muerta)

- Isabella Swan, tu padre esta a miles que kilometros! No creo que pueda matarte

- Tu crees?

Despues de que Alice convenciera a la castaña que el Señor que estaba esperando en la puerta no tenia nada que ver con ser un enviado de su padre, esta le fue a abrir

- Disculpe – llamo al hombre – que le trae por aqui?

El la miro, y se sorprendio _"Esta chica, no es aquella de la boda? Y tambien aquella del incidente con Masen?"_

- Oh si, disculpe, mi nombre es Vladimir Gasparri y soy de la Galeria de Arte Eclipse – le paso si tarjeta – usted... es amiga de Edward Masen, cierto?

- Que? – pregunto desorientada

- Aqui tiene – le paso la taza de cafe Alice.

Se encontraban dentro de la casa, Bella lo habia echo pasar para conversar mejor

- Esa silla es unica – comento cuando vio la obra que habia echo Bella

- Si, era una silla rota que ella trajo y la arreglo – comento la pelinegra sentandose al lado de la castaña – la quiere dar a una pequeña tienda de comida que hay

- Probablemente le daran un excelente uso

- Usted cree? – el asintio sonriendo

- Siento no haber sido de gran ayuda – menciono acompañandolo a la salida – aunque soy hija del gran Charlie Swan, no saque su don para los planos

- Cuando la vi esa noche, parecia una joventia valiente, pero por lo que veo, no tiene mucha confianza en si misma cuando se trata de su padre

- Usted... nos conociamos? – y recordo lo que el dijo – me pregunto si era amiga de Edwrad, como lo supo?

- Vamos a vernos seguido desde ahora, entonces me marchare por hoy

- Claro adios – se despidieron ambas

Cuando la puerta ya se cerro empezaron a opinar sobre su visitante

- Que hombre tan misterioso

- Lose – comento Alice – no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablaba

- Yo tampoco – ambas se encogieron de hombros

...

- No vas a casa? – pregunto Jasper al entrar en la oficina

Adentro se encontraba un Edward concentrado mirando los planos de Ispirazione, el rubio se posiciono a su lado y miro también los planos

- Que podría ser?

- No lose, pero... porque tomaron a Ispirazione como tema para el proyecto?

- No estoy seguro

- Definitivamente debe haber algo en ese lugar

- No... Podría ser... – Edward lo miro esperando a que siguiera – ya sabes... algo oculto

- Oculto?

- Si, ya sabes... como algo atrás de un gran librero... o una puerta secreta, que Swan apriete un botón y se voltee la pared – despeas de terminar su discurso serio, se carcajeo

- Esto no es divertido

- Lose, es solo que parecías tan amargado

- Jasper!

- Esta bien lo lamento – Edward lo seguía mirando serio, Hale se giro a mirar el cuadro y murmuro – que podría ser?

Después de haber meditado un poco no lograron llegar a nada, se encontraba hablando con Bella por su teléfono

_- Entonces su cara esta mejor –_ menciono por el otro lado del teléfono

- Si

_- Que alivio, la mía mejor también por la tarde –_ menciono con alivio

- Y como le fue con su entrevista?

- _Fue algo horrible_ – murmuro

- Eso es algo que tiene que presumir?

_- Lo siento, después de lo mucho que me ayudo..._

- Esta bien – la interrumpió – no tiene porque disculparse

_- Llegara temprano a casa hoy?_

- No lose, por qué?

-_ Alice me trajo una carne y la hare al horno, quería saber si podríamos cenar juntos – _comento emocionada

- Veremos – y colgó sin despedirse

- Ven a casa a cenar temprano así podemos cenar juntos – se burlo Jasper a su lado haciéndole ojitos – si no supiera cuáles son tus gustos por las mujeres, cualquiera diría que parecen una pareja de recién casados

- Pareja de recién casados? – Bufo – por favor – se levanto y se puso su chaqueta

- Eso Edward, ve a casa deprisa. Coman y después tomen un baño juntos – el cobrizo se giro deprisa

- Te has vuelto loco! – Jasper solo se carcajeaba hasta jadear, Edward lo miro frunciendo el ceño y se retiro

Ya en el auto de camino a la casa, su teléfono volvió a sonar, vio el ID y contesto

- Señorita Denali?

- Me pregunte que podría cenar al salir del trabajo, pero recordé que me debía una invitación a cenar – comento la mujer sentada en frente – no lo eh llamado en un mal momento, cierto?

- Claro que no – comento él, pero recordó la llamada de Isabella en la tarde _"Alice me trajo una carne y la hare al horno, quería saber si podríamos cenar juntos"_ – disculpe pero, porque no solo bebemos algo hoy y dejamos la cena para otra ocasión? – ella sonrió

- Va a asistir a la fiesta, Noche de Construcción? – el puso su atención en ella – me gustaría darle información, así que... no será, algo de beber, muy poco tiempo?

...

Bella terminaba de ordenar la mesa, procuro hacer todo impecable tal cual le gustaba a Edward. Cuando tuvo ya todo listo se sentó sonriente. Se había esforzado mucho con la cena, procuro llamar a Charlotte, hermana de Alice, para preguntarle exactamente que debía hacer para no quemar la carne.

Pero los minutos pasaban y Masen no llegaba, ella cada 3 minutos miraba el reloj, miraba la carne para ver si no enfriaba y miraba la puerta, pero no había señal_, "quizás tuvo un poco mas de trabajo, ya llegara"_ se dijo mentalmente.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	34. Capitulo 34

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_Bella terminaba de ordenar la mesa, procuro hacer todo impecable tal cual le gustaba a Edward. Cuando tuvo ya todo listo se sentó sonriente. Se había esforzado mucho con la cena, procuro llamar a Charlotte, hermana de Alice, para preguntarle exactamente que debía hacer para no quemar la carne._

_Pero los minutos pasaban y Masen no llegaba, ella cada 3 minutos miraba el reloj, miraba la carne para ver si no enfriaba y miraba la puerta, pero no había señal, "quizás tuvo un poco mas de trabajo, ya llegara" se dijo mentalmente._

**CAPITULO 34**

- Mis padres murieron cuando era una adolescente y Bella me llevo a su casa porque no tenía donde ir. Ella decía que no hay nadie que cuide de ti en este mundo, excepto tu misma – miro su plato – siempre me seguía en la escuela y en la casa preguntándome si quería algo, que me apetecía de comer. – Sonrió – pero yo veía su comportamiento como algo patético, le quería gritar que para mi vista ella era una cobarde, quería decirle que parara de fingir ser amable, que le importaba – Edward la miro sin ninguna emoción, _"como puede hablar de así de Isabella, después de todo lo que hizo por ella?" _

- Ella no estaba fingiendo ser amable, porque ella realmente lo es

- Sabe?... Siempre ella tenía algo que darme, parecía que lo tenía todo y por eso, desarrolle un deseo de robarle algo por lo menos una vez. Quería saber si siendo tan horrible con ella, seguiría siendo amable conmigo, si le robaba? Debería haber sabido que seguiría siendo la misma

- Entonces, actuó como tonta, si decidió traicionar a una amiga por lo menos debió de intentar ser feliz con aquello que le robo – ella quedo en silencio – pero, ya que hizo algo tan malo de una manera tan torpe, está claro que es una tonta

- Tiene razón, pero gracias a eso no llegue a ser tan terrible – el entrecerró los ojos – puedo beber un trago? Tengo ganas de beber hoy

...

Bella estaba fuera de casa preocupada, dando tantas vueltas que podría hacer un agujero en el suelo. _"Le habrá pasado algo a Edward?"_ se preguntaba. No dejaba de mirar ambas calles para ver si se aproximaba el auto de Masen.

Ya cansada se sentó en la escalera y se abrazo a sí misma.

...

Edward se había ofrecido a llevar a Tanya a su casa, a pesar de que no le gusto la forma en la que hablo de Bella, aun seguía siendo un caballero, estaban en el auto conduciendo, cuando una camioneta se les atravesó, haciendo que Edward frenara de forma brusca extendiendo el brazo en frente de Tanya para que no se golpeara. Ella quedo impresionada.

- Esta bien? – Pregunto – que clase de persona conduce así? – retiro el brazo

- Realmente es... incapaz de amar a una mujer? – el se quedo en silencio sorprendido por la pregunta – si es así... porque sigo viéndolo como un hombre?

- Creo que el alcohol le ha afectado – ella solo lo quedo mirando, sus rasgos, su ojos, su pelo y su boca...

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, el tenia la intención de dejarla allí, pero Tanya se encontraba mareada, así que tropezó pero unos brazos la alcanzaron a afirmar, después de preguntarle si se encontraba bien el se despidió.

Tanya subió al departamento y dentro se encontraba un furioso Jacob

- Porque Masen te trae a casa?

- Cenamos juntos – comento con una sonrisa

- En que estas pensando ahora? Que quieres? Porque sigues hablando con él? – el se rio – Ya se, esperas que sienta asco, cierto? – ella lo miro sin entender – asco por una mujer fácil como tú y te deje con este departamento, no es así?

- Fácil? – exclamo ofendida

- Si! fácil! Mira como actúas Tanya!

- No es eso lo que te gustaba de mi Jake? Lo fácil que fui? – el la miro confundido – claro que es por eso, porque estabas aburrido de lo mojigata que era Bella! Por eso me buscaste!

- Yo te amaba

- Me amaste? Te estás aferrando al pasado – sonrió – para mi, Jacob Black es un pasado que lamento – rio – así que intentare remediar eso y buscare un futuro mejor

- Estas diciendo que tu futuro es Masen?

- No lose aun, pero quiero a ese hombre. Sabes porque? – el no respondió – porque es completamente diferente a ti, y eso es suficiente para mí – el moreno jadeo y rio sin creerlo

- Estas poniendo difíciles las cosas

- Que? Terminar conmigo? Todo esto es porque ves a Edward como una competencia? Eres un incompleto inmaduro! Por eso tu padre te trata de esa forma! No puedes aceptar nada! Eres un maldito infan... – callo al sentir arder su mejilla, incrédula se llevo la mano y miro sorprendida a Jacob. El moreno irradiaba rabia, pero cuando miro la mejilla sonrojada por la cachetada jadeo.

...

Edward entro a su auto, había parado en una pequeña dulcería, le llevaba unos dulces a bella, quedo mirando la bolsa y rio nervioso

- Acaso es que tienes miedo que esa persona no ceno porque tu no estabas allí? – sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

...

Bella se estaba levantando ya para entrar a la casa cuando el auto de Masen se estaciono. Ella se acerco.

- Que hace? – ella se quedo en silencio mirando a otro lado – estaba esperándome?

- Se que está ocupado... ya que tiene dos amantes, pero si va a comer afuera podría por lo menos llamarme – refunfuño – arregle la mesa y cocine como nunca y usted ni se asoma

- No sé como sabría, pero... finjamos que lo comimos

- Lo hice realmente delicioso esta vez

- Por eso digo que finjamos que lo comimos – ella miro hacia otro lado – por casualidad, no se salto la cena esperándome, cierto? – ella abría y cerraba la boca

- Eh... claro que no! Hasta me comí su porción! – el la miro arqueando una ceja, y en ese momento Isabella se fijo en lo que traía en las manos, una bolsa de una conocida tienda de dulces. Se estiro a tomarla pero el cobrizo fue más rápido

- Autoestima! Lo olvido ya? – ella acerco la mano y él se la golpeo – que clase de mujer se vuelve loca por comida?

- Sabe que la gente que actúa de esa manera con la comida es la más grosera?

- En serio? – el la acerco pero la alejo nuevamente dejándola atrás de su cabeza

- Esta sacándome en cara que es más alto?

- Le gusta ser pequeña? – ella iba a replicarle cuando el ruido de su estomago los interrumpió, ella avergonzada se abrazo a sí misma, mirando hacia otro lado

- No había dicho que ya comió?

- Yo...

- Vamos, acompáñeme...

- Wow! Esto se ve delicioso! – exclamo al ver la sabrosa comida – pero... para que me trajo? Podríamos haber comido lo que cocine en casa

- Entonces dejamos esto para ir a comer a la casa?

- Claro que no!... Como podemos irnos después de ordenar? Sería un desperdicio de dinero – rio nerviosa

Empezaron a comer en silencio.

- Entonces, que hizo hasta ahora que no ceno? – pregunto para romper el silencio

- Pues – bebió un poco – estaba ocupado con el trabajo

- Yo tampoco pude comer debido al trabajo – trago – no fue porque lo estaba esperando. Decidí que desde ahora, no voy a esperar a nadie para comer – Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y dejo de comer

- Por lo que veo – suspiro el cobrizo – también dejo de comer mientras esperaba a Black? – ella miro hacia otro lado – al menos él lo sabe?

- Bueno...él lo supo porque mi estomago seguía gruñendo

- Cuando una mujer pierde todo el sentido de la razón, dejando de comer por un hombre, es claro que terminara abonada

- Es por eso que quiero aprender todo de usted – sonrió

- Deje de fingir que está pensando en lo que estoy diciendo y siga comiendo – ella asintió _"Serás capaz de cambiar, por un hombre?"_

- Ed... Señor Masen, comí demasiado, siento que mi estomago va a estallar – rio

- Tome nota – ella lo miro confundida – no debería decir cosas así delante de un hombre – ella bufo

- Siempre regañándome – en ese momento iba caminando de vuelta a la casa y junto a ellos paso una pareja. – Edward – susurro – si tenemos éxito en esto... cree... cree que podría enamorarme nuevamente? – se quedaron mirando unos segundos, donde a Edward, Bella le pareció una mujer que posiblemente volviera loco a cualquier hombre, sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado.

Bella lo imito y al hacerlo vio una maquina de juegos. Corrió hacia ella, era de esas maquinas que golpeas para medir tu fuerza. Lo golpeo y recordó...

"_Era ella y Jacob hace unos meses, el había golpeado y la castaña estaba sorprendida_

_- Wow! _

_- Bella, esto es lo mejor para aliviar el estrés – rio – deberías intentarlo también, pon toda tu fuerza en ello – ella empezó a preparar el brazo – vamos! Pon toda tu fuerza!_

_- Ah! – lo golpeo_

_- Bien!... – la abrazo"_

Ella se quedo viendo el juego con aire ausente, Edward se acerco despacio, pero ella se giro con una radiante sonrisa

- Me puede dar unas monedas para jugar? - el se acerco y vio el juego – esto es lo mejor para aliviar su estrés!

- Yo la invite a cenar, también quiere que pague por sus juegos?

- Entonces considere esto el postre, si? Por favor? – el rodo los ojos, pero inserto una moneda, el juego se activo y estaba listo para ser golpeado, la castaña preparo su brazo y golpeo, pero al mismo instante se le vinieron a la mente todas esas palabras que quería olvidar

"_Yo... no estaba enamorado de ti" _ recordó al voz del moreno y volvió a golpear con más fuerza

"_Para mi fuiste… fuiste… como un cachorrito empapado por la lluvia… deambulando por el vecindario"_ estaba jadeando de la rabia, iba a volver a pegarle al juego cuando la mano de Edward la detuvo

- Porque no se detiene ahora? – ella trato de calmarse y sonrió

- Solo uno más – se movía desesperada – es como si me quitara finalmente el peso de mis hombros, déjeme hacerlo unas veces mas

- Haciendo esto no se quitara ningún peso de sus hombros – suspiro – en vez de estar golpeando esta maquina debería abofetear al idiota de Black – él la soltó al ver que se tranquilizaba – no es eso lo que realmente quiere hacer? – ella rio nerviosa

- Piensa que todo cambiara si lo abofeteara? – Ella negó – aun así, siempre seré la insignificante Bella – se sentó en una banca – solo significaría que una persona simple como yo, dejo salir su enojo

- Entonces que es realmente lo que quiere hacer? – Espeto el parado enfrente de ella – cuál es la mejor forma de resolverlo?

- No tengo idea – murmuro – que debería...? Como podre llevar esto hasta el final...? – Agacho la mirada – yo realmente no lose

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, que fue interrumpido por el cobrizo

- Tiene tiempo este sábado? – Ella lo miro confundida – deme algo de su tiempo, hay un lugar donde quiero que vaya conmigo

- Donde?

- Vamos a ir a una fiesta y Black estará allí también. Ese día, usted le demostrara que está viviendo bien sin él. – Tomo su mano y la levanto – le demostrara que una mujer simple como Isabella Swan puede ser una joya también.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	35. Capitulo 35

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, que fue interrumpido por el cobrizo

_- Tiene tiempo este sábado? – Ella lo miro confundida – deme algo de su tiempo, hay un lugar donde quiero que vaya conmigo_

_- Donde?_

_- Vamos a ir a una fiesta y Black estará allí también. Ese día, usted le demostrara que está viviendo bien sin él. – Tomo su mano y la levanto – le demostrara que una mujer simple como Isabella Swan puede ser una joya también._

**CAPITULO 35**

Edward se encontraba hablando con la dueña de la tienda

- Rosalie, necesito tu ayuda

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Edward, que deseas?

- Un vestido para ella – tomo a Bella de los hombros y la puso en frente de el – se que no se ve bien – Bella lo miro ofendida - pero dame lo mejor que tienes

- Am... Tienes razón, le hace falta varios cambios, pero se ve que con esos cambios se verá hermosa, todo un cisne –comento con una sonrisa

- Lo se

- Tu niña, sígueme

La rubia inicio el camino, la castaña la siguió, la llevo hacia los probadores, le paso miles de vestido y cuando creyó que tenían el indicado fueron hacia Edward.

- Ese es – comento él, se dirigieron a la caja y pagaron. Bella salió hacia afuera mientras sonreía

- Es hermosa Edward, solo tiene que aprender a comportarse – comento su amiga mientras lo acompañaba

- Lo sé, pero eso es lo más difícil

- Ten paciencia, ahora ve y cámbiale ese look, necesita que las manos de Emmett pasen por ella – rio y se adentro

- Señor Masen! Yo... lo siento, siempre hago las cosas difíciles para usted

- Mientras se dé cuenta de eso... – el empezó a caminar – solo no haga un desastre en la fiesta

- Siempre eh querido ir a una fiesta – corrió para alcanzarlo – cuando miro las escenas de las películas me encantan las partes donde hacen fiestas.

- No se excite demasiado

- Eddie! Amigo! Que haces aquí?

- Emmett

- Tanto tiempo! Que haces aquí? Sabes que solo sirvo para las mujeres... Y, a que vienes? Y con com-wowowowow! Que es esto! Edward estas ciego? – comento cuando se percato de Bella

- Hey!

- Sin ofender querida, pero necesitas unos... pequeños arreglos – arrugo el ceño

- Lo sé, Emmett es por eso que hemos venido hasta acá, ya pasamos por donde Rosalie

- Oh Mi Rose! No te mando nada? No la veo de esta mañana

- No, y menos mal, no quiero saber qué cosas se mandan

- Ya quisieras saber, Espérame unos segundos! – se dio vuelta y se adentro

- Señor Masen – susurro Bella – es uno de sus antiguos novios?

- Pero... claro que no! Está casado con Rosalie

- La mujer de la tienda? – él asintió – pero el... es...

- Peluquero? - ella asintió – no sabe que no debe uno juzgar a los demás por sus apariencias o trabajos? Ve muchas películas definitivamente

- Oh, wow... viéndolo de esa manera, el hombre tiene su encanto

- Volví Eddie! Y... como es tu nombre?

- Isabella, pero llámeme Bella – sonrió

- Bien! Eddie y Belly! – _"porque tiene esa costumbre de poner apodos que terminen en "i", seguro que no es gay también?" _se pregunto Bella

- Bien, Emmett, ahora a lo que veníamos – empujo a Bella – arréglala

- Con mucho gusto, querida, no te vas a reconocer cuando acabe contigo – la tomo de los hombros

- Qu-que Edward?

- No se preocupe, nadie mejor que Emmett para que te arregle ese cabello, el conoce la belleza femenina mejor que nadie

...

- Y? como van las cosas con la nuera?

- Que? – Jacob miro a su padre que apuntaba hacia Tanya.

El sábado había llegado, y todos los Arquitectos de la ciudad acudían a este evento. En la gala, Tanya se encontraba al lado del Director Gasparri, como corresponde. Y Black al ver que realmente ella era de confianza para el hombre, más que nunca deseaba que volviera con su hijo.

- En que estas pensando?

- Oh, nada importante – su padre lo miro con desprecio y se dirigió a hablar con personas de renombres.

- Esta lista?

- Si – susurro Isabella

- No se preocupe, solo confié en mi – ella asintió suspirando – entramos? – le pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo, ella sonrió nerviosa y lo acepto.

Ambos entraron y llamaron la atención de todos, no solo era por el atractivo de Masen, que iba vestido elegantemente.

Sino la belleza de Bella que atraía las miradas de todos los hombres de la fiesta, iba vestida con un traje beige strapless que se ajustaba en su cintura y caía por encima de sus rodillas, los zapatos, con los cuales paso hora ensayando junto con Edward, eran del mismo color llevaba una cartera pequeña de mano rosa piel. Su pelo castaño estaba suelto en ondas, Emmett le había echo un corte moderno, pero manteniendo su largo haciendo que su pelo caoba resaltara con su vestido. Iba maquillada ligeramente. Su andar era nervioso y tímido

Edward la miro dándole seguridad y confianza con su mirada, ella sonrió tímidamente, pero aun así nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la vieran por más de segundos.

Tanya la miro y se sorprendió por el cambio, al igual que Jacob que además de quedar impactado por el look de Isabella se llevo la sorpresa de que iba acompañada de Edward. El cobrizo fijo su mirada en él, y sonrió con arrogancia, logrando que la ira de Jake creciera más.

- Ah venido – afirmo Tanya llegando al lado de ellos a lo que Edward respondió con un cortes "si" – veo que trajo a Isabella como su pareja

- Si, la eh traído como mi pareja – le sonrió a la castaña, ella se sonrojo ligeramente. La rubia miro hacia otro lado ofendida_, "se suponía que tenía que invitarme como agradecimiento"_

- Ustedes dos se conocen? – las tres personas se giraron hacia la voz y vieron al moreno confundido, Bella no respondió solo miraba al suelo _"vamos responde"_ pensaba Edward – Bella, como es que viniste con... él?

- Tenemos una relación, en donde él puede invitarme a donde quiera – dijo nerviosa, al principio el cobrizo se sorprendió _"Una relación?"_ se pregunto mentalmente _"tonto, son amigos, supuestamente, no? Esto es normal"_. Pensó con tranquilidad. Pero Black se quedo impactado sin habla, cuando estaba por responder fue interrumpido

- Wow, Edward te luciste hoy – el aludido se giro y se encontró con el rubio

- Jasper

- Bueno, no importa lo que uses, las mujeres igual caen ante ti – rio, y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer que estaba a su lado sonrió, y le hacía gesto de que la presentara a lo que el cobrizo sonrió

- Hola Jasper

- I-Isabella? – estaba realmente sorprendido – wow! Ha tenido una completa transformación

- Si, con un poco de ayuda y esfuerzo se puede lograr lo que uno desea – sonrió

- Muy bien, esa es la actitud - sonrió – Edward deberías ir a saludar al Director

- Claro, Isabella – la miro y sonrió – vamos – y los tres pasaron por entremedio de Tanya y Jacob

- Acompáñame – menciono el moreno tomando a la rubia del brazo

- Jacob - siseo

- Que significa eso? – apunto hacia bella y Edward

- Que?

- Como pueden esos dos... ellos... desde cuando son tan unidos?

- Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ve y pregúntales – el bufo y siguió mirando a la castaña – que? Que pasa Jacob? Acaso te arrepientes de dejar a Swan, ahora que la ves arreglada? – el miro hacia otro lado – típico de ti – bufo y se encamino entre la gente

- Veo que trajo a su amiga como su pareja

- Encantado de verlo nuevamente aquí – menciono la castaña sorprendiendo a Masen _"nuevamente?"_

- Se ve hermosa

- Gracias – se sonrojo

- Ustedes... se conocen?

- Por lo que veo, no le ah contado aun – bella negó – le pedí al Profesor Charlie Swan que formara parte de este proyecto, pero lo rechazo. Por eso decidí encontrarme con su hija, con la esperanza de hacer que el cambie de opinión

- Oh, ya veo

- Señor Masen – apareció Tanya detrás de ellos – hay alguien que quiere conocerlo – Bella de repente tuvo un presentimiento amargo, pero lo descarto inmediatamente.

- Oh... pero...

- Adelante, yo seguiré acompañando a la señorita – Masen se preocupo dejar solo a Swan con Gasparri, la ultima vez... bueno la última vez que el estuvo con ella enfrente de Vladimir, no fue muy agradable

- No se preocupe, estaré bien – le susurro Bella, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo que en realidad quería decir es "No se preocupe, no lo estropeare"

- Lo dudo, siempre estaré preocupado con respecto a usted, es como un volcán activo... siempre tirando... – el carraspeo de Tanya los hizo separarse – vamos?

- Claro, por aquí – Edward la siguió y llamo a Jasper para que lo acompañara, frustrando a Denali

- Vaya Edward, tu relación con la chica de Ispirazione se ah vuelto más estrecha, normalmente traes a tu madre como acompañante a estos eventos.

- Solo la traje porque la vi sola y aburrida en la casa – Jasper quedo unos pasos atrás y se rio quedito imitándolo exageradamente

- La persona que está a la derecha es la más importante en este proyecto – comento Tanya – es el jefe del equipo de construcción Eclipse

- Gracias por ayudarnos en todo esto – comento Jasper

- El es un admirador de la arquitectura medieval – le sonrió a Edward mientras caminaba hacia el hombre

- Edward – lo retuvo Jasper – esa mujer está completamente enamorada de ti

-Viendo que Masen es amigo suyo, hija del Gran Arquitecto Swan, será de gran ayuda para mí – le comento Gasparri

- Ese no es el caso – comento Bella sonriente – El Señor Masen no sabía de quien era hija, además no hace mucho que somos amigos

- En serio? – ella asintió, pero Gasparri tenía otro pensamiento

- Apúrate Mike, Edward debe estar triste sin una pareja a su lado, siempre viene con Esme, y hoy no la llevo

- Pero no estará con...

- Ni lo menciones! Debió olvidarse avisarme por tanto trabajo

- Descuida Jessica ya llegamos

- Entonces... eso significa que me dará el trabajo?

- Si, tenía este plan en mente hace un buen tiempo, un área para niños en la Galería – comento Vladimir – y ese día que vi el mueble que diseño pensando en niños, pensé inmediatamente en usted para ese trabajo

Bella estaba tan conmocionada que bebió toda su copa de un trago, cuando esta estuvo vacía detuvo al chico que servía para dejársela en la bandeja y tomar una nueva

- Eso quiere decir que... todos los muebles de esa área serán diseñados por mi? – El director asintió divertido – Mio Dio – se bebió el contenido de la copa – esto es...

- Parece que mi compañera vino con usted, ya que ah acaparado todo su tiempo – comento Edward llegando a su lado

- No, realmente estábamos hablando algo interesante

- Que es eso tan importante que tenía que hablar con ella? – Bella lo miro emocionada

- Edward, el señor Gasparri me pidió que...

- Edward! Edward! – la interrumpió una voz chillona – Edward, como puedes ser así? – Jessica llego a su lado y se colgó inmediatamente de su brazo – porque vienes sin pareja a una fiesta así? Descuida estoy aquí para hacerte compañía – Edward se paso la mano por el pelo frustrado

- Parece que tiene dos citas esta noche – comento Vladimir

- No, lo que pasa...

- Como que dos citas? Además de mi, quien mas... – y en ese momento se fijo en Isabella – quien eres tú?

- Ah... Isabella Swan

- Edward, que está pasando aquí? – le pregunto abrasándolo, el se alejo rápidamente

- Señorita Isabella, juntémonos el lunes para seguir nuestra conversación – menciono Vladimir – puede ir a la galería?

- Por supuesto

- Bien, entonces que disfrute su noche – se dirigió solo a ella

- Igual usted, adiós – se despidió Bella dejando la copa en una mesa cercana, Gasparri se alejo de ellos, mientras Jasper suspiraba

- El director va asumir que eres un tramposo – le susurro, Edward volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo y se giro hacia Jessica

- Porque estás aquí?

- Yo la traje – hablo Michael

- Lo acabas de arruinar todo Newton, lo sabes?

- Cuantas veces quieres que te repita que haciendo nada, ayudas más? – hablo entre dientes el rubio

- Yo creía que no iba a tener pareja

- Quien es esta mujer? – pregunto Jessica, que había estado evaluando a Bella con la mirada todo el tiempo

- Jessica, salgamos y hablemos – hablo cansinamente – Isabella, espéreme aquí – iba a salir cuando la rubia se interpuso

- Porque le dices que te espere? Quien es ella para que tenga tu atención?

- El no me presta atención – murmuro Bella – parece que aun no lo sabe – suspiro – cuando lo sepa, le causara mucho dolor – el cobrizo supo inmediatamente a que se refería

- Isabella – se acerco y le susurro – por favor, no diga nada estúpido

- Señor Masen! Por cuánto tiempo más planea esconderlo? – lo empujo

- Yo no escondo nada – se volvió acercar – así que cállese

- No? Es que no entiende, mire! Cosas como estas siempre van a pasar si no lo resuelve pronto – Jessica y Newton los miraban confundidos – le dije que con las cosas del corazón no se juega, que las heridas causadas allí son las peores – hablo rápidamente – piensa en lo herida que va a estar esta señorita, acaso... – pero fue callada y no de la mejor manera

- Que estás haciendo! – le pregunto un Edward enfurecido a Jessica. Acababa de echarle una copa de agua encima a Isabella. Todos los presentes en el lugar quedaron mirando la escena sorprendidos – sígueme – tomo a la rubia de la mano y se la llevo

- Pero Edward...

- Sígueme!

- Hice algo malo? – le pregunto la castaña a Jasper, quien la ayudaba a secarse

- Claro que no

- Entonces por qué...? No era mi intención molestarla

- No se preocupe Jessica suele ser así de exagerada para todo, ahora vaya al tocador y arréglese, si? – ella asintió y se marcho. Bajo la atenta mirada de los Black y Tanya

- Esto es demasiado, por cuanto tiempo piensa esconderlo? - se pregunto mirándose en el espejo del baño _"si ella se entera que el hombre que está enamorada está enamorado de otro... querrá morir"_ pensó.

Estaba secándose cuando sintió un dolor en la zona baja del vientre, asustada, rezando que no fuera lo que ella creía, fue hacia un cubículo del baño.

- Oh no! Oh no!

- Como pudiste hacerme esto Edward? – le gritaba en el estacionamiento Jessica

- Hey, deja de llorar. Pareces un panda – le comento Mike., al ver su maquillaje corrido

- Entonces, porque estas aquí?

- Cual es tu relación con esa mujer? Cual? Porque vino como tu cita?

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada entre nosotros, Jessica, por favor solo vete – le pidió ya cansado de toda esa escena

- De verdad no hay nada entre tú y ella?

- Newton, llévala a casa – el rubio asintió, en ese momento llego Jasper a su lado riendo por la escena de Mike cargando a Jessica a su auto mientras esta gritaba por Edward

- Como esta Isabella? – le pregunto el cobrizo, mientras volvían a la fiesta

- Como crees? Después de que alguien la allá empapado en frente de todos, está en el baño secándose – llegaron a la fiesta y Masen la busco con la mirada – descuida, tu quédate aquí y socializa, yo iré a buscarla

- De acuerdo – se encamino a saludar a unos arquitectos cuando fue interrumpido por Black

- Que haces aquí, en vez de estar con Bella? Después de ser humillada, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es estar con ella

- Eso no te incumbe

- Fue tu culpa, no es cierto? – lo miro con reproche

- Y eso te preocupa? - sonrió

- Que?

- No pensé que el hombre que se paro en el altar junto con su amiga estaría diciendo tal cosa – hablo duramente y se retiro, dejando a un Jacob nuevamente furioso. Edward fue nuevamente interrumpido

- Parece que sus relaciones con las mujeres son bastantes complicadas – le sonrió Tanya – veo que no solo yo lo veo como hombre – después de decir eso se retiro

- Ah, Isabella Swan, donde estas? – y como su Bella lo hubiera escuchado lo llamo por teléfono – Donde esta?

- En el baño

- Estuvo allí todo el tiempo?

- Am... sí, pero ya estoy seca

- Si ya se arreglo salga – le pregunto mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar – de cualquier modo, siento mucho que haya tenido que lidiar con eso por mi causa – menciono cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta

- Am... Señor Edward, está todo bien pero... – susurro

- Que pasa? Porque su voz suena así?

- Yo, necesito... eso – comento con voz ahogada

- Eso?

- Si, esa cosa con alas...

- Alas? Qué cosa con alas?

- Um, bueno... no se lo estaría pidiendo, pero de todos los días... es hoy

- Hoy... acaso...

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	36. Capitulo 36

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Am... Señor Edward, está todo bien pero... – susurro _

_- Que pasa? Porque su voz suena así?_

_- Yo, necesito... eso – comento con voz ahogada_

_- Eso?_

_- Si, esa cosa con alas..._

_- Alas? Qué cosa con alas?_

_- Um, bueno... no se lo estaría pidiendo, pero de todos los días... es hoy_

_- Hoy... acaso... _

**CAPITULO 36**

- Aaah! Isabella Swan, por cuanto mas quieres torturarme? – se pregunto mientras corría a una farmacia.

Al entrar reviso los estantes con la vista, hasta que las encontró. Fue hacia ellas, pero antes de llegar. Miro hacia al frente y se encontraban 3 estudiantes. Se giro cerrando los ojos.

- Hey chicas, miren, es un bombón! – menciono una de ellas, el cobrizo tomo un libro que había en un mostrador.

- Si! es tan guapo! – exclamo la otra soltando suspiros con sus amigas.

El, ya cansado de esperar, se volteo y les sonrió logrando que suspiraran las tres juntas. Tomo una máquina para afeitar y la movió entre sus manos, mientras de reojo veía a las estudiantes.

- Los hombres que usan de esas, tiene más estilo que los que usan eléctricas – las tres rieron picaras. – solo imagínenlo rasurándose... oh! – Masen estaba realmente incomodo, se paso la mano por el pelo.

Estiraba la mano hacia la toalla higiénica y la retrocedía a su cuello o a su pelo. Ya bufando, tomo una rápidamente y se marcho casi corriendo a la caja. Dejando a las tres chicas sorprendidas

- Oh! Quien quiera que sea ella, estoy tan celosa! Un novio que hace recados como esos... que celos me da!

- Isabella? – susurro asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño de mujeres, cuando vio que no había nadie, se adentro y golpeo la primera puerta – Isabella?

- Edward vino!

- Es esta? – volvió a golpear la puerta, ella respondió con un "si" – se lo paso por arriba o por debajo de la puerta?

- Por debajo – vio la mano de la castaña asomarse y se las entrego – desearía que se hubiese apurado, pensé que moriría de calambres en las piernas – abrió la bolsa

- Y para mí no fue peor?

- Para qué es esto? – le pregunto mientras veía la maquina dentro

- Am... Pues para que se rasure las piernas – comento rápidamente

- Bueno... gracias – sonó mas a pregunta

- Descuide, esperare afuera

Isabella iba saliendo sigilosamente, pero Edward la estaba esperando afuera

- Todo bien? – ella asintió – una mujer siempre tiene que estar preparada para estas cosas – le recrimino

- Bueno, mi vida ah estado un poco agitada estos días...

- No haga excusas, esto le paso por despistada

- Ed... Señor Edward, mi bolso es tan pequeño y no tengo un bolsillo, no me caben todas, puede guardar el resto en su... – ella tomo algunas y se las llevo al bolsillo de Edward, pero él se alejo

- Que cree que está haciendo! De verdad me está pidiendo que guarde esto?

- Bueno, y que quiere que haga? Ya le dije que no puedo guardarlos y es un desperdicio tirarlo

- Claro que no

- Solo un par

- Que no! – a estas alturas, las toallas pasaban de mano en mano, en ese momento paso una señora de edad y los miro sorprendida – ya! Los tiraremos! Asunto terminado

- Porque? No puedo desperdiciarlos!

- No salieron tan caros! – ella insistía en meterlas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

- De acuerdo! los llevare al auto! – le quito las toallas y las volvió a echar en su bolsa

- Más le vale que los lleve y no los tire! – el se giro bufando

Bella estaba esperando por Masen, cuando alguien le tomo el hombro, ella asustada se giro y vio al moreno

- Que estás haciendo, saliendo con Masen? Es por mí, cierto?

- Por ti?

- Me viste peleando con él en la exposición de muebles.

- Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Sabiendo que nos llevamos mal, estas aquí con él para que yo te vea y...

- No te creas demasiado – lo interrumpió – Jacob Black, tu ya no eres importante para mi

- Bella... no importa lo que digas te conozco bien – en ese momento Edward venia llegando del estacionamiento, y antes de doblar por el pasillo, escucho la voz del moreno – Tu eres esa clase de persona que no cambia sus sentimientos fácilmente una vez que entrega su corazón – el cobrizo doblo y los vio frente a frente, la castaña con una expresión angustiada en su rostro – así que... no hay necesidad de rebajarse a este nivel por la herida que sufriste

- No te engañes a ti mismo, estoy bastante bien sin ti – le contesto con la frente en alto – no pienses que estoy como alma en pena porque me heriste

- Bella, la que se engaña eres tú. – La tomo por los hombros - Claramente no puedes olvidarme, por eso...

- Hey Black – ambos se giraron hacia Edward que se acerco y los separo empujando a Jake por el pecho – Te lo advierto, no vuelvas a molestar a esta mujer

- No te metas imbécil, esto es entre ella y yo – menciono entre dientes

- No existe tal cosa. Cualquiera que sea el tema entre tú y esta mujer me concierne – el moreno miro a Bella tratando de buscar una respuesta, el cobrizo al notar esto la miro – no es así, Isabella? – ella no contesto, así que Edward tomo su mano y se la llevo.

- Gracias, por fingir ser un hombre – le menciono a unos pasos – eso se siente mejor que lo que hubiera sentido por abofetearlo – le sonrió

El trago en seco y mirando hacia abajo miro sus manos unidas, sorprendidos ambos se soltaron, ella se tomo el vestido y el formo un puño. Y apartaron la mirada

- Para que son los amigos? – él le sonrió – vamos? – y se adentro nuevamente a la fiesta dejando a Bella son un sabor amargo

- A todos los representantes de las firmas de Arquitectura presentes hoy, realmente espero que la Galería de Arte Eclipse del grupo GP, la familia Gasparri, sea un éxito – todos en el salón aplaudieron. El director Gasparri se acerco y hablo para todos

- Todos ustedes son personas que construyen cosas. Que es una casa para las personas? En ellas, comemos y dormimos, tenemos hijos y los criamos. Y allí soñamos. El Arte es un sueño. Un espacio donde sostener ese sueño, es lo que el Grupo GP intenta crear con la Galería de Arte Eclipse. Esta noche, espero que todos los presentes tomen parte en ese sueño. Gracias – y otra ronda de aplausos se escucho.

- Suenan como las palabras de mi padre – comento Isabella, logrando que toda la atención de Edward cayera en ella – no es algo que me dijera directamente... pero esa era su tesis. "_Ispirazione _es un pequeño universo que inspira a mi esposa e hijos a soñar" – Edward tomo nota mental de esa frase – Así que, siempre me eh sentido mal con mi padre. Porque debo parecer como alguien sin un sueño – y miro hacia abajo. El cobrizo solo la miraba en silencio.

Ya mas tarde en la casa, edward se encontraba en la escalera que daba hacia el patio sentado bebiendo una cerveza mirando hacia el cielo

"Que es una casa para las personas? En ellas, comemos y dormimos, tenemos hijos y los criamos. Y allí soñamos. El Arte es un sueño"

"_Ispirazione _es un pequeño universo que inspira a mi esposa e hijos a soñar"

Recordó esas palabras suspirando

- Un pequeño universo... que inspirara sueños – levanto la cerveza hacia su boca, pero esta ya estaba vacía. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de otra, antes de que abriera la puerta de la nevera. Vio a Isabella caminar de allá para acá en busca de algo toda encorvada

- Que está haciendo? Porque no está durmiendo? – le pregunto acercándose

- No encuentro ningún analgésico para el dolor – le respondió quejándose

- Dolor? Tiene dolor de cabeza?

- No, no es eso. Tengo cólicos menstruales – jadeaba levemente

- Entonces debió decirme antes para parar en una farmacia de camino a casa – le recrimino

- Las farmacias están cerradas a la hora que salimos – se sentó en el sillón acurrucada – además, estaba segura que tenia algunos en casa

- Se siente muy mal? No necesita ir al hospital? – ella rio quedito

- no puedo ir a un hospital por cólicos menstruales

- Entonces, porque no tiene esa clase de cosas en casa?

- Ya le dije que pensé que tenia – se levanto despacio y camino hacia las escaleras arrastrando los pies – solo tendré que soportarlo

- Hay algo que pueda hacer? – la alcanzo al principio de las escaleras

- Esta bien – menciono después de negar y caminar hacia arriba. El cobrizo quedo preocupado, estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre con esa energía que cansaba a cualquiera.

Decidido fue a su cuarto y abrió su laptop y en el buscador puso "Alivio para cólicos menstruales". Después de leer bajo a la cocina y puso agua a hervir mientras ordenaba las tazas.

Bella estaba en su pieza recostada en la cama echa un ovillo, cuando sintió a Edward entrar no pudo ni siquiera levantarse

- Beba un poco de esto – se sentó en la cama, pero ella solo lo miraba – duele tanto que no puede ni hablar?

- Usualmente tengo cólicos bastante malos

- Entonces beba esto, le calentara el cuerpo – la ayudo a levantarse y le puso la taza en sus labios y ella la tomo poniendo sus manos encima de las de él.

Edward con cuidado las retiro y miro hacia otro lado

- Aunque duele es agradable – se giro a verla – porque tengo un amigo para compartir el dolor

- Debe ser agradable – le sonrió – pero ahora duerma un poco

- Gracias – le susurro ya acostada. El la quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego se marcho.

Después de unos minutos fue a ver como se encontraba.

- Esta durmiendo? – le golpeo la puerta, la luz se filtraba por la puerta, pero pudo haberse dormido con la luz encendida

- Que pasa? Porque no está dormido? – al escuchar su voz quejosa, no dudo en entrar

- El té no ayudo en nada?

- No se preocupe, tomare algunos analgésico en la mañana cuando abra la farmacia – le contesto dándose la vuelta – vaya y duerma un poco

- Pero...

- No quiero que llegue tarde al trabajo por mi culpa

- Mañana es domingo

- Cierto – fue lo último que dijo. El cobrizo la quedo mirando otra vez ya angustiado sin saber qué hacer, pero una idea vino a su mente y casi corrió a su habitación por su chaqueta.

- Ah, esa mujer me tiene tan ocupado, esta matándome – menciono ya en el auto.

- Deja de llorar, hasta estado toda la noche así, mira la hora que es. Colapsaras

- No importa cuánto lo pienso, es tan injusto! – siguió llorando – como pudo Edward llevar a otra mujer como cita?

- Jessica, el debe haber tenido una buena razón – le contesto Esme para tranquilizarla – si hubiera una mujer que amara, no crees que me la hubiera presentado?

Justo en ese momento entro Edward apresurado.

- Edward, hijo! – se giro hacia Jessica – ves? Edward esta aquí para hacerte sentir mejor

- Edward – se acerco la rubia a el

- Porque lo hiciste, hijo? – el la miro confundido – escuche que llevaste a otra mujer a una fiesta

- Tuve que llevarla a causa del trabajo

- Aun así no me gusta que lo hagas - le recrimino Jessica – no me gusta verte con otra mujer que no sea yo a tu lado – él la miro, como si no entendiera de lo que hablara. Así que giro su cabeza hacia su madre

- Tenemos algunos analgésico en casa? Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza

- A mi también me duele la cabeza por llorar tanto

- Claro hijo, tengo algunos – después de pasárselas al cobrizo, este partió inmediatamente.

Cuando llego a la casa fue hacia la cocina en busca de una botella de agua, subió rápidamente las escaleras, todo sin siquiera sacarse la chaqueta. Al entrar al cuarto de la castaña se sorprendió de verla en el suelo encima de una alfombra echa un ovillo

- Que esa haciendo en el suelo?

- No sé porque, pero parece más cálido – él se acerco y la levanto

- Levántese así puede tomar algo de medicina

- Medicina? Donde la compro a esta hora?

- Fui a casa - – saco de su bolsillo mientras le serbia un poco de agua de la botella que traía en la mano

- Casa? – lo miro confundida – porque se mudo aquí si tenía una casa? – Masen sorprendido casi se le cae la botella de las manos, y pensó rápidamente

- Ah... porque está muy alejada de la oficina

- Es muy lejos? – él asintió – aun así... fue ahora por la medicina?

- Solo... solo tómela para que pueda descansar – se la entrego, pero ella en vez de recibirla se tiro a sus brazos

- Te quiero – esas dos palabras estremecieron el pecho de Edward, pero las siguientes sin saberlo lo estremeció mas, pero no fue tan agradable como el primero – te quiero mucho amigo

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	37. Capitulo 37

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

- Solo... solo tómela para que pueda descansar – se la entrego, pero ella en vez de recibirla se tiro a sus brazos

- Te quiero – esas dos palabras estremecieron el pecho de Edward, pero las siguientes sin saberlo lo estremeció mas, pero no fue tan agradable como el primero – te quiero mucho amigo

CAPITULO 37

- Tome la medicina y vaya a la cama – se separo bruscamente de ella y se levanto para salir, pero Bella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano

- Ah... espera! – lo volvió a sentar – Amigo, me podría hacer un favor, por favor?

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – murmuro, estaba sentado en la cama sobándole el estomago a Bella.

- Cada vez que tenia estos dolores, Tanya hacia esto por mi – él se giro a verla – ella me cantaba una nana para aliviar el dolor, una infantil – le sonrió, el solo se hizo el desentendido – Porque tuvimos momentos así... aunque debería odiarla... y así podría desquitarme y luego recuperarme... simplemente no puedo – su mano paro de hacer movimientos – Desearía poder odiarla y olvidarla – una pequeña lagrima bajo y el, tragando en seco, volvió a mover su mano cantando suavemente una canción. Isabella cerrando los ojos, dejo que varias lágrimas siguieran a la primera

- De verdad estoy... muy agradecida – soltó un pequeño sollozo – mi padre, ni una vez hizo esto – suspiro – Edward Masen, para mí... eres como un amigo y un padre – sonrió y se quito las lagrimas

El la miro a los ojos, acerco su mano para retirar una de las lagrimas y le sonrió, obteniendo una respuesta inmediatamente, logrando que el mirara hacia otro lado aclarando su garganta.

- Tía Bella! Tía Bella!

- Bella? – Alice acababa de entrar, con la llave que escondía la castaña en la entrada, al no recibir respuesta cuando golpeo.

- Tía Bella no está? – pregunto su sobrino

- No lo sé Garrett, Bella debe estar aun durmiendo, vamos a despertarla – el asintió – llama a la tía

- Tía Bella! – siguió gritando el pequeño mientras subían las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron arriba, la pelinegra abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose. Rápidamente tapo los ojos del pequeño, el se quito las manos de su tía y entro

- Porque esta él ahí? – apunto al cobrizo

Edward se había quedado dormido junto con ella, preocupado de que no volviera a sentirse mal.

- Tía Allie, la tía Bella se caso?

- Eh? No... – se acerco a el pequeño y lo saco de la habitación – espérame aquí – y volvió a entrar – Hey! Ustedes! Bella! – pero Masen fue el primero en abrir sus ojos mirando todo confundido, cuando vio a la pequeña mujer en la puerta y a la otra recostada al lado suyo, se sobresalto y salió casi corriendo hacia el baño. Pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de este, el niño asomo su cabeza

- Señor, tengo que llamarlo tío? – pero antes de que el cobrizo respondiera. Pregunto de nuevo – cuando se caso con la tía Bella?

- Yo... no m eh casado con tu tía – el pequeño frunció el seño

- Entonces, porque estaban durmiendo juntos?

- Sal, niño – lo empujo despacito – ve a jugar con tu tía - y cerró la puerta – que pequeño tan curioso

- Incluso si es gay, dormir en su cama... no es eso demasiado?

- Tenia un dolor terrible anoche, y me froto mi estomago, debió haberse quedado dormido mientras lo hacía – explico mientras entraban a la cocina

- Espera... froto tu estomago?

- Si, si no hubiese sido por eso... de verdad era horrible – se sirvió un vaso de jugo – incluso fue a su casa y trajo medicina, es una buena persona

- Así parece – se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa – como sentiste dormir con él? – sonrió

- Fue... fue realmente cómodo – se miro las manos – era tan cómodo, es extraño. Sentí lo que se debe haber sentido dormir en los brazos de tu padre – sonrió y saco un par de galletas – nunca eh conocido ese sentimiento

- Padre? – Bufo – eres una chica afortunada, te tengo envidia

- Pero... Que estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?

- Cierto! Edward

- Por favor! Si es amigo de Bella, no soy su amiga también? – iban bajando por las escaleras, y Alice lo seguía desde cerca

- Lo siento, pero de verdad no tengo ninguna experiencia en ese tipo de trabajo

- No se tiene que preocupar por eso, dije que me encargaría de todo, de verdad

- Lo siento – ella se dio vuelta y suspirando se recostó en el sofá boca abajo

- Que hare? – sollozo quedito, y Edward la miro – estoy viviendo con mi hermana porque no tengo donde ir, me sentía una carga para ella y su marido, para borrar ese dolor, siempre le estoy cuidando a mi sobrino y le paso para los gastos de la casa, pero para obtener un buen sueldo, necesito entregar un buen trabajo – se levanto – Bella, tú conoces mi situación – la castaña aguanto las ganas de reír y fue a su lado

- Lo sé Alice, por supuesto que lo se

- Sabes que trabajo duro para arreglármelas – Isabella asentía y la abrazaba

- Tía Alice, no llores – el pequeño también fue y se sentó en sus piernas

- Lo siento pequeño Garrett, pero... es duro para tu tía – miro a Edward – si solo él ayudara un poquito, seria mas fácil

- Señor lo odio!

- No, no. Cariño – sollozo Alice

- Tu no deberías odiar al señor, el solo no quiere – a estas alturas Edward estaba apoyado en la pared con sus dos manos angustiado

- Pero tía Bella, odio al señor!

- Ya! Está bien, que necesita exactamente que haga?

- El concepto de hoy es... uh... "Somos una familia feliz". Una hermosa familia.

Se encontraban en un parque con atuendos de la tienda de Alice, los tres, Bella, el pequeño Garrett y Edward. Tomados de la mano fingiendo ser una familia para ser fotografiados. Pero, las caras de ellos... al menos de Edward, eran todo lo contrario a una familia feliz, se encontraba totalmente rígido.

- Am... Dije feliz – suspiro – por sus expresiones parece que comieron algo malo. Es tan difícil parecer una familia feliz?

- Se siente raro – comento el

- Yo solo sostuve los reflectores de luces antes, no me culpes por ser novata

- Crees que la gente nacen sabiendo como modelar? – Ellos negaron – claro que no, ellos aprenden mientras lo hacen

- Entonces, quieres continuar después de esto? – le pregunto el cobrizo, esperanzado de no seguir

- Bueno... tendremos que ver. Depende la respuesta – sonrió – de cualquier modo! Ya que están sosteniendo a Garrett, muévanlo como si estuviera en un columpio, entienden? – ellos asintieron, tomaron con más fuerza las manos del pequeño, y lo empezaron a mecer – brillante! Como si estuvieran locamente felices! – Iba todo bien, hasta que la pelinegra se fijo en el cobrizo – Edward, tu expresión no es la de una feliz familia. Por favor mire a Bella de una forma más amorosa – Él la miro pero rápidamente corrió la mirada – es su esposa! Estuvieron saliendo por mucho tiempo, se casaron y ahora tienen a un precioso niño. Eso es una historia de una familia feliz, así que por favor mírela con amor – posiciono su cámara y los enfoco. Pero reventó en risa, entre histérica y divertida – Masen, parece como si estuviera borracho sonriéndole de esa manera

- Que se supone que haga? – le pregunto ocultando su angustia

- Hey, Alice... pides demasiado – ella frunció el seño – como Edward va a mirar a una mujer con esa expresión?

- Ah, es por eso? – Ella pensó un momento después con un aplauso comento – entonces, imagine que es Jasper.

Edward se lo imagino e hizo una mueca.

- Ok, veo que esto no funciona, iremos a otro lado.

- Entonces, son una familia feliz, Edward ponte detrás de Bella y abrázala por la espalda

Se encontraban en una mesa, tiernamente adornada al igual que ellos. Estaban vestidos con buzos de algodón amarillo pasteles y jeans. Isabella estaba sentada con Garrett en sus brazos y Edward detrás abrazado a ella.

- Bien! Eso es! – sacaron varias fotos donde se veían realmente como una familia – bien ahora acá – los llevo hacia dos sillas que estaban juntas, cada uno se sentó y Bella tomo a Garrett en sus brazos – Bien, ahora Papá e hijo denle un beso a mama, cada uno en una mejilla.

- Perdón? – pregunto en shock Edward

- Beso? – Bella en el mismo estado

- Ya que están ayudando por favor, háganlo hasta el final, además solo es en la mejilla

- De verdad voy a enloquecer – murmuro bajito el cobrizo

- Hey, si estos muebles se venden, lo invitare a cenar – Él la miro confundido – los muebles en los que estamos sentados, los diseñe yo – le sonrió – solo hágalo

- Entonces, ahora el beso... 1,2 y 3! – ambos besaron la mejilla de Bella mientras ella sonreía, Edward rápidamente alejo sus labios de la piel de la castaña – otra vez! 1 2 y 3! – y volvió a hacer el gesto, pero esta vez por más tiempo, cuando se separo quedo viendo el lugar donde sus labios estuvieron posados. Pero esa piel cremosa desapareció sacándolo del trance

- Bella, ahora siéntate aquí – y sentó a la castaña en las piernas del cobrizo, dejándolo anonadado

- Me siento aquí?

- Si, aquí

- Pero...

- Y tu Garrett aquí – subió al pequeño donde Bella estaba sentada – abraza a Edward, y tu Edward, abrázalos a ellos. Bien! – se fue hacia la cámara – sonrían! 1 2 y 3! – los flashes estallaban en la sala – ahora bésalo

- Que? – pregunto el cobrizo

- Beso? Oh, está bien – Edward se alejo un poco levantando la mano, pero Isabella la tomo y la bajo

- 1 2 y 3! – y sintió los labios de ella ahora en su mejilla, cuando la castaña se alejo, giro la cara y fijo su vista en la mujer, ella bajo la mirada y el volvió su atención a Alice

- Hey, es suficiente, no? – Swan se levanto y mordió su labio inferior

- Sí, creo que deberíamos parar – apoyo Edward parándose y bajando al pequeño

- Al menos con nuestro trabajo de hoy, parece que tendremos platos de acompañamientos por un mes – se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina – Alice nunca me ah empacado tanta comida en los últimos diez años. Todo esto debido a usted. Wow! Esto se ve delicioso

- Debería haberla ayudado antes

- Oh! El sabor, pruebe esto – con sus dedos tomo un pedazo de carne y lo llevo a la boca del cobrizo, pero él se alejo

- Hey, ni siquiera se ah lavado las manos

- Deje de quejarse y solo pruébelo – el dudo pero lo acepto – sabroso, cierto?

- Me iré a bañar, o quiere bañarse primero?

- No, vaya usted

- Como si se fuera a bañar – murmuro mientras salía por la puerta

- Pero, como es que siendo un chico todavía se baña todos los días? – el se giro responderle, pero ella se contesto por si sola – debe ser por su preferencia... – el carraspeo antes de que terminara - que tenga un buen baño – él se giro y sonrió.

- Tanya, por favor

- Que no quiero!

- Solo hazme este favor, si?

- Por qué tengo que hacer semejante cosa?

- Ellos dicen que una vez que mi madre se vaya, podría no volver jamás

- Y que tiene que ver conmigo! – exclamo Tanya soltándose del brazo de Jacob

- Dice que su deseo es que su hijo y nuera vayan a cenar

- Black, yo no soy la nuera de esa mujer

- Se que ya terminamos, pero hazme este favor – murmuro – ella ha sido una madre realmente buena conmigo

- No crees que ya es suficiente? Deja de referirte a todas esas mujeres con las que tu padre paso algún tiempo como madres y cuidándolas. No s solo una o dos, sino que siete mujeres.

- No te refieras a ellas como "esas mujeres". Para mí, cada una de ellas es importante

- Por eso estoy diciendo que eres un indeciso, igual como no pudiste cortar con Bella, no puedes alejarte de esas mujeres. – negó con la cabeza incrédula

- Te dije que no te refirieras a ellas como "esas mujeres" – murmuro entre dientes

- No tengo ninguna intención de montar el acto de nuera, así que deja de molestarme – se giro y se marcho

- Tanya! – tenia intención de seguirla, pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono – Bueno?... Oh, mamá... no creo que pueda hoy... creo que Tanya no se siente bien... por qué hiciste eso? Te dije que te avisaría... no puedo creer que compraras las cosas para la cena... está bien... Si mamá, estaré ahí sea como sea

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	38. Capitulo 38

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

PERDON! NO HABIA PODIDO DESEARLES UN FELIZ NAVIDAD NI FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ;_; .. Pero había estado tan ocupada, que solo subía los capítulos t.t

Así que se los deseo 

_- No tengo ninguna intención de montar el acto de nuera, así que deja de molestarme – se giro y se marcho_

_- Tanya! – tenía intención de seguirla, pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono – Bueno?... Oh, mamá... no creo que pueda hoy... creo que Tanya no se siente bien... por qué hiciste eso? Te dije que te avisaría... no puedo creer que compraras las cosas para la cena... está bien... Si mamá, estaré ahí sea como sea_

**CAPITULO 38**

- Ispirazione es sufrimiento... la casa donde entre desafortunadamente – suspiro mientras sonreía - Isabella Swan... Isabella Swan es... despistada... una mujer que no parece ser humano. – rio quedito.

Edward se encontraba recostado en la cama, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo, riendo de las cosas que había vivido junto a Bella en estas semanas. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una castaña con una taza de té en sus manos

- Golpee antes de entrar – le recrimino, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- De verdad quiere que cierre la puerta y golpee?

- Ya está dentro, así que... que quiere? – ella arrugo la cara pero después sonriendo le llevo la taza

- Le hice un té de limón es muestra de mi aprecio – se sentó a su lado – dado que trabajo tan duro el último par de días, quiere un masaje? – dejo la taza en el buro

-N... – pero antes de que pudiera hablar Bella tenía sus manos en los muslos del cobrizo – No... – pero ella seguía

- Se siente bien, verdad?

- Hey – quito las manos de la castaña – dije que no. Vaya hacer lo que tenga que hacer – apunto hacia la puerta

- No me veo como una madre sabia y una buena esposa?

- Que pregunta es esa? Vaya y haga lo que tenga que hacer

- De acuerdo – alargo la o mientras se retiraba.

Edward se volvió a recostar suspirando

- En serio esta mujer... – giro su cabeza y vio el té, sentándose en la cama lo tomo entre sus manos y bebió de él mientras sonreía

- Edward! Señor Edward! MASEN! – gritaba cada vez más fuerte desde el inicio de las escaleras

- Ya la escuche – apareció

- La comida se está enfriando – se fue a sentar a la mesa, seguida por Edward – huele increíble, no cree? A comer – sonrió y tomo el arroz para servirse una buena cantidad, pero Masen le quito su plato – que hace?

- Cree que se ah convertido en una mujer de verdad?

- De que está hablando? – se cruzo de brazos – esto es injusto, estuve perfecta en la fiesta, no significa que tuve éxito? – Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa – Jacob Black me miro con una mirada que decía "Por qué deje a una mujer así?"... Así que devuélvame mi plato

- Por qué es tan inocente? – ella lo miro sin entender – Black actuó de esa forma por su enemistad hacia mí. Y, que hizo exactamente en la fiesta?

- Yo... bueno... – balbuceo – converse elegantemente con el Director Gasparri

- Oh, cierto, y me mando a comprar productos de higiene femenina – enarco una ceja

- Eso estuvo fuera de mi control - murmuro

- No solo carece de paciencia, sino también de prevención – ella miro hacia abajo – una mujer que es incapaz de seguir la cuenta de su... periodo, cree que a un hombre le gustaría una mujer así?

- Uh... podemos comer primero y hablar luego? – él negó – muero de hambre

- De acuerdo – tomo un nuevo plato y echo una muy pequeña porción – aquí esta – los puso juntos – esta es la porción que deberá comer, no está – apunto el anterior – entiende?

- QUE? Pero... pero... moriré de hambre! – lo miro horrorizada – de la nariz de quien sacaste eso?*

- Sea refinada... deje de hablar así – le sonrió – Yo naturalmente como liviano, así que no puedo comer tanto. Dígalo – la última palabra la dijo seriamente

- Naturalmente como liviano, así que cuídeme, podre desmayarme de hambre! – lo primero lo había dicho de manera dulce, pero a medida que hablaba su voz se elevaba

- De verdad quiere la tortura del agua, no es así? – menciono entre dientes

- Cree que es un experto en la tortura? – tomo el servicio y empezó a comer, pero golpeándolos creando ruido

- Le dije que comiera de forma refinada – pero ella lo ignoro – Isabella...

- Déjeme al menos comer a mi manera por hoy – el suspiro y también comenzó a comer

Edward se encontraba en el pasto de afuera sentado dibujando la parte de atrás de la casa, cuando vio a Isabella salir con un palo guardo el bosquejo

- Que es eso?

- Es un regalo – él se levanto y acerco – fue hasta su casa en medio de la noche por mi causa, por eso decidí hacerle esto. Pero doy gracias a que termine, después de haber comido tan poco, estaba tan débil; pensé que moriría. – hablaba con voz débil, pero se recupero enseguida – pero, qué le parece? Le gusta?

- Bueno... un perchero, parece decente

- Hey! Debería decir, "Wow Isabella, muchas gracias, parece uno de marca". No puede decir algo agradable como eso? – Entre cerró los ojos – usted es tan... – suspiro – ah no puedo ni hablar. Estoy tan hambrienta

Edward la miro por un segundo _"no es justo quitarle todo de una, podría ir bajándole la cantidad de apoco"_ suspirando se levanto y paso por su lado y sin darse la vuelta le pregunto – le gusta la comida italiana?

- Aquí tiene su orden

- Gracias

- Oh! Puedo comer todo esto? – miro los ravioli, el asintió – Bravísimo! – pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error y miro a Edward – solo dije eso frente suyo, no lo diré frente a otro hombre – el solo miro su comida – pero, porque el sargento, que ama probar mi paciencia con la comida, hace esto?

- Solo es un pago por hacerme el perchero mientras se doblada del hambre

- Viene seguido aquí? – estaban enfrente de un parque comprando un helado

- Si me da hambre trabajando hasta tarde paso al restaurante italiano, y después vengo a comprarme un helado

- Y porque va a ese restaurante, cerca de su trabajo hay uno

- Me encanta ese lugar, te tratan como si fueras alguien importante, además, el ambiente te hace sentir en Italia

- Ha estado en Italia?

- Una vez fui cuando era pequeño, con mi padre

- Eso es genial, debió salir mucho cuando pequeño, viajes de excursiones, después con la universidad y todo

- No

- No?

- No, yo era del tipo que pasaba siempre estaba en la biblioteca – ella se quedo un minuto sorprendida y después rio

- Debió haber sido un marginado social. Los chicos que solo se saltaban los viajes para estudiar eran tan molestos – el cobrizo bufo con una sonrisa

- Quería ser duro conmigo mismo – miro hacia el frente de manera ausente – Hasta que recuperara lo que perdí seria cruel conmigo mismo. Es por eso que siempre estoy pensando y de una manera ausente

- Que es lo que perdió? – el se giro a verla y sus miradas se encontraron, estuvieron en un silencio donde solo se conectaban con la mirada, pero el giro hacia otro lado y empezó a caminar

- Vamos

- Después... – le dio alcance – después de que recupere lo que perdió y cuando salga de viaje – lo tomo del brazo – lléveme con usted, si?

- Hay alguna razón por la que debo llevarla? – se soltó y siguió

- Seré buena! Lo prometo, llevare el equipaje y hare lo que me diga – se apresuro a decir

- De verdad? – se detuvo a mirarla

- Si! en serio!

- Lo pensare – y siguió caminando con una sonrisa en los labios

- Estoy aburrida, quiere jugar el juego del final de la palabra?

- A qué? – contesto sin dejar de mirar la carretera por la cual iban

- El final de la palabra, yo digo una palabra y usted dice una con el final de esta

- Ni hablar

- Vamos, será divertido – lo empujo, ganándose una fría mirada – acaso nunca se divierte?

- De acuerdo

- Genial! La primera es Ravioli!

- "Li"? ... Limpieza – la castaña solo lo miro...

_Pronostico del día de hoy por Isabella Swan: Por el amigo que trae la brisa de la primavera; que no es hombre ni mujer, esta noche... es una brisa que suaviza mi corazón. Pero hay una pequeña corriente de aire en mi cabeza que me da escalofríos, logrando que no entienda del todo, agitándome y dándome síntomas de mareo._

- Gracias por compartir conmigo un poco de su valioso tiempo, presidente. Se habla mucho de que este último proyecto suyo de la Galería de Arte Eclipse será una inmensa contribución cultural.

- Por favor, guarde esa clase de halago para cuando este proyecto este finalizado, Señor Black

- Ah, Señor Aro Gasparri, de eso me gustaría hablarle, creo que este no tiene que demorar más, está perdiendo tiempo.

- Perdiendo tiempo?

- Si, no es por nada pero... usted cree que firmas sin calificaciones apropiadas podrían congregarse para este gran trabajo? Es un caso alarmante, y yo solo muestro mi preocupación Presidente.

- Mmm... – Aro solo miraba su pequeña taza de café pensativo

- Lo que quiero decir es que, si mezcla profesionales con novatos para competir, podría estar gastando una enorme cantidad de tiempo en la selección

- Cierto, suena como un asunto que debería replantearme

- Lo mismo opino Señor Presidente – sonrió con malicia

- Buenos días, sabe dónde puedo encontrar al Señor Vladimir Gasparri? – le pregunto a la mujer que estaba de espalda, pero esta cuando se dio vuelta se miraron sorprendidas

- Que estás haciendo aquí?

- Señorita Isabella Swan, vino justo a tiempo – miro a ambas – ya que se conocen bien, supongo que sobran las presentaciones – miro a la segunda – Tanya, ella es a la que eh escogido para que se encargue del Salón de los niños – la mujer trato de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca – Bueno, vamos?

- Claro – contesto Bella con la frente en alto

- Mientras los adultos miran la galería, me gustaría que los niños tengan un espacio donde poder jugar libremente

- Eso suena increíble. Entonces para poder diseñar los muebles, necesito trabajar junto al diseñador de remodelación

- No – ella lo miro confundida _"A lo mejor aun no lo consiguen_" pero después de oír las siguientes palabras quedo sorprendida – se lo dejo todo a usted

- Disculpe? – pregunto con voz aguda

- Dado que es la hija de Charlie Swan, probablemente ah observado y aprendido de su padre mientras crecía.

- Ah, no. Este es un trabajo tan grande. – Negó con la cabeza – si me está dando este trabajo por ser la hija de Charlie Swan...

- No, no me malentienda. Creo que en usted, en Isabella, no importa su apellido. Vi lo que puede hacer con mis ojos, se que lo hará estupendamente

- Bueno, eso es... estoy bien con los muebles, pero crear todo el salón... francamente, no tengo confianza en poder hacerlo – murmuro en voz baja

- No quiere probarse a sí misma y ver cuánto puede lograr? – Vladimir con su mano levanto la cara de Isabella – no desea mostrar que usted no necesita el apellido Swan para lograr cosas grandes? – ella lo miro a los ojos y asintió

- No sé si pueda hacerlo, pero daré mi mejor intento

- Eso quería escuchar – alejo su mano – pero, estará usted bien? - al ver la duda en la cara de la castaña siguió – si acepta esto, tendrá que venir con frecuencia, se encontrara seguido con Tanya Denali

- Yo...

- La vi en la boda de Tanya – camino hacia la salida – podre imaginarme como es su relación en estos momentos

- Puede ser un poco incomodo – ya afuera tomo aire – pero no puedo arrancar siempre. Tendré que lidiar con ello. No me perderé esta oportunidad de probarme a mí misma. Gracias por la oportunidad – él le sonrió

- Quizá es porque son amigos, aunque eres muy diferente a Edward Callen, de alguna manera, parece haber algo similar entre ustedes dos – ambos sonrieron

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	39. Capitulo 39

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- La vi en la boda de Tanya – camino hacia la salida – podre imaginarme como es su relación en estos momentos_

_- Puede ser un poco incomodo – ya afuera tomo aire – pero no puedo arrancar siempre. Tendré que lidiar con ello. No me perderé esta oportunidad de probarme a mí misma. Gracias por la oportunidad – él le sonrió_

_- Quizá es porque son amigos, aunque eres muy diferente a Edward Callen, de alguna manera, parece haber algo similar entre ustedes dos – ambos sonrieron_

**CAPITULO 39 ( Tristeza) **

*EN LAS PARTES TRISTES ESCUCHO ESTA CANCION .com/watch?v=i_p0eLWp_H8 *

- Estos son los documentos sobre galerías de arte del extranjero

- Gracias Mike, puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio – el chico asintió

- Hey Jasper – ambos hombres rubios se giraron hacia Edward

- Si? – volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla del computador

- Encuentra la Tesis del Arquitecto Swan del año 89

- Esta... – pero antes de terminar se detuvo al ver lo que decía en el correo que acababa de abrir – Que es esto? - alzo la voz llamando la atención también de Ángela y Ben – esto no está pasando – susurro con voz ahogada

- Que es lo que pasa? – se acerco el cobrizo

- Me acaba de llegar un mail – miro a Masen – están pidiendo cualidades especificas para competir para el proyecto – todos en la oficina se miraron asustados, Edward se acerco mas a la pantalla, mientras Jasper tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla

- Firmas de Arquitectura en el negocio por lo menos por 10 años... – leyó en voz alta Newton - Experiencia en ganar al menos tres licitaciones en el extranjero... – se escucho un gemido proveniente de Ben - Al menos 10 planos de edificios ejecutados en más de 50 millones – bufo

- Con esos requisitos, cuantas firmas pueden competir? – la voz preocupada de Ángela se escucho

- Un negocio, que están emprendiendo hace poco, como el nuestro, ni siquiera puede dejar su tarjeta de negocios – susurro Jasper cerrando los ojos

Edward solo miraba la pantalla sin expresión alguna en el rostro, y leía y volvía a leer las condiciones. Todo, todo lo que había logrado, por muy poco que fuera, no valía la pena?. _"Engañe a una mujer, engañe a Bella... por nada_?" pensó con angustia.

...

- Ni siquiera discutiste esto conmigo, cómo pudiste hacer esto?

- Si hubiera discutido esto contigo, hubieras estado de acuerdo?

- Padre... – pero la voz firme de Aro resonó interrumpiéndolo

- Eres demasiado inocente cuando se trata de trabajo, Vladimir – le recrimino Gasparri desde su asiento – En una palabra, Idealista, eso es lo que eres

- Pero estaremos bloqueando una competencia justa

- No, estaremos protegiendo el status de la Galería al no dárselos a novatos – se levanto – estamos asegurándonos que gente que no está hecha para competir salga del camino

- Dijiste que ibas a confiarme la Galería en su totalidad

- Eso lo dije para que ganes un poco de interés en esto, se que amas el arte hijo mío, pero tu lugar está en la administración, en el rango más alto

- Sabes que no sirvo para eso, padre – murmuro entrecerrando los ojos

- Lo sé, y es por eso que te había dado ese trabajo, porque se lo mucho que te gusta

- Entonces, no te entrometas y déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera

- Esto no! – golpeo la mesa con ambas manos – Este será el proyecto por el cual seré recordado, no jugare con esto! No me lo estoy tomando a la ligera

- Ni yo – se acerco mas al escritorio – por favor, retira esas condiciones. Tu mismo lo has dicho, serás recordado por esto, Padre. Necesitas de todas las ideas – se acerco mas – que tal si entre esos novatos, como tú los llamas, se encuentra el futuro gran Arquitecto? No te gustaría a ti, ser el primero en admirar su talento? En esto no solo tienen que competir las grandes empresas

- No quiero malgastar mi tiempo en ver a cada uno de los novatos – se volvió a sentar – y las grandes empresas. Si son grandes, significa que han demostrado sus capacidades.

- Bien – volvió hacia el centro de la habitación dándole la espalda a Aro – si piensas así, no tengo otra opción que irme de nuevo

...

- No tienes ninguna fe en mi, verdad? – Le reclamo Jacob – te asegure que tenía confianza en que podría ganar, ni siquiera dejaste a Masen entrar al juego, eso es falta de fe!

- Basta! – grito Billy – no, no tengo la confianza suficiente en ti – le reprocho – No te enseñe hijo, que tienes que arrancar la raíz de cualquier posible amenaza desde el principio?

- Quiero pelear con mis propios puños! No quiero esconder piedras en ellos, como tú lo has hecho

- No hay reglas en la pelea, niño! – se acerco a él – pelear es ganar, con lo que sea que pelees, como sea que pelees, uno pelea para ganar! – Le palmeo el hombro – tu padre solo limpia el campo para ti, tu lo único que tienes que hacer es agradecerme y trabajar duro. Comprendido? – Jacob solo miro hacia otro lado

_- Señor Black?_ – le hablaron por el intercomunicador

- Si?

-_ La señorita Denali se encuentra aquí_ – Jacob se sorprendió y miro a su padre

-Que...?

- Hazla pasar – en ese momento entro Tanya – tuve que mandar un auto para ser verte la cara – se levanto – por favor siéntate – le indico unos sillones que habían en la oficina. Ella obedeció – Bien – se sentó junto con Jacob – dado que la boda no termino bien, los ánimos no están muy buenos, todos estamos un poco irritados. Pero que podemos hacer? – Tanya miro hacia otro lado – Si aceptas a alguien como pate de tu familia, tienes que aceptarlas con sus bajos y altos. En estos momentos deben haber una y mil murmuraciones sobre la boda, y para acallar eso, me gustaría que arregláramos otra ceremonia...

- Lamento interrumpir – hablo Tanya mirando al moreno – pero Jacob y yo ya no tenemos nada. Hemos terminado todo lo que tenga que ver con un "nosotros"

Billy miro a su hijo hecho una furia, Jacob miro hacia abajo y parándose rápidamente tomo la mano de Tanya

- Hablemos afuera

- No! – se soltó del brazo – no hay nada que hablar – le dijo entre dientes

- Vamos afuera – le ordeno

- Basta! Sentados! Ahora! – se levanto Billy. Ambos lo miraron y lo hirvieron sin rechistar

- Así que rompieron – miro a la pelirroja

- No tengo confianza en poder vivir con un hombre que sigue atado al pasado

- Tu, mujer... como te atreves a hablar así delante mío? – se acerco a ella con aire altivo – tu! Que no tienes nada que te haga sobresalir. Fue un error aceptarte fácilmente como mi nuera, no llegas ni a ser siquiera una milésima de buena para esta familia! – Tanya parpadeo seguidamente para eliminar las lagrimas por aquella humillación – Rechace a las hijas de todas las familias importante por qué mi hijo dijo que tenias que ser tu. Lo sabías!

- Lo sé – trato de que su voz sonara firma

- Y si lo sabes cómo hablas tan despreocupadamente sobre separarse en frente de mi!

- Estaba... – se aclaro la garganta – estaba agradecida de que un hombre del status de Jacob me amara. Y equivocadamente pensé que lo amaba – alzo la barbilla – sin embargo, me di cuenta que hay asuntos que el más alto estatus no puede compensar. Fue en la boda que realmente comprendí la clase de hombre que quería

- Cual es esa clase de hombre? – hablo con voz contenida Jake

- Quiero un hombre en quien pueda confiar, apoyarme y respetar – miro al moreno – y tú no eres esa clase de hombre - Se levanto rápidamente – Con su permiso, Adiós – y salió a paso apresurado de la oficina dejando a Black con los puños bien apretados. Jacob cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se levanto y la siguió

- Tu vienes conmigo – la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia su auto

- Suéltame!

- No! Tenemos asuntos de los cuales hay que hablar si quieres que realmente esto se termine definitivamente, ahora entra al auto! – ella lo miro por un segundo, pero solo vio la mirada sin expresión del moreno.

- Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste ese día? – Estaban enfrente al mar, ambos apoyado en el auto – Cuando estaba borracho y fui a buscar a Bella a su casa, le insistí que me dejara dormir allí, pero ella se negó echándome – hablaba sin mirarla siquiera – me tope contigo afuera, y me dijiste "Jacob, veo que tu tampoco tuviste éxito hoy, acompáñame te comprare un trago" – bufo – estaba tan borracho. Me preguntaba por qué Bella no podía verme como un hombre normal apasionado, me queje contigo toda la noche. Tú me hiciste callar diciéndome, yo te veo de ese modo. – Se enderezo – mis sentimientos por ti empezaron ese día. Ya no podía ver a Bella, siempre te veía a ti. Tanto así que siempre vi a través de ella, nunca me di cuenta que estaba allí, me seguí comportándome como un idiota con ella, estaba listo para casarme contigo cuando tu lo decidieras. – se giro a mirarla – me dijiste todo eso esa noche, por qué? – ella se quedo en silencio – fue por mi nivel social? Por mi estatus? Todo este tiempo fue por eso? – pregunto con voz calmada

- No puedo decir que no fue por eso

- Entonces? Que ah cambiado?

- Al principio fue por tu estatus – asintió – Pero mas fue la curiosidad, curiosidad por el hombre que Bella amaba tanto. Que era lo que ella veía en ti? – el la miro confundido – cuando llegaba a casa, siempre era mi Jacob esto y mi Jacob esto otro. Estaba realmente fascinada por como Isabella te seguía a pesar de todo. Y al escucharla hablar así, sentía que eras el hombre perfecto. Con el tiempo me pregunte, si quizás yo iba a llegar amarte tanto como ella

- Entonces... – murmuro consternado – tu amabas al hombre que Bella amaba, pero yo no resulte ser ese hombre?

- Eso es – se giro a mirarlo – es exactamente así. El hombre del cual me enamore estaba dentro de la imaginación de Bella, no al verdadero Jacob. La vida es real, uno no se puede aferrar a lo imaginario, cierto? – le sonrió. Y Jacob solo negaba con la cabeza dándose cuenta de dos cosas. Uno: Tanya nunca lo había amado, ni siquiera un poco, la única cosa que amo de él, fue su estatus y su dinero. Y dos: la única mujer que lo había amado verdaderamente la había perdido

...

- Edward, solo encontremos trabajo que encaje en nuestro nivel – apenas Jasper termino de hablar la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente – Newton!

- Cayo demasiado bajo esta vez – el cobrizo lo miro sin entender – lo es todo, lo escuche directamente de mi padre.

- Que cosa? Que escuchaste? – pregunto el rubio acercándose

- Black, fue él, el que le recomendó a Aro tener condiciones para participar – el rostro del Masen se endureció rápidamente

- Vaya, deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos, deben estar realmente asustados de nosotros – trato de tomarlo con calma Jasper

- Todo eso fue para deshacerse de nosotros! – le comento Mike, Edward solo apretó fuertemente sus puños y cerró los ojos

- Esto... – se levanto enseguida tomando su chaleco

- Edward, Edward! – lo llamaron ambos pero el siguió ignorándolos – esperemos que no cometa ninguna tontería

- Descuida Mike, el piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas

- Eso espero

- No creo que él esté dentro – el suspiro – es por las condiciones para el proyecto de la Galería, no es así? –le pregunto Tanya - Lo acabo de descubrir hace un rato la leer la página de la compañía. Creo que mientras no estaba, el Director Gasparri fue a hablar con su padre por el asunto. Pero no creo que eso sirva de algo, el Presidente no es del tipo de hombre que cambe de idea una vez que toma una decisión – el suspiro pasándose la mano por su cabello, ella se aclaro la garganta para sacar la tensión del ambiente – le invito una bebida?

- Hoy, la rechazare

- Oh, entonces, puede llevarme? Acabo de salir – sonrió esperanzada

- Lo siento, pero creo que tampoco podre hacer eso hoy

- No se preocupe – bajo la mirada incomoda

"_Black, fue él, el que le recomendó a Aro tener condiciones para participar"_ el cobrizo tomo otro vaso de Whisky al recordar esas palabras

"_Todo eso fue para deshacerse de nosotros_!" volvió a tomar otro de golpe. Recordó también, cuando aquel hombre se adueño de su casa. Y apretó el vaso que estaba en su mano. Lo bebió lo que le quedaba y lo dejo de golpe. Sus ojos le escosaban por las lágrimas retenidas. "_No lo hare, derrame suficientes en la infancia"_ se _ordeno "No, no arreglan nada"_ y pidió otro.

Bella estaba haciendo los bosquejos para sus muebles en su pieza sentada en el suelo. Estaba revisando uno que dejo encima del buro, y miro el reloj _"Son las 2:54"_

- Por qué no viene? – Murmuro – se abra ido a su casa?

Edward después de haber bebido una buena cantidad de alcohol, se levanto para retirarse a su casa, se tropezó y sacudió la cabeza para despegarse. Pero al darse vuelta tropezó con la silla cayéndose, llevando la botella haciendo un estruendo al quebrarse. Se quedo un buen rato acostado en el suelo hasta que se acerco un hombre ayudarlo.

- Tanya – ella se giro al escuchar la voz del moreno. Se encontraba mirando la ciudad por el gran ventanal del departamento, el se giro y le sonrió – Me iré – ella abrió los ojos sorprendidas

- Que?

- Tu, conserva este lugar. – Se acerco a ella - Lamento haberte decepcionado - estiro la mano, ella lo miro un segundo pero se la estrecho – No vuelvas a confundir lo imaginario con la realidad

- No lo hare – se le quebró la voz al final, pero se mantuvo firme. El sonrió y se encamino a la puerta – Lo siento... - ella se giro, pero él la miro sobre el hombro – por interponerme entre tú y Bella – el cerro los ojos volviendo a mirar al frente

- En el futuro, procura amar a la persona que realmente quieres amar. Oh, y no ames a una persona que otra persona ama.

- Si – susurro

- Y Tanya, a pesar de todo, yo si te ame – los ojos de ellas ardieron – pensé que solo me mirabas a mí, como yo te miraba a ti. Por eso pensé "Si, esta mujer es la indicada" – las lagrimas de Tanya empezaron a caer, pero ella las quitaba bruscamente – Bien, Adiós

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, ella se giro para no encontrarse con nadie, volvía a estar sola. Y los sollozos violentos salieron junto con un mar de lágrimas.

- Si se fue a su casa, por lo menos hubiera avisado – refunfuño Bella esperando en la entrada de su casa – ni siquiera contesta el teléfono – se levanto y miraba a ambas calles. Y se volvía a sentar. Así pasaron al menos 45 minutos – supongo que no vendrá – hasta que escucho un ruido. Se sobresalto

- Edward? – se levanto y fue hacia él, pero se detuvo al verlo que tastabillar en cada paso – por... por qué viene tan tarde?

- Oh! – Se detuvo y la apunto con el dedo – pero si es mi amiga Isabella Swan – alargando la ultima "a" se tiro encima de ella

- pero que...

- Mi adversaria-amiga Bella Swan – ella puso el brazo del carbizo por encima de su hombro

- Iug! Apesta a alcohol! – le recrimino – cuanto bebió? – el se detuvo y se separo abruptamente y la miro con su manos en los hombros de la castaña

- La que no tiene ninguna preocupación, esa es mi amiga – ella lo miro sorprendida – la mujer refrescante, Isabella Swan mi amiga

- Oh, este hombre es un mal borracho – murmuro

- Mi amiga – volvió a alargar la "a"

- Toma beba esto – le acerco el vaso a los labios. Se encontraban en las escaleras que daban al patio, si vomitaba, que fuera afuera – Usted no parecía de los tipos que beben hasta la inconsciencia, porque lo hizo?

- Hay días así, días que solo quieres perder la inconsciencia - dijo ya un poco más tranquilo

- Que clase de días son esos? – lo miro espantada – peleaste con Jasper?

- He estado corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ellos – apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y miro hacia adelante ausente, de vez en cuando su cabeza caía – me han dicho que soy un loco adicto al trabajo. He estado corriendo como un loco – ladeo la cabeza – pero siempre... soy todavía ese pequeño niño, ese pequeño que no pudo hacer nada... incluso cuando su padre murió - Bella lo miraba con tristeza infinita al escucharlo hablar así – soy el niño que sintió que se iba a volver loco por culpa de la injusticia – y cayo la primera, una pequeña lagrima bajo por la mejilla sonrosada, por el alcohol ingerido, de Edward – realmente enloquecido por la injusticia – trago y mas lagrimas acompañaron la primera – pero que no pude hacer nada, quien solo pudo golpear las paredes – ese niño...

- Edward... – susurro ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de el

- No importa cuánto corra – sollozo – todavía estoy en el mismo punto – suspiro fuertemente

- Edward... – se puso enfrente de él hincada – no... – Saco las lagrimas con sus suaves manos – no llores – Bella tenia lagrimas también en sus mejillas.

Edward la contemplaba fijamente, levanto su mano y con su pulgar seco una lagrima, dejo su manos acariciando el pómulo de la castaña, y empezó a acercarse despacio, ella no se inmóvil. El dejo que su nariz rosara su mejilla e inspiro aquel aroma. Y suavemente sus labios se acariciaron.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	40. Capitulo 40

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

**PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ESTE TIEMPO, ESTABA FUERA DEL PAIS, Y NO TENIA MI COMPIUTADOR, Y CUANDO LLEGUE ME LLEVE LA SORPRESA DE QUE TENIA QUE FORMATEARLO. ASI QUE PERDI TODO LO QUE TENIA. Y EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE EL CAP LES AGRADE **

_- Edward... – susurro ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de el_

_- No importa cuánto corra – sollozo – todavía estoy en el mismo punto – suspiro fuertemente_

_- Edward... – se puso enfrente de él hincada – no... – Saco las lagrimas con sus suaves manos – no llores – Bella tenia lagrimas también en sus mejillas._

_Edward la contemplaba fijamente, levanto su mano y con su pulgar seco una lagrima, dejo su manos acariciando el pómulo de la castaña, y empezó a acercarse despacio, ella no se inmóvil. El dejo que su nariz rosara su mejilla e inspiro aquel aroma. Y suavemente sus labios se acariciaron. _

**CAPITULO 40**

- Dio Mio... Que paso? Que hicimos? – Bella estaba escondida debajo de las sabanas – Acaso... – se destapo de golpe y se sentó – eso significa que ahora le interesan las mujeres? – Jadeo – es decir... que yo... – se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. En ese momento sintió que la puerta de al frente se cerro y corriendo salió de su habitación – ya se va a trabajar? – Edward se giro y la observo por un buen rato.

- Anoche... – suspiro – parece que estaba borracho. Si hice algo que no debía...

- No... Recuerda nada? – el se quedo en silencio – entonces tampoco recuerda que me debe dinero? – le menciono para probarlo – le di cinco billetes de 10.000 son 50.000 – el asintió, dejando su maletín en el suelo, y saco su billetera de su bolsillo, Bella se sorprendió – no... No, está bien. Solo estaba bromeando – se rasco la cabeza – que clase de hombre se comporta bien estando borracho? Hasta con alcohol en el cuerpo no es divertido – rio quedito, y dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación

- Si hice algo mal... – la voz del cobrizo la detuvo – perdóneme, por favor – ella cerró los ojos, al escucharlo decir eso algo en su pecho dolía - Tomé demasiado anoche – suspirando y cambiando de expresión lo miro

- Estamos entre amigo, por qué le importa tanto esto? – rio – está bien, vaya a trabajar – volvió a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta se recargo en esta – cierto... estaba borracho y debió haberme confundido con alguien – se sentó en el suelo – pero... no importa si tomo mucho... hacerle eso a alguien... como pudo?

Edward se detuvo en el semáforo y suspirando recordó todos los momentos con Isabella Swan

"_Basta! Eh dicho que basta! Todos ustedes! Por qué soy tan fácil para todos ustedes? Que hice que estuvo mal! porque me hacen sentir tan patética"_

"_Edward Masen, para mí... eres como un amigo y un padre"_

"_Bienvenido a mi casa"_

"_Te Quiero... Te quiero mucho amigo"_

Edward sonrió cuando todos esos momentos se vinieron a su mente

"_Como que no! Estas viviendo en la casa donde vive una mujer sola! No importa si tu mayor deseo es ganar ese proyecto... usar a alguien así, __**usar a la hija de Swan para tu beneficio**__... no lo creí de ti Edward"_

El sonido de una bocina lo alerto de que la luz había cambiado de color, y acelerando se dirigió a la oficina.

El cobrizo estaba sentado en su escritorio con una mano jugando con un lápiz y con la otra hablando por teléfono

- No hay mucho equipaje... si... no necesito empacar mucho – Jasper entro y lo miraba confundido - ... solo el auto... Si, entonces ven el sábado por favor – y corto

- Te mudas de _Ispirazione? _

- No hay razón para quedarme más tiempo

- Si, es razonable. Si sigues allí, solo te molestara – se acerco y palmeo su espalda – descansa por ahora Edward, y luego empezamos de cero. Hare unas llamadas para ver qué podemos hacer. Aun hay mucha gente que quiere trabajar con nosotros.

- Mm... Me mandaste a llamar? – la castaña se asomo por la puerta, Tanya la miro y bufo

- Toma esto y vete – comento la rubia mientras tiraba un sobre blanco al escritorio

- Que es esto? – pregunto Bella

- Es un adelanto por el diseño del cuarto de recreación – le dijo sin mirarla – lo demás se está preparando y te será transferido de acuerdo a las órdenes del director – Bella miro el sobre mientras Tanya marcaba un numero en su celular, la miro por última vez y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero algo logro que se detuviera – Si, Edward?... Estas bien? Anoche se fue muy tarde – Bella se giro y la miro - y estaba preocupada, por eso llame... quería comprarle un trago... No sea así, no será mucho tiempo... Bueno, creo que no hay nada que hacer. Me despido, no se esfuerce mucho en el trabajo, Adiós Edward. – y cerro su celular, suspirando empezó a revisar unos papeles.

- Y eso... que fue? – pregunto la castaña – que quieres decir con que Edward se fue de repente?

- No sabias? Pensé que eran compañeros de cuarto – se cruzo de piernas – ayer, el proyecto de la Galería de arte anuncio los requisitos que hay que tener para calificar. Todo lo que ha preparado Edward hasta ahora ha sido para nada

"_No importa cuánto corra todavía estoy en el mismo punto_"- recordó lo que había mencionado Edward

- Siempre eres así! – se sobresalto con el grito de Tanya, la rubia se levanto caminando hacia ella – pretendiendo ser agradable y comprensiva – se encaro frente a ella – pero al final, solo ves lo que quieres ver! – Se alejo sentándose en el escritorio – Bien, creo que Edward no tenia razón para decirte esas cosas – rio.

Bella se mordió el labio y salió apresurada de la oficina _"por que no me dijo? Pensé que éramos amigos" _pensó angustiada. Se detuvo en la escalera y se sentó en un escalón, saco su celular y marco.

Edward estaba revisando unos documentos cuando sintió su teléfono sonar, se acerco y miro en la pantalla "Isabella S." el miro en silencio, y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, suspiro cerrando los ojos, dejando que el sonido llenara la habitación.

- _Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de voz _– Bella colgó y suspiro preocupada. Se levanto y salió de la Galería.

Mientras iba caminando hacia el metro, paso por una tienda donde tenían una variedad de peluches, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención, sonrió.

Cuando llego a la casa se sentó en el sillón y saco su peluche de la bolsa, era un pequeño león con piernas largas y brazos largos, tenía un gorro de copa, bajo de este su gran melena, y una corbata humita.

- Hey tu! De aquí en adelante, este será tu hogar – le sonrió – vivirás conmigo y con un hombre que se parece a ti, tiene largas piernas como las tuyas, y ese pelo desordenado – rio – de ahora en adelante tu nombre será... Eddie – sonrió.

Después de ordenar un poco la casa, se fue a bañar para preparar la cena. Cuando estuvo bañada y cambiada. Se puso enfrente de la cocina y suspiro

- Bien, manos a la obra – y empezó a cocinar, leyendo un libro de cocina, pero no era tan simple como se veía ahí. Cuando termino lo probo – Puaj! Muy salado – lo intento de nuevo – Puaj! No tiene sal – y a la cuarta vez, ya lo sintió decente – Bien! Todo listo – y se fue a ordenar la mesa

Edward se bajo del auto y suspiro cuando estuvo frente a la casa

- Solo hasta el sábado – susurro – Edward – murmuro – no hay razón para que te quedes más tiempo – y rascándose la cabeza entro.

- Ta-Ran! – exclamo Bella mientras le ponía el platillo de Fume de pescado (Caldo, sopa), el miro la sopa y la revolvió – no es mucho... pero la intención es lo que vale

- Que ingredientes exactamente uso? – pregunto mirando dudosamente la sopa

- Es fumet de pescado – le sonrió

- Pescado? – Edward record la última vez que comió algo del mar cocinado por Bella – bueno... – hablo nervioso

- Hey! Ya le dije que es la intención la que cuenta – murmuro

- En el futuro solo... – la miro - no muestre sus intenciones

- Pero, soy como soy. Aunque me pase algo muy duro y quiera llorar, cuando estoy sentada frente a una rica comida – rio – me olvido de todo, y pienso. Comamos felices y seamos fuertes!

- Entonces, tengo que comer para olvidarme de mis problemas? – le pregunto con una ceja arqueada, ella rio

- Edward, comamos y seamos fuertes! - se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y el cobrizo lo rompió

- Por favor, no se caiga mientras corre – ella lo miro confundida – siempre lleve analgésicos – él hablaba sin mirarla – no se corte la mano mientras cocine – ella lo miro sin entender pero contesto de todas formas

- Bueno, en ese caso, usted se encargara de picar los ingredientes, si me caigo puede ayudarme – le sonrió – si no tengo analgésicos usted me comprara algunos – miro hacia su plato – no debo preocuparme tanto – pero Edward tenía una mirada seria

- Hasta cuándo cree que viviré aquí? – le pregunto con voz fría, la cuchara que iba hacia la boca de bella se detuvo al escucharlo, y lo miro

- Edward... – murmuro - Qué pasa? De repente, suena como si se fuera a marchar pronto

- No pretendía quedarme aquí para siempre – le contesto con el mismo tono

- Si, lo se... pero... saberlo así tan de repente, se siente raro – rio nerviosa. El cobrizo miro hacia otro lado incomodo

- No me mudare de inmediato... así que coma – le comento cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía sus manos en su regazo

- Cuando pienso en que se va a ir – susurro jugando con sus manos – pierdo el apetito – el cobrizo volvió a mirar el plato jugando con la comida

- También debería cambiar eso – hablo sin mirarla – formar lazos tan profundos con la gente, aferrarse a ellos.

- Soy esa clase de persona – murmuro – creo que estoy hambrienta de afecto – rio y empezó a comer. Edward al escuchar eso, levanto la mirada para verla, pero ella comía sin mirarlo – mm... me quedo bueno – rio.

Edward estaba ordenando unos planos que tenía en su habitación, exactamente uno de los cuales estaba preparando para el proyecto de la Galería, pero suspirando los empezó a enrollar. Sintió la puerta abrirse y no tenía que ser genio para saber quién era, así que lo guardo rápidamente. Y se giro para ver a Isabella entrar con un abrigo.

- Está trabajando? – pregunto acercándose

- No lo ve?

- Voy a sacar la basura... – le sonrió

- Y? – ella borro su sonrisa, pero después volvió por arte de magia

- Es un poco pesada, puede venir conmigo? – Edward miro hacia la bolsa de sus manos, "eso no alcanza a pesar ni un kilo" bufo pensando

- Llama a eso pesado? – sonrió divertido

- Bueno, yo pensaba en que podríamos salir a caminar, relajarnos un poco, será agradable! –el la miro un momento y después sentándose en su silla comento

- Me relajo trabajando - Bella lo miro sorprendida

- No es como si tuviera en que trabajar – balbuceo quedito, y Edward se volvió a ella

- Que dijo? – pregunto confundido

- No nada – y se giro con la cabeza gacha, él la miro un momento

- Tiene tiempo mañana? – le pregunto cuando vio que Bella se iba a girar, el también lo hizo dándole la espalda

- Mañana? Porque? – pregunto acercándose rápidamente el se levanto y la miro fijamente

- Hagamos una última prueba – y antes de que la castaña hablara él la interrumpió – ya que el entrenamiento no ha servido de nada – se cruzo de brazos – quiero hacer una evaluación completa

- Como?- pregunto sin entender

- Fingiré ser su novio – la castaña quedo echa piedra _"novio?" _pensó - será una cita, debe tomárselo en serio y usar lo que ha aprendido hasta ahora – le dijo serio

- Entonces tendremos una cita? – pregunto sonriendo

- No es una cita – le menciono firme – es la última prueba – ella asintió un poco decaída por su tono de voz, porque era eso no?

- Pero entonces, no tiene que ir a trabajar? – le pregunto cambiado la cara, el miro hacia otro lado

- Tengo el día libre – murmuro

- Entonces mañana seré una belleza impecable – rio – y lo sorprenderé – lo apunto con su dedo, se giro y salió dejando a un Edward preocupado.

Bella rio y miro la bolsa en su mano, _"bueno, es basura, tendré que salir con este frio" _se estremeció, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Pero al salir se llevo una gran sorpresa.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	41. Capitulo 41

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward**** esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Fingiré ser su novio – la castaña quedo echa piedra "novio?" pensó - será una cita, debe tomárselo en serio y usar lo que ha aprendido hasta ahora – le dijo serio_

_- Entonces tendremos una cita? – pregunto sonriendo_

_- No es una cita – le menciono firme – es la última prueba – ella asintió un poco decaída por su tono de voz, porque era eso no?_

_- Pero entonces, no tiene que ir a trabajar? – le pregunto cambiado la cara, el miro hacia otro lado_

_- Tengo el día libre – murmuro_

_- Entonces mañana seré una belleza impecable – rio – y lo sorprenderé – lo apunto con su dedo, se giro y salió dejando a un Edward preocupado._

_Bella rio y miro la bolsa en su mano, "bueno, es basura, tendré que salir con este frio" se estremeció, y se dirigió a la puerta._

_Pero al salir se llevo una gran sorpresa._

**CAPITULO 41**

- Jacob – susurro.

- Bella – murmuro el moreno, estaba sentado en el escalón de la entrada y se notaba que estaba ebrio. Ella bajo despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima. Y el balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

- Jacob, que haces acá?

- No es nada, yo ya me voy – se trato de levantar – me voy yendo – pero se volvió caer, la castaña dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo _"se fuerte"_ se dijo, suspiro y se levanto esta vez lo logro, y empezó a caminar en zig zag.

- Porque sigues viniendo aquí? – pregunto rápidamente, Black se giro y levanto los brazos

- No sé por qué, pero siempre termino regresando – ella lo miro confundida – aunque sé que no puedo buscarte mas... – agacho la cabeza – me siento tan indefenso y triste – la miro – vine a tu casa sin darme cuenta. Quiero tener a alguien con quien compartir todo, pero nadie quiere escucharme, Bells. Nadie excepto tu – dio un paso adelante – siempre me escuchas.

- Escuchaba – dijo fríamente - Black, si no me hubieras traicionado, probablemente sería todo oídos. – y se giro para entrar, pero el moreno fue mas rápido y la abrazo por la espalda.

- Bella – susurro – ayúdame... – sollozo. Ella quedo de piedra al oírlo con esa voz suplicante. Se giro, pero se separo

- Que?

- Mi madre... ella... – se volvió a sentar

- Ella... falleció? – pregunto en shock.

- No... – le palmeo, el escalón, que estaba al lado suyo. Ella lo miro dudosamente, pero lo hizo manteniendo una distancia – Después de divorciarse de mi padre, el hombre con el que se caso, trabaja para una agencia corporativa internacional y lo trasladaron hacia Sudamérica. Si mi madre se va, puede que no la vuelva a verla nunca. – Suspiro - Por culpa de mi padre, ella no pudo ir a mi boda – ella miro hacia otro lado al escuchar la palabra boda, y recordar ese momento – dijo que quería ver a su hijo y nuera, que podría ser la última vez que me ve.

- Porque me estás diciendo todo esto? – lo miro – porque a mí y no a Tanya?

- Con Tanya, ya no hay nada. Es definitivo – suspiro – ella se enamoro del "yo" que ella imaginaba – el moreno se giro completamente hacia Bella – tu, me hiciste parecer el hombre perfecto. Para tus ojos, era el hombre perfecto? – le pregunto

Edward bajo hacia la cocina, pero no veía a Isabella en ninguna parte. Y en su habitación no estaba porque había dejado la puerta abierta.

- Fue a caminar sola? – se pregunto

- Quizás lo fuiste, en el pasado – murmuro ella

Edward se sentó en el sillón del living suspirando _"donde estará?"_ se pregunto, bufando prendió el televisor. Pero preocupado se levanto, se acerco a la puerta y vio que estaba junta, la iba a abrir entera pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Black. Se cruzo de brazos al lado de esta.

- Estúpido, no? Pedirte este favor, después de lo que te hice, es una ridiculez – se levanto – lo siento Bells. Solo no me hagas caso

Edward bufo, "idiota" murmuro bajito

- Pero mi madrastra, cuando mi padre me golpeaba, ella corría a protegerme – se acerco y se arrodillo quedando a su altura – sé que esto es una locura, pero solo tú puedes ayudarme. – Bella se levanto enseguida tomando distancia

- Como puedes pedirme tal cosa?

- En realidad, mi madrastra es mi madre biológica – Edward rodo los ojos

- Tu madre biológica? – Pregunto Bella – pensé que había fallecido – y con esas palabras Edward se separo de la pared _"débil", _pensó y se alejo

- Mi padre, tuvo una aventura, y me registro bajo el nombre de mi madre fallecida. Ayúdame Bella

Edward estaba sirviéndose algo de beber en la cocina, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, detuvo su mano, pero después siguió normal.

- Oh! Edward – lo saludo la castaña – nuestra cita, podemos tenerla otro día? – él solo la miraba en silencio – mi amiga me llamo avisándome que acaba de dar a luz. Pero su mama está lejos, y tampoco tiene parientes. Así que quiero ir a cuidarla y a eso voy – hablaba rápidamente casi sin respirar

- Tanya y Alice, no eran sus únicas amigas? – le pregunto con voz neutra

- Mi circulo social no es tan pequeño – el sin decirle nada salió de la cocina, Bella rápidamente lo tomo del brazo – espere! – el se giro a observarla, y esta sonreía – acaso esta así de frio porque cancele la cita?

- Que? – Rodo los ojos – tenía que evitar eso, así que resulto bien

- Pero si fue usted el que me pidió que saliéramos!

- Fue usted la que me molesto para convertirla en mujer – le contesto soltándose – yo solo quería terminar con esto

- Porque siempre tiene que hablar fríamente? – le recrimino, él se giro y subió a su habitación, ya adentro dio un portazo.

Pasados unos minutos el cobrizo bajo con una chaqueta encima, Bella al verlo abrigado, se acerco.

- Edward, adonde vas?

- Por qué quiere saber?

- Lo siento, yo cancele la cita, no tenía ningún derecho a enojarme ni nada, lo siento – el miro hacia otro lado – pero, todavía me dejara hacer la última prueba, verdad? – lo único que obtuvo fue silencio – adonde va? – pregunto cambiando el tema – me lleva con usted? – el suspiro

- Aaaaaaaaa! – tomo aire – Aaaaaa! – volvió a gritar

- Hey, hey! Que cree que está haciendo? – pregunto espantado el cobrizo – como se le ocurre gritar por la ventana cuando el coche esta andando – bufo – deje de tontear y meta la cabeza al auto

- Ja! Edward le apuesto a que nunca ha gritado así – lo reto, el solo la ignoro – aunque se enoje, siempre sigue igual, esta triste sigue igual

- Quien cree que soy?

- No debería guardar su tristeza, aunque este solo...

- No estoy solo ni triste – la interrumpió

- Eso lo acabara matando, mire – predio la radio, donde se escucho I'ts no Over [cancion en mi perfil] – es una canción triste! Pero quiero sacar todo de adentro, vamos! Déjelo salir! – Saco al cabeza por la ventana y grito – así, ve? Vamos ahora usted – Edward la miro, y después dudo – vamos! – el suspiro - Ah – murmuro - Es en serio? – Pregunto Bella – mas fuerte! Así – volvió a sacar la cabeza – Aaaaa! TODOS VAN A MORIR! – el a miro divertido - Ve? - Con que usted lo haga es suficiente – murmuro - Inténtelo! Vera que se sentirá mejor, vamos ese es mi deseo, inténtelo – le empezó a picar las costillas - Hey! No! No hagas eso! – se removió en el asiento, tratando de esconder una sonrisa – Vas a causar un accidente – ella jadeo - Me tuteaste! Edward, dejemos las formalidades por ahora, vale? - Si dejo de tratarla formalmente, no sé que me pedirá más adelante – la había tuteado, sin pensarlo... le había hablado de esa forma. "_Esto se está saliendo de control"_ - De acuerdo – bufo – dejaremos eso para más adelante, no puedo pedir mucho en una sola noche, por ahora me conformo con que grite – lo miro suplicante – solo una vez, vamos hágalo! – el suspiro y miro por la ventana y la miraba de reojo, trago en seco. - Aah! - Mas fuerte! – el dudo, pero lo volvió hacer - Aaah! - Edward, acaso no es un hombre? Hasta una mujer lo puede hacer mejor! – se sentó cómodamente – Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! – el se sobresalto – así! - AAaaaa! - Bien! Mas! - Están todos muertos! - Genial! - Aaaaaah! - Si! - Aaaaaah! - gritaron al unisonó, y trato de sacar toda la frustración que tenía guardada... Lo de la Galería, la rabia contra Black... pero ahora no solo era por Billy, si no también por Jacob, y volvió a gritar aferrándose al volate. - Tenga – la castaña le paso un café, mientras el cobrizo estaba apoyado en el capo del auto mirando las luces de la ciudad. Se encontraban en un mirador lejano – entonces, no se siente mejor después de haber gritado? – rio – entonces, ya que estamos fuera, hacemos la última prueba? - No estoy de humor – comento cansado - Oh vamos, no sea así. No está curioso de ver los resultados? – lo empujo despacito – creo que lo hare bien – él la miro por unos segundos en silencio, se separo del capo y dejo su café encima, y se puso enfrente de ella - Isabella Swan – comento con voz baja - Si? - No se enamore de mí. Porque no voy a amarla – ella quedo sorprendida, pero reacciono bajando la mirada. - Si... Eso es evidente, verdad? – Comento con voz baja – esta es la prueba, verdad? – lo miro y rio nerviosa, mientras Edward solo la miraba en silencio – daré lo mejor, por favor siga – el suspirando asintió - Somos una pareja estable que lleva muchos años juntos, pero solo salgo contigo porque te pareces a una chica de la que solía estar enamorado – ella miro hacia un lado – no puedo olvidar a esta chica, no importa cuánto lo intento, no puedo borrarla de mi mente ni de mi corazón. Tal vez en el futuro pueda llamarte por su nombre, pedirte que te comportes como ella lo hacía. Estarías de acuerdo con eso? – ella aun mantenía su mirada en el piso, abría y cerraba la boca, cerrando los ojos hablo - Debiste amar mucho... a esa mujer - Si - Lo hare – el entre cerró los ojos – porque te amo demasiado. Si puedo hacer algo para que la persona que amo este feliz, lo hare... – pero fue interrumpida por las fuertes manos de Edward sujetándola por los hombros - Isabella Swan, esto es lo que le enseñe? – trato de buscarle la mirada – no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan tonta como antes, que hay de diferente? - Yo... yo no pude evitarlo – lo miro – las palabras salieron solas, porque me rogo sinceramente - Cuanto más planea vivir complaciendo a los demás? – la sacudió. A la castaña le empezaron a escocer los ojos, pero se aguanto. Y tragando hablo - Entonces, que debería haber dicho? – susurro – Amar, es hacer el orgullo de lado - El amor no pide que descarte su orgullo. El amor se trata de proteger al ser amado – la miro directamente a los ojos – no haga eso en el futuro, no crea fácilmente en la gente. No se enamore tan fácil, y mucho menos perdone tan fácil – ella miro hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio – por favor, sea más fuerte – Bella asintió - Lo hare – lo miro a los ojos – pondré todas mis fuerzas Edward no le quitaba encima y ente cerrando los ojos pensó _"entonces no debiste aceptar la petición del idiota de Black"_ se alejo _"Nunca cambiaras"_ - Bien, es todo lo que tengo para enseñarle – comento abriendo la puerta del auto - Por qué? – se acerco a él – no me cree? – el bufo y entro – trabajare duro, puedo cambiar! – el cobrizo cerró la puerta – si usted no confía en mi, quien lo hará? - Suba, vamos a casa – ella suspiro y subió al asiento del copiloto Cuando llegaron, Edward no apago el motor ni se bajo y ella lo miro extrañada - Entre a la casa – le dijo - adonde iras? - Tengo que ir a un lugar – estaba claro que no le diría a donde - Llegara tarde? – se atrevió a preguntar - No estoy seguro – contesto cortante, ella asintió y se bajo. Apenas cerró la puerta el partió. Dejando a una Bella preocupada y triste Edward conducía inquieto sin saber hacia dónde iba, solo quería estar alejado de ella. Cuando ya no soporto más, estaciono bruscamente a un lado de la calle. Recostó la cabeza en el volante suspirando, ladeo y vio una florería. Se acerco a la puerta de Bella y dejo la Rosa frente a su puerta. _"Por favor, se fuerte"_

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**YTAMBIEN A LOS QUE ESPERARON POR UN CAPITULO! LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO YA SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO! ^^**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	42. Capitulo 42

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward**** esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_Edward conducía inquieto sin saber hacia dónde iba, solo quería estar alejado de ella. Cuando ya no soporto más, estaciono bruscamente a un lado de la calle. Recostó la cabeza en el volante suspirando, ladeo y vio una florería._ _Se acerco a la puerta de Bella y dejo la Rosa frente a su puerta. "Por favor, se fuerte"_

**CAPITULO 42**

Bella salió de su habitación estirándose, cuando miro hacia abajo y vio la Rosa, la tomo entre sus dedos y se pincho. - Ow – se llevo el dedo a la boca, y en ese instante Masen salió de su habitación, se quedaron mirando un segundo, él se giro hacia la escalera, pero la castaña fue mas rápida se puso adelante – Esto... usted... - No olvide que las rosas, por más hermosas que sean, tienen espinas – ella frunció el seño – cuando empiece a entender esto... consideraré que aprobó. - dicho esto, bajo dejando a la castaña confundida. - Hey – Jasper se levanto de su asiento en cuanto vio llegar a Edward, y lo siguió hasta su oficina- vi el proyecto del centro deportivo de la secundaria Brown. Las condiciones son mejores de lo que esperaba – el cobrizo lo miro y asintió, para después sentarse tras el escritorio – y además... – el rubio fue interrumpido por el celular de su compañero. Él suspirando contesto - Señorita Denali? - _Parece que el director fue a la villa, le enviare la dirección para que usted pueda buscarlo _– Edward se estiro en la silla – _cuando el director Vladimir fue a la oficina del Presidente Aro... se pelearon. Me lo conto la secretaria. Así que, creo que aun tiene oportunidad, no se rinda_ – rio - De cualquier forma... Muchas Gracias - _Buena suerte, Edward_ – el colgó casi inmediatamente - Si el proyecto de la Galería de Arte ha acabado para nosotros, porque ella te sigue llamando? – pero ahora fue el teléfono del rubio quien lo interrumpió, cuando vio en la pantalla quien llamaba se alejo un poco – Que pasa pequeña? - Pequeña? – escucho Edward quien trato de cubrir una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, Edward se ira de la casa de Swan, en ese caso ya no hay motivos por seguir diciendo que somos... eso (gay) – entro al café donde se juntaría con Alice y la vio sentada mirando hacia afuera, por el gran ventanal – así que...

- Allie! – la saludo al llegar a su lado

- Jazzy! – se levanto y lo abrazo, Jasper envolvió su cintura con sus brazos... pero antes de hacer algo mas, ella se separo y lo sentó enfrente y empezaron a hablar cosas triviales - ... Cierto! Te traje un regalo – sonrió, empezó a sacar cosas de una bolsa – ten... son vitaminas y exfoliantes – se los paso, el rubio miro las cosas horrorizado – cuando tu piel se arruina es difícil volverla a su estado anterior!

- Eh... Gracias – las dejo en la silla de al lado – Allie... – _"no Jasper, empieza a mostrar tu verdadero yo"_ carraspeo – Alice... tengo algo que confesarte – ella asintió un poco preocupada – en realidad yo... soy un hombre – la pelinegra lo seguía mirando sin expresar nada, y el se removió inquieto en la silla – quiero decir... yo... soy un hombre hecho y derecho – pero la mirada de Brandon lo inquietaba de sobremanera, lo ponía nervioso y solo pudo suspirar y rio para alivianar el ambiente, seguido de la castaña

- Me asuste – rio mas fuerte – por un momento creí que me tratabas de decir que no eras gay – el cerro fuertemente los ojos – en realidad Jazzy... yo quería preguntarte algo – el abrió los ojos y asintió, mostrando su lado serio – que piensas de mi, como mujer? – quedo congelado en su lugar, que, que pensaba de ella como mujer? "_en serio quieres que responda eso?" _gimió interiormente – es decir – su voz lo saco de sus pensamiento – sé que es imposible que me veas como... ya sabes, solo que pensé que alguien como tu podría decirme objetivamente

- Alguien como yo – murmuro

- Si, tu... qué crees que me falta? Digo... a mi edad no he tenido ningún novio serio, y creo que ya es hora de empezar, no? – _"no"_ respondió mentalmente el rubio

- No digas tonterías Allie, eres hermosa, inteligente, muy buena... eres la mujer perfecta

- Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que si – susurro mirándola fijamente, la pelinegra se sorprendió, y se removió incomoda

- Bueno, cuido perfectamente mi piel, y hago ejercicios con regularidad... – lo miro y le sonrió – me alegro de haberte conocido Jasper – y el nuevamente quedo congelado... "Jasper"... pensó emocionado

- SI bueno, debes seguir cuidando tu piel – ella asintió, y se retiro al baño por un momento – dios mío, me estoy haciendo adicto a la actuación gay – negó con la cabeza aturdido –mese... – carraspeo – mozo!

- Buenas tardes – saludo Edward cuando llego a la casa, y vio a Bella corriendo hacia arriba con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata

- Buenas tardes, acaba de salir del trabajo?

- Porque tiene tanta prisa? Se podría caer en las escaleras – comento sin mirarla

- Yo... se lo dije la ultima vez, mi amiga acaba de dar a luz – el detuvo su andar hacia, y la miro – tengo que ir rápido a verla

- Mmm... se supone que estaría con ella temprano, acaso a ido y venido corriendo?

- Oh, si... eh ido y eh vuelto, el bebe vomito n mi cabello, así que tuve que venir a la casa a lavármelo y ahora voy de regreso de nuevo – el asintió y siguió su camino a la escalera

- Entonces vaya – murmuro cuando paso a su lado, cuando se escucho la puerta de la habitación de el cerrarse ella soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo

- Isabella Swan, porque dices tantas mentiras otra vez?

- Tanya, tienes muy buen apetito – rio – me preocupaba que fueras quisquillosa, pero la mencionada no menciono nada, ni siquiera la miro, estaba comiendo de manera ausente

- Si, mama... Tanya siempre ha sido así, cuando hay buena comida, olvida todo – ambos rieron

- Así es, dicen que la gente que no es quisquillosa con la comida se lleva bien con la gente, pero Tanya... es muy tímida, no ha hablado casi nada – pero tuvo el mismo resultado, ninguna respuesta – te traeré un poco mas – se levanto y fue a servir otro plato

- Bella! Di algo – le susurro – solo estas comiendo!

- No me trajiste aquí solo para comer? – le contesto cortante

- Pero aun así... – justo en ese momento regreso la madre de Black – delicioso, verdad querida?

- Aquí tienes, bueno es mejor que comas arto, después gastaremos energía hablando – le sonrió – tienes que contarme como conociste a mi Jake, como te propuso matrimonio, de principio a fin, con detalles y todo!

- Mamá, yo te contare todo... Tanya siempre ha sido introvertida, asi que no habla mucho

- Permiso – la castaña se levanto y fue al baño, al llegar suspiro y se miro al espejo – que haces aquí? Eres realmente patética, Isabella Swan

- Oi que ibas a pelearte con Edward Masen, como resulto eso? – Bella se detuvo, _"pelearse con Edward?" _– Fue por una galería, cierto?

- Claro que me hubiera gustado hacer eso, pelear mano a mano con el, pero papa... como siempre, se me adelanto. A su forma

- Tu padre? Que hizo esta vez?

- Fue y hablo con el Director Aro, y evito que Edward tuviera oportunidad de formar parte

- A causa de los desacuerdos familiares, tenía miedo de que tu, la generación mas joven, se viera afectada –el moreno solo suspiro mirando hacia otro lado – Oh! Tanya... que haces allí parada? Ven junto a nosotros, tengo algo para ti... – la castaña fue y se sentó a su lado – esto – saco una caja de terciopelo bordeo y lo abrió, dentro había un gran prendedor de rubí y diamantes – recibí esto cuando me case con el padre de Jacob y quiero dártelo

- N-n-no, esta bien – pero al señora la ignoro y se lo puso

- Oh! Te queda muy bien! – ella sonrió incomoda, y Jacob rio encantado con su madre

- Te ves realmente bien querida

- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy – se encontraban en el auto de él, frente a la casa de la castaña. Ella solo suspiro, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y a continuación el prendedor – que haces? Porque me lo das? Mama te lo obsequio

- Error, se lo dio a Tanya

- Tanya... no tiene derecho a tenerlo

- Yo tampoco lo tengo – se llevo la mano a la boca cerrando los ojos

- Bella, aun asi... ya que mi madre te lo dio, haz lo que quieras con el – ella rodo los ojos cansada

- No tengo por qué lidiar con tal cosa – le tiro el prendedor a su regazo – me da lo mismo lo que hagas con el, tíralo, guárdalo, regrésaselo a tu madre o dáselo a Tanya, arréglatelas tu mismo - y salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta del vehículo

Edward que estaba viendo televisión en la sala, se sobresalto al portazo de la puerta de entrada y lo siguiente que vio fue a la castaña corriendo al baño con la mano en la boca. Preocupado la siguió, escucho los horribles sonidos y entro a verla.

- Que paso? Se atraganto? – ella solo le hacía gestos con la mano de que se fuera, mientras respiraba jadeaba. Pero el solo suspiro, y se agacho a su altura sobándole la espalda

- Fuera – menciono como pudo, pero fue ignorada

- Que diablos comió cuando fue a visitar al bebe? – pero ella siguió vomitando. Al terminar Edward salió dejándola un minuto sola, mientras ella cepillaba sus dientes

- Y bien? – le volvió a preguntar

- Es que... me acabe toda la comida que trajo la gente, creo que comí mucho

- Mmm... Entonces hágase un monte y vaya a descansar – iba a volver a la sala, pero la castaña lo retuvo

- Edward... puedo preguntarte algo? – el la miro en silencio y asintió, fueron a la sala

- Que cosa?

- Yo... su padre y el de Jacob... se conocían? – el se quedo en silencio nuevamente

- Como lo sabe?

- Yo... de repente recordé que él lo menciono hace tiempo – el bufo

- Que dijo Jacob esta vez? – se pregunto mas a el mismo

- No se los detalles exactos

- El padre de Jacob, solía trabajar en la compañía de mi papá – hablo mirando hacia el televisor, ya apagado – pero... su padre colaboro con un rival y robo los derechos de la compañía de mi padre

- Entonces... es por eso... cuando dijiste que necesitabas ser mas duro contigo mismo...

- De que sirve ser mas duro conmigo mismo? – rio – aunque me empuje con fuerza para seguir... solo son intentos fallidos

- No se rinda! – el la miro – usted no es asi. Tontamente manipulando detrás de la cortina, evitando tomar parte... no le da rabia?

- Tu... como sabes eso?

- Es que... bueno... escuche gente que hablaba en la Galería, que por las artimañas del Señor Black, le paso esto – el rápidamente se levanto

- Vaya a la cama

- Es que... – lo tomo el brazo – Edward... – se levanto frente a el – déjeme hacerte algo delicioso, no te dije la ultima vez? Aunque haya algo muy cansado e injusto, cuando se sienta frente a un banquete, pensaras que todo estará bien... ya que comiste y ganaste fuerzas! Sentirás como las energías vuelven nuevamente! – el la miro y rio divertido – Se fuerte Edward Masen – él la miro en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios

- Que esta vez no sea comida chatarra – y fue a su habitación, cuando llego vio la pantalla de su celular parpadeando, era un mensaje de texto **"Soy Tanya, la dirección de la villa del Director Vladimir es ****** Buena suerte!"**

- Edward Masen?

- Director Vladimir

- Toma una caña de pescar y siéntate a mi lado – Edward lo miro confundido

- Perdón?

- Con tu mirada fulminante espantaras a todos los peces – el rio y se acomodo con una caña de pescar a su lado – Has pescado antes?

- No

- Toma – le paso una caja – esos pequeños, son la comida favorita de este otro – apunto el agua – el cobrizo rio divertido al ver a los peces aun vivos – hay que ponerlo aquí – preparo la carnada y la puso a nivel del rostro de Edward, logrando que se sobresaltara y el director riera – me sorprendes Masen, pensé que nada te asustaba – se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos - porque... no habla sobre el tema por el cual vino? – lo miro enarcando una ceja – la galería, no es por eso que estas aquí?

- Ahora, siendo su amigo, puede ser la mejor opción – sonrió divertido

- Tú... has hecho una declaración de amor antes? He vivido tanto tiempo, y solo he hecho una en toda mi vida

- También me gusto alguien

- Era una chica de la universidad, unos años menor que yo

- La mía también – rio el cobrizo

- Como resulto?

- El problema fui yo – miro hacia el lago – antes de enamorarme, sentía que había muchas cosas que debía hacer

- Se arrepiente

- Pues...

- En cuanto a mi, como trabaja a medio tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad, la veía seguido... después le confesé mis sentimientos... nos enamoramos... y terminamos. No es una gran historia, verdad? – rio

- Por que terminaron?

- Para esa persona, mi amor era como el veneno... por eso, sugerí que termináramos... La última vez, el pañuelo que le empreste... es el único recuerdo que tengo de esa persona

- Porque aun guarda recuerdos de ella?

- Porque al fin y al cabo... terminamos siendo amigos – el cobrizo asintió y miro el cielo, Mientras que el Director lo miraba con una sonrisa

**La conversación con el Director Vladimir, mas adelante se entenderá mejor! **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITAS! :)**

**Y AGRADECERE MAS SI DEJAN UNOS REVIEWS DE PASADITA? (: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**LOS QUIERO! **


	43. C 43: Confesion

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward**** esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

_- Para esa persona, mi amor era como el veneno... por eso, sugerí que termináramos... La última vez, el pañuelo que le empreste... es el único recuerdo que tengo de esa persona_

_- Porque aun guarda recuerdos de ella?_

_- Porque al fin y al cabo... terminamos siendo amigos – el cobrizo asintió y miro el cielo, Mientras que el Director lo miraba con una sonrisa_

*Este capitulo trae una gran confesión*

**CAPITULO 43**

- Porque hice todo lo que pude, no tengo arrepentimientos – comento Edward, estaban sentados en el patio observando la luna, junto a Bella. Ella se giro y lo observo, pero el seguía con la mirada en la luna – Estando en _Ispirazione__,_ puedo ver el cielo nocturno. Creo que lo extrañare mucho

- En ese caso, todo lo que tiene que hacer es vivir aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo – respondió ella en un susurro, volviendo a mirar la luna. El se giro y observo su perfil y trago pesado.

.-.

Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, dejo el lápiz en el escritorio y se estiro. Su vista se fue hacia el regalo de Bella, lo tomo entre sus manos y recordó...

"_- Edward, está llorando? – y después de eso... la sensación de los labios unidos a los de ella"_

Suspiro y cerró los ojos "_que rayos estoy haciendo_?" se pregunto

.-.

- Pero... que quiere decir con eso?

- Aunque no este aquí... alguien tiene que encargarse de las cosas por usted, así que no se preocupe y siga progresando

- Pero entonces, porque de repente... podría ser... por lo de la Galería, Director Vladimir?

- Po eso mismo Isabella, el Director Masen debe estar preocupado – ella asintió – la Galería, me gustaría tomar el reto. Si funciona, me quedare aquí. Pero si no, tendré que irme

- Director Vladimir

- Por eso vine a decírselo en persona – la interrumpió – en caso de que no pueda despedirme cuando me vaya – le sonrió – Fue un gusto conocerte – se giro y empezó a caminar

- Director! – el se detuvo y miro a la castaña – no se rinda – le susurro, el rio quedito y asintió. Siguiendo su camino

.-.

- El concepto ha finalizado, verdad?

- Padre...

- Jacob! Las cosas hay que hacerlas sin sentimientos, así es el negocio – el moreno asintió – Hey – lo llamo – esa no es la chica que arruino tu boda? – el moreno miro hacia donde apuntaba su padre, y vio a Bella bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. – que hace aquí? – se pregunto el viejo Black – tu... -miro a su asistente- averígualo - Jacob, seguía mirando con curiosidad por la entrada,_ "que hacia Bella aquí?"_

..

- Te lo dije padre, venir sin tener una cita no funcionara –comento ya aburrido

- Señor – ambos se giraron – lo averigüe – le dijo su asistente – Isabella Swan, es la hija del arquitecto Charlie Swan. El Director Vladimir Gasparri le pidió que decorara un cuarto y la invito especialmente

- Espera... es hija de quien?

- El Arquitecto Charlie Swan – el viejo se giro y miro a su hijo furioso

- Tu, mocoso inútil, rechazaste a la hija de Charlie Swan, para casarte con una don nadie?

- Que hay con eso?

- Que hay con eso! Sabes quién es Charlie Swan! Es una leyenda entre leyendas en el campo de la Arquitectura! Y dejaste a la hija de esta leyenda?

- Sea la hija de quien sea, es importante ahora? – pregunto cabizbajo, y se fue dejando a su padre echando humos

.-.

- No hay esperanza para el proyecto de la Galería?

- No, incluso busque la pagina, y ya ha sido cerrada

- No puedo creer que hoy lleves la misma camiseta – le reprocho Newton después de un breve minuto de silencio – quítatela

- No seas exagerado, por lo menos tú llevas una chaqueta encima

- Que te la quites, sabes que Jessica ama esta camiseta? Se la vio puesta a Edward una vez, y dijo que lo hacía ver sexy, porque le copias en todo?

- En realidad esta camiseta siempre fue mía, yo se la empreste a Edward un día que se empapo en una lluvia

- Como sea quítatela, parecemos pareja!

- De que hablas idiota – rio el tomando un pequeño sorbo de café, pero Mike le dio un empujo en su mano logrando que se derramara – pero que... mira lo que hiciste!

- Oh, que pena, tendrás que quitártela

- Claro que no – se levanto y Newton lo siguió

- Quítatela – le tomo la camiseta por las orillas mientras trataba de levantarla, pero el rubio no lo dejaba

- Suéltame

- Te lo ruego, en serio. Quítatela – en ese momento Bella iba entrando a la oficina y se quedo viéndolos sorprendida. Jasper se dio cuenta.

- Isabella – Newton que aun tenía las manos en la camiseta, le sonrió. Whitlock se alejo de el

- No me diga... ustedes...

- Que?... no, no, no... Déjame explicarte – camino hacia ella

- Señor Whitlock, porque lo hace? – se cruzo de brazos – acaso no sabe por lo que está pasando Edward? – el negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Mike los miraba confundidos – como amante de ed... – pero Jasper le cubrió la boca y se la llevo a la oficina mas cercana que era la de Edward – estoy decepcionada de usted, pensaba que en realidad estaba enamorado

Edward confundido se levanto de su escritorio

- Que pasa?

- Isabella nos vio a mí y a Newton en una situación... pero era todo un malentendido – dijo acercándose a él – no te preocupes – le sonrió, Edward solo lo miraba asqueado

- Jazz, sal de aquí – lo empujo por la puerta, y el rubio riendo salió

- Bien hecho! Estos idiotas, no debería perdonarlo tan fácil – Edward la miro, y supo que no podría seguir

- Nunca hemos salido juntos – le aclaro – nosotros dos

- Que?

- Lo malentendió desde el principio

- Que? – lo miro confundido, el bajo la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Edward?

- Yo... no soy... – pero Jasper justo abrió la puerta

- Bella, realmente fue todo un malentendido, yo con Newton no tenemos nada mira... – pero Edward rodo los ojos, y lo volvió a sacar

- Og... juro que me las pagaras Jasper – murmuro para el mismo – Bella...

- Oh! Casi lo olvidaba! Vengo de una reunión con el Director Vladimir, dijo que el proyecto de la Galería quizás salga bien, y dijo que no te preocuparas tanto – le sonrió – por eso vine – Edward solo la miraba sonriendo – dijo que usaría su posición como ventaja, así que... no te sientas mal, vale? Todo estará bien si contamos con el apoyo de él. - Edward rio y la miro a los ojos

- Pudo llamarme para decírmelo, no tenia porque venir – le sonrió

- Ver una sonrisa en tu cara... quería verla personalmente – él la miro ahora más serio y suspiro

.-.

- No señor, la Señorita Bella aun no vuelve a la Galería... si... si, está a mi lado – Jacob miro al asistente de su padre y bufo – si... de acuerdo- y colgó el llamado. Jacob se dedico a mirar su celular mientras esperaban, en el auto, el regreso de Bella. – Pero que... – el levanto la mirada al escuchar al hombre, siguió su mirada y se volvió serio. Adelante, estaba Edward bajándose de su vehículo junto con Bella. – que relación tienen esos dos? – Jacob gruño

- Es por mí, ella sabe que no me llevo bien con él, así que esta es su venganza – el golpe en la ventana sobresalto al moreno y miro – Paul?

- Hey Jake!

..

- Tanto tiempo si verte – estaban en la cafetería de la galería –que haces aquí?

- Vine a acompañar a una amiga, hará su exposición en la Galería de Vladimir

- Vladimir?

- Si, es el Director, es un viejo conocido

- Conoces al Director Gasparri? – pregunto interesado

- Si, pero no demasiado, solo éramos compañeros en la universidad. Además, como somos de diferentes clases, solo lo conozco un poco

- Diferentes clases? – pregunto confundido _"no dijo que fueron compañeros?"_

- Bueno – se acerco un poco mas a Jacob para susurrarle – Vladimir es... especial

- Especial? Qué significa eso? – Paul rio

- Déjame preguntarte algo, sabes que le gusta a él?

- No lose –rio - dímelo tu

.-.

- Bella fue a hablar conmigo – le menciono Edward a Vladimir en su oficina – y quiero que sepa, tenga el resultado que tenga en lo que respecta al proyector, quería agradecerle

- Sabe, cuando estoy con usted me siento extrañamente feliz

- Me siento de la misma forma – sonrió Edward

- Entonces... sabe que me gusta – comento mientras sorbía su café

- Usted también – rio Edward

- En serio? - le pregunto con su tasa detenida en sus labios

- Si – asintió – es una persona respetable y honesta

.-.

- Vamos Paul, dime... qué es?

- No importa – rio – olvídalo

- Oh no, tu sacaste el tema, viejo, así que dime ahora mismo

- Te diré que nunca serás capaz de satisfacer su deseo – Jacob espero a que continuara – lo que a Vladimir le fusta es... un hombre

.-.

- Lo siento... pero... que dijo?

- Como lo escucho... desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en usted... mi corazón se conmociono – Edward miraba a la nada estupefacto, no podía estar pasándole esto – y ese día que escuche sobre su preferencia – Edward cerro los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado – sentí que había una conexión entre nosotros

- N-no... Seguramente... – tartamudeaba, _"no, porque?"_ el cobrizo apretaba fuertemente su tasa

- Yo no deseaba hacer otra declaración – comento sin siquiera dejarlo de mirar una vez – pero ya que estamos en el mismo bote, creí que me entendería. Por eso... reuní el coraje para confesárselo ahora – Edward negó con la cabeza – yo... yo no pido que tome una decisión en este momento. Despacio... nos daremos tiempo, para conocernos primero. – Edward trago en seco y lo miro.

- Permiso – y se retiro como alma que lleva el diablo. Ya afuera, suspiro tratando de pensar "_que diablos_?" pero una voz lo llamo

- Vaya, vaya... Edward – el cobrizo no tenía ánimos para nada, así que trato de esquivarlo – Hey... Hey... – lo detuvo el moreno con la mano en el pecho – pensé que tu compañía ya había sido eliminada de este proyecto – comento sacudiéndose la mano en el pantalón – todavía tienes cosas que hacer aquí?

- No estoy de humor para hablar contigo, así que... – paso por al lado de el

- Me niego a creerlo. El todopoderoso Edward Masen no uso sus modales afeminados para seducir al Director Gasparri, verdad? – el cobrizo se detuvo pero sin girarse – si quieres discutirlo, no deberías apoyarte en métodos tan... asquerosos – menciono remarcando el "asquerosos" – porque siempre andas por aquí? Era por eso? Me enfermas – le tomo del hombro, pero Edward ya no podía mas, había sido demasiado y exploto. Se giro y golpeo a Jacob. El moreno se sorprendió, era difícil sacar de las casillas a Edward, riendo se enderezo – ahora qué? Tratabas de probar algo? – rio – Estoy decepcionado, muy decepcionado – comento serio – no pensé que fueras esa clase de persona, que se aprovechara de las personas, como ahora... aprovecharse que el Director Gasparri es Gay

- Nunca use eso – hablo fríamente

- Y entonces? Vas a salir con él? Me enfermas – Edward giro y se sorprendió, unos pasos mas atrás se encontraba Vladimir con la mirada triste – Contéstame algo, lo estas usando? Admítelo Edward, o que... realmente eres gay? – Edward giro su rostro tratando de escapar de la mirada del Director, pero lo que encontró fue mucho peor. Era Bella... y no supo descifrar lo que había en su mirada. Y por miedo a decepcionar a Vladimir y lastimarlo, por miedo que Bella se enterara de la verdad y que lo odiara...

- Así es... – trago en seco y cerró los ojos – Soy... gay – susurro lo último, y las carpetas que Bella tenía en las manos cayeron al piso. Edward volvió a tragar y llevo la vista al piso

UN REVIEW? 

**BUENO! ES UN CAP CORTO. ES QUE AHORA MISMO ESTOY ESTUDIANDO, Y NO HABIA AVANZADO CASI NADA EN EL FIC. EL JUEVES TENGO LA PRUEBA ASI QUE PROMETO YA PARA EL SABADO TRAE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! LOS QUIERO! Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.!**


	44. Capitulo 44

**Los pe****rsonajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",****realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella...**** dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

**CAPITULO 44**

- Eso es lo que eres? – rio – entonces... ni siquiera eres un hombre. Oh, como se sentiría tu padre fallecido, su único hijo varón... cuando empezaste a ser así? – no dejaba de hablar, una pequeña lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Bella, "_como puede ser así de cruel_?" se pregunto sorprendida al escuchar a Jacob – debiste habérmelo dicho antes, si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera dejado algunos proyecto por compasión...

- Detente! – le grito Bella empujándolo – quien te crees para burlarte de él!

- Bella...

- Que has hecho de grandioso para despreciarlo de esa manera – Edward solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los puños también – el no deseo nacer de esa manera!

- Basta – susurro Edward

- El hombre que ama a una mujer es un hombre, el hombre que ama a un hombre también es un hombre... pero, tú dices que eres un verdadero hombre? – Jacob solo la miraba sorprendido – porque eres un hombre, rompiste mi corazón así como así!

- Dije que basta! – grito Edward. Ella se giro y él evito mirarla inmediatamente, marchándose

- Edward... – susurro con intención de seguirlo, pero Jacob la detuvo tomándola del brazo

- Bella... que pasa contigo? – ella se soltó bruscamente y después de darle una mirada furibunda se marcho

- Edward – lo tomo del brazo, antes de que se subiera al auto – hablemos – él se negaba a mirarla

- Que tenemos que hablar? – ella solo deseaba que se girara y la mirara – no tengo nada que decir – y subió al auto. Bella observo el auto irse mientras algunas lagrimas caían.

Bella subió para dirigirse a la oficina. Al llegar al primer piso, se cruzo con Jacob. El trato de ponerse en frente pero ella le dio un empujón

- Piérdete

- Isabella! – la tomo del brazo – cuál es tu maldita relación con ese idiota? – ella se soltó y lo miro – porque siempre estas con ese sucio imbécil? – ella negaba mirándolo como si lo desconociera – ahora también sales con gay? –y sin aguantar más impacto su mano con la mejilla de él, logrando que Jacob girara su cara sorprendido.

Tanya, que venia detrás los vio, impactada de que Isabella le pegara a Jacob

- Sucio? Que es sucio? Porque Edward es sucio? Ser hombre o mujer, el amor es de dos – hablaba cada vez con más odio – tu eres alguien que no ha amado a otra persona, así que quien te crees que eres para decir que él es sucio?

- Bella... que pasa contigo? – la miro – no eras así cuando terminamos – la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida – incluso en el salón de la boda, nunca me golpeaste – ella apretó los puños

- Así es – murmuro, para después mirarlo fijamente - antes era así... solo era una tonta que no podía defenderse. Pero ya no mas – hablo segura levantando la barbilla – supongo que Edward me hizo cambiar

Edward manejaba como loco zigzagueando por la carretera, logrando que todos tocaran sus bocinas... lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Entre mas caían mas acelerado iba... Recordó las palabras de Black, cuando el anuncio la mentira más grande de su vida. El rostro de Bella... y en ese momento freno de golpe. Recargo su cabeza en el volante mientras pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta.

- Lo que pasa acá Bella, es que a ti el tipo te da lástima – comento – pero Isabella, entra en razón. El solo era un estúpido mezquino que uso la información de que el Director Gasparri era gay. Y todo porque quería el Proyecto de la Galería, fue sigilosamente hasta el Director con su adulación, ese tipo es una persona baja y sucia.

- Puede que seas el tipo de gente que juega con el amor como si fuera un juguete, pero Edward no lo es. El no es ese tipo de gente que utiliza a las personas!

- Como lo sabes? – la reto

- Lo sé! Lo conozco mucho mejor que tu – susurro- por lo tanto, no hables mal de él en el futuro. – y dicho esto, se marcho.

- El director Gasparri, es qué? – pregunto Tanya acercándose al moreno

- No lo sabías? Pensé que eras su mano derecha – comento aun mirando por donde se fue la castaña

- Entonces, Vladimir y Edward son...

- Ese idiota de Masen debe estar contento – la interrumpió – con tanta gente dándole su apoyo

Isabella ya en la oficina, marco el número de Edward pero este solo la mandaba a la contestadora.

- Edward...

El cobrizo en todo el día estuvo dando vueltas en su auto, era lo único que lo relajaba, ya cuando entro la noche, se dirigió a un mirador. Y se recargo en el capo admirando la belleza de la ciudad. Reviso su celular para ver la hora, y se encontró con que tenía un mensaje de voz.

- _Edward_ – suspiro cuando escucho la voz de la castaña – _llame porque estaba preocupada. Si conduce en ese estado, podría tener un accidente... así que por favor estaciónese y respire profundo. No haga nada mas, simplemente inhale profundamente y después exhale_ – estuvo un momento en silencio – _lo hará, verdad?_ – susurro lo ultimo y termino el mensaje.

- Edward, se nos hace tarde – el día anterior el cobrizo había decidido ir a quedarse a la casa de su madre, además. Hoy era un día importante

- Jasper, que haces aquí?

- Tu madre llamo y me invito a cenar – el cobrizo solo miro hacia delante en silencio – Hey – le golpeo el hombro, sacando a Edward se su trance – estas bien? – el seguía sin contestarle – algo malo paso con lo de la galería? – le pregunto al recordar que el día anterior había ido a visitar al Director

- No – respondió sin ánimos

- Extraño, realmente algo pasa, porque no confías en mi? – se arrodillo ante el – vamos hombre, hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo – le golpeo la rodilla. Edward iba a hablar pero la voz de Jessica lo interrumpió

- Jasper, porque tu mano está en la rodilla de Eddie? – el rubio rodo los ojos y se levanto – acaso, te gustan los hombres? – los dos la miraron ya cansados de que todo lo que hicieran fuera interpretado de esa forma.

- Jessica? – apareció Esme – hija, podrías venir y ayudarme?

- Claro – y se fue con ella

- Edward – murmuro angustiado – será... que me estoy enamorado de ti? Todos... hasta la cabeza hueca de Jessica, dándose cuenta... y yo no – el cobrizo lo miro y Jasper rio escandalosamente

- Vete de aquí – le dijo cansado

- Oh, eres demasiado sexy cuando estas serio – siguió molestándolo

- Dije que te vayas – le dijo duramente

- Ok, vaya hombre que humor, solo bromeaba

Después de almorzar, todos se dirigieron hacia el cementerio. Hoy se cumplía otro año desde el fallecimiento del padre de Edward.

**[En realidad en la novela, hacen la tradición Coreana, pero para no enredarlos más lo hare simple]**

El cobrizo se arrodillo frente a la tumba y miro la fotografía de su padre. Tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Miro hacia abajo, su madre preocupada, poso su mano en el hombro del cobrizo.

- Que! En serio? – Bella asintió – Edward sí que tiene agallas – murmuro Alice – eso no debió haber sido fácil

- No me contesta su teléfono – comento cabizbaja – no sé lo que estará haciendo, ni donde esta – suspiro – Y...

- Y... qué?

- Cause un poco de problemas

- Y ahora qué, que hiciste Bella? Dime

- Le di una bofetada a Jacob – la pelinegra la miro sin expresión alguna pero después de procesar la información la miro sorprendida

- En serio? – la castaña solo la miro – en serio? De verdad? – Bella asintió – Isabella Swan, golpeando a Jacob Black!

-Si!

- Pero cómo? Digo... con que coraje – sonrió

- No se exactamente de donde salió todo ese coraje, pero... desde el momento en que Jake hablo mal de Edward, yo solo... mi mano simplemente voló

- Bella – la llamo seria – estás segura, que no tienes sentimientos por Edward?

- De que hablas?

- Digo... tus sentimientos a lo mejor ya no son solo de amistad, al vivir juntos... es posible que puedas establecer algún tipo de conexión...

- Basta! Tu de verdad hablas cosas extrañas – le dijo algo sonrojada – lo que tenemos es solamente pura amistas, la más hermosa AMISTAD – la pelinegra solo la miraba preocupada

- Edward, es la tercera botella que te tomas tu solo

- Y qué? – tomo otro sorbo

- Hey, amigo... no sé qué te paso realmente, pero debes dejar de beber - comento algo preocupado

- Jasper... porque la vida es tan complicada?

- Hermano, que paso?

- Seria mejor que solo renunciáramos al proyecto de la Garlera?

- Renunciar? – rio – de que hablas si ni siquiera podemos participar – tomo un sorbo de su trago

Los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, y esta vez se tomo todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

- Edward! – la castaña se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada y se levanto apenas lo vio entrar

- Que está haciendo en vez de dormir?

- No podía dormir – comento examinándolo _"huele a alcohol" – _parece que bebió un poco

- Si, un poco – tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba ausente

- Me di cuenta la ultima vez, no es el borracho mas callado... porque no va a descansar? – le sonrió, el asintió y paso por al lado de ella, pero nuevamente la castaña hablo – Pero... Edward – se detuvo sin girarse a mirarla – porque lo revelo todo? – se escucho el suspiro cansado – oh, lo siento... yo... es cierto, no le gusta hablar de eso – se paso una mano por el pelo – lo siento, solo vaya a descansar - Edward la miro y sonrió, fue a su lado y se sentó mirando el cielo

- Jacob vino a preguntarme si yo usaba al Director Vladimir. En ese momento vi al Director – Bella miro su perfil en silencio – sus ojos... se veían tan tristes – frunció el ceño mientras hablaba – no me atreví a decir que no era... – bajo la mirada – pero... eso será todo? Por eso lo abre echo? Porque el director se encontraba en ese lugar... o – miro a Bella – podría mi ambición ser tan fuerte, que estaría dispuesto a utilizar a Vladimir para ganar este proyecto – bajo la mirada nuevamente – realmente no lo se

- Te equivocas, tú no eres esa clase de persona

- Porque me respalda así? – la miro

- Porque soy tu amiga – le sonrió – los amigos te respaldan y se ponen a tu lado sin importar nada

- Pero siempre la engañan siendo así – miro hacia otro lado

- Hey! – golpeo suavemente su hombro – no importa que tan tonta sea...o... acaso usted me ha engañado? – le pregunto divertida

El cobrizo se quedo sorprendido, era cierto... él la había estado engañando siempre. Se giro y miro el perfil de la castaña. Tenía que decirle la verdad...

- En realidad yo... – murmuro suavemente

- Bien! – se levanto de un salto – mejor me voy a trabajar, sabes Edward? La madera es mucho mas interesante cuando muestra edad y cicatrices – le sonrió – Duerma bien – se adentro a la casa, el suspiro y recargo su cabeza en sus manos

- Estúpida madera – refunfuño Bella, estaba cortando con la cierra y la madera no se quedaba firma, pero una mano grande la afirmo por ella

- Ahora si - bella levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes

- Edward, que haces aquí?

- La vengo a ayudar, usted lo hizo, no?

- Entonces manténgalo bien firme – le sonrió, cuando termino empezó a buscar su lápiz para marcar la madera, el cobrizo divertido se lo entrego – Oh! Edward! Tengo una idea... le gustaría trabajar conmigo como mi ayudante?

- Que? – rio – Soy alguien que está destinado a lograr grandes cosas. No trate de tentarme

- Estas despreciándome, porque mis muebles no se venden? – le entrecerró los ojos

- Si – Bella suspiro agachando la cabeza

- Realmente sabes cómo enojarme – el trato de esconder una sonrisa

- Pero aun así, no se rinda, tal vez cuando gane dinero logrando grandes cosas, quién sabe? Puede que le compre todos – sonrió molestándola

- No se permite la lastima – le negó con el lápiz en la mano

- En serio?

- Incluso si soy así, he sobrevivido únicamente con mi orgullo – le explico

- Sabe lo que es el orgullo? – se cruzo de brazos, ella soltó el lápiz en la meza y tomo la cierra grande – HEY! No! Ni siquiera la levante! – le dijo apuntándola – casi muero de un ataque por culpa de esa cosa cuando me mude

- Entonces porque se mete con mi orgullo? – la levanto y se acerco a Edward

- Hey! Ya! Deje eso! – se alejo un poco

- Entonces, que decía de mi orgullo?

- Es impresionante – sonrió divertido

- Bien, así me gusta – dejo la cierra en un lugar apartado

- Solo... aleje a esa cosa de mí

Cuando Bella se levanto recordó que Edward la iría a dejar a la parada del autobús, empezó a pasearse por su habitación pensando con que tendría que vestirse hoy. Tomo unos pantalones cortos hasta los muslos, una blusa blanca y un fino chaleco gris. El día anterior había estado peleando con su pelo para planchárselo, aun no se acostumbraba a todo ese cambio, por lo que evito lavarse el pelo y se ducho solamente el cuerpo. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, tomo un sombrero y se lo puso. Miro entre sus cosas y encontró un labial rosa. Sonriendo se pinto los labios

- Edward, no crees que me veo un poco diferente? – le pregunto cuando ya iban en el auto, él la miro por unos segundos y sonrió, la había visto apenas salió de su habitación.

- Cree que si le pinta unas líneas a una calabaza se convierte en sandia?*

- Pero estoy usando una ropa femenina, un sombrero, incluso use labial – el sonrió

- No está usando el sombrero porque no se lavo el cabello? – ella hizo unos soniditos frustrada, logrando que la sonrisa del cobrizo creciera

- Oh! Edward detente! Ese es mi bus! Rápido! – el rodo los ojos y se estaciono, ella bajo rápidamente – gracias! – el solo asintió, y espero a que subiera. Pero el bus empezó a partir y bella corrió detrás de el golpeando la parte trasera – HEY! HEY! - el reía disimuladamente con la mano cubriendo su boca, cuando el autobús se detuvo ella se giro para despedirse con la mano y subió.

El cobrizo partió y se puso al lado del autobús, ya que le semáforo estaba en rojo.

- Edward! Edward! – el miro y se encontró con Bella saludándolo desde el autobús con la ventana abierta y la mitad de su cuerpo afuera. El rio y movió su mano para luego partir.

- Bella – ella se detuvo antes de entrar al edificio y se encontró con el moreno

- Necesitamos hablar

- Yo no tengo nada de hablar contigo – siguió caminando

- Pero – tomo su brazo – yo tengo algo que decirte

- Tengo que trabajar así que apúrate – se sentaron en la cafetería del edificio

- Desean algo de tomar?

- No gracias – respondió Bella

- Yo quiero un café – la mesera asintió y se fue - Bella podrías haber...

- Habla rápido

- Realmente pareces una persona diferente – murmuro – porque no pudiste ser asi antes? – ella lo miro – sin importar lo que te hice esperar y que hice lo que quería nunca te enfadaste, y se hizo un poco aburrido – ella soltó un pequeño bufido – a pesar de que ayer te pusiste asi debido a lo de Edward, tanto que llegaste al extremo de abofetearme... realmente me sorprendiste – ella miro hacia otro lado ya incomoda – es esta realmente la Isabella que yo conocía? Aunque estaba enojado... honestamente, me sentí un poco agitado. Si hubieras actuado de esa manera del principio, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

- Que es lo que quieres decir en este momento?

- Que la "tu" que no conocí antes, la que eres ahora, quiero llegar a conocerla mejor – suspiro – Bella se que es descarado, pero... quiero empezar de nuevo contigo

- De verdad crees que tiene sentido en este momento? - le entrecerró los ojos

- Es posible que no tenga sentido para ti, pero para mi si – trato de tomar la mano de la castaña que estaba en la mesa pero ella la retiro antes – se que no me abrirás tu corazón tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, esperare – ella lo miro duramente por unos segundos

- Para ti, Jacob Black, supongo que todavía parezco fácil

- Bella... de verdad no te quiero perder, después de todo lo que hiciste por mi, yo...

- Deja de decir tonterías y solo vete

- Por favor – se acerco mas a ella – empecemos de nuevo. Si quieres enojarte conmigo, enójate. Si quieres abofetearme de nuevo, abofetéame. Si quieres burlarte de mi por loco, hazlo. Al igual como tu me aguantaste en el pasado, yo lo hare. – ella lo miro sin entender nada y se levanto

- No quiero oir nada mas – tomo su bolso y se retiro

- Que es esto? – se pregunto Jasper – Chicos! – Angela, Ben y Mike se acercaron – los requisitos de participación de la Galería de arte han salido otra vez

- Como?

- Van a poner una clausula de excepción

- Cual es? – pregunto Angela

- "En el caso de que un individuo o firma no cumpla con los requisitos, una excepción será seleccionada de las propuestas para darle la oportunidad de ser incluido en la evaluación principal"

- Entonces, es una doble evaluación – se pregunto Ben

- Podríamos tener otra oportunidad – reflexiono el rubio

- Parece como si el cielo no nos ha abandonado – hablo teatralmente Mike, los chicos lo miraron. Jasper se levanto y fue hacia la oficina de Edward, seguido por Newton

- Edward, lo tenemos, hombre es esta la oportunidad

- De que hablas?

- De la galería de arte!

- Pero... porque de repente añaden la clausula de excepción? – se pregunto para si Michael

- Quizás cambiaron de opinión

- No, Jasper, Aro no es un hombre que toma decisión así por así y luego se arrepiente de ellas. Debió ocurrir algo importante, y lo voy a descubrir

- Deja de decir tonterías y ve a hacer tu trabajo – hablo por primera vez el cobrizo

- Estamos dentro – sonrió Jasper, choco las manos con Mike

- No crean, ahora... la opción es mas estrecha, solo hay un cupo.

- Pero Presidente Gasparri... si, si lo siento... claro se que es su hijo pero... oh, si perdón por molestarlo. Adiós – colgó el teléfono

- Que dijo Aro?

- Que dijo? - miro a Jacob – "Ningún padre le puede negar algo a su hijo" – menciono con rabia mientras tiraba el teléfono al suelo

- Gasparri se le opuso tan fuertemente? – negó con la cabeza – que diablos habrá echo para que Aro se echara para atrás?

- No es obvio? Todo esto es para dejar que el chiquillo Masen entre en la competencia – bufo – ahora vete, mantente alerta

- Entendido – asintió su hijo para salir

- Esto – se sentó en su escritorio – requiere algún tipo de trato especial

- QUE?

- Jasper, no lo sabías?

- Que Edward hizo que!

- Oye, tranquilo... – miro hacia su alrededor y vio que todos en la cafetería los miraban

- No puedo... digo...

- No deberías estar tan sorprendido – lo miro extrañada – digo, tú estabas con ese tal Newton es obvio que Edward iba a rehacer su vida - Jasper se tomo la cabeza entre las manos

- Yo NO! Estoy con Newton – le dijo a Alice – ahora si me disculpas tengo algo importante que hacer

- Um... claro

- Edward! – entro rápidamente a la oficina, el cobrizo lo miro unos segundos y después volvió a poner las cosas en su bolso – tu... tu... delante de Vladimir y Jacob, como... – el cobrizo lo miro extrañado

- Como lo sabes?

- Lo hoy de Allie

- Alice Brandon? – le sonrió divertido – te juntaste con ella?

- Ese no es el problema ahora Edward – el cobrizo suspiro – como has podido llegar tan lejos?

- Voy a pasar por la galería y luego me iré a casa – tomo el bolso y fue hacia la puerta

- A la galería, para qué?

- Iré a ver al Director Gasparri

- A-a-acaso... ustedes van a tener una cita? – el cobrizo se giro rápidamente mirándolo sorprendido

- Es en serio? – rodo los ojos y salió

- Edward! Espera... ya lo aclaraste enfrente de todos, cual es el punto negarlo ahora? - le pregunto mientras salían del edificio – además, el Director esta con la mente puesta en ayudarnos a ganar... solo, quizás deberías esperar a que paso la selección y luego hablar con el – Edward solo lo ignoro

- Edward, bienvenido – le sonrió Vladimir – por favor, siéntate – ambos se sentaron – si vienes a darme las gracias, no voy a aceptarlas, pues solo cree una pequeña abertura. Si la ganan o no, todo depende de ti

- Lo siento – menciono después de unos segundos en silencio – ha creado esta oportunidad por su buena voluntad hacia mi, pero yo...

- Que? – le pregunto al verlo callar

- Yo... – trago pesado – no puedo sentir lo mismo que usted siente por mi – Vladimir cerró los ojos y volteo su rostro – me doy cuenta de que creerá que soy bajo – hablo firme – probablemente pensara que ahora que me ha dado una oportunidad, todo es diferente. Sin embargo – lo miro, prefería ser sincero desde el principio – si no fuera honesto con usted acerca de como me siento, ahora... pensé que realmente me sentiría como si lo estuviera usando – al menos era sincero con sus sentimientos.

- Tu... realmente quieres hacerme parecer el malo? – Edward lo miro sin entender – parezco alguien que usa el proyecto como carnada para ganarse el amor de alguien? – Edward iba a hablar pero el lo interrumpió – vayamos a pescar de nuevo en algún momento – le sonrió – la próxima vez voy a enseñarte a pescar correctamente – Edward lo miro, ese hombre, si no hubiera pasado todo ese malentendido podría haberse convertido en un buen amigo, quizás hasta lo hubiera tratado y querido como un hermano mayor... pero... – bueno creo que es hora de que dejemos esta pequeña reunión hasta aquí – se levanto

- Voy a devolverle el favor por la oportunidad – se levanto – trabajare fervientemente

- Eso es lo que quería oír – le sonrió. El cobrizo se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Felicidades por conseguir otra oportunidad – Edward se giro y se encontró con la rubia

- Gracias

- No cree que me debe otra cena? – Hablo Tanya - por ayudarlo

- Ayer, hubo un incidente bastante escandaloso – comento mientras cenaban – gracias a usted. Isabella incluso le dio una abofeteada a Jacob – hablo sin mirarlo, el levanto la mirada al escuchar el nombre de Bella – cree que es simplemente por amistad? – el cobrizo bajo la mirada concentrándose en su plato – Me pregunto si tal vez Bella podría ocultar diferentes sentimientos por usted – comento divertida – He trabajado con Vladimir por tres años desde que regreso al país y se hizo cargo de la Galería. Cuando lo vi, me pregunte si tenía que hacer algo... ya sabe, para convertirme en la esposa del próximo dueño de todas las Galerías – rio nuevamente – Si uno va a subir la escala social, debería hacerlo bien – Edward solo comía tratando de ignorarla – Pero, había un sentimiento extraño en el. Fuimos de viaje de negocios al extranjero juntos y hubo muchas veces que estuvimos solos en la oficina hasta tarde. Por muy loco que parezca, no sentía ese nerviosismo cuando uno está sola con un hombre...

- Que es lo que trata de decir? – le pregunto mientras dejaban el servicio en el plato

- Lo que estoy diciendo es que no tengo esa sensación de usted

- No se porque tengo que seguir teniendo esta misma conversación

- Y yo me pregunto, porque sigo queriendo tener esta conversación con usted?

- Lo siento, pero creo que debo irme – se levanto pero la voz de la rubia lo llamo

- Edward, porque se mudo a "_Ispirazione",_ la casa de Isabella? – hablo con fingida ignorancia – supongo que fue solo una casualidad que anduviera buscando un lugar donde vivir? – el la miro un rato y después se fue.

- Isabella Swan – Bella que venía llegando a su casa, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de u hombre, se giro y de un auto negro y lujoso salió un hombre moreno ya de edad – Soy... el padre de Jacob – ella lo miro confundida, que hacia el padre de Jacob en su casa?

UN REVIEW?

* Es como el dicho, "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda"


	45. Capitulo 45

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella... dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

**CAPITULO 45**

- Creí que no aceptarías mi invitación a comer, por lo que vine directamente a verte

- Y para que ha venido a verme?

- Vine a disculparme por mi hijo. Ese muchacho es un idiota, por haber caído por alguien tan poca cosa como... Tanya Denali, y parece que te hirió mucho

- No se preocupe, todo eso quedo en el pasado – Black empezó a reírse y ella lo miro de forma confundida

- Todo quedo en el pasado, puedo ver que eres completamente diferente a la... Señorita Denali – rio – el no pudo diferenciar en alguien tan especial como tú, tenerte en la familia hubiera sido... asombroso – rio nuevamente – como pudo cometer una tontería así, estoy decepcionado

- No entiendo a lo que se refiere

- A lo que me refiero es que, si hubiera sabido antes de que eres hija del gran Arquitecto Swan, no hubiera dejado que las cosas terminaran de esta forma – ella lo miro de forma ofendida _"por mi padre?"_ – estando en el negocio de la construcción convertirse en consuegro de un Arquitecto como Swan, es como ponerle alas a un caballo de carreras – rio – así que, querida, esta vez pon tu confianza en mí y acepta a Jacob de regreso

~o.o~

- Ah... no puedo creerlo! – tiro su maletín a su cama – Jacob... – hablo entre dientes, se paseaba como un león enjaulado con sus manos revolviendo su pelo de la rabia – quieres hacerme ver como una patética hasta el final?!

- Bella!? Bella! – se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Alice, bajo corriendo y fue hacia la sala – Aah!- grito la pelinegra en cuanto la vio – Bella? Pero... que le paso a tu cabello? –pregunto tomando la punta de un mechón – bueno, no importa ahora! Adivina que!

- Atropellaste a Jacob – hablo con voz neutra

- Que...? Claro que no! Es algo aun mejor! No... Espera, quizás no sea mejor

- Alice escúpelo!

- Oh, si... Bella, recuerdas tus sillas que me encargaste para vender? – La castaña asintió – se vendieron... TODAS. T.O.D.A.S! se agotaron!

- En serio?! – pregunto emocionada

- Si, pero... adivina quien las compro – la castaña negó – Jacob Black!

- QUE?! Jake... ese... – comenzó a revolverse el cabello

~o.o~

Edward llego a la casa a eso de las nueve de la noche, dejo su coche estacionado y entro. Iba a subir a su cuarto cuando escucho golpes y quejidos

- Isabella? – pregunto extrañado, seguían los sonidos hasta que escucho un grito – Isabella! – fue hacia su taller y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mano de la castaña ensangrentada – Porque no puede tener más cuidado? que paso? – trato de tomar su mano pero ella la aparto

- Nada – comento con voz seca mientras iba hacia el baño

- Que sucedió? – el cobrizo la siguió hasta el baño, ahí ella abrió la llave del lavamanos y llevo su herida hacia el agua – Sabe que tiene un habito demasiado extraño? – Ella lo ignoro mientras veía el daño en su palma – cuando se enoja, se hace daño. Es extraño

- Es porque soy estúpida – comento mirándose al espejo – la gente siempre me va a ver como un blanco fácil – fue lo último que dijo. Tomo una toalla y envolvió su mano saliendo del baño. El cobrizo se quedo en su lugar.

~o.o

- Bella! – Ella seguía revolviendo su tasa con café – no puedo creer que me hayas llamado para juntarnos. Me sorprendió – sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando se fijo en su muñeca – Bella, que te ocurrió? Te last...

- Cual es tu propósito, Jacob?

- Eh?

- Cual es el propósito de comprar mis muebles?

- Ah, eso...

- Creíste que comprando todo, estaría agradecida y tendría que volver contigo?- le corto

- No es así – le respondió – solo quería que las cosas que eran especiales para ti, también lo fueran para mí – miro hacia otro lado – además, enviare esas sillas a unaescuela. Quierohacer algo bueno, un esfuerzo para ser aunque sea un poco, como tu – le respondió lo ultimo mirándola a los ojos

- De verdad... quieres volver a comenzar desde cero?

- Isabella – sonrió

~o.o~

El cobrizo llego en la tarde, estaba oscureciendo, y se extraño de no ver a la castaña por ningún lugar. Confundido fue a su habitación y vio una pequeña nota

"Fui a correr a la plaza de la otra manzana :D No se preocupe si llego tarde ^^"

El rodo los ojos - Como si pudiera dejar de hacerlo - murmuro para el mismo. Dejo su maletín y fue hacia la plaza.

Al llegar vio a Isabella correr alrededor de unos juegos, corría en círculos con los ojos cerrados. Se puso al costado y ella paso por al lado de él.

Bella solo quería quitarse de la cabeza todos esos pensamientos, los del padre de Jacob, de Jacob! De todos. Con su rabia empezó a correr mas rápido negando con la cabeza.

El cobrizo la vio tropezar una vez, pero ella se enderezo y volvió a su ejercicio. Preocupado, la tomo del brazo cuando paso por delante de él y la acerco a su pecho

- Ni siquiera es atlética, porque corre tanto? – ella lo miro a los ojos mientras jadeaba, el cobrizo contemplo su pecho bajar y subir, y algunos mechones pegados a su frente a causa del sudor

- No volveré a dejar que me lastimen! – hablo de manera entrecortada – no lo volverán hacer! – el solo sonrió y la atrajo a su pecho

- Eso solo va en usted – ella asintió

~o.o~

- Entonces, vendrás a cenar? –

Habían pasado dos semanas y todo se encontraba tranquilo, su relación con Edward había avanzado un poco, había veces en que el la tuteaba sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se encontraba en una ferretería, en el área de maderas, ya había echo un bosquejo de como serian los muebles para la Galería, y ahora buscaba la madera para construirlos

- _Si, hoy no tengo demasiado trabajo_ – ella rio

- Me parece bien, Edward. Has estado toda la semana trabajando hasta tarde – hablo por el teléfono. El cobrizo se reclino en su silla detrás del escritorio en su oficina

- Señorita, iré a ver si nos quedan más de esta madera en bodega – le dijo el vendedor. Ella asintió

- _Lo sé, pero hoy por ser viernes saldré un poco más temprano_

- Es justo, así el fin de semana...

- CUIDADO! – el grito la interrumpió, Isabella se giro hacia la voz que había gritado, y se horrorizo al ver varios tablones de madera venir desde arriba.

- Aaa!

**.**

**.**

- Isabella?... Isabella! – Edward angustiado empezó a llamarla, pero la castaña se encontraba inconsciente debajo de varias tablas. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta empezó a desesperarse, una horrible sensación de estableció en su pecho logrando estremecerlo

- _Señorita! Señorita!_ – escuchaba la voz de varios hombres, sin esperar respuesta tomo su bolso y corrió hacia su camioneta ignorando los llamados de Jasper y los demás. Al estar al volante se puso sus manos libres y manejo – _alo?!_

- Bueno?!

- _Oh! Señor! La chica dueña del teléfono a sufrido un accidente! La llevaremos al hospital más cercano que es el Hope! _– el corto y rápidamente se dirigióhasta el lugar.

Al llegar pregunto por ella y fue hacia el box indicado. A unos metros la miro, se encontraba recostada con la cabeza vendada, se veía algo pálida y cansada. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, estaba herida, pero no se veía demasiado grave. La sensación de su pecho se redujo un poco. Pasándose la mano por el pelo, dio un paso para ir hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio a otro hombre acercarse

- Black – murmuro al ver al moreno

- Bella – la llamo, iba con un vaso de agua, le dio de beber un poco y le limpio la boca.

El cobrizo miraba sin poder creerlo, "_Que hace Jacob aquí?"_ pensó con recelo, odiaba ver al moreno cerca de la castaña, no le gustaba le producía un amargo sabor en la boca. Pero después de ver a Isabella que le agradecía soltó un jadeo "_Bella lo ha aceptado de vuelta en su vida?" _se pregunto, negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser... ella no podía estar con él!

No podía despegar la mirada de ellos dos, el comportándose como un novio preocupado, y ella sin quejarse en lo absoluto. Suspirando se armo de valor y se tranquilizo

- Debiste ser más cuidadosa – escucho que le decía el moreno

- Estas bien? – pregunto al llegar al lado de la camilla, la castaña abrió sus ojos y lo miro

- Cullen – se enderezo Jacob

- Edward – susurro ella sonriendo, el se sentó a su lado y acaricio su frente

- Que estás haciendo aquí?

- Que tanto se lastimo? – pregunto el cobrizo ignorando la pregunta del moreno

- No tanto – susurro ruborizada, Edward iba a hablar cuando lo tomaron de su camisa y lo levantaron

- Te pregunte qué estás haciendo! Si ni siquiera puedes amar a una mujer, porque tanta preocupación por ella?! – Cullen se soltó de manera brusca y lo encaro

- Que pasa si se como amar a una mujer? – le pregunto con voz neutra, el moreno lo miro con el ceño fruncido – crees que te puedas levantar? - Le pregunto a la castaña

- Eh? – pregunto abrumada por su mirada

- Vámonos – tomo su mano, ella se sentó

- Por última vez, que estás haciendo?! – el moreno golpeo la mano del cobrizo separándolo de la castaña

- Quieres saberlo? – se acerco a él – tengo la intención de empezar a amar a esta mujer – tomo nuevamente la mano de la castaña y paso por al lado de el moreno - así que... no te metas- le dijo entre dientes, antes de irse.

Edward suspiro y miro su mano vacía, para después mirar la escena delante de sus ojos, Jacob preocupado inspeccionando la herida de Bella. Lo que se había imaginado, el no podía hacerlo...

- Incluso la entrenaste en venganza... – se dijo a su mismo - ... entonces porque te metes en el camino?

~o.o~

- Dios, Bella... eso te dejara una cicatriz? – el moreno acerco su mano a la frente de la castaña, pero ella lo alejo

- Estoy bien, total... una cicatriz como esta no es nada en comparación a la cicatriz que me dejaste – volteo su cabeza para dejar de mirarlo – así que, no actúes como si estuvieras preocupado

- Que quieres decir con "actuar"? – Bufo – realmente estoy preocupado por ti, Bella

- No lo creo – dijo al instante

- Creía que íbamos a empezar desde cero, si sigues con esa actitud no podremos

- En ningún momento dije que te perdonaría – lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido – y tampoco dije que confiaría en ti

- Entonces, solo vas a mantenerme a tu lado para hacérmelo mas difícil? – ella lo miro en silencio y después bufo

- Mencionaste que podía gritarte, incluso pegarte... como hacerlo? Si ni siquiera soportas que te diga unas cuantas verdades – el moreno solo agacho la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos

~o.o~

- Buenas tardes, me puede decir en qué condiciones se encuentra la paciente Isabella Swan? Esta en urgencia – la secretaria miro con una sonrisa a Edward

- Por supuesto – suspiro – es usted responsable del paciente?

- Eh... si – le sonrió, la chica volvió a suspirar y no pregunto nada más

- Los resultados de la CT se ven bien, es solo una herida superficial – le dijo mirando el computador

- Gracias – dijo de forma seca, dejando sorprendida a la chica. Ya afuera, se apoyo en el auto y miro hacia la entrada de emergencia – Lo que soy capaz de hacer... termina aquí

~o.o~

- Déjame llevarte, no puedes marcharte así!

- El doctor dijo que estoy bien, es solo una herida superficial. Puedo marcharme sola – la tomo del brazo para detenerla

- Isabella... escucha – ella se detuvo pero no lo miro – no estoy pidiendo que me perdones de inmediato, tengo claro que me tengo merecido tu ira, tu desprecio y todo lo demás. Pero no me digas que no me preocupe por ti, por favor – Isabella suspiro y lo miro, Jacob la miraba de forma seria – no volveré a cometer un error contigo, te lo aseguro... tampoco intentare algo mas, quiero empezar bien, quiero ganarme tu confianza, ya sea empezando con una amistad

"Amistad..." pensó Isabella

- Donde está tu auto? – el moreno la miro sorprendido

- A-afuera – sonrió – espérame aquí, lo traeré del estacionamiento – ella asintió – volveré enseguida

~o.o~

- Chicos, pueden irse. Edward no atiende el teléfono.

- Le sucede algo? Siempre atiende el teléfono – comento Eric extrañado

- Es cierto, Jasper. Ni siquiera vino a la reunión – medito Newton

- No lo se... pero si, es cierto. Es primera vez que lo veo comportándose de esta manera – "le habrá pasado algo?" pensó

- Es raro, porque de repente se fue y luego no volvimos a saber de él – hablo Angela desde su escritorio

- Ya resolvimos el drama con la Galería, así que no pude ser por eso... quizás, una mujer? – pregunto Newton

- Una mujer? – pregunto Jasper

- Sí, bueno, siempre ha corrido sus horarios, pero lo que hizo hoy... así sin avisar, podría ser por otra razón?

- Buenas tardes – los tres hombres se voltearon

- Oh, Srta. Denali – Jasper la miro inquieto – Edward no esta aquí ahora

- No quería hablar con él, podemos ir a comer algo? – todos se extrañaron pero el rubio se encogió de hombros, "_Quizás era algo de la galería_" pensó.

- Claro

8 copas más en el cuerpo de Jasper

- Entonces, como está la novia de Edward?

- Novia? Oh no, el no tiene ninguna novia – balbuceo mientras prendía un cigarro

- No? Y eso porque? Es un hombre exitoso, es atractivo, será... que él no se siente atraído por las mujeres? – el rubio rio mientras bebía otra copa

- Claro que siente atracción hacia las mujeres, que hombre no lo hace?

- Bueno, es que el admitió eso frente a Black – el rubio la miro negando

- No puede ser, debe ser un malentendido, Edward es un hombre, H-O-M-B-R-E, con todas sus palabras

- Vaya...

~o.o~

- Que crees que haces?

- Eh? Entrar a tu casa, Bella

- Y eso porque? – lo miro ceñuda

- Estas lastimada, no puedes estar sola – se encogió de hombros – me quedare hasta que te quedes dormida, eso me dejara más tranquilo

- Claro que no! Vas demasiado rápido Black – le dijo entre dientes

- No es como si me fuera a acostar contigo, solo me quedare hasta que te quedes dormida – se acerco a ella – además, pasémonos toda esa etapa de las despedidas a puerta, no es como si nunca haya entrado a tu casa

- Pues, esta vez no lo harás, tomara algo de tiempo para que te deje entrar de nuevo a mi casa

- Esta bien – suspiro, después la miro de forma directa – me pregunto... cómo pudiste cambiar de forma tan drástica

- Es todo a causa de ti. Desde ahora en adelante he decidido valorarme más. Adiós – se giro para entrar pero la voz de Jake la detuvo

- También cambiare – la castaña lo miro extrañada – todo este tiempo, he hecho lo contrario a ti, me he valorado solo a mi mismo de forma egoísta, desde ahora en adelante me convertiré en un hombre que te valore mas a ti.

- Bella! – ambos se giraron y vieron a la pelinegra acercándose de forma directa hacia el moreno – TU! – lo pincho con el dedo – que crees que haces aquí?

- Estaba por irme – se alejo un poco- prometo visitarte otro día

- No quiero tus visitas! Nadie! – fue hacia la castaña y le insisto en abrir la puerta – Bella

- Bella! Buenas noches! Descansa – le sonrió – tu también Alice!

- VETE!

~o.o~

Edward llego a la oficina. Solo prendió la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio y se recargo en su silla, a los minutos su celular empezó a vibrar, lo tomo y el identificador le mostro que era Bella, suspirando se lo llevo al oído

- Si?

-_ Edward! Porque no ha contestado su teléfono? Te he estado llamando, debiste haberte asustado mientras conversábamos más temprano. Hubo un accidente, una tablas gigantes cayeron sobre mí, incluso me desmaye _– soltó un gemido

- Entonces qué? – se escucho silencio por la otra línea

- _Bueno, no estoy seriamente herida..._

- Entonces está bien – la interrumpió

_- Si, Edward, estas molesto por algo? Suena un poco extraño_

- No hay nada extraño conmigo – cerro los ojos

_- De acuerdo_ – susurro – _cuando volverá?_ – le pregunto con un tono de voz alegre

- Trabajare toda la noche en la oficina. No me espere, vaya a dormir – y diciendo esto, sin esperar respuesta, corto.

- Y?

- Dijo que trabajara toda la noche en la oficina – respondió mientras revolvía su comida

- Como puede hacer eso? Estas herida y ni siquiera se preocupa un poquito por ti

- Quien dijo que no está preocupado? – Comento incomoda – dijo que lo lamentaba, pero que hoy tiene mucho trabajo

- Aun así, como el trabajo puede ser más importante que tú? Bueno, quizás si - la castaña la miro ceñuda y empezó a comer - quieres un poco más? Te traigo carne?

- No – negó suavemente con la cabeza – desde hoy seré vegetariana

- Que!?

- De ahora en adelante, me convertiré en una mujer que vuelva locos a los hombres – murmuro

- Oh no! No me digas que vas a volver con Jacob Black?

- No te preocupes – se acerco a ella por sobre la mesa – ya no soy la misma Isabella Swan

~o.o~

- Esos documentos... donde están? – murmuro Edward. Siendo interrumpido por su celular – No le dije que se fuera a dormir? – vio su celular pero se extraño al ver un número desconocido – Bueno?

- _Edward? Puede ayudarme?_

- Srta. Denali? – se extraño aun mas viendo la hora

- _Entraron a robar a mi casa, usted es al único que puedo llamar... tengo tanto miedo de estar sola_ – sollozo

La rubia después de colgar suspiro y miro toda su casa, "_Por dónde empezar_?" sonrió, se acerco a su estante y empezó a botar los floreros al suelo. Tomo la mesa y la dio vuelta, abrió algunos cajones y revolvió papeles. Fue a su pieza e hizo lo mismo. Después de lograr su objetivo miro su salón y sonrió con el resultado, realmente parecía que habían asaltado su departamento. Se sobresalto al sentir el timbre, suspirando y cambiando su cara fue hacia la puerta

- Edward – se lanzo a sus brazos, el cobrizo incomodo la separo – entre – Él la siguió y miro el desorden

- Debe haberse asustado mucho, está usted bien? – ella se volvió a acercar y lo abrazo escondiendo su cara en su pecho

- Gracias por venir, no sabe cuán asustada estoy – el cobrizo tenia ambos brazos inmóviles a su lado – vine a casa y vi este desastre – sollozo

- Calma – llevo una de sus manos a su espalda y la mujer sonrió

~o.o~

- Edward debería estar acá, así me iría mas tranquila a casa

- Tranquila – le sonrió la castaña dirigiéndose a su puerta

- Si no fuera porque mañana Peter y Charlotte tienen que salir temprano, me quedaría contigo

- Te he dicho que estés tranquila, estoy bien, ve rápido, se hará mas tarde

- Lo hare – le sonrió – cierra bien la puerta – ella asintió –Adiós!

- Adiós! – cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón – si él se hubiera accidentado, por lo mínimo que sea, yo hubiera corrido a verlo - murmuro abrazando sus piernas – no importa que – escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas

~o.o~

- No podía llamar a Jacob, y tengo mucha vergüenza de llamar a Bella – le dijo mientras dejaba una taza de café en la mesita, Edward que estaba ordenando se giro a verla – usted es el único en quien pude pensar

- Bueno, ya está todo en orden, dudo que vuelvan. Ahora me iré – tomo su chaqueta

- Pero, le hice una tasa de café, al menos tome un poco antes de irse

- Tengo cosas en las que necesito trabajar – contesto, pero ella lo tomo del brazo

- Esta noche... solo por esta noche, no puede quedarse conmigo? – el retiro su brazo incomodo – no quiero estar sola. Tengo miedo.

- No creo que sea conveniente quedarme – se despidió con una movimiento de cabeza, pero ella de nuevo lo detuvo

- Edward, eso no es un problema para usted, verdad? – el se giro mirándola sorprendido – se ha estado quedando con Bella, está bien con ella pero no conmigo? – volvió a darle la espalda suspirando - Por favor? – le abrazo por la espalda

**REVIEWS?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La Trama se basa en la novela "Personal Taste" de Corea, la cual se baso en un libro, "Personal Preference",realizada por el escritor coreano Lee Se In. Aunque le cambiare algunas cosas.**

**Summary: Edward esta en problemas, y el necesita entrar a casa de Bella, para no quedar en quiebra. Que excusa usara para entrar? - Bella... dicen que un amigo gay es algo genial. – B&E, J&A**

**CAPITULO 46**

- Edward, eso no es un problema para usted, verdad? – el se giro mirándola sorprendido – se ha estado quedando con Bella, está bien con ella pero no conmigo? – volvió a darle la espalda suspirando - Por favor? – le abrazo por la espalda

~o.o~

- 581 ovejas, 582 ovejas... – Bella se revolvió en su cama y abrazo a su león – Hey! Que sucede? EH? Sabes que le sucede a Edward? – lo sacudió y suspiro – Si tan solo pudiera saberlo

~o.o~

Tanya suspiro atrayendo mas la manta hacia su pecho, miraba a Edward apoyada en la pared, el cobrizo estaba en el sillón sentado con los ojos cerrados, de forma lenta se acerco y lo cubrió. Él al sentir movimiento abrió los ojos y miro los azules de la rubia y de manera inconsciente la recorrió con la vista, vestía solamente un camisón blanco

- Póngase cómodo, debería dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes – el negó y se levanto, fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua, ella asustada lo siguió – lo estoy haciendo sentir incomodo? – el no respondió y bebió un sorbo – si puedo hacerlo sentir incomodo, eso me dará esperanza...

- Me retiro – la interrumpió, ella horrorizada lo tomo del brazo

- Prometió quedarse conmigo

- Ya está por amanecer, he cumplido con mi palabra – se soltó suavemente

~o.o~

Bella apenas abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente salto de su cama y fue hacia el pasillo, acerco su oído a la puerta del cobrizo, pero al no escuchar nada la abrió lentamente. Pero suspirando la volvió a cerrar, estaba tal cual la había dejado. Pero una idea paso por su cabeza, sonriendo abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el closet de él. Pero lo volvió a cerrar negando

- Ahora sí que pensara que soy una mujer extraña y loca – suspiro – o tal vez no – volvió a sonreír – somos amigos, no es así?

~o.o~

- Perdón! Perdón el atraso! – el cobrizo enarco una ceja hacia el rubio

- Y ahora que fue, se te atasco la puerta? – bebió su café

- No, no... es que ayer al salir de la oficina me encontré con la Señorita Denali, como no estabas aquí tuve que entretenerla un poco, después de todo ella nos ha ayudado con el negocio

- Tanya Denali? – dejo su tasa en el escritorio

- Si, la chica si que sabe mezclar alcohol – rio

- De que hablaron?

- De esto y de aquello – pensó un poco e hizo una mueca – en realidad no recuerdo mucho – Edward rodo los ojos – y tu, porque estas vistiendo la misma ropa que ayer? No fuiste a casa?

- Oh, si... bueno, tuve una emergencia – Jasper lo miro curioso

- Algo anda mal – entrecerró los ojos

- Que puede ir mal? Estuve trabajando

- Trabajando, en qué? Ahora que lo dices, no crees que ya ha pasado un buen tiempo? – el cobrizo lo miro confundido – en esa casa, deberías ya saber algo mínimo, pero no veo ningún avance, tenemos que tener cuidado Edward, tipos como Black seguramente entraran en acción – se apoyo sobre el escritorio – has encontrado el plano? Le has tomado una foto?

- Ella no lo permite

- Ella... te refieres a Isabella? Bueno, no le digas hazlo a escondidas

- No es tan fácil – ambos se quedaron n silencio

- Ya se, puedes sacar a Isabella un día y yo le sacare unas fotos

- Es necesario? – se paso la mano por el pelo – yo...

- Claro que si! Míranos Edward, casi estamos en la ruina, necesitamos ese proyecto y la única forma de obtenerlo es con ese plano – el cobrizo suspiro y cerró los ojos – no estarás así por Isabella, verdad? Al fin y al cabo, cuando te vayas de esa casa no la volverás a ver – pero al no obtener respuesta el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido – Edward... empezaste a sentir algo por Bella? – Nada – Ed? – su cara se volvió seria al no tener una respuesta de su amigo, esto complicaba las cosas.

- Edward? – Mike apareció por la puerta – tenemos una visita

- Buenos días – Bella saludo, traía consigo unas bolsas

- Isabella – saludo el rubio – aquí tan temprano? – ella asintió sonriendo, pero cuando su mirada se dirigió al cobrizo su rostro se volvió serio

- Sígueme – hablo el cobrizo y la saco hacia el balcón

- Ya que no llego a la casa, le traje ropa interior y medias, sé que es un enfermo de la limpieza, así que supuse que no le gustaría...

- Espere, reviso mis cajones? – le pregunto entre avergonzado y horrorizado

- Somos amigos, no hay que avergonzarse – el trato de ocultar una sonrisa

- No tenia porque hacerlo, no debió molestarse – Bella rodo los ojos

- GRA-CIAS, eso es lo que se dice en momentos como este – le reprocho

- Gracias – murmuro, ella aun así no dejaba de mirarlo ceñuda

- No se siente culpable?

- Debería? – pregunto curioso

- Me lastime, tuve un accidente – señalo su frente donde estaba el parche – aun así no vino a casa, no se preocupo por mi ni nada, solo se preocupa por su trabajo! – se cruzo de brazos – pero yo al día siguiente vengo y le traigo ropa y comida, realmente no siente ni un poquito de culpa?

- Mmm... no

- Pe-pero... casi muero!

- Una persona torpe como usted no morirá tan fácilmente – sonrió

- Oh! Oh! Eso es demasiado! No puede solo decir "Estaba muy preocupado, pero a causa de mi trabajo no pude regresar"? – "no estuve trabajando" musito su cabeza

- Porque debería preocuparme por usted? – Dijo con voz fría – no debería estar poniéndole atención a su plan de venganza? – ella se estremeció

- Bueno... siempre hay tiempo para los amigos

- Debería enfocarse en su objetivo, no distraerse – la castaña solo lo miro sin expresión – aun tengo trabajo que hacer, debería marcharse

- Wow... Ya veo, al Señor Masen solo le interesa su trabajo, nada más, cierto?

- Así es – respondió mirando a un lado, Bella asintió y se giro

- Adiós

~o.o~

- Estúpido engreído adicto al trabajo, ni siquiera pregunto si me sentía mejor, y yo como tonta llevándole comida y preocupa...

- Tock Tock! – Bella dejo de murmurar y se giro para ver a Vladimir

- Oh! Director – sonrió

- Que le ocurrió? – pregunto preocupado mirando su cabeza

- Ah, un pequeño accidente, pero no es nada grave no se preocupe – le sonrió

- Debería ser más cuidadosa – ella asintió – que es lo que hace? – pregunto viendo los bloques de distintos colores

- Estaba pensando hacer un muro con estos bloques, mientras más colorido mejor, el color estimula el cerebro de los niños

- Buena idea, de seguro a los niños les encantara

- Me alegro que le guste – se sonrojo – y gracias, gracias por ayudar a Edward

- No tiene por que agradecer – le sonrió

- Lo invito un café, como agradecimiento

- Claro, me encantaría – Bella dejo sus cosas y fueron hacia una pequeña cafetería dentro de la galería, se ubicaron en unos asientos y bebieron – Isabella, sabes de los beneficios de un amor no correspondido? – la castaña se sorprendió por el cambio de tema

- Amor no correspondido? – pensó por un momento – Primero, no se gasta dinero – ambos rieron – cuando se sale con alguien se intercambian regalos, así que uno gasta mucho dinero – ambos volvieron a reír

- También es que no hay restricciones, así que hay mucha libertad

- No hay necesidad de considerar siempre la opinión de la pareja, eso ahorra tiempo y esfuerzo

- No tener ninguna expectativa

- Cuando quiero detenerme, puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento, ya que seré la única que este triste, y no arrastrare a nadie conmigo – Vladimir la miro

- Parece que tiene más experiencia que yo en el área – ella rio

- Supongo que es mi especialidad

- Aun está enamorada de esa persona?

- No sé si este aun enamorada de esa persona, pero me sigo preocupando por él, quizás sea por el tiempo que le tuve cariño, eso se respeta. – Ambos asintieron – por eso quería trabajar, quería distraerme un poco ya que puedo hacer una cosa a la vez- rio

- Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo – sonrió con tristeza

- Director, está enamorado?

- Creo que si – sonrió mirándola

- De cualquier manera – suspiro – aquellos que tienen amores no correspondidos, pienso que... quizás esa persona no es la indicada, pienso... que cuando uno encuentra a esa persona que responda a sus sentimientos de la misma forma, es la indicada... esos amores no correspondidos no son los indicados, o también... puede que no sea el momento indicado – sonrió – además, para amar a un amor no correspondido se necesita mucho coraje

- Entonces, cree usted que no debería abandonar mis esperanzas?

- Abandonar? Creo que esos amores nunca se abandonan, se guardan y se recuerdan – el sonrió

- Muchas gracias, mi profesora del amor – ambos rieron

- No se rinda alumno! – se despidieron e Isabella se levanto para seguir en su proyecto

- Buenos días, Edward – escucho, sonrió y apuro el paso para poder ver a su amigo

- Buen día, Señorita Denali, vengo a una cita con el Director Vladimir – Bella se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás donde vio a Vladimir en el ascensor haciéndole señas de despedidas para después desaparecer entre las puertas

- El se acaba de ir – escucho a su amiga, se encogió de hombros, iba a salir justo en ese momento, ya que se encontraba detrás de un pilar

- No está cansado? No durmió mucho en mi casa – Bella soltó un jadeo

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
